The Fallen
by ToniLOVESjolie
Summary: What happens when a slayer meets her match in an arrogant fallen angel, who she must enlist in helping her save the world from the evil lurking all around. John/Nat fic, AU with a bunch of paranormal stuff going on.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The coldness of the stone walls chilled her body as she leaned against it, knife in hand. She was going to finish this once and for all. She had to, the fate of the world depended on it..She remembered a time when things seemed normal, a time when she wasnt out hunting for the things that go bump in the night but innocent without a care in the world but that was so very long ago and now was the time for reeping and thats exactlly what she planned to do..

The sound of a creak and a small gust of wind made her stiffen her back even harder against the stone wall and then seconds later she was lashing out with her hand, nearly catching a throat in the process..

"shit.. fuck, you almost got me" Cris said as he gasped and held onto her hand that was literally milimeters from his neck. So close that she had already knicked it..

"Jesus Cris, what the hell, I said keep watch" she snapped angrily as she yanked her arm back and he wiped the small smattering of blood from his neck..

"yeah well I came to tell you that this place is a dead end, they are gone" he said as he looked at the blood on his hand and then quickly wiped it onto his jeans and she shook her head..

"what do you mean gone, they cant be, they were" her voice trailed with annoyance..

"their gone nat, Cris is right, those fuckers must of sensed us coming" Rex said as he came over, he looked just as disappointed as Natalie felt and why wouldnt he. They were siblings, siblings whose life was cut short when their parents were savagely murdered years ago, right before their eyes and by the same thing they hunted now. It seemed so long ago now, ages really but still so fresh..

_"Mom! Rex took my doll, tell him to give it back" a small girl at the age of nearly eight yelled out as she ran through the large house with tears in her eyes.."Mom!" she cried out again.._

_"Oh stop being such a baby nat, its just a stupid doll" Rex snapped as his five year old self came running over, the small doll still in his hands..But something was wrong, something was very wrong, the house had gone cold, so cold that Natalie felt her skin prickling as she stood there and it was so quiet.."take the stupid doll" he said as he threw it at her but she didnt pick it up, she just stood there, her eyes fixed in a horrified stare, it only took Rex seconds to see what was wrong as his eyes followed hers and then got just as wide.._

_The sound of her scared scream filled the room, echoing off the wall as they stared at the bloodied body of their father on the ground.._

_"Daddy!" rex shrilled as he ran over and dropped on his knees by the lifeless body as natalie stood there completely and utterly in shock now.."Daddy!" rex shook the body hard.._

_"Rex...Rex...REX!" Natalie began to yell and as he looked up he saw what was causing the frantic screaming of his sister, because right in front of them stood a tall dark haired man with glowing red eyes, their mother was gasping for air as he held her by her neck.._

_"Now doesnt this make for a quaint family reunion, huh Victoria" the man laughed bitterly as he held onto the mother.._

_"Mommy" Natalie said with a shakened voice as Rex stood now and stared in fear.._

_"Please dont hurt them, they are only children" Victoria pleaded with tears in her eyes, her voice coming in gasps of breath.._

_"Oh I have waited a long time for this slayer, trust me im going to enjoy every bit of tearing them to pieces" he smiled at her and then at the children.."I think I will start with the red head" he grinned.._

_"NO!" Victoria yelled with all the strength she could muster and she clawed at his face, catching him off guard as he dropped her to the ground.."Run children, run and hide" she gasped out from the floor.._

_"You bitch, thats gonna leave a mark" he yelled at her as Rex and Natalie took off running, the last sounds they heard as they ran through the darkened halls was the gurgling scream of their mother.._

Natalie stared at her brother and at Cris.."the sons of bitches, we had them, we fucking had them!" she yelled angrily, this is what her life had become, a life of revenge and they had finally tracked down the sick monster who had destroyed their lives so very long ago and now it was gone, all gone!

"and we will find them again" Rex tried to reassure her but she was having none of it, they had planned this out for months and months, and it was all for nothing! She stormed past them.."Nat!" rex called out but she needed her moment, she needed her time..

"Just let her go man, you know how she gets" cris said supportively to rex.."we will find them again and we will finish this once and for all"

Natalie walked with anger and determence through the cold dark halls. How could they have slipped away again, how were they ever going to get what didnt want to be caught. This world was entirely unfair and unjust, she hated it, she hated everything!

Turning the corner a chill rose up her spine and by the time she spun around, there he was, the spitting image of the nightmare she remembered.. He only looked maybe early thirties but he was well over 500 years old. His hair was dark with silver streaks through it, his eyes as clear as she remembered and she was stunned for a moment by how very beautiful these monsterous creatures were..

"ah and so we meet again little red" he smiled showing off a very impressive pair of long fangs, and for a second she felt like that stunned little girl, scared and wanting to run.."You are quite the beautiful girl, very beautiful" he smiled as he stepped closer to her and she backed up, her hand inching for the knife on her hip.."so much life, so much vibrance" he smiled devishly.."it will be a shame to kill you"

"I wouldnt be so sure of yourself Victor" she finally spoke, her voice strong and loud.."it will be I who will be standing over your rotting corpse"

"Oh now this I will enjoy" he grinned as he lunged for her with an impressive speed but her years of training and agility helped her to move faster then he had expected and he slammed into the hard wall in front of him as she scrambled to her feet.."practicing , I see" he said with a tight unhappy smile..

"oh you have no idea, ive been waiting a very long time for this" she said through gritted teeth..

"Like mother, like daughter" he grinned as she saw red and she lunged for him, her knife in her hand as she slammed into his rock hard body, her hand inches from penetrating his black heart but he was still so much stronger then her and he grabbed her hand, holding it with a force that she was sure would break it but she bit back the pain.."you will know the feeling of pain!" he growled at her with huge fangs..

"Like hell she will!" Rex yelled out.."Natty now!" he yelled as she ducked her head down tight and the next thing she heard was the whipping of a sword and the undeniable sound of flesh and bone being cut, within seconds his grip on her was gone as she stumbled back to look at the now headless body that stood for another second before falling to the ground..

Hours later back at Lanfair Manor...

"she hasnt said anything, are you sure she is ok" Cris said with concern as a bunch of them sat in the large study, drinks in hand, celebrating the long awaited defeat..

"she just needs some time, I will check on her" Rex said softly as he left the room..

"this is a day to celebrate but also a day to remember why were all here" an older man by the name of Bo Buchanan said as he sat behind a large desk.."this is for my sweet sister Victoria and her husband Clint, slayers til the end, finally able to rest in peace" he said as he raised a glass and the others concured..

Natalie stood in her mothers old bedroom, it still looked the way she remembered as a child and if she inhaled just deep enough it was as if she could still smell her here. She stared at the picture of the long haired beauty, a life taken too soon..

"its weird you know, to finally be over" Rex said as he came in the room and she put the picture down and faced him..

"It will never be over, not as long as there are others out there" she said angrily..

"But we can rest now nat, its done, they can rest in peace" Rex said softly..

"Peace? What the hell kind of peace is this" she snapped as he swallowed hard.."this is only the beginning, they will send others and we will kill them too" she said as she stormed past him and he inhaled deep as he watched her..

It was amazing how the world outside went on without a care in the world. Sure murders and disappearances were at an all time high but the government blamed it on the low employment rate and others blamed it on the disolution of religion in peoples lives but the truth was that there were evil things out there, hunting, stalking, waiting for the perfect moment.

Natalie was a part of an elite team of slayers, she had come from a long family line of slayers and over the years they had built up their numbers to almost a hundred. Spread out among the world, dealing justice the only way they knew how, protecting the unsuspecting people of the world from the evil that hunted them..

This was the only life she knew now, when most girls her age were at college or partying at some club on weekends, she was out hunting, killing.. She was only twenty four years old but oh so much wiser and so much stronger then her peers. She didnt have time for fun, she didnt have time for a life, this was her life and she wouldnt stop until every single one of those monsters out there were dead and gone..Considering the magnitude of evil out there, she would be busy til the day she died and sometimes she wished for that more than anything..

She made her way through the manor, not even stopping for a drink as she grabbed another dagger from the weapons room..

"hey nat, were all having drinks" Cris said as he came into the room but she kept herself busy with looking at the guns, some with silver bullets, some with regular.."I know that this is a hard day" he continued softly..

"seriously Cris, dont" she said without looking at him as she grabbed a handful of bullets and shoved them in her pocket..

"nat your not alone in this" Cris said as he neared her and she finally spun and faced him before he could touch her..

"save the speech ok" she said bitterly as he sighed..

"nat we all" he began once more..

"dont try to tell me how I should feel Cris, you dont have that entitlement" she snapped angrily at him..

"Jesus nat how long are you going to do this" he finally got a bit loud with her..

"what? What do you want from me, damn it" she snapped as her hands went to her hips.."do you think I should be celebrating, drinking, do you really think that killing one of those fangers is all there is out there" she snapped..

"No I dont but I also think that there comes a time to relax, kick back, you cant kill them all and not tonight" he said softly..

"yeah well I can sure as hell try" she snapped at him as she pushed past him and stormed out of the room..

Cris spun around but only to see Bo standing there.."Just let her go, she needs to work this out on her own" he said softly..

"she is gonna get herself killed out there" Cris said with overwhelming concern..

"she is a smart girl and strong as hell, you know that, she needs to do this, she needs to mourn in her own way" Bo said again..

"so your just gonna let her go out there half cocked" cris said in shock.."its the middle of the god damn night"

"the last thing you need to do is play protector, if you havent noticed she can take care of herself, she knows what she is doing" Bo said firmly..

"You know when does this ever fucking end, does it end!Fuck!" Cris yelled as he stormed out of the room as Bo stood there just staring into the room..

Natalie flew through the streets in her blood red mustang, she knew didnt know where she was going and she didnt care. See Natalie didnt know how to show emotion anymore, this life had hardened her, made her like stone. She had never been in love, hell sex was used as a distraction and even that didnt sate her most of the time. She lived with the sole purpose of seeking revenge against everything and anything out there that meant to do harm, whether it be a blood sucking vampire or a mangy old werewolf. They were all fair game to her..The all deserved to die, every last one of them..

Once her car had stopped she stared aimlessly at the foggy cemetary, she didnt even know how she had gotten there, she hadnt been thinking of going there, she hadnt been there in over ten years and she had refused to even go there with rex..It was her parents burial place and a place she felt had stolen her youth and innocence..Even as her heart thudded heavily in her chest she got out of the car and then stood, staring off into the distance, her mouth so dry that her lips burnt..

_"Mommy. Mommy!" she cried out as she ran to the body laying on the ground, her mother had been wearing a white nightgown that night and now it was stained with red drops as she gasped on the floor. Her uncle had showed up now but it was already too late as he looked down at his dying sister.._

_"Natty dont" Bo said but it was too late as Natalie scrambled to her mother on the floor and she cried.._

_"Please mommy, please dont die" she cried against her as her mother gasped with the last few breaths she had.._

_"dont be sad for me my sweet girl" her mothers voice was just above a whisper as natalie looked at her with tear soaked eyes.."i will watch out for you and you do the same for rex, he will need you" she whispered.._

_"Mommy, mommy please dont go" Natalie cried as she hugged onto her mother.._

_"Mommy loves you, mommy always loves you"_

The sound of rustling leaves snapped natalie from her memories as she slowly reached for the dagger in her pocket, she could sense someone or something to the right of her and without a second thought she wiped the knife from the hoster and spun, hitting bare flesh as her eyes got wide..

"Ouch" his voice sent a shiver down her spine as she looked into those amused blue eyes.."that hurt" he glanced down at his bleeding arm and then at her.."hello natalie"

"what the hell are you doing here" she snapped bitterly as she held onto the knife in her hand, not letting it down..

"now is that really any way to say hello to a long lost friend" he smirked some..

"trust me we arent friends" she snapped as she stood there and then slowly put the knife back in the hoster and spun from him, she wasnt in the mood for him, she was never in the mood for him. The last time she had seen him she had gone to him for help, not that she had wanted to but he had been the only one at that time that could tract down a certain monster she was after, but she should of known better, he was just as bad as the monsters she hunted and arrogant as ever..

"ouch again, I see you still havent forgiven me since the last time we crossed paths" he began as she spun and faced him..

"oh you mean the fact that you nearly had my brother killed" she snapped angrily..

"woo I think your being a bit dramatic there, dont you darling, he could handle himself"he said with a smile..

"the only reason your alive is" she began and then she pulled out her knife quickly and spun within a blink of an eye, pinning him to the car as she held the knife to his neck.."actually I dont know why your still alive" she said through gritted teeth..

"you are still as fiesty as ever but seriously put down the knife before you hurt yourself" he smiled sarcastically at her..

"Oh the only one I plan on hurting is" she smiled back just as sarcastically but he moved and so fast that before she knew it she was now pinned against the car, his strong hands holding hers out by her sides as she grunted a bit in shock..

"now like I said, lets play nice" he smiled some..

"fuck you" she yelled as she kneed him hard in the groin and he stepped back quick as she adjusted herself..

"now thats a new move" he said as he leaned over, his long dark hair covering one eye as he looked up at her with blue ones..

"next time I will just cut them off" she snapped at him as she swung her car door open and before he could say another word she was screeching her tires and nearly running him over as he stood there..

"Nice to see you too natalie, until next time" he said as she drove off..

One year ago...

_Pulling up to the large gated manor she felt sick to her stomach, she couldnt believe she was being reduced to this but she had no other choice. Rex had gone missing and was being held captive by a bunch of underground demons. They had been trying to get their hands on an old ancient book of power, one that up until a few weeks ago had been hidden safely by Bo but that too had gone missing and it only pointed to one person, if a person is what you could really call him.._

_John McBain, if one could really call him human, he was more of a mix between a fallen angel/immortal jackass that spent his time dealing with who ever had the highest price. He at one time had fought the good war, well that was a very long time ago, now he spent all of his time abusing alcohol, womanizing and dealing with all the creatures that they hunted. He was a trader but according to Bo it was all they had, and he had ensured natalie that even though his deeds were misguided that he was still considered a good guy, but Natalie didnt believe that for one second. He would sell his own soul for a good price, perhaps he already had!_

_But now here she was, at his doorstep about to ask him for help, if anyone could get into the underground with the demons it was John. They trusted him enough, as much as they should really plus When the book went missing, rumors immediately sparked that John had gotten his hands on it and that he was bidding it off like so many other ancient artifacts that he had given away and natalie was going to get that damned book back, one way or another.._

_The door opened wide by a man dressed in a black and white tux, a butler it would seem and by the sounds of music and laughter in the background, apparently she had gotten there just In time for a party, she smiled brightly at the thinning haired man.._

_"it seems im just in time" she said as she pushed past him and he called out for her to stop but she had no intention as she walked towards the party, stopping at a large door that opened up to a ball room and there he was.._

_John Mcbain he was incredibly handsome, sexy, always dressed for success and the bad boy attitude to go with it that made most women melt at first sight. Rumor had it that he had taken over 500 women to bed and that his skills were beyond what anyone had ever expected.. But then again he had been an angel at one time, immortal, strong with the looks of a god, too bad his time was spent with petty dealings with the ones she hunted._

_He stood casually by a long legged blonde as he sipped his wine, it didnt take more than seconds for him to see her standing there at his doorway, she had gone all out for tonight. A red satin dress that cut all the way down to her navel, showing off an enormous amount of clevage and a slit that came up dangerously high up her hip, finished off with black stilleto heels that gave her an extra three inches of height and the illusion that her legs went on for miles. He smiled devishly as the girl on his arm continued to admire him and swoon at his side, he bent down and whispered something in her ear, all the while his eyes stayed on Natalie's and then he was walking over as the other guests now looked in her direction. Then men couldnt help but stare and the women cringed with jealousy.._

_"to what do I owe this pleasure" he said as he neared her, his voice oozing the sort of seduction that would make most women drop to their knees but natalie she wasnt like most women.. He didnt shy away from looking her up and down, slowly as if undressing her, his eyes caressing her skin, setting a small fire on her body that she ignored._

_So he was incredibly hot, sexy and oh so fuckable, she was sure she could spend hours using that body of his, but then again she was a woman and sexual herself for carnal pleasures.._

_"You look ravishing Natalie" he smiled as he licked his lips.._

_"I see your still into the brainless wonders" she smiled brightly at him.."i do hope you have checked her id, it looks past her bedtime"_

_"oh I have many tastes Natalie" he grinned big.."But im sure you didnt come here to compliment my guests, shall we?" he said as he brushed past her and closed the large doors to the party, his hand moving to the small of her back as he began to lead her across the hall and to another set of doors._

_She had to admit that the power that pulsed through him could suffocate a person and the feeling of his hand on her back was making her feel dizzy none the less..He opened the doors that lead into a study of sorts with a bar across the room.."drink?" he asked as he now walked past her and to the bar.._

_"i see your still enjoying your paintings" she said sarcastically sweet as she looked at the priceless not to mention real artifacts on his walls, apparently all stolen.._

_"ah you know I do love my art, so how long has it been, 6, 8 months?" he raised an eyebrow as he poured two glasses of scotch and then slowly began to walk over to her, but he didnt quite walk, it was more of a strut, a sexy strut, one that said that he knew he had it and he knew how to use it.._

_"I dont know I have a hard time remembering since I was being damn near killed at the moment, no thanks to your chivalous ways" she said with a tight yet bitter smile.._

_He handed her the glass and let his fingers slid against hers for a moment, the spark of electricty that followed shocked her for a moment and she then she quickly pulled her hand back.._

_"You were very much capable of taking care of yourself and if I do remember you single handedly killed three of those fangers" he smiled as he slowly sipped his drink but kept his eyes on her.._

_"Oh I wouldnt of expected you to get your hands dirty or anything" she said sarcastically as she walked past him and up to one of the paintings on the wall, it was the Mona Lisa and she shook her head.._

_"Beautiful isnt it" he smiled as he got next to her.._

_"let me guess, original?" she said with a sarcastic smile.._

_"Only the best but enough about paintings" he smiled as he looked her up and down again.."what can I do for you Natalie"_

_She turned to face him now, he was too close, his breath on her shoulder, damn his power of seduction was way stronger then she had remembered, she stepped back some and he smiled as if he knew he was affecting her.._

_"a little birdy told me that you have some how gotten your hands on a very rare book" she finally said, all business like and he frowned a bit, apparently he liked her playful side better.._

_"You know what they say about birdies" he grinned tightly.._

_"Cut the shit John, I know you have the book and I want it back" she snapped loudly now as he stood there unaffected even though his body tensed some.._

_"well isnt that a bit rude, demanding things" he said sarcastically as he walked past her.."i would of thought you would know better than that, especially when I allow you in my house" his voice was still calm but it had an undertone of anger to it.._

_"Listen I know you dont give a shit about anyone but yourself but those demons have my brother" she snapped, she wasnt in the mood for games anymore, the longer this went on, the longer those demons did god knows what to her brother, time was precious and she had wasted enough already.._

_"How is little Rex these days" he said as he poured himself another drink.._

_"You know what it took for me to come here, trust me I didnt want to have to" she began through gritted teeth as he turned and faced her again, leaning on the bar now as he slowly sipped his scotch, his eyes on her.._

_"again with the insults, you dont honestly think I would give you anything with that kind of attitude, do you?" he raised an eyebrow.."even when you come in here looking like a present that I would love to unwrap" he smiled devishly.._

_"Listen alright, we have our differences I get that ok but he is my brother and if something happens to him" she began to get angry but he just stood there unaffected so she sucked up everything she could muster and she said softly..."he is my brother John"_

_He smiled some now.."ive always been a bit sentimental myself and what can I say" he began as he strutted slowly over to her as she stood there stoic and swallowed hard.."How could I say no to such a ravishing woman" he stopped merely inches in front of her.."but" he said softly.._

_"but what" she fought to keep her voice strong but he was so close, I mean hell you could practically smell the sex emitting off of him.._

_"But im not truly convinced" he said softly as he licked his lips and then looked at her full ones and then slowly back to her eyes.."what do I get in return, that is if I decide to help you" he smiled.._

_"what do you want" she said quickly as she kept staring at him hard.._

_"well now, that raises a bunch of questions" he grinned as he glanced down between them at her breasts that were just inches from touching his chest.."what are you offering?" he finally looked up into her eyes but didnt step closer.._

_Natalie sucked in a deep breath, she knew this game he was playing and she wasnt going to let him win and as long as she called the shots and stayed in control..She smiled brightly now as she looked at him.."How about a sample"_

_He smiled big now.."a sample? You say that as if you dont think I couldnt have any woman I wanted"_

_"Oh like miss brain dead blonde in the other room" natalie smiled sweetly.."she is so fake I can smell the plastic from here"_

_"and your point is?" he raised an eyebrow as he challanged her in this dangerous game they played.._

_Now she smiled wide.."well these goods are 100% pure home grown american, no fillers and by the um bulge in your pants" she finished as she glanced down between them at the quite large erection he was sporting, the kind that made her stomach ache a bit at the possibilty of what that would feel like inside of her..."well lets just say that we could both get what we want" she smiled sweetly.._

_"You are good" he laughed as she stood there.."very good" he walked past her as his arm brushed her and she sighed heavily, she was just about to give him a piece of her mind or stab him in the heart, one or the other when he spoke, catching her off guard.."take it off" his words were a calm demand but a demand no less and she couldnt help but turn to face him, his eyes were burning with desire, she had to bite her tongue as she stood there.."I said take it off, now" he barked a bit louder as she stared at him, he was deadly serious and she needed to save Rex and she would do what she had to.._

_She moved her hand slowly as to not let him see her shaking as she slipped one small strap from her shoulder and then the next, which made the dress slide down her body onto a pool at her feet, leaving her standing there with just a black lace thong on. For a second she thought she heard a sharp intake of air on his end as he stood a few feet away from her, his eyes never leaving hers, she wasnt even sure if he had even glanced down her body and then he was turning from her and heading to the door as she stood there. She was shocked for a moment, confused and very much vulnerable as she stood there, what was he doing? But then he opened the door as the draft of air hit her skin, seizing it and making every inch of her chill as she stood there.._

_"I'll think about it" he said as he walked out of the room and left her standing there completely and utterly mortified.._

Natalie slammed her foot on the gas pedal as she drove like a bat out of hell, memories flooding her mind. God he was such an arrogant bastard, yes he had eventually helped her and yes she had gotten to rex and killed those demonic bastards but with very little help from that womanizing asshole. He had left her standing there for almost thirty minutes that night before he came back into the room, a proud smile on his face as if he had her, but then again no one had her, not like that and he never would..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Natalie leaned against the balcony as she stared out at the now rising sun, she hadnt slept a wink at all last night but then again how could she after everything that had happened. She had wondered what this moment would feel like, to finally get the vengence she had wanted for so very long and yet it wasnt sweet but bitter and then there was John, she wished she would of killed him when she had a chance. What was he doing back again anyways, it irritated her that he just came and went as he pleased without a care in the world..And had he been following her?

She felt the presence of one of the girls, Gigi Morasko as she entered the bedroom that natalie stood outside of as she inhaled the air..

"i brought some coffee" Gigi said as Natalie kept staring out into the new day upon them.."looks like it might actually be nice out today" she tried to make small talk, very much like natalie and the other slayers she too had lost loved ones due to evil but unlike natalie she still had hope for this world..Natalie didnt answer as she stood there, leaning over the balcony.."did you sleep at all" she continued as natalie looked at her now and took the coffee from her..

"Ive slept enough" she said as she sipped the hot liquid, sometimes she would go days at a time without sleeping because then again evil never really did sleep, did it? It was always out there, waiting.."i wanna check in on that lead about the wolves" Natalie said as she looked back out into the morning..

"Oh...i was hoping we could" Gigi began softly..

Natalie turned and faced her.."are you coming or not"

Gigi swallowed hard..."yeah um.. are you sure you dont want to just take it easy" she said nervously and now natalie couldnt help the bitter laugh that left her mouth..

"wow, you too huh" she said bitterly as she walked back in the bedroom..

"nat come on, its just" Gigi began..

"Listen there is shit that needs to be done ok, im not about to just lay around and have a good time cause thats what everyone thinks I need" she snapped at Gigi who just stood there and gulped, then natalie was walking out of the room..

Natalie made her way down to the study, she knew Bo would be there, hell he slept just about as much as she did, the only difference was that it showed in his face..She heard the guys talking before she even entered and then she swung the door open as they all looked at her..

"Oh good, your up, I was waiting for you" Bo said as he smiled at her, he knew she hadnt slept but he never made that big of a deal about it which she was nice, Cris looked over at her and smiled softly but she refused to look over at him.."we got a few leads about a wolf pact on the outskirts of town" he continued as she walked over and continued to sip her coffee..

"so what are we waiting for" she finally said as she neared him..

"well as of right now they havent crossed any boundaries" Bo began as she rolled her eyes..

"and that means?" she said sarcastically.."how many of them?"

"Including the alpha I would say about ten" one of the guys named Brody said from the side as Natalie glanced at him.."but this guy is strong as hell and one nasty attitude to go along with it"

"have you ever met a friendly wolf?" natalie rolled her eyes.."i want in" she looked at Bo..

"the only leads we have to go by are in some trashy paper that no one puts stock into but you know how that goes" Bo said with a smile.."rumor is they may be hiding by lantano lake, its mating season so they will be very protective"

"good, I always like a challenge" natalie smiled big.."I'll get ready" she said as she left the room and Cris looked at Bo..

"this isnt healthy" he said to Bo..

"are you kidding Bro, these fuckers are everywhere" Brody said with a roll of his eyes.."I'll get my guns" he finished as he left the room and the others followed as cris sighed..

"You cant just keep on letting her work like this" cris said to Bo..

"listen son this is what we do, you'll never get her respect by hounding her, I know my niece" Bo said quickly..

"Im not hounding, im concerned and apparently im the only one" Cris huffed..

"dont act like your the only one worried about her " rex said angrily as he came into the room and Cris looked at him..

"You know what I mean man" Cris said quickly..

"listen nat needs to do what she needs to do ok, I get that and I also know that if you try and stop her your going to have one hell of a fight on your hands" rex said honestly..

"so we just keep throwing her into the fire, until when?" Cris said with annoyance..

"No one is throwing anyone into the fire cris" Bo finally barked out.."this is our life, this is what we do or have you lost track of that"

Natalie stood outside by her car, piling her trunk with every bit of arsenol she had, one could never be so sure about what they would run into..

"You got this baby to perfection" brody grinned as he came over and admired the car, she liked him, he didnt look at her like the others, in all honesty he treated her like one of the guys and that she liked..

"jealous?" she smiled with a raised eyebrow but it quickly faded as she saw from the corner of her eye, it was him again, it was John, what the was he doing here? Before she could speak one of the other guys by the name of Steele, a huge giant of a man that scared off most people on a good day, standing at nearly seven feet tall and just as wide with muscle yelled out..

"what the hell are you doing here!" steele yelled as John grinned..

"glad to see you have still been eating your wheaties Steele" John smirked.."or better yet the whole damn field"

"you have some nerve showing your face around here, hell boy" brody said as he walked over and natalie made her way too..

"wow with this overwhelming friendliness, I dont know what to do" John mocked with a grin and then he looked at Natalie and smiled.."Natalie" her name rolled off his tongue as he smiled wide..

"You really have a death wish dont you" steele got right in front of him, towering over him like the giant he was..

"Now that is a bit ironic dont you think" John smiled..

"what the hell do you want Mcbain" Natalie snapped angrily as he looked at her..

"not on first name basis anymore huh darling?" he raised an eyebrow..

"Oh im gonna enjoy crushing you" Steele said angrily to him as he rubbed his fist..

"No one is crushing anyone, steele, brody, stand down" Bo said as he came out and they looked at him..

"i guess today is your lucky day" Steele said through gritted teeth as he stood back some and Bo came up..

"he doesnt need to be here Bo" natalie snapped as Bo came walking up..

"oh look the ray of sunshine himself" John smiled as he looked at Bo..

"Listen just because I stopped my men from beating you into next week doesnt mean were on any friendlier of terms" Bo said firmly as he got in front of John.."what are you doing here"

"why such the hostility and after everything I have done in the past to help you out" John said sarcastically and then his eyes landed on Natalie and he gave her a knowing smile that made her burning hot, but not with desire, he was pissing her off, her mind went back to how she stood in that damned room for thirty minutes while he toyed with her, of course no one but them knew about that, well unless he was about to change that now and she wouldnt allow it..

"he's not even worth our time, seriously" natalie spat out as she turned from them all and the guys looked at her and then began walking with her..

"times a funny thing, aint it sweetheart, I mean sometimes minutes can feel like an eternity especially when" he began with a smile and natalie stopped and spun, facing him with angry eyes.."sore spot?" he smiled again..

"alright enough of this, what do you want John" Bo cut him off as Natalie gritted her teeth, her hand hanging dangerously close to her knife, she wondered if at this angle she could indeed hit him with it, possibly? Granted it would be impossible to kill him but oh how much fun she would have trying..

"i do think we should take this to a more private place, plus im parched" John glanced at the house and then at Bo.."the kiddies can run off and play" he mocked..

"bo just give me the word" Steele said as Brody backed him up..

"fine but were making this fast" Bo said with annoyance..

"Your joking right, we dont owe him a thing" Natalie couldnt help but yell out as John looked at her..

"Oh I wouldnt go that far sweetheart, I do remember helping you out not to long ago, actually I believe I remember every single detail" he smirked..

"You son of a bitch!" natalie had had it as she took off running, Brody grabbed her within seconds of her plunging a knife into John.."Let go of me, let go!" she yelled..

"glad to see you still have that fire in you" John smirked with delight..

"enough!" Bo yelled and then looked at natalie.."i am giving you a direct order to stand down and I mean it"

"i cant believe your going to let that piece of shit in our place, are you crazy!" Natalie continued to fight brody with impressive force as John took a step back but kept that smug smile on his face..

Bo turned and got right in her face as Brody held her arms.."I said enough, let me handle this" he warned her..Natalie huffed and stopped struggling against brody.."Now give me five minutes" Bo said to her firmly and then he looked to John..

"let go of me" natalie snapped again as she broke free from Brody and then spun and stormed back over to her car..

"looks like someone had a little too much coffee today" John mocked..

"cut the shit John, I said I will talk now get inside and make it fast, some of us have an actual job out there" Bo snapped as he began to storm to the house, natalie was damn near hyperventilating as she got to the trunk of her car..

"that guy really has a pair of balls" brody said with annoyance but Natalie didnt answer, she was fuming, why the hell was he there and what the hell did he want!

John followed Bo into the house with little more than a few nasty glares thrown his way not that he expected any less, but hell he had his own life and he didnt owe a damn thing to anyone, especially none of these wanna be heros.

He gave his smug smile to those he passed as they headed into a study, rex was already in there as they entered.."what the hell is he doing here Bo" rex said as he jumped up from the chair he was sitting in, he was seething..

"Not now rex, go take a moment" Bo said with annoyance, he was just as unhappy about this as everyone else was but he also knew that if John was there then something was going down. Fallen angel or not he may be able to help them even if his motives were always less then pure.

"But Bo" rex began..

"Nice to see you too kiddo" John smirked..

"dont you fucking talk to me, you think I forgot that you almost let me rot with those demons you bastard" rex yelled but he kept his distance..

Before anyone could say anything natalie stepped in the room.."Rex it aint worth it, he aint worth it" she snapped as she glared at John..

"well I dont know about you but I could use that drink now" John said sarcastically as he looked at Bo..

"both of you out, now and I mean it" Bo said sternly as Rex huffed and puffed and then pointed his finger at john..

"You better watch your back" rex snapped and then natalie was taking him out of the room..

"and everyone thinks I have an anger issue, you really should start some classes here or something Bo" John laughed..

"the only reason I agreed is because out of curiousity I wanted to know what you wanted, dont push your luck" Bo snapped at him as he slammed the door, leaving them both in there alone..

"I cant believe that son of a bitch has the nerve to show up here, I want to fucking kill him" Rex yelled angrily..

"yeah well stand in line" she said sarcastically.."come on lets get a drink"

"You better make it a double" Rex said through gritted teeth..

Bo made his way to his desk and pulled out a bottle of whiskey as he began to pour two glasses.."that wouldnt happen to be Blanton's, is it?" John began as Bo looked at him and stared.."or you know, whatever" he rolled his eyes as Bo pushed a glass at him and took a huge swig himself..

"start talking John" Bo said without patience..

John picked up his glass and smelled the whiskey first and turned his nose up some, it definitely wasnt what he was use to drinking, it smelt horrible but he sipped it slowly and cringed as it went down.."wow you could clean out a gas tank with this stuff" he said with a shake of his head as he put the glass down..

"would you like to keep on insulting me, or would you like to tell me why you are here" Bo snapped as he took another sip..

"well you are a busy man and im well, you know..i have my things as well" John began as he looked around the room.."alright well I guess the small talk is over, huh?" John said as he looked at Bo who was just staring at him as he drank.."Im here to collect on a favor" he finally said with a raised eyebrow..

Bo nearly choked on his drink as he looked at John.."Your kidding right, what exactlly have you ever done for me" he laughed bitterly..

"well there was the vamp issue in new orleans" John began..

"Oh the one where you nearly had my niece killed" Bo gritted his teeth with anger..

"Oh come on Bo, we both know she is a strong girl and I helped but she had it" John shrugged his shoulders..

"You really are a piece of work, you know that John, when exactlly did you decide to turn against humanity and become a selfish bastard huh" Bo said angrily..

"Oh well we both know we have our own ways of getting by but I didnt come here because of new orleans dear friend" John smiled smuggly..

"trust me we are far from friends" Bo said sternly..

"were not very different Bo, not really anyway" John shrugged his shoulders..

"when was the last time I was making dealings with the low life scum of the world only to benefit myself" Bo barked out at him..

"You say potatoe, I say potato" John said with a smile.."But before you get your panties in a twist there or have a coronary, I came about the little demon issue in Texas, the one with your boy there"

"Oh yes how can I forget, you came into action at the very and I mean very last second, well thank you for that John, let me give you an award" Bo said sarcastically..

"hey I helped your little group of misfits, I have a life you know and I put things on hold" John said a bit loud but his face stayed calm.."lets not make small of my part" he stared at Bo..

"so you came because for whatever reason you think you need to be repayed for not sitting back and watching a young kid die because of your selffish ways!" Bo could barely contain his anger..

"nothing is free in this world" John said matter of factly..

"You really are just one big asshole" Bo shook his head..

"You dont have to like me Bo, actually it doesnt bother me either way but I came to collect and im not leaving without payment" John smiled..

"you know he would of left me there to rot" Rex said as he downed his drink and then poured another.."i swear if it wasnt for you showing up when you did" he shook his head..

"I know rex, I know" she said softly.." I would of died before I let something happen to you" she said honestly..

"Yeah well it shouldnt of had to of ever come to that" Rex said bitterly..

Natalie's mind drifted to that room again, to her standing there, mortified and all to save Rex but then again she would of done anything, anything to save him..

"natalie" Bo's voice snapped her out of her thoughts as she looked up and he stood in the kitchen doorway..

"is that son of a bitch gone yet" Rex stood now..

"Just calm down Rex" Bo said quickly.."can you come with me" he then said to natalie as she looked at him a bit shocked, all sorts of ideas running through her head now..

"He's still here isnt he" Rex stepped over to Bo..

"Rex I said not now" Bo said quickly..

Now Natalie stood.."whats going on Bo" she said quickly as she looked at him, she wondered if she had guilt written all over her face, did he know what she had done, had John told him..

"its him isnt it, she isnt going anywhere near him" Rex said protectively as he went next to natalie..

"Oh rex when are you going to learn that this isnt your battle to be fought" John said as he came over to the door..

"I told you to wait" Bo barked at him..

"You son of a bitch, what do you want!" rex yelled..

"rex stop it, dont do this" natalie said as she grabbed Rex's arm..

"You should listen to your sister there bucko" John grinned..

"shut up!" Natalie yelled at John..

"i dont have all day you know" John said with impatience..

"you know you are making this a hundred times worse" Bo snapped at John..

"rex just trust me everything will be fine" Natalie said to her brother even though at this moment she wasnt so sure..

"he's a manipulator, a scum of the earth" Rex snapped..

"wow rex that is endearing" John said sarcastically as rex went to lunge for him but natalie grabbed his arm..

"dont let him get the best of you, that is what he wants" she said seriously to Rex..

"I swear to god you lay one finger on her" Rex warned John who just rolled his eyes, he was tiring of this now..Rex glared at John and then spun from the room..

"so are we all good now, can we finish this, it is getting late" John said with a mock yawn..

"Oh trust me we are far from good" natalie snapped at him as she pushed past him, knocking into his arm as she stormed to Bo's office..

Once in the room she immediately went to Bo's desk and grabbed a drink, downing it in one sip, when Bo and John entered she turned and looked at them.."so what the hell is this about"

"well arent you just a bucket of sunshine today" John said with a smile..

"Im not in the mood Mcbain, what do you want" she snapped bitterly..

"Now Natalie just calm down ok" Bo began as he closed the door to the office...

"this is me calmed down" she said with a tight smile..

"You know you probably should take me up on the classes Bo" John smirked..

"what classes" natalie snapped angrily, he was toying with them, she didnt like it one bit..

"nothing..."Bo said quickly.."Lets just get to the bottom of this, shall we" Bo walked over to his desk as natalie huffed and stood on the other side of the desk with her arms crossed over her chest.."the reason I called you in here is because John gave me some really good intel" Bo began..

"Oh really now?" natalie spun and looked at John.."and what selffish purpose is motivating this"

"cant a guy just be helpful" John grinned as she narrowed her eyes.."by the way, red really is a wonderful color on you" John smirked and she felt her chest tighten as she looked at him.."i mean the contrast to your skin is impeccable" he smiled big..

"wow your really unbelievable" natalie said with a shake of her head..

"can we just get this over with" Bo cut them both off as natalie looked at Bo.."like I was saying, John for whatever reason came to us with some intel regarding a person of interest"

"Oh this should be interesting" natalie said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes and John nonchalantly paced the room..

"its Mitch Lawrence" Bo began as natalie's eyes got wide..

"the Mitch Lawrence, aka warlock with a cult following" natalie said somewhat in surprise..

"what can I say I know people" John smirked as natalie narrowed her eyes at him..

"Oh im sure you do" she said with a clipped tone.."what do you want with a warlock, or let me guess your doing business with him too" she snapped..

"geez cant a guy just try to be nice around here, seriously Bo, classes trust me" John said quickly..

"natalie you know we have been looking to get in with him, he is single handedly accountable for 90% of the disappearances not to mention the dark magic he is conjuring" Bo said seriously..

Anyone who was anyone in the world of slayers knew exactlly who Mitch lawrence was, he was the grand daddy of all things evil, he had the ability to give life as well as take it in a heart beat. He had turned over 100 some odd followers in the last month alone and word was it that he had a book as old as time, one that could if used with the right spell, could bring on the apocolypse..

"why are you really doing this" natalie looked right at John now..

"what can I say, maybe he has something of mine and maybe I want it back" John said with a tight smile..

"you know you could be just like him, give it a few years and you could be right there at the top of the food chain but then again, isnt that what you want" she said angrily..

"Listen we could banter this back and forth but the fact of the matter is that I have a means to get close to him and your going to help me do it" John smiled..

"and what exactlly makes you think I would do anything to help you at all" Natalie said sarcastically..

"a deal is a deal natalie" he grinned..

"can someone please tell me this deal that keeps getting thrown around" Bo said quickly as Natalie stiffened..

"would you like to tell him, or shall i" John raised an eyebrow..

"There is no deal" natalie snapped quickly.."he is delussional Bo" natalie said with a roll of her eyes..

"Oh am I cause I remember very, very well" John began..

"You know what, screw you" natalie snapped and then she looked at Bo.."what do you want me to do Bo"

Bo looked between the two of them a bit suspiciously but didnt say anything..John spoke before he could.."well actually it is what I want, lets just say that I need distraction for the big man"

Natalie spun and looked at him.."a distraction? You want me for a distraction" she couldnt help but laugh bitterly.."your out of your mind"

"am I though? Cause I mean not only would you be able to get close to him but you could also get some very valuable information to use for your little crusade to save the world" John smiled sarcastically.."but then again if that isnt your number one plan anymore then I understand"

"dont freaking mock me, you know I want to get close enough to him, he is trying to bring on the damn apocolypse!" she snapped.

"well then" John leaned against the wall and tapped his foot..

"natalie we could really use this, we havent had an oppourtunity to get close to Mitch, imagine what we could do here" Bo said quickly..

"Oh and if I just happened to get killed in the process" Natalie said sarcastically..

"not big strong natalie" John grinned..

Natalie ignored him and looked at Bo.."this would never work, every monster out there knows what I look like, its not like I could just waltz over to him and have a chat"

"and that is where I come into play, see natalie" John walked over to her now.."I just so happen to have a few tricks up my sleeve as well, I mean I was a god and everything and well lets just say that im not entirely powerless" he smirked..

"and how exactlly do you plan on doing that, hmmm?" she stared at him hard..

"why dont you let me worry about the big stuff darling and come along for the ride, hell you never know, you may just enjoy it" he licked his lips as he looked at her..

"Oh trust me, there would be nothing enjoyable about this except seeing Mitch's head on a platter, or maybe yours" she smiled at him..

"thats the fire I love, so is that a yes" he grinned as she narrowed her eyes more..

"natalie we could have a shot at a normal life here, like a real normal life once and for all" Bo said as she looked at him and swallowed hard, she didnt know what was more frightening to think of, the apocolypse or a normal life..

"fine" she said quickly and then she spun and looked at John.."Under one condition"

He looked surprised for a moment and then smiled.."go on" he said with a tight smile..

"you need to donate one million dollars to the church when were done" she smiled big, she knew that would get him, he wanted nothing to do with the man upstairs and if he thought he was gonna get her to crack then he had another thing coming, he wasnt the only one with tricks up his sleeve..

"Oh thats cute" he laughed loud, like a real hearty laugh as he looked at her.."is that all?" he continued to laugh..Now she was getting mad, why was he laughing..He should be pissed.."why dont we make it an even two mill, how about that" he grinned as she narrowed her eyes now..

"Your lying" she snapped..

"is that your condition?" he said again as he looked at her and she didnt say anything, she was pissed.."well then yes, two mill to the church of your liking" he laughed again..

"Your serious?" Bo said shocked..

"I have more money than , well lets just say that god would know to do with, so why not, its not like she said she wanted me to do community service for them, a check I can write" he laughed..Natalie felt a pit burning in her stomach, damn it, she should of thought this through more.."so is that it, am I free to go?" John smirked..Natalie stormed across the room and stared out the window..

"so when is all of this going down" Bo asked..

"i'll swing by tomorrow and pick up Natalie, we'll go from there" he smiled..

"I can drive myself, thank you very much" natalie snapped but she didnt turn around..

"fine, meet me at my place by ten am, you do still remember where it is, right?" he grinned, she didnt answer him.."till then" he finished and then walked out of the room..

"natalie this could just work" Bo said quickly as she stood there staring out the window, she watched as John stepped out, as he got to his car he stopped and glanced over at her, a huge smile on his face and then he was leaving..

"if it doesnt then I will kill him" she said under her breath and she meant every single word..


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"this is the stupidest plan I ever heard of, how can you even trust that this isnt some kind of trap" Cris said as they all stood in the large study, natalie knew it would come to this, she knew that not everyone would be happy about this decision, I mean this was John mcbain were taking about here..

"do you think I would throw Natalie into this if I didnt think we had a shot" Bo said with annoyance.."she is my niece, my flesh and blood"

"Listen I think before we all get out of control over this we should think about what it means" Brody began..

"Im with Cris on this, that hell boy cant be trusted!" Steele snapped..

"whats going on in here" rex said as he got to the door and they all looked at him..

"You wanna know whats going on, your dear uncle here has just fed Natalie to the damn wolves" Cris blurted out..

"stop talking as if im not here, im the one who agreed to this, I did" Natalie finally snapped as everyone looked at her..

"agreed to what Natalie, what did you do" Rex said with fear racing through him..

Natalie knew Rex was gonna be pissed, he absolutely hated John and with good reason, he could of died from those demons and with little, very little help from John. Her mind couldnt help but go back to that day once more..

_Her legs began to ache as she stood there, he had left her completely naked in that damn room and here she was still standing there, part of her wanted to tell him to shove it and leave but another part knew that she needed him to help her, Rex could die and she just couldnt have that.._

_The sound of the clock on the wall ticking away began to get to her, would he even come back, was he testing her? Well damn it he had definitely picked the wrong girl and he definitely picked the wrong time, she would stay, she would and for how ever long it took.._

_Her mind stayed focused on Rex and why she was here and why she was standing there damn near stark naked in this damn study. The images of what those demon bastards could be doing to him was more then she could bear, she would kill every last one of them or die trying!_

_She could still hear the party coming from the other room as she stood there, time just slowly ticking by, minute by minute and then just when she honestly thought she would fall asleep as she stood there, the door opened onced more and there he stood, a smile on his face.._

_"oh, your still here" he said with a smug grin.."drafty, huh?" he said as he closed the door and she narrowed her eyes at him.._

_"im not going to crack" she said firmly as she stood there and now his eyes raked over her body with appreciation and something much more, lust and hot desire that made it hard to breath in there as she tried to focus on the job at hand. He moved closer to her.._

_"You are determined, I admire that" he smirked as he walked past her slowly and then stopped by her shoulder, just inches from her.."exactlly how far are you willing to go Natalie" his breath was on her neck and she sucked in a deep breath.._

_"are you going to help me or not" she blurted out, she needed to stay focused, this was his game and she wasnt going to let him get anything else from her even if her body at the current moment was on overdrive from his hot male heat.."I did what you said, now keep up your end of the bargain" she forced the words out.._

_"i never said" he began as she spun and looked at him now, her eyes wide with anger.._

_"you unbelievable bastard" she snapped as she quickly leaned down and grabbed her dress, pulling it up her body fast but he grabbed her arm as she got the straps up.."dont fucking touch me" she said through gritted teeth.._

_"you didnt let me finish" he said calmly as she looked at him now, her eyes were literally on fire with rage.._

_"i dont have time for games" she seethed at him.._

_"and as it would seem you are out of options, come have a drink with me, im sure your parched" he smiled as he let go of her arm and she sucked in a deep breath as he walked back over to the bar and poured two glasses of scotch.._

_"we are wasting time" she said impatiently.._

_"come on natalie, your a clever girl and remarkably beautiful, lets discuss this" he smiled as he held out a drink to her, she didnt even want the damn drink now but she grabbed it anyway and downed it.."lets sit shall we"_

_"Im fine standing" she snapped as she crossed her arms over her chest and dangled on the glass as he shook his head.._

_"suit yourself" he said as he waltzed over to the couch on the far right and he took a seat, slowly sipping his drink.."its a good scotch"_

_"enough with the small talk" she snapped.._

_"where does all of this anger come from Natalie" he began as he sipped his drink.._

_Natalie couldnt help the bitter laugh that left her mouth.."Oh I dunno, maybe a little thing like my brother is being held captive by some god damn demons!" she snapped.._

_"You care so much about him" he continued.._

_"You know what, I shouldnt of even come here, I should of known that your nothing but a sick twisted" she snapped as she spun from him, she couldnt even finish her sentence but when she spun around he was standing there and she gasped. Now she knew that he had been an angel at one time and that angels had their powers but this, well this she wasnt expecting.._

_"are you always this uncompromisable?" he raised an eyebrow as he stood in front of her.."I never said I wouldnt help and just to get the record straight I never said that stripping before me would get you anywhere even though I greatly enjoyed the show" he smiled.."Im a business man, lets talk"_

_"I could think of a few other names for you then business man" she said sarcastically.._

_"well to each his own, now please sit, im sure your legs are tired" he said as he made his way back to the couch and she huffed loudly, she wanted to just leave but she couldnt bear to let rex down like this and so she sucked everything up and walked to the couch, sitting at the far end away from him..He smiled amusingly.."so.." he turned himself so that he was facing her, his drink still In hand.."everything has a price tag"_

_"and I already paid up" she said quickly, her tone cold and clipped.._

_"Oh no Natalie, that was just what I would like to call the appetizer before the main course" he grinned. She hated how ridicoulsy handsome and sexy he was, even when he was being a manipulating bastard, she looked away from him, she wouldnt let him get to her.._

_"so tell me then, what exactlly do you want from me John" she said through tight lips.._

_"to sweeten the deal of course, you had mentioned before that we could both get what we want" he began as he shifted in his seat some.."now if I was some petty school boy then seeing you radiantly beautifully naked before me would be payment enough but" he smiled.."well im not a school boy and my wants far surpass you giving me a sample as you would like to say"_

_"Just cut to the chase" she said with annoyance.._

_"havent you ever heard patience is a virtue?" he grinned as he sipped his drink, she rolled her eyes as she looked away.."i want something more precious"_

_"is this the part where you ask me to sign my soul away" she laughed sarcastically, but it was more of a nervous kind of laugh cause she had no idea where he was going with this.._

_"Oh I have no use for souls" he grinned.."but I like your sense of humor, actually what I want is a bit more complicated then that and much more rewarding" he slowly sipped his drink again as his eyes bore into hers..She refused to back down as she kept staring right at him, this was definitely a game of will and of power and she wasnt about to lose, she ate guys up like him for breakfast!"give me one night" he finally said as she tried not to seem shocked.."i mean considering what your asking of me, one night of taking that sweet body to places it has never been before isnt much to ask" he smiled as his eyes trailed over her body.._

_She found it hard to breathe for a moment as she sat there.."i would of thought that prostitution would be below you" she forced the words out with a tight smile.._

_"who said anything about that" he smirked.._

_She laughed now as she stood.."If you think that I would ever be with you and not be completely and totally revolted the entire time then you are way more fucked up then I thought"_

_"I wouldnt be so sure" he smiled as he stood now and stepped closer to her.._

_"yeah well your sick" she snapped as she spun from him, she really needed to get out of there with whatever dignity she had left.._

_"or maybe your just scared" she felt his presence right behind her.._

_"scared are you kidding" she laughed nervously.._

_"Im not one of your boy toys natalie, they dont even know how to handle such a specimen" he whispered into her ear as she stood with her back to him still.."tell me when was the last time you were with a real man, a man who could see your desires without you even having to say a word" he slowly moved in front of her but she kept her face straight laced even though her heart was thudding away heavily.._

_"trust me im very happy, very... with my sexuality" she said firmly.._

_"Oh im sure you are but" his hand moved to her neck where a ringlet of hair sat and she tried not to jump as his fingers traced her neck, they set a line of fire on her skin, an unbelievable fire but she didnt flinch.."You shouldnt mock what you havent tried" he smiled as he licked his lips.."do we have a deal?"_

_"if you havent noticed im on a time crunch" she finally blurted out as he removed his hand from her neck and she was a bit surprised at how the loss of contact felt, it was shallow, empty now.._

_"and I have all the time in the world" he smiled.."i do understand your time issue, this deal will be used for future purposes, to be collected at the time I see fit"_

_"and then you will help me" she said quickly.._

_"Just say the word natalie but remember I will come to collect" he smiled big.._

_"fine, you dont scare me with sex" she forced the words out and he smiled widder.._

_"well then it looks like we have ourselves a deal, one I will greatly enjoy"_

Natalie shook the images out of her head as the guys continued to fight and argue. He hadnt come to collect him over the past year and in all honesty she had assumed that he was just blowing smoke out of his ass but now, now he was back and even though he came with another issue she couldnt help but wonder if he was planning on collecting now..

"No, absolutely not, I wont let you do this" Rex snapped as she spun and looked at him..

"You dont have a choice rex, im doing this" she said firmly..

"what is it with you and these death wishes, damn it natalie" Cris snapped..

"listen I dont really care what any of you think, this was my decision and mine alone" she snapped.."do you not even see the big picture here, this is Mitch Lawrence were talking about!"

"fine say I go with that, how the hell do you even expect to get close to him when Mitch and every other monster out there knows exactlly who you are, huh.. you think your gonna just waltz up to him and" Rex began as he breathed heavy...

"those details are being worked out" Bo finally said as they all looked at him.."listen im not saying that I trust John, hell he has done nothing to prove anything to me but I do know that when he sets his sights on something, he wont let go" natalie swallowed hard, wondering how true those words could turn out to be.."he wants something from Mitch, what that is I dont know but were not stupid and neither is natalie" Bo began.."for him to go to this extreme length then it has to be big, he wouldnt jeopardize this, his need for whatever this is, is too strong"

"but this could all be a set up, you see how he is with the demons, hell even with the vamps, he will turn on anyone for anything at anytime" Cris said quickly..

"yeah well thats why we have our own plan in action, ive pulled some strings of my own" Bo said as they all looked at him.."he's not the only one with a thing or two up his sleeve" Bo grinned..

"what do you have Bo" Natalie said with interest..

"lets just say that I too have my own weapon if this goes awry" he smiled as he pulled out a small flash drive from his pocket.."lets just say that the information I have on this flash drive would most certainly bring the great John mcbain to his knees"

"whats on it" Natalie asked with curiousity..

"a little something I like to call reassurance" Bo smiled big..

Natalie stared out her balcony as the sun began to go down, she couldnt believe she had really agreed to this but then again she had obligation to all man kind even if it was working with a womanizing, manipulating, yet gorgeous ass of a man.. She could do this, she just had to keep her head in the game and call the shots, as long as she did that everything would be fine.. It had to be..


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

That night natalie had nightmare after nightmare but surprising they didnt even contain John mcbain, no it was about her parents, about those damn vamps. She woke up in a cold sweat before the sun even came up and then the reality of the day came to light and she was going to make sure she would be ready for anything that came her way, anything at all..

The drive to John's place brought back feelings of dejavu as she stared at the large gated driveway, last time she had showed up there she was asking for help but this time the ball was in her court and it would stay that way... The gate opened slowly as she drove her sports car through, she kept wondering what the hell Bo had on that flash drive and she hoped to god that if they did indeed need to use it that it was as valuable as Bo said..

John hadnt spared any expense in his overly outrageous mansion of a home, the front of the massive manor had huge white pillars lined up in front and old gothic gargoyles on the high roof that overlooked the enormous and manecured front lawn that could literally be a soccer field..

She sucked in a deep breath as she got out of the car and she walked to the large iron doors in front, before she could even knock the door opened revealing the same older man from a year ago, he smiled softly.."Miss Buchanan, the master of the laire has been awaiting your arrival, please come in" he said as he moved from the door and it took everything in her not to roll her eyes, master of the laire, seriously the man had a huge ego..

The place was like a damn museum inside, artfully crafted with priceless works of art on the walls, she followed the butler down the foyer.."Master Mcbain should be down shortly, would you like a drink?" he asked as he directed her back into the damned room, the same one she had stood naked in for thirty minutes, she swallowed hard as she followed him.."is Cristal ok?" he asked as natalie made her way through the room...

"sure" she said nonchalantly as her eyes landed on that damn Mona Lisa..

_"beautiful isnt it?" his words were seductive as he spoke sending a chill down her spine.._

She was snapped from her thoughts as the man handed her the glass of champange.."Please have a seat, i'll be right back" the man smiled as he left the room and Natalie slowly sipped the drink, well she had to hand it to him, he definitely had good yet expensive taste in alcohol. She walked over to another painting and stared at it, another rare and priceless artifact of course..

_"well to each his own, now please sit, im sure your legs are tired" he said as he made his way back to the couch and she huffed loudly, she wanted to just leave but she couldnt bear to let rex down like this and so she sucked everything up and walked to the couch, sitting at the far end away from him..He smiled amusingly.."so.." he turned himself so that he was facing her, his drink still In hand.."everything has a price tag"_

_"and I already paid up" she said quickly, her tone cold and clipped.._

_"Oh no Natalie, that was just what I would like to call the appetizer before the main course" he grinned. She hated how ridicoulsy handsome and sexy he was, even when he was being a manipulating bastard, she looked away from him, she wouldnt let him get to her.._

_"so tell me then, what exactlly do you want from me John" she said through tight lips.._

_"to sweeten the deal of course, you had mentioned before that we could both get what we want" he began as he shifted in his seat some.."now if I was some petty school boy then seeing you radiantly beautifully naked before me would be payment enough but" he smiled.."well im not a school boy and my wants far surpass you giving me a sample as you would like to say"_

_"Just cut to the chase" she said with annoyance.._

_"havent you ever heard patience is a virtue?" he grinned as he sipped his drink, she rolled her eyes as she looked away.."i want something more precious"_

_"is this the part where you ask me to sign my soul away" she laughed sarcastically, but it was more of a nervous kind of laugh cause she had no idea where he was going with this.._

_"Oh I have no use for souls" he grinned.."but I like your sense of humor, actually what I want is a bit more complicated then that and much more rewarding" he slowly sipped his drink again as his eyes bore into hers..She refused to back down as she kept staring right at him, this was definitely a game of will and of power and she wasnt about to lose, she ate guys up like him for breakfast!"give me one night" he finally said as she tried not to seem shocked.."i mean considering what your asking of me, one night of taking that sweet body to places it has never been before isnt much to ask" he smiled as his eyes trailed over her body.._

Natalie inhaled deep as she stood there and then she felt him before she even saw him, his hot male, sexual heat filling the room in an instant, she turned to face him as he stood in the doorway..He smiled smugly as if he knew he had her right where he wanted her, she rolled her eyes at him..

"looking as radiant as ever natalie" he said as he looked her up and down and she wanted to laugh, this time she wasnt dolled up for him, this time she was down to business in her hip hugging jeans and tight fitting vintage tshirt, this was her slaying attire..She tried to not stare at him too much cause he looked different today, he wasnt in his usual suit and tie, no apparently he was thinking the same way as her, which was odd. He wore a tight black tshirt that clung to every rippling muscle underneath and a pair of blue jeans that hugged him dangerously, she quickly looked back at the painting..

"You take more time then a girl to get ready" she said sarcastically, she could do this..

"well its nice to see you too" he smiled as he walked past her..

"trust me there is nothing nice about this meeting" she said bitterly as she sipped the drink, suddenly her mouth and throat were incredibly dry..

"Your still angry with me for the last time we were in this room" he said matter of factly as he poured himself a drink and she looked at him now and rolled her eyes..

"actually I dont even remember the last time I was here" she said sarcastically.."I do remember arrogance though"

"ah you are still mad" he smiled some as he sipped his drink.."your not use to being left hanging on by a thread, actually something tells me that you find all of your power by having men do whatever it is you want" he raised an eyebrow..

"well we all have our gifts dont we" she said sarcastically..

He slowly walked over to her and she hated to admit that the way his jeans clung to his hips and they way his legs moved when he walked was absolutely distracting not to mention it was raising her blood pressure ridicoulsy high.."but im not one of your groveling boy toys, am i" he smiled as he got in front of her..

"is every conversation going to be like this cause if so its getting old" she said quickly as she walked past him and across the room..

"you have a problem with men in power, ones who have control" he continued..

"actually I have a problem with arrogant bastards but whose counting" she smiled big at him..

"let me guess you look for the weak men, the ones you can mold to your liking, the ones you can tell what to do, the ones that let you be the one in control" he smiled..

"actually my life is none of your business but for your information, I do just fine, believe me" she grinned now, she wasnt about to let him rope her in again..

"Now who is being the arrogant one" he smiled at her.."admit it Natalie, you were furious with me for our last meeting here" he walked slowly over to her.."actually I think you expected me to drop to my knees before you but there is something you dont know about me darling" he stopped in front of her.."i never beg" he grinned..

"wow your ego is huge, for your information I havent even given you a second thought since that night" she smiled..

"so then you do remember?" he grinned..

"listen you seem to think that im here under different circumstances, I hate to break it to you Mcbain but your just not my type" she smiled and then walked away from him again.. She had a proud smile on her face, score one for Natalie, Mcbain nothing..

"trying to unman me?" he smirked.."thats cute, very amaturish but cute"

"listen is it so hard for your ego to grasp the idea that I dont want you, I didnt want you then and I surely dont want you now" she said firmly..

"and I think your a very poor liar" he raised an eyebrow..

"and this is coming from a saint like yourself, oh wait my bad" she laughed sarcastically now..

"why all the jokes, is it that you cant handle being in here alone with me again" he challenged her..

"and here we go with the ego, god doesnt that get tiring for you" she said with a roll of her eyes..

"you would be amazed at how untired I can be depending on the circumstances" he smiled as he walked back over to her..

"like I said before if all your going to do is strut around here and through your manhood around like some sort of hormonal teen" she said sarcastically..

"but you like my strut" he grinned..

"this is going no where" she huffed.."when are we leaving for this Mitch thing, I have a life you know"

"Ok business first, pleasure later" he smirked knowingly as if it was a fact and she contemplated saying something sarcastic back but instead she didnt, it would only fuel him on more..He moved across the room from her and pulled a file out from behind the bar and held it in his hands.."mitch has been a busy man, his stocks alone have doubled in the last week" he began as he took a seat on the couch and against her best interest she went and sat next to him to get a better look at the file.."tomorrow night he is holding a very private small gathering in his home in Milan" he began as her eyes got wide..

"wait a second, tomorrow? Milan?" she said completely in shock.."why did you have me come here today and how the hell do you expect us to get to Milan"

"do I not look like I have the means to get us there, come on natalie, lets not insult me" he smiled at her, those radiant blue eyes gazing into hers..

"you think im going to go across the country with you" she said completely stunned, was he crazy?

"i dont think, I know, now would you like me to continue or shall I remind you of a little deal we made" he raised an eyebrow..

"so this is about last year" she said as she stood now, she didnt know what to do, she was angry, upset and most off all completely scared out of her mind but why, men never scared her, never!

"and again your memory stirs you" he smiled.."i did say I would collect"

"wow so thats what this is all about, you really are a piece of work" she stormed across the room, she was damn near shaking..

"You seem surprised, did you really think I would let a deal like that go unnoticed" he stood now.."come on Natalie im not a stupid man"

"No your just an arrogant asshole and just for your information you cant force me" she began to get loud..

"whose said anything about forcing anyone" he said as he walked closer to her but she backed up.."Your scared"

"yeah right more like pissed, you know for once it would have been nice to see a human side of you but of course not, everything is always about you and what you can gain" she snapped at him.."do you not even care that this man is trying to destroy the world, the same one you live in"

"no one is twisting your arm here natalie, you agreed to this, albeit a year ago but you agreed" he said almost business like and she could help the bitter laugh that came out of her mouth..

"My brother could of died, I would of done anything" she snapped..

"and it seems you still will" he said somewhat dryly..

"so you will force me, I didnt know adding rape to list of things to do was" she began angrily but before she could finish he was in front of her, now he looked pissed as he grabbed her arm and pulled her close..

"I have never took an unwilling woman to bed and im not about to start" he looked absolutely pissed and for a second it took her off guard, she was use to his overtly sexual side but this, she wasnt ready for this..

"then you would not make me go along with this" she said as she yanked her arm back..

He rubbed at his mouth and then his chin, he honestly looked like he wanted to yell but he was holding it in...it made her nervous.."You agreed to come with me as a distraction for Mitch" he said tight lipped..

"yeah well being a distraction and you dragging me to bed are two very different things" she snapped at him..

He folded his hands together.."we'll worry about that later, and like I said I like my women receptive and lusting, so if we could finish off this conversation and get down to the business at hand, as you always like to say time is ticking" he said with a somewhat forced smile and then he was walking back over to the bar as he poured himself another drink.

Natalie stood there somewhat confused, what the hell did any of that mean, was he not going to try and force her then, was he insulted by the idea? For right now she decided not to press the idea, atleast he said he never forced a woman into bed, which was good cause she definitely wasnt willing and that wasnt going to change..She decided to speak as he poured a drink.."so um how exactlly are you planning on getting me past Mitch, I dont think a wig will be full proof" she said as he slowly sipped his drink and then turned to her..

"Like I told your uncle, I have that covered" he said dryly as he continued to drink..

"well could you share with the class" she said a bit sarcastically.."Im really not in the mood to be dying anytime soon" she continued as he finished his drink and then walked over to her..

"come with me" he said still seemingly pissed as he walked past her and she sighed, great now he was just going to be an ass but she followed him still as he stepped out of the study and began heading up the large staircase..

The manor was absolutely massive as she followed him up the stairs and the banaster that wrapped the staircase looked hand crafted, the detail was amazing though she didnt say anything as she followed him to the second floor and he turned down a long corridor.."why all of this space, seems a bit much" she finally spoke as he got to a door and stopped..

"why not?" he said as he opened a door and stepped in and she followed but only to stop as she saw it wasnt just any room but his bedroom, it had his name all over it right down to the overpowering energy in there..

"subtle way of getting me to your room" she said a bit sarcastically as he finally smiled now and looked at her..

"is that an invitation?" he smirked, well atleast he was back to being his normal self..

"yeah right" she said as she walked past him, the room was really impressive and the bed had to be able to fit atleast five grown adults comfortably..

"do you like" he asked as she felt him come up behind her and she tried not to visibly stiffen at his heat that radiated into her..

"a little much for sleeping" she said with a laugh..

"who said anything about sleeping in it" his voice oozed sex and she swallowed hard and then quickly spun to face him but he was so much closer then she had thought, so much so that she bumped him..

"why did you bring me up here" she stood her ground and now he rolled his eyes and smiled..

"sorry to disappoint you darling but I didnt bring you here for that,..yet" he smiled and then stepped back from her as she sucked in a deep breath and he retrieved something from the dresser across the room..She tried not to stare at him as he stood with his back turned to her but my god his ass was amazing, it would be hard not to notice that.."have you ever heard of the eye of the beholder" he said as he turned and looked at her, he had that damn smirk on his face again as if he knew she had been checking him out..

"eye of the beholder as in, beauty is in the eye of the beholder, the saying?" she said quickly as she tried not to seem affected..

"well sort of" he said as he held out a necklace in his hand, one with a very unigue charm on it.."do you know what this is?"

Natalie stepped closer to get a better look, the necklace was odd looking and very old, ancient she was sure of.."what is it" she said as she stopped in front of him..

He smiled and then slowly moved around her, she jumped now as he got behind her.."Just relax ok" he said softly but then she felt his hand moving her hair out of the way and it lingered way longer then needed sending an incredible feeling through her body..

"Its a necklace" she tried to focus..

"But not just any necklace Natalie" his face came next to hers as he brought the jewerly around her neck and she literally had to try and ignore his very close presence.."this is the eye of the beholder Natalie" he continued as he moved her hair back into place after he latched it.."this necklace has the power to let people see what they want, their deepest desires and wants" his voice was so damn seductive as he spoke and then he moved in front of her.."as long as you have this on the only thing Mitch will see is what he wants, the most desirable woman he had ever wanted"

"what? How?" she said in shock, she had heard of things like this, enchanted objects that could twist a persons mind but this, seeing the real deal, well it was a bit unbelievable..

"You know the saying about things working in mysterious ways and all that jazz" he smiled..

She walked up to the mirror in the room and looked at the necklace once more.."i dont see anything different"

"and you wouldnt, this one has been made especially for Mitch, to you and me you'll look like you but too Mitch, well thats a different story and from what I have heard you may just look like an asian supermodel to him" he smirked..

"how do you know all of this" she said seriously..

He smiled big.."oh I couldnt give away all my secrets now could i" he walked past her.."but with that he will see what he wants" he made his way across the room and then began taking off his shirt and she stiffened..

"what are you doing" she said with quickly as he turned and faced her, bare chest and god help her he was gorgeous..

"not enjoying the view?" he smirked as he crossed his arms over his broad chest and she rolled her eyes and turned from him.."are you always this nervous" he laughed now..

"Im not nervous ok" she said quickly and walked to the door.."You do whatever it is your going to do" she said as she stepped out of the room and then inhaled deep before heading back down the hallway..

"Oh come on Natalie, its not like you havent seen a shirtless guy before" he called with a laugh but she kept walking, she had to, she had to keep walking..


	5. Chapter 5

I hope your all enjoying this, its really hard to write for these two especially when they arent on tv anymore but im trying, hats why i have to write really insane things for them LOL. It keeps it interesting.

Chapter Five

Natalie made her way down his hallway a bit more faster than normal, she hated that her body was on overdrive, damn it she wished now that she would of taken cris up on his offer In bed but then again she knew that if she had done that then he would of never left her alone. She shook the thought out of her head, Cris was enough of an annoyance without involving sex but now she was vulnerable and getting weaker by the second. She stopped at an old looking door on the opposite side of the hall and she couldnt help but turn the knob as she peered inside.

The room was dark with no visible light as she made her way in more. Part of her felt a bit guilty like she was snooping but then again it served him right she thought as she stepped in more and glanced at all the boxes that lined the room.. There had to be atleast twenty large boxes in there and it smelt musty, almost like an attic which was odd..

Her eyes darted to some sort of cloth covering what looked like an painters eseal, it seemed oddly placed in that room full of boxes and she couldnt help as she walked over to it, her hand landing on the cloth..

"dont" his voice was loud and demanding as his hand grabbed her wrist hard, yanking it up from the cloth as she jumped and spun, he looked pissed and now dressed once more in a button down shirt and slacks, his hair was still wet from a shower..

"I um..I" she tried to think of the right words as she stood there..

"its rude to go snooping" he said as he practically dragged her from the room, slamming the door hard.."stay out of my things Natalie" he said before dropping her hand and spinning from her..She was tempted to ask what was in that room, what was under that cloth but she thought better of it, well for now atleast.."were leaving" he said as he got to the stairs but instead of heading down he began to head up to the third floor..

"where are we going" she called out as she tried to keep up with him but he was taking two stairs at a time and heading up to the fourth floor.."seriously where are we going" she snapped again as she ran up after him and when he stopped and spun around the only thing that stopped her from slamming face first into his chest were her hands that landed on his quite remarkable chest..

For a second her hands stayed there and the anger that was behind his eyes changed to something else and she recognized it immediately cause it was the same thing coursing through her body, lust, unadulterated lust and just as quickly she pulled her hands back and composed herself..

"we have a plane to catch" he finally said as he ran a hand through his hair and then continued to go up one last flight of stairs..

"Ok and why are we still heading upstairs" she began as she followed him but this time she was conscious to stay a few steps behind. He didnt speak as he got to the top of the fifth floor and headed to a door.."you know if we have a flight to catch" she huffed as he opened the door and her sentence got caught in her throat cause the door he opened revealed a helicoper landing and one hell of a copter.."what?" she said more to herself then anything..

"You didnt really think I fly in coach, did you" he said with a smirk as he neared the helicopter and a man she hadnt noticed on the roof before walked over, he was a pilot and he walked over to John as they shared a few words..

"were gonna fly...in that" the words squeaked out as John looked at her now..

"dont tell me your afraid of heights" he said a bit sarcastically as the pilot got in and John opened up the door to the small air craft, natalie was honestly in shock, she hadnt been expecting this even when in all reality she should of known, I mean this was John mcbain and everything about him had to be over the top, even his own personal helicopter..

"this is unreal" she said as she neared it and John stepped inside first and then reached down for her..She let him pull her up without saying a word, she was speechless that was for sure, they were in a helicopter..

It was a tight fit in there, seriously only room for two people and that was cutting it, she could barely move without brushing into him as she looked around.."a first for you?" he asked as she looked at him..

"no I go flying every day" she said sarcastically but it was more playful this time.."so you just go wherever you want?"

He smiled some now.."why not, I can, now lets get you all buckled in" he finished as he pushed her back some and she fell into the seat a bit ungracfully and then he was leaning over her as he grabbed the seat belts, her heart was absolutely racing, first because she was in a freaking helicopter and secondly because he was so damn close and he smelt so damn good..

"You know all my stuff is in my car" she tried to break the awkwardness as he stayed leaned over her, she was as stiff as stone as he looked up from her neck and into her eyes, he was so close, like he could literally kiss her right now and she wouldnt be able to do a damn thing about it? Did she even want to? She silently cursed herself for thinking that way..

"trust me I can get more stuff" he said almost seductively and then his eyes lingered on her lips for a moment and she forgot to breath as she looked everywhere but at him but it was a hard feet due to the fact that he was literally on top of her.."now your not going anywhere" he said with a final tug of the selt belt that clasped tightly against her. He stared at her for one more second before getting in his seat.."your gonna wanna wear these" he said as the helicopter started up loudly and he placed headphones over her ears, essentially blocking out the sound, well that was until she heard him breathing through it.."take her up Charles" his voice came through her head set as she looked at him and he grinned as he gave her a thumbs up and the helicopter began to rise.."nervous?" he asked as she looked at him for a second, it was strange having his voice in her head like that and oddly exciting, the fact that she could hear him breathing in her head did all sorts of things to her body.

She quickly looked out the window as they began to fly up high in the sky, it was smooth to say the least and absolutely breath taking the view below, I mean if one had to pick a day for a helicopter ride then today had to be the best of them all, it was absolutely gorgeous out.."who would of known that lanview looks decent from up high" John grinned as she rolled her eyes but who was she kidding, she couldnt get that stupid grin off of her face, this was unbelievable.."You see that" he pointed to an absolutely gorgeous sight of mountains in the sky line.."lantano mountain"

"wow thats incredible" she saw in awe, this was gonna be one for the record books that was for sure..

John pointed out different land marks and sights. It was overwhelming to say the least not to mention he was actually being decent, so much so that she actually found her guard dropping a bit as she laughed and joked..

The sight of the airport up ahead made her eyes get wide.."let me guess you have a personal jet" she said with a roll of her eyes as she laughed..

"would you of expected anything less" he smirked as they landed at the airport..

His private jet was ridicoulsy huge, the inside barely looked like a jet at all but a luxurious apartment that had couches, a full bar, kitchen, bathrooms and even a bedroom that he had showed her with a smirk in his eyes.. "and so what do you think?" he asked as he grabbed two drinks from the bar as she sat on the couch..

"not very surprised" she said with a smirk..

"No?" he grinned as he came over next to her and handed her a drink.."do you think you have me all figured out natalie" he raised an eyebrow as he sipped his drink..

"Oh I think I had you figured out awhile ago" she laughed as she sipped her drink..

"Oh do tell" he grinned as he took a seat next to her.."im always interested to hear what enquiring minds think"

"well for starters you always seem to have to over compensate, I mean look at your house, your jet even" she laughed a bit sarcastically..

"Oh thats cute, are you implying that I am over compensating for short comings" he smirked big and she swallowed hard, how the hell did this turn into a sexual thing again.."we could end that thought right now if you like?"

"thanks but no thanks" she said as she stood now and walked over to one of the windows and looked out, all she saw was clouds, the sight was truly beautiful. Any other time she had flown it had been in coach and needless to say with the sound of crying babies or the engine, well it wasnt nearly this nice..

"you know were not so different Natalie" he said as she kept looking out the window..

"Oh I seriously doubt that" she said quickly and then looked at him as he stood now too..

"No im serious, think about it, I mean were both very intelligent people, we both know what we want and we know how to get it" he had an undertone of sex that had her body heating up immediately and she knew she had to stop this now before she couldnt..

"but there is one huge difference" she smiled.."everything I do is for the greater good, tell me when was the last time you did something that helped another and not yourself in the process" she raised an eyebrow as she sipped her drink..

"ah, details, details" he smiled and then walked back to the bar.."Hungry?" he said as if changing the subject now.."Let me have something made" he said as he left and she let out a deep breath as she stood there and then she was downing the rest of her drink..

Natalie checked out the rest of the jet as John made orders for dinner, she couldnt believe she was doing this, she was going to Italy and with the one person in the world she never thought she would be doing any sort of business with but this was something huge, it could essentially save the world and she knew that..She went back to the bar and poured herself another drink..Her mind drifting back to him and how at times he could seem so normal, she didnt understand what would of made him turn into the selffish person he had become, I mean he had been a damn angel..

"Penny for your thoughts" he said as he came into the room and she jumped slightly..

She decided to see what she could get out of him, now was as good of a time as any.."what does Mitch have of yours" she said as he looked at her a bit shocked..

"still trying to crack me huh" he smiled some..

"No im serious, why would you go through all of this trouble to see him" she said honestly..

"why dont you let me worry about that" he grinned..

"You know if were going to be working together" she began as he came in front of her..

"Ok how about we do this" he smiled devishly and then touched a piece of her long red hair but she didnt move, she wanted to show him that she could handle this, that she could handle him.."talking is overrated"

"actually" she stepped back from him.."from my watch I see that we have nothing but ten hours of talking to do" she smiled..

"but there are so many better ways to use our time" he grinned..

"tell me how this is going to go down with Mitch" she changed the subject quick as she turned from him..

"Like I said, your the distraction, let me worry about the rest" he smiled as he walk over to her again..

She backed up some as she smiled.."oh look the food is here" she walked past him and over to the stewardess.."chicken, awesome" she said as she grabbed a plate of food and headed over to a table..

They ate in relative silence during their meal and it was exceptionally good considering it was airplane food but it seemed more like a high class meal then anything else.."so how many women have you taken on this plane" natalie broke the silence as he looked up at her from his drink and smiled..

"does the idea bother you?" he raised an eyebrow..

Natalie couldnt help the roll of her eyes.."bother me?" she laughed some..

"well your the one asking about my inflight specials" he grinned..

"you have spent a huge portion of your life womanizing and galavanting like a playboy" she said with a sarcastic laugh..

"what can I say, I have varied tastes" he grinned.."but then again dont you, I mean your extra circular activites include running around with boy toys" he smirked.."which reminds me, how many of your room mates have seen your bed"

"Oh I bet you would love to know" she smirked.."a lady never kisses and tells" she walked away from him, she knew they were trailing a very dangerous line here but she had this, she did..

"doesnt it get tiring though and boring, being around all those boys" he walked over to her..

"well unlike you mr playboy, my life doesnt revolve around sex" she rolled her eyes..

"it should, it makes things so much more interesting" he grinned as he sipped his drink..

"trust me my life is interesting enough" she smiled and stepped back from him..

"Indeed it is" he smiled as he sipped his drink again, his eyes never leaving hers.."but it could be way more interesting, if you know what I mean" he smiled..

"you really arent use to getting no for an answer are you" she said sarcastically..

"Neither are you" he challenged her.."and honestly what would be so wrong about one little night, were both hot blooded americans" he grinned.."think about it natalie, what would be so wrong about giving into our urges" he smiled at her seductively..

"thats assuming I have urges" she backed up from him and laughed but it came out more nervous then anything else..

"You can lie to yourself, hell you can even lie to all those around you but its just you and me right now" he stepped closer to her..

"fine so your attractive" she blurted out, she felt like her back was up against the wall.."plenty of men are attractive by the way" she added quickly..

"but none of them make you feel what I do" he licked his lips..

"sick to my stomach" she said quickly as she backed up and he laughed now..

"now that is cute, I like that" he grinned and then sipped his drink.."it will only make it that much sweeter when your beneath me" he smirked..

"wow there is that ego again, that must be very tiring for you" she laughed sarcastically as she sipped her drink in a hurry..

"the chase is what the game is about" he grinned..

"and see that is where your wrong, im not about games, my sole purpose of even agreeing to this is" she began strongly but he was right in front of her in seconds, so close that his breath was on her face..She stiffened some as she stood there..

He didnt say anything as he stood there, merely inches from her, he kept looking back and forth from her eyes to her mouth and then to her neck..Then he smiled at her as he touched her hair once more and ran it through his fingers.."when the time comes and it will come Natalie, you'll be the one begging me and I will be more than happy to ablige" he smiled and then let go of her hair as he walked across the large space and she stood there, completely and totally unnerved.."I think i'll close my eyes for a bit, would you like to join me?" he finally said as he got near the doorway, she didnt answer him as she turned and looked out the window.."suit yourself then" he finished as he left the room and she stood there, ok so she seriously needed to come up with a new game plan and fast..

Natalie made her way over to the large couch and sat on it, he was trying to get to her, he wasnt going to win. I mean if he was just some average guy then she wouldnt of had a problem losing herself in him but he wasnt average and he wasnt just some guy, this was John Mcbain for god sake and she wasnt about to go there..

She finished off her drink and eyed the hallway, she could only imagine what he was doing in there, she had to quickly think of something else cause the idea of what he could be doing in there was just about as dangerous as being in there with him, she shook her head quickly as she leaned back on the couch and closed her eyes, sleep, maybe sleep would make it all better...

John leaned back on the large king size bed. His ankles crossed and his hands under his head as he stared up at the ceiling of the plane.. Natalie Buchanan, now she was something else but then again he knew that from the moment he laid eyes on her. She had a spark in her, a fire that he found astonishing and rare these days. Not that he hadnt had his fair share of women in his bed, hell even on this very plane but they were all the same, generic and fake as she would like to say but she was something else and something that he planned on conquering very soon, so soon he could almost taste her..

His eyes closed as he thought about what her legs would feel wrapped around his body as he drove into her waiting body hard and fast, a smile curved his lips as he laid there, yes this would be very fun indeed..

Natalie fell asleep on that couch with him on her mind, the way he looked at her, the way his body moved and the damn image of him without a shirt on, it made for a very restless and uneasy sleep, especially when she awoke to him sitting on a chair just watching her and she jumped..

"sleep well" he smiled at her as she looked around a bit disheveled as she quickly looked at her watch, holy shit she had slept for almost seven hours, she never slept like that..

"why did you let me sleep so long" she said quickly as she sat up now..

"you look like you needed it, here" he said as he handed her what looked like orange juice, she studied it before sipping it..

"we should have been going over our plan of action instead of me sleeping" she said with annoyance, she was more annoyed that her dreams were still replaying in her head, ones of him and of her and of that damn king size bed..

"bad dream?" he smirked almost knowingly..

"we only have two hours before we land, what is the game plan" she said all business like and he sighed and leaned back in the chair, her eyes darted for a moment to his black pants that were hugging a very impressive size, she quickly looked away and wiped her eyes..

"this isnt your first rodeo Natalie, you know how this works, we go in, you do your part and we leave, pretty easy if you ask me" he smiled and shifted in his seat some, his eyes were burning with liquid hot desire, she refused to look at him, she refused to acknowledge..

"fine but I want to look for that book while we are there" she began as he looked a bit surprised..

"thats not part of the plan darling" he smiled tightly..

"Oh it is now, I want to see that book" she said again..

"he would never let you close to it and we cant afford to screw this up" he said seriously..

"I dont even know what your looking to retrieve from him so" she snapped angrily, and she felt angry well that and extremly sexually frustrated, was it hot on this damn plane or what?

"You dont get to make the rules natalie, have you forgotten why your here" he raised an eyebrow..

"apparently to help you cause you cant do it yourself, so you need me and im not about to do a damn thing until you give me your word" she said seriously and he looked genuinely shocked cause he was, she was definitely fiesty..

"you do have the need to control everything around you, dont you" he smiled big..

"look whose talking" she laughed bitterly as she stood now.."so either you give me your word or" she said as he stood now, quickly too as he looked at her..

"or what natalie" he said as he stared at her..

"I want to see that book" she said again and he stepped closer to her..

"fine.." he finally said as he got right in front of her, she was a bit off guard at his sudden complacency..

"just like that?" she said suspiciously..

"No need beating this one to death, your not about to back down, I see that" he said as he continued to stare at her..

"good cause im not" she said matter of factly..

"then its settled" he didnt move, he stayed dangerously close, his eyes still on her, they were on fire..

"good" she managed to say quickly but she couldnt move it, her legs locked in place..

"good" he smiled and then glanced at her lips, she knew that if she didnt walk away now then she was a goner and the last thing she wanted to do was be another notch on his belt..

"is there a shower on here" she finally said quickly and his eyes raised as he looked at her..

"well now" he smiled..

She rolled her eyes at him and pushed past him but he stopped her by reaching out and grabbing her wrist.."Im sure I can find my way" she said quickly and then he was letting go of her arm as she quickly went to find the bathroom and to get a much needed distance from him..

Once in the bathroom natalie quickly shut the door and let out a much needed breath as she leaned against it, she really needed to get a grip and now..When she opened her eyes she saw a bathroom like none other, it wasnt your run of the mill bathroom, hell the space was bigger then most bathrooms in a house and it was immaculate. A stand up shower was off to the side and a large double sink against the wall. Two large terry cloth towels hung on the wall, both embrodered with the letters JM, she ran her hand through her hair as she spun and looked in the mirror at herself.."get a grip girl" she said to herself as she looked at her reflection and then she was leaning over to the shower as she turned the knob, she would take this damn shower and be much better for it, so much better, she kept thinking to herself as she went to do just that..

The water felt absolutely amazing as she stood under the hot stream, her anxiety and anxiousness slipping away with the water. She wasnt about to let him get to her, not now not ever..

"is the water to your liking?" his voice made her jump as she stood in the shower..

"what the hell are you doing in here, get out" she snapped as she tried to cover her body through the frosted glass of the shower doors..

"this is my jet remember" he said as she could see him moving around but he wasnt looking at her..

"well then you must be proud of yourself" she said sarcastically.."now get out"

"oh come on, if I really wanted to see you Natalie I could" he said as he leaned against the sink..

She sighed heavily.."You know its rude to just barge in on someone"

"and we were in the middle of a conversation, now who is being the rude one" he said quickly as he used the steam from the shower to draw aimlessly on the mirror.."why dont we use this oppourtunity to finish what we started" he smiled..

"Or better yet why dont you leave instead of being a pervert" she said quickly..

"Oh come natalie, I think you can come up with a different word then that" he smirked.."Plus I think you like the idea of me being in here with you but I could make it more enjoyable"

"you know I hate to break it to you but trying to catch me off guard is a very unattractive quality" she said sarcastically..

"whats so unattractive about wanting to bury myself inside that tight and dont mind the pun, wet body of yours" he laughed a little..

"fine, so be it.. you wanna stand around like a freak then go for it, knock your socks off" she said quickly as she spun and tried to ignore his presence..

"something tells me that you would like the freak in me" he grinned..

"Im sorry did you say something cause I cant hear you" she laughed as she continued to try ignore him.."You know its actually pretty funny how you apparently cant stay away from me" she laughed..

"Oh you would like to turn this around huh, like I said this is my jet" he said and before she knew what was happening the shower door opened and he stood there completely and beautifully naked, to say she was shocked would be an understatement..

"what the hell" she said in shock as he smiled and stepped in the shower, his arm brushing hers..

"got a problem?" he smirked and then looked down her very naked body and then back up at her eyes..

"wow you must be so proud of yourself" she said as she backed up to the shower door and he moved closer to her, so close that their bodies were almost touching and with the growing arousal between them they were getting closer, he put his hands on either side of the shower door behind her..

"your playing a dangerous game natalie" his voice was deep and raspy as he looked at her..

"Your the one barging In here" she forced the words out but it was hard to breathe in there now not only from the overpowering steam but just from the close proximity...

"ive never been one to back down from a challenge" he said seriously...

"a challenge?" she raised an eyebrow now and mustered up all the courage she could as she pushed her body against his in a surprising move, she leaned into his ear and whispered sweetly.."I have eaten boys like you for breakfast" He looked up at her with a bit of shock in his eyes, and amusement too.."enjoy your shower" she said as she grabbed the shower knob and put it on freezing cold and then she was walking out, a look of pride on her face even though her heart was racing dangerously fast...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Natalie fixed her wet pony tail as she stood by the couch, as much as she tried not to seem affected by his little game back there, well who was she kidding, the man was beyond gorgeous and he had a body that matched but he was playing her, seeing how far he could push her and he wasnt going to push her anymore, she had him, oh yes she had him..

"now that was a damn good shower" he said as he walked into the room, his hair still wet as she turned and looked at him, damn it why did he have to look so freaking good..

She kept herself composed and smiled at him.."a cold shower would do you good"

"Oh trust me I was able to keep myself occupied" he grinned as he walked in the room more.."too bad you didnt stay for the show, im sure you would of quite enjoyed it"

"sorry I stopped my voyuerism, its bad for business" she said sarcastically..

"How do you live your life with so many limits, must be hard for a woman like you" he raised an eyebrow as he moved over to the couch and sat down, staring at her the entire time..

"its a little thing called class and dignity, you should try it sometime" she said quickly as she sat on a nearby chair..

"i find it amazing how you still seem to feel you can pretend to be the innocent little school girl and as much as that role playing challenge amps me up" he smirked.."we both know that your just as hot and bothered as I am, maybe even more so"

Natalie rolled her eyes..."that may be true but then again the difference between us is that I have control even in an uncontrollable situation, you cant seem to stop chasing me like the boy you are" she smiled big..

"chasing?" he laughed.." is that what you call this, oh sweetheart if I truly wanted to have you back then, trust me, I would have had you and there would have been nothing unwilling about your body" he grinned devishly..

"wow so confident, do all the ladies throw their panties at you now?" she smiled big..

"thats cute, you got me natalie, you have unmanned me, now what will I do" he said sarcastically as he stood now, he was mocking her and proudly too, she felt her anger rising.."thats what your waiting for right, for me to give in, for me to beg you?" he smirked and then within seconds he was hovering over her in that chair..She gasped, surprised at his fast movement and then she silently cursed herself when he grinned even widder..He leaned down and put his hands on the arm of the chair, leaning down to her face.."the fun were gonna have and you dont even know it yet" he grinned and then he was walking across the room.."will you look at the time, we should be landing soon, drink?" he smiled at her and she just glared at him.."or not" he said as he poured himself a drink and then smiled as he casually drank it..

Natalie didnt say another word to him as the plane came to a landing, she just wanted to get the hell off of there and get this done and over with, the sooner the better..

She took the oppourtunity as he was talking to the pilot to get off of that stuffy jet. Milan was gorgeous this time of year she found out quickly. It was warm out and still dark, she looked at her watch, feeling a bit jet lagged as she tried to figure out the time difference. It was still morning there, early morning too, not even 5 am yet..

The airport looked deserted as she looked around the empty lot.."Buongiorno Principessa" John said as he walked over to her, a smile on his face..

Natalie rolled her eyes as she stood there.."let me guess were taking a helicopter" she said dryly as he smiled big now..

"On such a beautiful morning, I wouldnt think of it" he grinned as one of the luggage men came walking over but he was pushing something that he had removed from the back of the plane and her eyes got wide as she saw it, it was a damn motorcycle..

"in perfect condition Sir" the man smiled as he neared them..

"i see that, thank you Jacob" John grinned..

"Your joking right" Natalie said in shock as John looked at her and wiped the motorcycle with the sleve of his button down shirt..

"she's a beauty, isnt she" John continued..

"I hope your not thinking im getting on that damned thing" she said honestly, she was not a motorcycle chick and she wasnt about to start now..

"do you really want to have that fight right here , right now especially when in the end you will get on it" he said with a shake of his head..

"Your out of your mind, im not getting on that death trap" she said as she backed up from him..

"is that fear I hear, is the big bad Natalie actually scared" he smirked..

"alot of people dont like motorcycles" she crossed her arms over her chest..

"Your being absolutely serious, your scared" he said a bit shocked..

"i dont like motorcycles, ok...fine" she said as she backed up more..

"I will let you know that im a responsible driver" he smiled..

"yeah ok, im not going on it" she stated firmly..

"You really dont have a choice princess" he smirked..

"dont freaking call me princess ok, I dont like it and im not getting on it, im not and you cant make me" she stated flatly..

John stepped from the bike and over to her as she backed up more.."lets not make this difficult, its not even 5 am and I would like some coffee" he said with a tight smile..

"fine then you drive that thing and I will get a cab" she said quickly as she looked around and then began to walk..

"Your not going to find a cab natalie, you dont even speak italian" he called out but she kept walking, cursing under her breath, she wasnt getting on that damn death mobile with him.."your being really childish right now" he called out but she ignored him.."i will leave you here, dont test me"

She didnt say anything as she kept walking and flipped him off and then she heard the sound of the motorcycle starting up and she stopped walking and spun to face him, he was putting a helmet on and then driving over..She stepped back more.."last chance" he said through the helmet..

"peace out" she said as she spun from him and huffed and then he was flying past her on the bike as she gasped, he did it, he really did, he left her there in the middle of god knows where without even a wallet to her name..

Natalie manuvered her way through the large parking lot and to the edge of the grounds where there was an opening in the fence and she walked through, now this sucked cause she had no idea where she was and where the hell she was suppose to be going..

It was so dark out as she walked down what seemed like a deserted road, she was beyond pissed and a little more than nervous to be out there walking around, she didnt even have her knife on her, what if something happened? She pulled out her phone again for like the millionth time, no signal anywhere, she was half tempted to throw it when she heard the loud sound of a motorcycle coming down the road and she stopped as it drove up..John flipped up his helmet as he looked at her..She glared at him as she stood there, her hands on her hips..

"You know your really not going to do anyone any good if your a mangled mess on the road, lord knows what lurks in those woods" he raised an eyebrow at her.."ok listen I get it, you dont like bikes, but right now im all you got so your just gonna have to trust me"

"yep that doesnt make me feel any better" she said sarcastically as she stood there..

"I wont even go fast" he began as she rolled her eyes.."I wont, scouts honor" he said as he put his fingers up..

"Your not a boy scout" she said angrily..

"and you dont want to be road kill" he raised an eyebrow and just then the sound of a wolf howling was heard in the distance as she quickly spun around..

"Im sure fido would love some fresh american meat" he said as she looked at him and the howling happened again..

"damn it" she snapped angrily as she stomped her feet.."i dont like this, I dont" she said as she walked over to him..

"No one said you had to like it" he said as he took off the helmet and handed it to her, she huffed as she snatched it from him and roughly put it on, god she felt like she couldnt breath in that damn head trap.."come on my place isnt far" he said as he patted the seat on the bike behind him, she rolled her eyes even though she knew he couldnt see and then she got on the bike.."Now your gonna have to hold on" he said as he looked back at her and she looked away, he grabbed one hand of hers and yanked it close to him, essentially wrapping it around his waist and then he did the other as she huffed loudly.."now this isnt so bad, huh" he grinned as he revved the engine and she grabbed him harder without even thinking, he smiled and then took off as she held onto him for dear life..

The ride was surprisingly smooth once she finally opened her eyes. Her heart was thudding away heavily and she felt like she may have a heart attack but it was a smooth ride and atleast he couldnt talk right now, so that was good..

She held onto him tight, like death grip tight and part of wondered if this was exactlly what he wanted for her to be holding onto to him for dear life, the thought pissed her off cause he was getting what he wanted but damn it if he didnt feel good under her hands, too good..

The sight of a large house on top of what looked like a small mountain came into view as he sped towards it, the incline was a bit much and she found herself holding on even tighter as they pulled up the long driveway, finally resting at the top as the bike came to a halt. She was still holding on hard when she felt him tense under her hands and then his hands were on hers..It took her a moment to realize that they were indeed stopped and she immediately let go of him and attemtped to jump off the bike but her legs were shaking and she nearly fell as he grabbed her arm..

"alright there shaky, take it easy" he said as she tried to compose herself and then he was lifting the helmet off of her.."that wasnt too bad now was it" he smiled, she couldnt even find the words to say as she pushed past him and stormed up to the door..John walked up next to her..

"I need the bathroom" she said quickly and impatiently..

"Ok well you know were not on the bike anymore you can breathe now" he smirked..

"or I could throw up right on you" she said sarcastically.."bathroom, now" she said more firmly as her stomach turned in knots..Before he could say anything the door opened an a young brunette girl stood there, she looked barely twenty one and like a damn supermodel..

"Signore Mcbain your early" the girl said overly excited as she stood there and Natalie couldnt help but wonder what exactlly this girl was to him..

"ah Isabella looking as magnifico as ever" he smiled softly at the girl who visibly blushed and natalie rolled her eyes..

"i hate to break up the cute reunion" Natalie snapped at John and then looked at the girl..

"Isabella can you please show my guest Natalie to the bathroom" John began..

"Of course Signore" Isabella smiled shyly.."Signora natalie, this way"

"its about damn time" natalie snapped as she walked into the house with annoyance..Once more she was hit with the esquizette beauty of all things Mcbain, again this house was over the top like the one in lanview but this one even more so.. The floors were lined with italian marble and the décor matched..

"this way" Isabella said snapping her from her thoughts as she quickly followed the young girl down a hallway and then she stopped at a door.."do you need any help?" the girl asked with a smile and natalie didnt even answer her as she pushed her way inside and not a second too late cause the next thing she saw was the bottom of the porcelin toilet as she lost the contents of her stomach..

After her greeting with the toilet natalie stood and quickly ran water over her face, her legs were still vibrating from the ride there and she studied her appearance in the mirror, she looked like shit and she quickly fixed her pony tail.. Seconds later she was coming back out of the bathroom as she walked down the long hallway, he really spared no expense with this house either she thought to herself as she walked and looked at the numerous paintings on the wall but it was the sound of laughing that caught her attention but not just any laughing, it was a girls laugh and she followed it..

Sitting at a kitchen nook sat John and across from him was Isabella and she was laughing as he spoke something to her in italian and lightly touched her arm, definitely a touch of someone who knew this girl, Natalie was surprised at the anger that began to build in her.. Isabella was lost in her own little world, laughing and giggling at whatever the hell he was saying and finally Natalie cleared her throat loudly as John looked over at her..

"I will make you some breakfast Signore" Isabella said quickly as she got up from the table and rushed into another room..

"wow sleeping with the help" Natalie said sarcastically, she couldnt help it..

"what?" John said with an amused look..

"you know whatever, you do whatever" Natalie rolled her eyes as she stood there..

"Your upset?" he said as he stood now..

"actually im sick to my stomach" she said quickly.."from the ride here" she added quickly..

"does it bother you thinking that I have taken Isabella to bed" he raised an eyebrow..

"eww like I really care" she said sarcastically as she walked past him..

"natalie if you must know" he began as she looked at him now..

"I need clothes" she said quickly, she honestly didnt want to hear anything more and definitely not about the help.."and since you took me here without letting me get my stuff from the car" she said a bit angrily..

"and I told you I will take care of that" he began as he walked over to her.."isabella is a sweet girl, she has been with me for awhile" he began..

Natalie put her hand up now.."seriously I dont care"

"well it would seem like you do" he raised an eyebrow..

"Oh I hate to burst that ever growing bubble of yours but no, I dont" she said quickly.."i need to get clothes" she said again..

"fine, we will go after breakfast" he said as he took a seat back at the table..

"I wanna go alone" natalie said quickly, she really needed time to clear her head, to get ready for tonight, she had to have her head in the game..

"well thats not happening" he said dryly as he sipped some coffee.."come sit, have a cup its the best in Milan" he smiled..

Now natalie wanted nothing more than to tell him to stick it right about now but who was she kidding the coffee smelt amazing so she walked over to the table and grabbbed the second cup, ignoring him as she sipped it, damn it was good coffee.."Good?"

"You know I dont need a babysitter" she said quickly as she ignored his questioning..

"and your also in a foreign country and you dont speak the native" he said dryly again..

"Im sure I could get by" she said with a roll of her eyes, she couldnt get the image of Isabella out of her head, the girl looked only twenty one maybe and he said she had been with him for awhile, what kind of freak was he?

"You wont win here with me Natalie, im going with you and that is that" he said as he sipped his coffee..

"oh and what do you plan on doing, driving me around town on that thing again" she snapped angrily, god she was so mad right now..

"why are you so mad" he said as he looked at her..

"Mad? Im not mad" she said angrily.."i didnt think I would have a babysitter twenty four seven"

"well you are on my clock, we'll leave after breakfast, isabella makes a mean omlette" he grinned..

"oh great" natalie bit her tongue as she sipped the coffee..

"come on loosen up natalie, this is Milan" he smiled at her now.."Most people would be thrilled to be here"

"well im sorry im not one of your blonde bimbos" she said sarcastically..

"are you implying ive brought other women here, does that bother you" he smirked..

"as if, seriously John, your life is yours" she said sarcastically as she walked across the room..

"You know with all this pent up tension you have" he began as she spun and faced him..

"i said im fine ok" she snapped and he put his hands up..

"fine, your fine, im fine" he said through tight lips..

"good now drop it, where is this food anyway" she huffed, she could already see that this was going to be one hell of a trip..

"Let me go check on that for you alright princess" he said sarcastically and then he was leaving the room, natalie downed her coffee and huffed again, yep this was going to be just great!

Natalie ate in quiet as they sat in a large dining room, she hated to admit it but Isabella could make a mean omlette not to mention she was absolutely starved at the moment that she would of eaten anything. John sat reading a paper, apparently ignorning her as well and she was just fine with that.. She finished up her last bit of eggs and toast, the coffee really was out of this world good..

"feeling better?" he said as he continued to look at the paper, she didnt answer as he put the paper down now.."why dont I just get the car then" he said and then he was leaving with more than an annoyed look on his face and Natalie tried to act as if she wasnt bothered by it, by all of this but who was she kidding..

"was it good Signora" Isabella snapped her out of her thoughts as she came into the room and smiled softly..

"yeah thanks" natalie said quickly, she didnt want to have any sort of conversation with this girl..Apparently Isabella caught on quick as she cleared the table and natalie quickly got up, she suddenly felt bad, it wasnt this girls fault that her boss just happened to John Mcbain.."thank you Isabella" she finally said as the girl grabbed the dishes and smiled..

"any friend of Signores" Isabella said sweetly and then she was leaving the room as natalie stood there, she was 100% sure that Signore had slept with little isabella and the thought did something to her stomach...

"You ready?" John snapped her from her thoughts as she stood there and looked at him, damn it why did he have to be such an asshole..

"a car, right?" she said quickly..

"i really do hope your gonna drop this attitude by tonight" he said dryly as he turned from her..

"trust me if there is anything I can do well, its my job" she said bitterly..

"suit yourself but its your neck out there tonight and as much as I promised your uncle I would keep you safe, well" he turned and looked at her now..

"I said I got this ok" she snapped as she walked past him, she just wanted to get this over and done with already!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Italy was absolutely gorgeous and even though she was still annoyed as they sat in the back of the large car, well she had to admit that this place was really a dream come true. John didnt say anything for awhile and she was just fine with that, it gave her time to calm herself and to just enjoy the view from the car. She had never been out of the country before and she had always wondered if she would and now look at her, in italy of all places and with John Mcbain, yep she wouldnt of believed it herself if she hadnt been living it right now..

"there are a few boutiques" he finally said as they drove through the beautiful city.."now this is a party so were gonna do it up pretty woman style" he smirked..

"except im not a prostitute" she said sarcastically..

"do you always have to take everything so literal" he said sarcastically now..."seriously Natalie there are ways to take away all that tension, even in this car"

Natalie looked at him now.."if you thought you were gonna be getting lucky then you should of rethought who you were bringing with you" she smiled tightly...

"who said luck has anything to do with it" he smirked.."You can pull over here" he smiled as he spoke to the driver who promptly pulled over.."Now I dont have to remind you that were in public, so tone down the attitude" he grinned and then he was getting out as the driver came around and opened her door, she sucked in a deep breath and then quickly got out..

The city street they reminded her of Rodeo drive in California, not that she had had any time to stop while she was there, it was strickly business at the time but still the similarities were remarkable..

"Madam" John said as he put his arm out to her and as much as she wanted to tell him to go to hell she knew she had to play the part, god knows who was out there watching them at this very moment and so she linked her arm with his.."see this isnt so bad" he smiled as he looked at her and she smiled back tightly.."come on I have the perfect place" he said as they began to walk down the very busy street. It wasnt lost on her that every woman they passed took a double take at him, he seemed unaffected but she had to fight the urge to roll her eyes..

He stopped at a large boutique and opened the door.. She would be lying if she said that this place wasnt a girls dream. The place was lined with the most esquizette gowns and dresses, they were immediately met by a rather tall brown haired woman who smiled sweetly at John, practically ignorning Natalie. He spoke something to her in Italian and Natalie really wished she had a translator at the moment, she moved past him as he continued to speak to the woman, she touched one silk gown in her hands, my god it felt amazing and then she saw the pricetag and she gasped, ten thousand dollars, my god!

Now Natalie wasnt new to money, her parents had left everything to her and she had more than enough of her own riches to live comfortably for the rest of her life but she was never big on material things, except her car, she loved her car..

"would you like to try it on" the woman said as she came over to natalie..

"no im just" natalie began and then she quickly walked over to John who was grinning from ear to ear.."do you see the pricetag on these things" she said quietly to him..

"like I said, get whatever you want" he smiled..

"no way, this place is too much" she began as he looked at her a bit more seriously now..

"I insist dear" he said tight lipped and she leaned in closer to him..

"Im not letting you pay ten thousand dollars for a damn dress" she whispered but with a smile on her face..

"either you pick one out or I will, either way were not leaving without one, dear" he smiled once more but there was no humor behind it..She challenged his stare..

"madam?" the woman called out from behind them..

"i will get my way" John said seriously..

"fine you want to blow your money then so be it" she said through gritted teeth and then spun from him and smiled big at the woman.."lets go shopping shall we Signora" she said overly friendly to the lady, if he wanted to play this game then she would play. Oh would she play!

Natalie tried on dress after dress and in all honesty all she needed now was the pretty woman sound track playing in the background. She was planning on sticking it to him, so he had all the money in the world, well then she was about to spend a big chunk of it and so she piled up different outfits stemming from pants suits to spring dresses to that beautiful emerald gown she had seen earlier. She picked out heels and boots, oh she was gonna stick it to him good. She moved onto hand bags and accessories, pretty woman had nothing on her..

John seemed unaffected as they stood at the register, the total bill nearly sixty thousand dollars, as they got outside Natalie laughed.."I should of tried to get a car out of the deal"

"is that what you want" he raised an eyebrow, he looked absolutely serious..

"You know your crazy right" she said with a shake of her head..

"whats the fun in being sane, right dear" he grinned and then in a surprising move he kissed her, like really kissed her, right there in the middle of the side walk, it completely took her off guard not to mention it made her stomach flutter something awful.. When he pulled back he smiled.."let the games begin, right" he whispered to her as she stood there completely and utterly shocked.."How about some lunch, I dont know about you but im absolutely starving" he smiled as he licked his lips and took her arm into his again, she honestly didnt know what to say..

They ended up in a small cafe on the same street and Natalie hadnt said a thing since that kiss, hell she could barely think straight as they got inside and took a seat across from one another, he had a smug smile on his face..

"wow you really are something else" she said quietly but sarcastically..

"what ever do you mean?" he smiled as he ushered over a waiter and said something to him in Italian and then the waiter smiled and nodded as he walked off.."you were saying?"

"You know exactlly what I was saying" she said through tight lips..

John leaned over the table.."this is my terf natalie, get use to it" he reached over and took her hand in his and then kissed the top of it softly as he kept staring at her..She used the oppourtunity to grab his hand in hers and dig her nails slightly into it..

"dont push me" she whispered..

"im sorry what, I didnt hear you" he said and then he was getting up as he moved right next to her, his thigh resting against hers.."Now this is better"

"You are so lucky" she said with a forced smile but then his hand was in her hair as his mouth took hers over in an even more passionate kiss before, it literally took her breath away and then he was pulling back slowly as he looked at her, he was still inches from her..

"You know were being watched" he breathed against her lips.."so get use to it, you may just enjoy it"

"Oh I seriously" she began to say and then he kissed her again, she couldnt believe this, he was really gonna pull this shit but she decided to up the ante as she moved her hands into his hair and drew him closer, kissing him deeply not even caring that they were literally sitting in a cafe with people staring at them.. The sound of the waiter coming back over with a bottle of wine made her pull back, slightly panting and lips swollen..

"the wine, signore" the waiter said as he began to pour two glasses and Natalie just kept staring straight forward as she tried to calm her breathing..

"Grazie" John smiled as he took a glass and handed it to natalie and he took the other as the waiter moved from the table.."I say we toast" he grinned smuggly as he licked his lips..

"to humanity" natalie said with a sarcastic smile and he grinned too..

"well I would of said" he smiled but she downed her drink before he could finish and then he smiled even more as he slowly sipped his drink.."you wouldnt want to get drunk dear"

"Oh trust me dear, I plan on it" she said as she grabbed the bottle from the table and poured herself another drink..

Natalie did her best to ignore him as they waited for their food to come, she kept looking out the window even though his hand was resting on her thigh and every once in a while he would give it a squeeze and smile..

"Now isnt this nice, good drinks, good food" he grinned as he sipped his drink..Natalie was now on her third glass of wine.."admit it, you cant stop thinking about my mouth on yours" he whispered in her ear, sending delicious chills down her spine and she smiled sweetly at him and grabbed his hand from under the table, digging her nails into it as she moved it off of her.."You might as well just let it go Natalie, ive only gotten started" he grinned and then moved her hand directly onto his groin under the table and she jumped as the waiter came back with the food..

"thank god im starving" she said quickly as she yanked her arm back.."grazie" she said to the waiter and then without waiting for John to start eating, she started piling her food in..

"gotta love a girl with an appetite" John smiled at the waiter who nodded and then left the table.."enjoying yourself?" he smirked at her..She fought the urge to roll her eyes as she continued to eat..

The entire meal went the same way, John would say something and natalie ignored him, her heart racing dangerously fast and her new found buzz rocking her body, it wasnt a surprise by the time they got up to leave she was a bit wobbily on her feet..John took her by the arm as she smiled big..

"Oh what a gentleman you are" she smiled big..

"Oh it looks like someone had a little too much to drink, huh dear" he said with a smile but his features were looking angry and it made her smile..

"what can I say I like my alcohol like I like my men, hard and fast" she smiled big as they got outside.."and, well" she said as she glanced down at his groin and she went to touch him but he grabbed her wrist before she could..

"now now dear, there will be time for that" he said through tight lips as he began to lead her back to the car..

"Oh come on John, you like your girls loose" she laughed loud and then he was pushing her against the side of the car, his hands on the side of her face..

"You really dont want to push me Natalie" he whispered In her ear before placing a kiss below her ear and then he opened the car door for her, she stood there a bit stunned.."dont play a game that your not willing to finish" he smiled devishly as she quickly got in the car, her head was fuzzy and spinning as he got in next to her and then ordered the driver to bring them home, he looked at her now.."Now, where were we" he smiled as he closed the window separating them from the driver..

"what im just playing my part" she laughed some but then he was moving closer to her as she sucked in a deep breath..

"Your lucky I am a gentleman" he smiled big.."Plus I want you to be completely coherent when I climb into that sweet body" he licked his lips and then slid a bit away from her..

Naalie huffed now, the alcohol doing its part as she turned to look at him.."oh come on like you havent been waiting for this to happen" she said drunkingly..

"Like I said before I like my women to be receptive" he smiled and then in a surprising move she slid on the bench seat and then straddled his lap as he looked at her.."what are you doing Natalie" his voice was more of a rasp then anything else..

"just playing my part or is it that you cant handle my part" she said as she ground herself against him and then leaned her arms on either side of the seat behind him, moving her face close to his..

"Oh trust me natalie if you werent five sheets to the wind" he licked his lips and she took the oppourtunity to kiss him and hard too as she pressed her body against his, she pulled at his long hair, drawing him in closer to her as his hands grabbed at her back and then his hands were in her hair as he roughly pulled her mouth from his as she gasped and panted.."i said not now" he said seriously..

"Oh come on John, I know you want it, I can feel it" she said as she ground on him again but he kept his hands in her hair, holding her head back from his..

"I said thats enough" he said a bit angrily now..

"what is your fucking deal" she snapped as she scrambled from his lap and his hand came out of her hair.."Your the one throwing around sexual innuendos" she huffed angrily, granted she was drunk and granted she would want to bury herself under a rock later but right now she couldnt help herself..

"and there is a time and a place and this is neither" he said as he ran a hand through his hair..

"wow so when it comes down to it your just all talk, fucking figures" she said with a sarcastic laugh but then within seconds he had grabbed her and moved her under him as he laid on top of her, his hands holding hers above her head in a surprising move as he leaned his mouth closer to hers..

"is this what you want natalie, right here, right now" he said through panting breaths.."or maybe you rather I have the car pulled over and I fuck you against it while the world watches, it that what you want" he said with heavy breaths, her eyes were wide with shock, her buzz quickly fading as she looked into his angry eyes.."say the word and I promise you there will be no talking" he said seriously... She didnt say anything as she stared up at him with wide eyes.."Thats what I thought, now get yourself together your no good to me a drunken mess" he said angrily as he quickly moved off of her and she scrambled to sit up, the reality of the situation coming in bright and clear as she sat there and she quickly looked out the window, neither of them saying anything else for the remainder of the car ride..

Natalie felt like shit by the time they got back to his place, not to mention mortified and a rock would be amazing at this moment so that she could hide under it, she quickly walked to the house, she needed to get away from him..

He stopped her as he grabbed her elbow as she neared the door.."let go of me" she snapped as she tried to yank her arm back but to no avail...

"dont get me wrong natalie, I would of taken you in the car" he said seriously as she looked at him..

"your an asshole, I was fucking around" she snapped as she tried to yank her arm back..

"maybe you were, maybe you werent" he said seriously as he pulled her close to him and she sucked in a deep breath.."dont tempt me, cause next time I wont be so patient, drunk or not" he said deadly serious..

The sound of the door opening and Isabella standing there gave natalie perfect oppourtunity to yank her arm back and then she was storming inside, she needed a cold shower, a very cold shower..

As soon as the water from the shower began to hit her sobriety began to kick in and hard, she wanted to yell, hell she wanted to cry, what had she done.. She was more pissed at herself then anything else, she had let him get to her and not to mention she had practically and literally thrown herself at him and he looked at her like she was crazy and maybe she was, god she felt like shit..She took more time then needed in that shower, she was better then this, hell she had been around men like him her entire life, so what the hell was it about him!

By the time she had found her boxed clothes and she had gotten dressed, she felt miserable, she didnt even want to see him now plus she had a massive headache and they literally had about four hours until the party. She entered the large livingroom where John sat with a paper in his hands, he looked over it at her, she couldnt even look at him.."have some coffee you'll feel better" he said as he looked back at the paper and she was half tempted to say some sarcastic remark to him but she thought twice about it as she grabbed the cup of coffee and made her way across the room, standing in front of a rather large fireplace.."You may want to take a nap before we head out later" he said as he continued looking at the paper..

"Im fine" she said quickly as she sipped the coffee..

"are you?" he raised an eyebrow at her as he put the paper down..

"i need to use a phone" she said quickly as she refused to look at him.."i cant get a signal on my phone" she said quickly, she wanted to talk to anyone but him, maybe Bo , maybe rex..

"theres one in my study" he said as he got up now..

"Im sure I can find it myself" she said quickly and then left the room as he stood there..

Natalie wandered the large house until she saw the room in question, she quickly went in and closed the door as she sucked in a deep breath and then she quickly got the phone and began to dial..

"Bo Buchanan" he answered on the first ring as natalie inhaled deep..

"Hi Uncle Bo" she said softly, suddenly very releived to hear his voice..

"Natalie jesus I left a ton of messages, are you ok" he said with concern..

"Yeah im fine, in Milan" she said quickly..

"what Milan, as in italy" Bo said in shock..

"yeah it was quite a big shock for me too" natalie said quickly..."Listen I called cause I umm" she began quietly..

"is everything ok, you sound upset, did John do something" he began to get increasingly angry..

"No, I mean, not really he's just you know" she said quickly..

Bo exhaled deeply.."i take it Mitch is in Milan then"

"yeah it would seem, im meeting up with him tonight" she said as her nerves began to get the best of her, for the fist time in her life she wondered if she was in over her head..

"I really wish you werent across the world, I swear if John fucks this up, if he does anything to put you in harms way" Bo began protectively..

"come on Bo, you know I got this" she faked courage even though she felt less then at the moment..

"I know you do sweetheart, I would of never agreed to this if I didnt believe that" he said honestly..

"Hows rex" she asked quickly..

"Oh you know rex" Bo began with a sigh.."But he is good, out stalking those wolves in the mountains" he continued.."are you sure your ok"

"Yeah, just jet lag you know" she lied..

"I have faith in you natalie, were gonna get that son of a bitch, we are" Bo said with reassurance..

"I know" Natalie said with a nod of her head.."listen I um should go"

"You call me ok, if you need me for anything at all, I'll do whatever I can from here" Bo said quickly.."I love you sweetheart"

"i know, me too" Natalie said as she hung up and inhaled deep..

"Hows that uncle of yours doing?" John said from by the door as she spun around quickly..

"You know its rude to listen in on peoples phone calls" she said quickly as she put the phone down..

"you always do think the worst of me" he said nonchalantly..

"yeah well hard not to when im dealing with a fallen angel" she said sarcastically..

"we all have our reasons for what we do" he said as he walked past her.."so how is the big man"

"Like you really care" she said with a shake of her head..

"You know im not the bad guy natalie, as much as you think I am" he walked around to his desk and touched some papers on it and then looked at her.."and trust me being a holy roller isnt all its cracked up to be" he smiled some..

"yeah well its better then the alternative" she said quickly as she spun for the door but he was already standing there.."you really need to stop doing that"

"all joking aside natalie I need to know that you got this, we have one chance here" he said seriously as he looked at her..

"I told you I got this" she said with annoyance..

"yeah well considering what happened early" he raised an eyebrow..

"and like I told you before, I know how to pretend" she walked past him and out the door.."im gonna get ready" she said as she continued down the hallway as he stood there..

Natalie stared at the emerald gown that hung on the door of a ridicoulsy large bedroom. This was it, everything came down to this night and she wasnt going to let anything get in her way of getting close to Mitch and to that book, and so she quickly grabbed the dress, she had a party to get ready for..

John sat in the livingroom with a scotch in his hand. He was incredibly uncomfortable at the moment, his body was in a constant state of arousal and he felt annoyed that hadnt jumped on the oppourtunity to take her, drunk or not, cause really thats all he needed just to get it out of his system. John wasnt one to be sentimental when It came to women, hell the word relationship wasnt even in his vocabulary, well atleast not for a very, very long time..

_It was back during his so called righteous time, nearly one hundred years ago that life had been very different for him. It was against the rules for a man of his stature to fall for the woman he had sworned to protect but then again Caitlyn wasnt like other mortals in this world. There was such a kindness about her, a gentleness that it was hard for him to do anything but fall for her.._

_He had been sworn to protect her, she was the daughter of a very long line of white witches or wiccans some called them.. She had a purity about her and the fact that she could literally heal the sick made her a target and one that needed to be protected constantly.._

_But one warm spring night, a night that seemed like so many others the unthinkable had happened.. John had been getting shunned by his brothers for his involvement in Caitlyns life but he refused to listen to them, he was a grown man, he could make his own decisions.. On this particular night he had been spending it with Caitlyn like he had done so many other nights, he was suppose to be trying to track down a demon by the name of karau, the demon of death had been rumored to be hunting for the book of the dead, an ancient text that gave whoever had it the ability to take or give life..But Johns mind was elsewhere and so was his heart.._

_He had even began to live like the mortals, he barely used his powers anymore. He had gone into the kitchen to retrieve more drinks when he first heard the crashing of glass, the sound was so loud, so vivid that he was sure that he was dreaming but then he heard her scream that broke through the night and he ran.._

_Frozen in fear as he got to the livingroom only to see Karau standing there, caitlyn in his grasp as he smiled with blood red eyes.._

_"Jonathon what a pleasant surprise" the demon smiled.._

_"Listen just let go of her" John said as he looked at an absolutely frightened Caitlyn who was shaking from head to toe as the demon held her in his arms.._

_"oh Jonathon I can see why youve chosen to stay, she is so sweet" the demon smiled as he licked up the side of Caitlyns face as she cried out.._

_John had never felt so much fear in his life as he looked at her in the demons arms.."its me you want" John said quickly as he tried to remain composed but was failing miserably, see the longer he lived as a mortal the more weak he had become.._

_The demon laughed loud as he looked at John.."see that is where your wrong Jonathon, she is what I have wanted all along and thanks to you for hand delivering her to me" he smiled with razor sharp teeth.._

_"John... john please" Caitlyn began to cry out to him as he looked at her.._

_"Oh sweet caitlyn, dont you worry this wont hurt, I promise" the demon smiled and as John lunged for him the demon drove itself right into Caitlyn as she collasped onto the floor, John scrambled to her.._

_"Caitlyn...caitlyn" he said as he lifted her head up but he was met by bright red eyes and a vicious smile.._

_"think again Jonathon" the demon laughed as it pushed John with such a strength that he went flying across the room and against the adjacent wall.._

Natalie made her way into the livingroom, she had to admit it she looked pretty damn hot in that dress.. As she entered the room she saw John staring blankly across the room but he had a horrified look on his face, one she wasnt expecting to see from him ever, it actually made her nervous..

She decided to make light of the situation, I mean they were gonna be working together tonight and no need keeping up with the tension.."penny for your thoughts " she said as she neared him and touched his shoulder but what she wasnt expecting was him grabbing her wrist and yanking her down hard as she gasped.."John what the hell" she snapped at him as his eyes cleared from the fog they were in and he looked down at her as he held her pinned beneath him. She watched the fear move aside as he quickly jumped up from her, breathing heavy as he did so. He hadnt dreampt of caitlyn in ages, why was he dreaming of her now.."jesus are you ok" natalie said as she got herself up, she was quite shakened herself..

"You shouldnt sneak up on people" he snapped at her as he walked across the room..

"I didnt" she said quietly as she watched him, something was bothering, something big that much she could tell..He walked over to the fireplace and retrieved a half empty glass of scotch, downing it as he stood there, trying to compose himself but he could still see her in his head!.."John" she said again as he spun and looked at her now, and then he was storming over to her and she backed up some, he had a look in his eyes, one that she had a hard time decifering.."your kind of freaking me out" she said as she backed up and he stopped now and then just like that he seem to look more like his normal self and he looked her up and down..

"you look good enough to eat" his eyes filled with so much heat and lust that she had to swallow hard, what the hell is that all about?

"thanks, I think" she said quickly as he now slowly came over to her..

"I mean it, absolutely delicious" he licked his lips.."are we ready to go" he held his hand out to her..

"I dont know, are we" she said with confusion and he smiled..

"or we could just stay here and make use of some time" he smirked and she felt her heart ease up some, he was definitely back to his oversexed ways..

"yeah we should go" she said quickly as he took her hand in his..

"well lets do this thing" he smiled and then they were leaving. Natalie was still a little more then confused at his previous behaviour but right now they had other things to deal with, mainly Mitch lawrence..


	8. Chapter 8

Oh Happy Thursday, just two more days til the weekend : )

Enjoy!

Chapter Eight

The ride in the limo was uncomfortably quiet as the drove, natalie honestly didnt know if and what she should say but for starters he looked absolutely wonderful. He had on a black suit with a deep blue silk button down shirt that matched his tie and his eyes equally..If this had been a different situation, hell a different everything then she would have been more than happy to be sitting there next to him but something was going on with him cause even though he had that smug look on his face and he kept looking at her cleavage, well his eyes looked lost and he kept looking out the window. Maybe it was just nerves, I mean they were about to go head to head with Mitch Lawrence, maybe he was worried. She shook that idea off quick, John Mcbain worried, she doubted he ever worried about anything in his life..

"so when we get there you follow my lead" he finally broke the silence as she looked at him, she couldnt help but remember that kiss they shared, the few kisses actually, god his lips were so damn kissable, she quickly looked away..

"got it" she said as she looked out the window..

"Your not worried are you" he asked as she looked at him now..

"no just hope this necklace does what it is suppose to" she said honestly as she looked down at the necklace that was cradling her breasts and he reached his hand out slowly, touching the jewerly as his hand grazed the top of her breast and then he looked at her, that same lust again that made it hard to breathe..

"No worries" he said as he looked at her lips then her eyes as he let go of the necklace..

"well good" she said quickly and then looked back out the window..

Mitch lawrence's place was almost more grand then Johns, surprisingly enough.. They pulled up a huge driveway that lead up a huge incline to another hill, the place resembled the damn white house as they pulled up..

"You ready to do this?" he asked her as the car came to a stop..

"as I will ever be" she said with a forced smile as they both got out of the car and began heading up to the massive place..

Johns hand stayed on the small of her back that was exposed from the gown and she tried to think of something, anything else but the feeling of his hand on her..The front doors opened wide as an older man with white hair greeted them, his accent was heavily italian as he spoke and John replied to him..

" Sir lawrence has been awaiting your arrival" the man said as he lead them inside, the sound of music could be heard immediately, it was classical music and it matched the décor inside. Hell everything in her looked like it was right out of a 1800 scottish remake film.."this way" the man continued as Johns grip on her back tightened and they followed the man..

"this place is wonderful, very beautiful" Natalie said to the older man who smiled wide..

"Im glad that it is up to your liking" the sound of a deep husky voice said as they both turned to see Mitch Lawrence in the flesh.. Now Mitch wasnt a bad looking man by any means, hell if he hadnt been looking to destroy the world natalie probably would of found him attractive.. He had dark brown hair that was brushed off to the side, big wide brown eyes and a bright white smile. He looked to be in his fourties but something told Natalie he was much much older then that.."Im so glad you were able to come Jonathan" Mitch smiled as the men shook hands.."I wish I would of known what a beauty you were bringing as your guest" he smiled at Natalie..

"Gloria...Gloria campbell" Natalie said outstretching her hand to him but instead of shaking it he brought it to his cold lips and placed a kiss on it.."its a pleasure to meet you Mr Lawrence" she said sweetly..

"Please do call me Mitch and the pleasure is all mine" Mitch said as he let go of her hand and admired her some more.."come, the rest of our guests are here" Mitch waved his hand to lead the way and John pulled Natalie close to him, suddenly his touch felt more protective then anything else..

The sound of people talking, mingling as music played greeted them as Mitch opened another door, inside was about twenty people and not a one was mortal, Natalie even recognized a few demons that were there, she stiffened some as Johns hand on her grew stronger, he leaned over to her ear, to others it looked like a sweet setiment but he whispered.."Just breathe, in and out remember" he said reassuringly..

Mitch made his way around introducing them, John knew almost everyone there and it was a sick reminder of what and who he dealt with on a daily basis even though Natalie tried not to think of it.."come Jonathan, lets get some drinks, the fair Gloria looks absolutely parched" Mitch smiled as John looked to Natalie, she forced a smile as he left her side and she was left standing alone..

"your home is even more esquizette than I remembered" John said as he walked with Mitch..

"I had some new art imported from france, I will have to show you later" Mitch grinned.."But do tell where you have found such an esquizette girl"

"oh you know me Mitch, I know people" John grinned as Mitch began to pour them drinks..

"that you do Jonathan.." he grinned and then looked over at natalie again, John couldnt help but smile, this was working better then he could of imagined..

Natalie stood by herself as she smiled at all the evil faces around her, she couldnt help but wonder what would happen if that necklace decided to stop working..That was a horrific thought, she turned to find somewhere else to stand when she damn near bumped into a large man.."Im sorry I wasnt looking where" she said as her eyes looked up and she met a pair of green ones but not just any green eyes, the same ones that belonged to Victor, the vampire she had killed just days prior. Her chest tightened as she stood there in mid sentence..

"No worries young lady" the man smiled at her wide and she felt like she was going to be sick..How the hell was he there..He had been killed, she had seen it with her own eyes.."Im Victor" he said as he put his hand out..

"Gloria" she forced the word out..

"what a beautiful name for a beautiful woman" he smiled as he held her hand in his.."You seem familiar, have we met before" he said inquizatively and she felt herself freeze, he could sense her, the real her..Before she could have a full out panic attack John rejoined them..

"Victor" John said as he looked at the man and natalie looked at John as Victor removed his cold hand from hers..

"Jonathan, what a pleasant surprise" Victor said with a smile.."it has been ages my friend"

They shook hands as natalie stood there, still completely in shock and now feeling more than a bit lightheaded..

"well you dont look a day over 35" John grinned..

"i could say the same about you" Victor grinned.."and I see your taste is still immaculate" he smiled at natalie..

"it comes with the territory" John smiled and then put a protective arm around natalie,she was shaking now.."Pardon us though, I do need to get some food in my date" John said as they walked past him, once out of earshot he leaned into her ear.."you have to hold it together"

"how is he alive, he was, he was" she began a bit out of breath as they stood out of ear shot of anyone..

"Mitch has been busy" John said quickly and then he looked at natalie, she was on the verge of freaking out..he looked around at some of the people now looking at them, he couldnt let them see her slipping and so he did the first thing he could think of, he kissed her..

The kiss took her off guard and her first reaction was to push him away but people were watching, demons were watching and soon the only thing she knew was his kiss and her hands going into his hair, she couldnt even help herself, she felt compelled.. Slowly he pulled back , his eyes burning into hers.."better?" he said as she stood there breathless, now that was one hell of a kiss..

The night continued on with Mitch entertaining his guests with stories and jokes, he was a charming man indeed but then again he was a monster like the guests here. John stayed close to her as Mitch continued on, his eyes constantly landing on Natalie even though he had blonde haired woman attached to his arm.. Natalie knew that she needed time to look around, to see if she could find that book so she excused herself to go to the ladies room..

"its down the hall, second door to the right" Mitch smiled at her as she made John stay behind, she needed him to keep his eye on Mitch so she could do some looking..His expression said he wasnt happy but then again he wasnt about to cause a scene either..

Natalie left the room feeling incredibly dirty, she was essentially surrounded by the things she killed and apparently one of them was already back, she was fuming and even more convinced to find that damned book..She got to the bathroom and then quickly looked around as she darted down the hall, she would get her hands on that book, she would of die trying..

The first room she entered was a library of sorts and she sighed as she went from door to door, finally stumbling upon his private study, she did one more quick look before disappearing inside..

She quickly ran to his desk and sorted through some papers as she sighed, where the hell would he keep that book, she saw another door across the room and she quickly headed over there, the door had ancient writing on it, apparently it was to keep people from going in there, ones with evil intent, she stared at the writing and then her hand went to the door knob but before she could open it she was grabbed from behind as a hand came over her mouth..

"dont scream" john said quickly as he held her back against him.."are you crazy" he finally said as she spun and looked at him, her heart racing..

"im gonna get that damn book" she began..

"I said there was a time and place, this is neither" he said as he grabbed her wrist hard and yanked her over to him.."your gonna fuck this up" he said warningly..

"Look at that door, look at the markings, its in there, I know it is" she said quickly as she tried to yank her hand back but he wouldnt let go and then the sound of voices were heard as she looked at him with wide eyes..

"come on" he said as he rushed her out of the room, the voices were even closer now as he looked at her and then before she could say a thing he was pushing her up against the wall as he kissed her heatedly. His hand pushed hers up on the wall as his right leg came between hers and he pushed into her roughly, making her feel every inch of desire..

She could barely think as he kissed her, ground it her, his mouth and the feeling of his hands gripping both of her wrists, she wanted him, damn it she wanted him right now..

He let go of one hand as he grabbed as her leg, yanking it up high on his thigh as he kissed her wildly, she almost forgot where they were and her body was so ready, oh so ready but then the voices were right there and a voice was clearing as John pulled back breathless just as she was..

"i take it you found the bathroom ok" Mitch said with an unpleased voice..

"i apologize for our behaviour Mitch, its just that" John said quickly as Natalie tried to control her breathing as she fixed her dress, she could see all eyes on her..

"no need to apologize, im a believer in spontaneity" mitch said with a tight smile.."but I have bedrooms for that"

"of course" John said quickly..

"Please feel free to use one" Mitch grinned as he looked at Natalie..

"actually im a bit parched" she finally spoke as she wiped her lips..

"come on" John said as he grabbed natalie's hand, him and mitch kept up their staring contest and then they were walking away.."you almost got us caught" John whispered with annoyance to her as he practically dragged her down the hall..

"almost, but I didnt" she whispered back..

"my rules, end of story" John said seriously to her as they made their way back into the livingroom where some of the guests were now dancing slowly to classical music.."one more drink for you and that is it" he said as he brought her over to the bar, he looked pissed as he ordered a white wine for her and then looked at her..

Mitch came back a few moments later as natalie and John now sat on a nearby couch, she slowly sipped her wine.."i was going to give a tour of all my works of art" Mitch began and then looked at natalie..

"i would love to see your work" John said quickly to Mitch, he was trying to fix this..

"yes but it would seem your date here likes to roam around" Mitch said as he walked up to her and she swallowed hard..

"Im sorry I...i um" she began..

"again no need to apologize but please keep the roaming to a minimum" Mitch said seriously...She nodded to him, damn it this was going to hard to get in that room.."may I have a word with you" he finally said to John..

"of course" John began..

"inprivate" Mitch smiled at Natalie and John got up, nodding his head..

"i will be right back, enjoy the party darling" John said quickly then he was walking off with mitch..

John followed Mitch into the study as he offered him a drink..John accepted.."please have a seat Jonathon" Mitch smiled as he poured a drink for them..

"i really am embarrassed of my behaviour" John began as mitch handed him a drink and smiled more..

"I dont blame you Jonathon, if I was in your shoes I wouldnt be able to keep my hands to myself" he smiled as he sipped his drink.."actually that is why I asked you in here, I have a proposition for you" he grinned..

Natalie fidgeted with her hands and that glass of wine, how the hell was she going to get into that room.."thats quite the unique necklace you have there" Victor said as he came over to her and sat down right next to her.."where exactlly did you say your from" he smiled devishly..

"I didnt" she said sweetly.."United states currently, california" she said quickly as he smiled..

"ah a california girl" he smiled even more, his eyes lingering on her neck and then he touched her there.. "such beautiful skin Gloria, almost like porcelin"..Natalie swallowed hard as she sat there, all she really wanted to do was take her knife and gut the bastard.."Jonathon is a lucky man" he finished as he dropped his hand and let it graze her breast before putting it back on his lap.."lets get you another drink, shall we" he smiled as he up and headed to the bar..

John looked at Mitch as he held onto his drink, he did extremley well to keep his cool.."so this proposition" John began..

"ah yes, I like you Jonathon, I like you alot" Mitch smiled as he sipped his drink.."and your taste in women, very commendable"

"like I said it comes with the territory" John grinned..

"well how about we speak about that territory of yours" mitch smiled.."i think we could work something out"

"are you asking if you can have Gloria?" John asked with a raised eyebrow..

"what im asking is for a friend to help another friend out" he sipped his drink.."Im sure there is something I could give you in return" now he raised an eyebrow at John.."Is there something that you want, Jonathan?"

"actually there is" John smiled big, this was going just as planned and he couldnt of been happier for it.

"Just name your price" Mitch stared at him.

Natalie sat uncomfortably as she watched Victor come back with drinks, all she kept thinking is how he had come back even though she knew the answer to that, it was that damned book..

"here you go my sweet" Victor said as he handed her another glass of wine and she accepted with a smile.."Now where were we, ah yes I think you were just about to accept a dance with me?" he grinned..

Natalie's eyes got wide."I did?"

"Oh yes" Victor said as he took her hand and she fought the urge to kill him right then and there as she stood up and put her glass down, she wondered where the hell John was, and what was taking him so damn long..She moved with Victor to the dance floor..

"theres a ring or more like a family crest" John began as Mitch's eyes got wide..

"a ring?" Mitch said somewhat perplexed..

"it has sentimental value" John smiled.."have you ever seen such a ring?"

"I have many things John that I have collected over the years" he stood now and slowly walked over to the door with the symbols on it..He ran his hand over the door, whispering a chant as he did so and then the door opened as he looked at John.."this will only be a minute" he said before disappearing through the door. John sat anxiously by waiting, he would get that ring and then they would leave, no harm no foul. It seemed like an eternity that Mitch was in that room and John stood now, his hands literally shaking at the idea of that ring and what it could do..

Mitch stepped back out of the closet, a small box in his hand as he looked at John.."is this the ring in question?" he asked as he met John half way, John stared at the box and then at Mitch..

"May I?" he said as he outstretched his hand..

Mitch smiled big and continued to hold the ring.."a deal is a deal though Jonathon, I want the girl"

John fought to keep his composure, he saw this going completely different in his head, he couldnt leave Natalie with this freak, or could he, he could have what he wanted, what was rightfully his, this was his plan after all.. But something inside him twisted, a feeling he wasnt use to, was it guilt..

"this shouldnt be too hard for you Jonathan, she is just a girl and as we know you can get another one in a heart beat, you always do" Mitch still held the ring in his hand..

"Ive never traded for people before" John began as he looked at Mitch..

"a deal is a deal, I mean unless this girl means something to you, more than this ring does" Mitch practically dangled the ring in front of him as his blood pressure began to spike.."its up to you John, what will it be, the ring for girl"

Natalie danced with Victor, his grip on her was tight, too tight for her liking but she didnt dare show it..

"You are so beautiful Gloria and so familiar" Victor said as they danced..

"I guess I just have one of those faces" she swallowed hard..

"No..its something more, something I just cant seem to put my finger on" Victor smiled as he touched her face and then down her neck as he smiled, she could see the bloodlust in his eyes, where the hell was John!

"maybe we should sit down" Natalie said quickly as he continued to move them across the dance floor, her eyes searching the exit, she had a very bad feeling about this and then it became a reality as she watched Victors eyes change to a deeper green and the hint of fangs began to descend..

"this wont hurt, just a taste" Victor said as if in his own little trance as he opened his mouth, her eyes got wide but she couldnt move, she went to scream but nothing came out, was he somehow controlling her body, he leaned down as she braced herself..

"what the fuck are you doing" the loud voice of John was heard and then Natalie stumbled backwards as Victor was yanked from her..

"Victor!" Mitch yelled out as natalie began to come to her senses, she looked around as John stood right before Victor and so did mitch..

John quickly walked over to Natalie as Mitch yelled at Victor, something about not feeding off the guests or some bullshit like that.."are you ok" he asked her quickly, his own concern for her was alarming to say the least..

"I...i think so" natalie said as she tried to get out of the fog she was in..

"You should keep a leash on your guest Mitch" John yelled out as Mitch looked at him angrily.."come on were going" John grabbed her hand and began to rush her out of there..

"but we didnt even get to" natalie began to say as they left the room..

"its a bust, we have to go before Victor decides to take what he wants from you" John said seriously as they quickly stepped outside..

"But I didnt even get a chance to" she began as John yanked her in front of him..He looked pissed and annoyed now..

"do you want to die tonight" he snapped at her as he quickly looked around.."we have to go, now" he said seriously..

"did you even get what you wanted" Natalie said as he hurried them to the waiting car.."did you?" she said even louder..

"lets just say I saved your ass, yet again" he snapped and then he was opening the door as he ushered her in, standing at the front door was Mitch, he had a smile on his face but there was nothing friendly behind it.."were getting the hell out of here" John said as he quickly got in the car and they took off..

"she will be mine Jonathan" Mitch said as he stood there and smiled..


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Natalie looked at John as soon as they got into the car.."what the hell happened back there" she said angrily..

"from my stand point it looked like Victor was about to make a meal of you" he said dryly..

"thats not what im talking about, I would of handled him" she said quickly even though she wasnt sure if that would have been an option..

"Oh you were doing a bang up job at that sweetheart" he said bitterly.."when exactlly were you gonna stop him, before or after he bit you"

"I wouldnt of let that happen" she snapped..

"we both know that vampires can mesmorize mortals, you wouldnt of been able to do a damn thing" he was so angry, she just didnt get it..

"fine whatever" she said quickly..

"No its not fine, whatever" he snapped at her.."If he didnt change you he would of killed you!"

"he shouldnt of even been there, he was dead, dead and gone!" she snapped.."what did Mitch say to you" she lowered her voice now..

John thought back to the conversation, god what had he done, he was pissed at himself, he had been so close. So very close..

_"so what will it be John" Mitch smiled big.._

_"what do you want with the girl anyway, let me offer you something else" John said nonchalantly.._

_"I want the girl!" Mitch barked out.._

_John stared at him hard.."well she's not for sale" he said suddenly surprising himself.._

_Mitch looked at him and then laughed a little as he held onto the box, John was half tempted to just grab the box from him and take off but then there was the little problem of being surrounded by monsters. Not that he didnt think he could take them on, but what about Natalie, would she get hurt in the crossfire, the idea did something to him, something he didnt like or want.._

_"wow you care about her" Mitch said with a raised eyebrow.._

_"what? I dont think so" John said quickly, now he was itching to get out of that room and away from Mitch.._

_"what is it about that girl Jonathan" Mitch asked with curious eyes.."i mean I havent seen you this concerned since" he began.._

_"the girl means nothing to me" John snapped angrily.."but its not my place to offer any person to you, there is such a thing called free will" he said bitterly.._

_Mitch smiled.."since when has free will ever become an issue"_

_"since now I suppose, were done here" John spun from him and went to the door.._

_"Im disappointed in you Jonathan, and here I thought we were friends" Mitch said in a dangerous tone.._

_"are you trying to threaten me Mitch" John turned and looked at him now.._

_"of course not" Mitch said through tight lips.."pardon me for being clipped, its just that girl" he began.._

_"Just name your price, anything but the girl" John said as he challenged him with his eyes.._

_Mitch smiled and put the box in his pocket.."well I suppose we are done here, sorry we couldnt do business" he said cooly.._

"John what the hell happened" Natalie asked again as he looked at her, snapped from his thoughts..

"its was a bad idea coming here" he said quickly as he looked out the window..

"so then thats it, I could of gotten in that room, I could of gotten that book" she huffed angrily..

"You couldnt of gotten shit Natalie, get it, shit, the door is protected no one gets in without a chant" he snapped as her eyes got wide..

"what do you mean, how do you know that, did you go in the room" she said with wide eyes, she was getting angrier by the minute, she didnt come all the way to Italy to have a bust..He didnt answer her.."tell me damn it, did you go in that damn room!"

He spun himself so he was right in front of her in the car.."I didnt go in that fucking room ok, now drop it" he snapped angrily..

"something happened" she said as he leaned over her..

"you know sometimes you really can be a stupid girl" he snapped and then sat back down..

"Oh so now were gonna throw around the word stupid huh, who was this close to getting the book, I mean you were in there with Mitch" she snapped at him and he ignored her.."but then again you really dont care about that book do you, you dont care if this whole freaking world just burns to the ground cause your a selffish, arrogant" she continued angrily and then he was in front of her again, this time he grabbed her shoulders hard as she winced and gasped in shock at his strength...

"You wanna know so bad, huh!" he yelled at her, his eyes absolutely in a rage.."Your dear Mitch wanted a trade and you know what that trade was, huh... do you want to know!" he yelled as he continued to pin her in place..

"Your hurting my arms" she forced the words out, he was freaking her out now..

"You, he wanted you and right about now im wondering why I didnt take him up on the fucking offer!" he yelled and then just as quickly he let go of her as he leaned back in the car, he was seething as she sat there a bit in shock..

"he wanted, me?" she finally said as she rubbed her arms..

"I dont want to talk about this anymore" he refused to look at her as she sat there. Mitch had wanted her for a trade and John had apparently declined but why? Her mind began to swim, someone as selffish and self centered as John Mcbain had said no to such a deal, to say she was absolutely confused would have been an understatement.. She honestly didnt know what to say, she didnt know if she should be happy or angry..She looked at him.."dont Natalie, this conversation is done" he said as if he knew she was going to say something..

"why did you say no to him" she asked, her voice quiet, he didnt answer.."i could of done this" she continued and he looked at her now..

He began to laugh bitterly.."wow you are a stupid stupid girl, did you not hear what I said, he wanted you"

"and I could of handled him, we had a deal John" she said as anger began to take over, she could of gotten close to Mitch, she could of gotten her hands on that book, she could of , she knew it..

"i said that is enough" he snapped at her..

"wow so you really dont think I can handle myself" she said angrily.."then why even have me go along with this god damn thing, why!" she yelled at him..

"and risk you being hurt or killed!" he yelled and she blinked a bit in shock, was he concerned for her, had he did this to protect her, she was completely baffled.."I told your uncle I would keep you safe, I dont go back on promises but if you keep pushing me" he added coldly..They pulled up to the house a few minutes later, neither of them had said anything..

Natalie quickly opened the car door, she was still so confused but he didnt get out.."are you coming" she said but he slammed the door closed and the driver took off.."where are you going!" she yelled but it was too late, he was gone and she sighed heavily as she stood there, what the hell had just happened, she quickly went to the door and rang the door bell, Isabella opened it a few seconds later..

"signora your back" isabella said with a smile.."where is signore?" she looked around, Natalie didnt even answer her as she pushed her way inside, she wanted to get that damn dress off and she needed a shower, she felt dirty, so very dirty..

Natalie's shower wasnt as relieving as she thought it would be, her mind was still on him and how he acted and most importantly how he had said No to Mitch. It really did baffle her and as much as she thought that maybe he said no because a part of him was concerned for her safety but then again this was John McBain, fallen angel who cared about no one but himself..

_"I told Bo I would keep you safe and I dont go back on promises"_

His words echoed in her head but then why was he so mad.. She paced his livingroom just waiting, where had he gone, was he even coming back at all? She couldnt even eat as Isabella offered her dinner, her stomach was in knots as she paced around.. Hours went by, four to be exact and she had fallen asleep on the couch but was abruptly woken up by the sound of something crashing behind her. She flew off the couch, her dagger in her hand, ready to pounce when she saw the broken vase on the ground and John hanging onto the wall..

"shit, my bad" he laughed as he stepped onto the broken pieces and stumbled some..

"holy crap how much did you have to drink" she said in shock, he was completely and totally wasted..

"Huh, what are you doing here" he stumbled some more as she put her dagger down..

"you left me here remember?" she said with a shake of her head.."i cant believe you got yourself wasted like this"

"who are you, my mother, get out of my way" he said as he tried to push her aside but nearly fell doing so but she caught him by his arm.."what are you doing, let go of me" he snapped drunkingly at her..

"your gonna hurt yourself" she said with increasing annoyance..

"Your gonna hurt yourself" he mocked her with a laugh..

"real mature" she rolled her eyes as she held onto his arm.."sit down before you hurt yourself" she attempted to lead him to the couch but he fought her along the way.."stop fighting me"

"well stop treating me like im a damn child, I said let go" he snapped at her loudly as Isabella came rushing into the room..

"Signore?" she said looking somewhat shocked at his appearance..

"ah Isabella, sweet isabella, come here" John grinned widely..

Isabella began to walk over to them.."No,...just leave the room" natalie snapped as Isabella looked between the two of them.."I said leave!" she snapped louder as Isabella ran out..

"Hey, you cant do that" John yelled at her..

"Oh like hell I cant" she snapped at him and then pushed him onto the couch but he grabbed hold of her arm and dragged her down with him as she crashed against his chest.. It took her a moment to gather her bearings as she looked up at him and he smiled..

"well hello there" he smirked and she rolled her eyes and tried to get off of him but he held her down on him..."see I like you better like this when your not yelling" he grinned..

"John let go of me, im not in a joking mood" she snapped at him..

"who said anything about joking" he grinned..

"Your drunk" she said sarcastically..

"and I could still rock your world, remember...angel blood" he smirked..

"more like fallen angel" she said as she pushed herself hard off of him and he huffed..

"get isabella then" he said drunkingly..

"No way, do you even hear yourself, god your such a pig" she snapped angrily.

"hey if you dont want the goods I can find someone who does" he said sarcastically..

"Your drunk, just...just sleep it off" she said with annoyance as he went to sit up and she pushed back down.." I mean it john"

"wow rough girl, I like it" he grinned as his eyes began to close and she finally let out a relieved sigh.."dont think im falling asleep" he said with his eyes closed.."cause im not, im getting up in a second" his voice began to trail as she looked at him and then ran her hand through her hair.."Im just...really...in a sec" his voice was replaced with a loud snore as she shook her head..Now this definitely wasnt the night she had in store, not by a long shot!

Natalie watched him sleep, she was actually concerned for him, worried that he may vomit and choke on it, or maybe stop breathing all together, I mean just cause he was immortal didnt mean that there wasnt a loop hole..

She watched with sleepy eyes as John tossed and turned..

_"think again" Caitlyn smiled up at him with red eyes but it wasnt Caitlyn at all, that demon had possessed her. The absolute fear that ran through John was overwhelming and then just like that the demon pushed him hard, making him slam into the adjacent wall.."Now this is more like it" the demon smiled as John got himself up off the ground.."i should thank you" the demon continued.._

_"Listen caitlyn your in there, you can fight this" John began to yell as the demon laughed loudly.._

_"sorry Caitlyn cant come to the phone right now" he laughed loudly.."I have to say im going to enjoy this body greatly" the demon said as he touched the body he was wearing.._

_"dont touch her!" John yelled as he got right in front of the demon who just smiled at him.._

_"aww do you want to hit me?" the demon mocked him as John stood there seething.._

_"i will kill you" John said through gritted teeth.._

_"Oh will you now and her in the process" he grinned and then grabbed John hard by the collar.."Im gonna enjoy tearing you to pieces"_

_John yanked his arms back hard and grabbed hold of the demon, pressing him into the wall as the demon laughed.."Caitlyn fight this, you can fight him!" John yelled.._

_"sorry no ones home" the demon smiled amusingly.."Just you and me" the demon said as he grabbed onto John and threw him to the floor with alarming strength. John got up fast as the demon laughed.."not so strong anymore huh angel boy"_

_John saw red as he lunged for the demon, taking him down to the ground and then he heard her voice.."john your hurting me, please...please stop" caitlyn cried out as John froze and looked at her and then the demon smiled.."please John..please dont hurt me" the demon mocked in Caitlyns voice.._

_"I wont let you have her!" John yelled as he put his hands around the demons throat but the demon was so strong that he grabbed Johns hands, removing them from the neck as he flipped them over and then began violently punching at Johns face, the blows were hard and fast as John tried to stop the onslaught..The demon kept on laughing, mocking him and then John shoved the demon hard, making it fly backwards and on his back as he got up and so did the demon.._

_"Your gonna have to try harder then that" the demon laughed and then moved quickly across the room to the fireplace as he grabbed a medal rod that was placed there.."just let it go angel boy, she's mine now" the demon laughed as John lunged for him and they flew through the air, crashing down onto the floor as he tried to wrestle the iron rod from the demons hand.."aww is the wittle angel boy mad" the demon laughed as they continued their struggle but then the angel hit John so hard in the face that he literally heard his skull crack as he flew back.."enough!" the demon yelled.."Im growing tired of this" he continued as John struggled to get to his feet..He swung the iron rod in his hand.."this brings a new meaning to fallen angel" the demon smiled.."say goodbye to your sweet Caitlyn" the demon laughed and then John jumped up as the demon took the rod and jammed it in caitlyns stomach.._

_"NO!" he yelled out but it was too late, the demon was on the ground laughing.."I'll kill you" John yelled as he jumped on the demon who continued to laugh..he yanked the iron rod from Caitlyns stomach with force as the demon gasped.._

_"do it John, do it, I dare you" the demon mocked him as John leaned over the body.."her body is my temple now" he laughed loudly and John was so enraged, so furious he did all he could think of, the only way to save Caitlyn.._

_"Im sorry, im so sorry caitlyn" he said as he drove the rod through her heart and the demon gasped with shock.._

_"Nooooooooooooooo!" the demon yelled as Caitlyns mouth opened and black smoke poured out as the demon left her body and vanished as he looked down at a lifeless Caitlyn.._

_"Oh god caitlyn, no" John said as he grabbed her into his arms and cried.._

The sound of John yelling out made Natalie jump up from the sleep she was in.. He was writhing and yelling out as if in excruiating pain, to say she was absolutely scared to death would be an understatement. She did the first thing she thought of as she ran over to him and grabbed his arms..

"John..John wake up" she yelled out at him as his writhing continued.."John!" she yelled again and then he was grabbing onto Natalie and the next thing she knew he had his hands around her throat and he was squeezing hard..


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Natalie's eyes filled with fear and horror as she gasped and tried to pull his hands off of her neck and then the darkness in his eyes seemed to leave just as quick and his grasp on her neck was gone as she coughed and held her own neck..

"shit, are you ok?" he began to say with fear in his own eyes as he looked at her as she gasped for air..She attempted to sit up as she looked at him and he knelt down to her.."I didnt mean" he said with a freaked out expression in his eyes.."i uh...I um" he said as he looked at her..

"im ok" she finally managed to get out with a few ragged breaths..

"Your far from fine.. I almost...i just" he said as he looked at her, she didnt know if she was more freaked out by almost being strangled to death or the fact that he looked horrified..

"im ok, I am" she said as she began to scramble to her feet and he grabbed her arm, helping her up..

"Let me see" he said as he moved her hand from her throat and his hand print was still there, raised and red..He backed up some as if her skin was made of fire..He ran his hand through his hair as he looked at her.."im gonna get you a drink" he said as he quickly left the room and she touched her neck once more..Holy shit what had happened, why the hell had he reacted like that and what the hell was he dreaming about to make him go so crazy..He was back in the room in a sec, a glass in his hand.."here drink this" he sounded panicked as she took the glass from him, she took a big swig and nearly spit it out as it burned going down, it had to be whiskey..

"thats horrible" she said quickly as she shivered from the alcohol.."what..what happened back there" she finally forced the words out and that same panicked look filled his eyes..

"I dont know" he lied as he looked away, images of caitlyn swimming in his head.."I must have been dreaming or something" he said as he walked across the room..

"more like a nightmare, you were writhing and...and I um..." she said with a shake of her head, he wasnt telling her everything, she knew this..

"i drank too much last night" he said as an explanation..He refused to face her..

"so you dont remember anything at all" she couldnt help herself, something just wasnt right here..

"I...I...just dont" his voice trailed.."let me get you something else to drink" he attempted to leave the room..

"wait.." she called out and he stopped but he didnt look at her.."Im alright... are you alright" she asked with concern..

"i shouldnt of brought you here" he said quickly..

"you keep on saying that but I agreed to this" she said as she began to walk over to him..

"You agreed to me strangling you" he said with an icy tone as he turned and faced her..

"You know what I mean" she stepped closer to him..

His eyes darted to her neck, his hand print was still there.."just stop ok" he put his hand up and she stopped moving towards him.."please just dont" he said seriously as Isabella came into the room with a concerned look on her face..

"signore, is everything ok" she asked as she looked between them..

"can you run a bath for Natalie" he said quickly..

"John I dont want a bath" natalie said with annoyance, she wanted to know what the hell was going on..

"dont do this Natalie" he said seriously as he then looked at Isabella.."do as I say" he said a bit coldly to her and she promply spun around and headed back down the hall..

"I said I didnt want a god damn bath" Natalie snapped angrily now as he looked at her..

"we have a long flight ahead of us, I'll make sure your stuff is packed" he said as he spun from her and began to head down the hall..

"hey... I deserve an answer" she snapped as she ran after him and he stopped and spun around, making her damn near bump into him..

"we are leaving here in an hour" he said sternly..

"but were not even done here" she said in shock as she looked at him, he had to look away cause he couldnt look at her neck anymore, what had he done?

"You dont have a say in this, were heading back in an hour" he spun from her again..

"Like hell we are, I didnt even get to the book" she snapped as she ran up to him and grabbed his arm..He spun around now, he looked absolutely pissed and she couldnt help but let go of his arm.

"You dont get it Natalie, this entire trip was a bust, we should of never came here and were leaving in an hour, end of story" he said angrily...

"i told you I was fine ok, so you had a nightmare" she began..

"i said thats enough!" he yelled now as she blinked in shock.."one hour, be ready" he spun from her again as she stood there completely baffled and then she heard the slamming of a door as she shook her head, maybe she was in over her head..

The flight home was beyond uncomfortable, John had closed himself off in his bedroom on the plane and she was stuck out on the couch, he wouldnt even talk to her. She was upset and angry. Part of her was screaming that he was just a fucked up mess and that she should be glad she was heading back to the states but another part was wanting answers and it would seem as though she wouldnt get them..

She had even gone as far as to knock on his door but he refused to answer..

John was beside himself with guilt and grief, for starters he was back to dreaming of that fateful night and secondly he had lashed out and nearly killed natalie.. He couldnt face her, hell he could barely face himself, all he wanted to do was get her away from him but everytime he closed his eyes he saw her petrified eyes, they mimicked Caitlyns..

He sat on the edge of the bed, ignorning her knocks, what the hell was happening to him?

_"John...john please" Caitlyn pleaded with him as the demon held onto her._.

He put his hands on his head.."stop,..just stop" he said more to himself as the memories began to flood his mind..

He could see the demon jumping into Caitlyn, taking her over as she fell to the ground..

He groaned with pain as he rocked himself on the bed.."please stop" he pleaded with himself, he couldnt take much more..

"John just please open the door" Natalie called from outside the room..

_"John, john please" Caitlyn pleaded with him._.

His stomach twisted in knots as he sat there and she just wouldnt stop knocking and calling out to him..

He held Caitlyn in his arms as he rocked her lifeless body, within seconds his livingroom was filled with his brothers, his angel brothers who looked on in horror..

_"Jonathan what did you do" his brother Michael said with shock in his eyes.._

_"i ...i couldnt" John could barely get the words out as he looked at his brothers.."she's...she's dead" he choked out.."I..I killed her"_

John promply got up and ran to the bathroom, losing the contents of his stomach..

Natalie paced that room for hours and hours, she couldnt even get herself to sit down. Why wouldnt he just talk to her?

The following day...

Natalie paced her bedroom, she had been home one day and to say it was hell would be an understatement. For starters when they finally arrived back in pennsylvania, John had a car waiting for her, he refused to even say anything to her, not even a goodbye. Then once home not only did her friends have questions about what took place, well she also had one hell of a bruise on her neck and Bo wasnt taking that lightly, neither was her brother and friends.. She had lied to them, its not like she could tell them what took place, they would go absolutely crazy and she was sure they would of immediately went after John..

"how do you fall and bruise your neck" Rex snapped at her.."if he did something to you"

"I told you he didnt, if anything he saved me from that sick freak" she said quickly.."and not to mention that Victor is alive and well" she used that as a distraction and it worked..

The subject changed drastically as everyone listened to her. They were just as shocked and pissed as she was that Victor was really alive.. It was just the diversion she needed..

"its already begun then" Bo said cryptically..

Natalie made her way over to her balcony as she stepped out and looked at the sun setting in the sky. For the first time in forever she actually wanted to cry and she honestly didnt know what she wanted to cry about and then her mind went to him, to John.. My god was she developing feelings for him? The thought freaked her out more than anything..

"hey" Gigi said quietly and cautiously as she stepped onto the balcony.."You ok?"

"i was this close to getting that book" Natalie said quickly, she wasnt about to tell Gigi or anyone how she really felt about everything that was going on..

"No one blames you, you know that right" she said softly..

"i had a chance and I blew it" Natalie said as he kept on looking out into the sunset.."I should of just" she said as her voice faded off..

"You could have been hurt or worse, I hate to say it but im glad that John took you out of there" Gigi said honestly.." confused but glad, kind of strange you know that someone like him would actually step up like that" she continued but Natalie didnt say anything.."maybe there is some good left in him"

Natalie tossed and turned that night, she could barely sleep without dreaming of what had happened but in her dreams the outcome was worse, he had been a monster and she had been fighting for her life. Then there was Victor and Mitch, in her dreams they were both after her, chasing her and she just couldnt get far enough away..

She awoke in a cold sweat, her heart pounding as she sat up, trying to calm herself..

John sat in his study, a drink in his hand. He was fixed staring at a piece of the wall, his mind elsewhere..

"sir, dinner will be served soon" he was snapped out of his thoughts by his butler as he looked up.."Sir?"

"im not hungry, you can put it away" John said as he sipped his drink and his butler nodded his head as he left the room..He stared at the glass of scotch in his hand and then he just as quickly threw it, making it shatter into a million pieces against the wall..

By the next morning natalie felt more anger than anything else. How could she allow herself to feel anything for John at all, he was the damn enemy here, well atleast one of them. She grabbed her knife and dagger from the weapons room, she needed to kill something, she needed some sort of relief..

"planning on going somewhere?" Rex said as he came into the room, she looked at him for a second as she strategically placed her weapons..

"Im heading over to Lantano Lake" she said quickly..

"i already told you that their gone, not even a trace" Rex began..

"they hide rex, thats what they do, we just need to find their den" she began as he looked at her wide eyed..

"you think your just going to stumble across it" he said sarcastically..

"yeah well it beats sitting around here when those bastards are out there" she said angrily..

"Nat whats going on, for real" rex said with concern..

"there is an entire wolf pact out there, im doing my job" she said sarcastically to him..

"Listen I know your upset about Victor and Mitch" he began..

"that son of a bitch shouldnt even be alive Rex" she snapped at him.."if I was back in Milan right now im gut the fucker"

"yeah well your not and im not letting you go out there alone" he said protectively..

"fine, suit yourself but im going" she said as she went to leave the room..

"damn it Nat we need to talk about this" Rex said as he walked over to her..

"talk about what? Huh? That monster is alive, Mitch has that fucking book and if we dont stop any of this then we wont even have a place to call home!" she snapped at him..

"whats going on?" cris said with concern as he came by the doorway.."are you going out?" he said with wide eyes to natalie..

"Im leaving in five so whoever wants to come better hurry the hell up or im leaving your ass here" she snapped and then she was storming out..

"she is out of control, you know that right" Cris said with worry.."something happened to her in Milan, I know it"

"yeah well im not about to sit around and watch her get killed" Rex snapped angrily as he grabbed a few guns and headed out, Cris sighed heavily and then he too grabbed a few guns..

Two Hours Later..

"im telling you nat they arent here, we searched the entire woods" Brody said as they stood surrounded by trees..

"yeah well you didnt search good enough" she said as she knelt down and touched something on the ground.."you see this" she said as she held up a chunk of silver fur.."they are here" she said as she stood there..

The woods around Lantano Lake were dense and heavily wooded. One could easily fall and break a leg if they werent careful enough. Natalie looked for every detail on the ground, stopping at a large tree.."hey guys" she said as she pulled another piece of fur off the tree.."were close" she finished as she continued walking..

John made his way into the darken room, he marched right over to the painters easel and he tore off the cloth, underneath it was a portrait of Caitlyn, it was over a hundred years old and he ran his hand over it. He hadnt allowed himself to go in that room in so long. He felt sick as he looked at her picture..

_"You killed a mortal" Michael said in shock.._

_John couldnt even speak as he sat there on the floor covered in caitlyns blood.."you were sworn to protect her, do you know how angry father will be with you" Michael said with concern in his voice.._

_"do you think he cares, do you!" John laughed bitterly..."he allowed this to happen, he doesnt care about anyone but himself!"_

_"dont say that John" Michael began.._

_"You know what, why dont you go to hell and while your at it bring your father" John said angrily.._

_"thats enough John!" Michael yelled at him and John began to get up as he laid Caitlyns body on the ground.._

_"You are a fool Michael, he doesnt care about us, he doesnt care about anything!" John yelled as he stepped to his brother.._

_"what has happened to you brother, why have you chosen to behave in such a way" Michael said with a shake of his head.._

_"Oh you were always so eager to please him even when he allows evil to run the world" John seethed.._

_"you will have to answer for what you have done" Michael said seriously.._

_"what I have done?" John yelled.."what about him, what about everything he has done, does he not have to answer for his crimes" _

_"you should of never left the brotherhood, its poisoned you" Michael said as he looked his brother In the eye..._

_"leave...now!" John yelled at him as he looked at Michael and his other brothers.._

_"Im sorry but im not going without you, you have done the unthinkable" Michael said with sorrow in his voice.._

_"and so it would seem that way but I tell you this, you will have to kill me if you think I am going near him ever again" John challenged him.._

_"dont make me do this John" Michael looked at his brother.._

_"go ahead, give it your best shot" John said through gritted teeth as michael looked at him and then at the brothers standing around them.."go ahead, all of you, I dare you!" he yelled angrily and within seconds Michael had him pinned against the wall as the other brother held Johns arms back.." is that all you got, huh!" he yelled.._

_"you wont be able to hurt anyone, not ever again" Michael said as he grabbed Johns hand and yanked the ring off his finger as john tried to fight him but it was fruitless and the second that ring came off his finger he felt his power begin to drain.. Without that ring he was powerless over them, over anyone..He could still manage some tricks but they were childs play compared to the power he had with the ring..He yelled at them as they held him down.."You will come with us" Michael continued in a serious tone.._

_"I will die first!" John yelled as he found the strength to push his brothers off of him but before anyone could react a huge blinding white light filled the room, so much so that they all had to shun their eyes and by the time John opened his, he was alone once more and not just that her body was gone as he yelled out.._

_His brothers had gotten the ring from him and he had been shunned from up above, not that he cared anymore. His faith was lost, if his father could allow such a horrible act to occur then he wanted nothing to do with him, nothing to do with any of them..But that ring, his ring, he wanted it, needed it. For years he searched but without the ring he was nearly powerless..It was only a few years ago that he heard that the ring in question had gone missing during a battle his brother had had. The ring had incredible power but only to him, to anyone else it was just a useless artifact..He began dealing with demons, searching for that damned ring and nothing, well until recently. He had heard from a reliable source that Mitch had somehow ended up with it and he honestly didnt believe it, well until last night, mitch did have the ring and he was still planning on getting it, one way or another.._

_John snatched his hand from the painting as he backed up..He had killed her, after everything he had been through he had killed Caitlyn and last tonight he almost killed Natalie._

Natalie clutched her knife as they came up to what looked like a cave, it was pitch black inside..

"I have a bad feeling about this" Cris said with concern..

"well maybe you should of kept your ass at home" natalie snapped.."were gonna end this tonight, once and for all" she said as he neared the cave with her comrades beside her..

John tried to lay in his bed, he was uncomfortable, fidgety as he stared at the ceiling..This was all too much, all of it.. He tried to clear his thoughts of her but to no avail and then he saw her, natalie..

He again tried to shake the memories from his head but this felt different, real almost. He could see her, she was hurt and covered in blood. Then he heard the growling as he sat up, looking around the room as if he was crazy. She was there again, panting as she ran, her arm badly cut..He could see glowing eyes, the growling filled his head as he got to his feet now, was he sensing her? But how? Was she really in danger or was he just crazy.. Then he heard her scream and he couldnt stand by anymore, he ran to his door and then jetted down the hallway..

Natalie grabbed her arm as she ran, the blood was pouring down her arm and she was completely alone. The wolves had set up a trap, they had been waiting for them and in the chaosis of it all they became separated and currently a wolf was chasing her through the woods as she panted and ran as fast as she could..

The wolf was so close she could feel its hot breath on her neck and then the unthinkable happened, It pounced on her, sending her slamming hard into the ground as he hovered over her, foaming from the mouth. Big jaws opened wide and for a second it almost seemed like the wolf smiled. She was going to die, she stared the creature in the eye, refusing to look away, if this thing was going to take her out then she was gonna go out with dignity..

"go ahead you son of a bitch, do it!" she yelled as she braced herself for the fate that was surely awaiting her..The sound of a loud crack in the distance made her eyes go wide and then within seconds the wolf was on her, and it was dead, a bullet to the head. When she looked up he was standing there,gun in hand, it was John, he had come and once again he had saved her..


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

"John? What are you" she began with confusion, she wasnt sure if she was dreaming or not but then he was grabbing at the beast that laid on her and tossing it aside, she blinked in shock..

"apparently you have a death wish" he said as he grabbed her arm and slowly got her up as she winced.."Your hurt" he said as she held onto her bleeding arm..

"im fine, what are you doing here" she said as she stood now, her arm hurt like a son of bitch and she looked at it..Within seconds John was pulling his shirt off as she stared in shock.."what are you doing" she began as he ignored her and then promply tore his shirt in two, wrapping it around her arm tight.."Ouch"

"that should hold off the bleeding for a bit" he said as he stood there and he was right, it almost instantly stopped the blood.."were leaving" he grabbed hold of her good arm..

"what, wait...why are you here" she began with confusion, how had he known to show up, had he been following her?

"Listen there are more of those things out there so unless you want to be dinner" he said dryly as he kept a grip on her arm.

"My friends are out there, my brother too, im not leaving them" she tried to yank her arm back as he breathed hard in disapproval..The sound of a gunshot went off in the distance and she turned towards it..

"fuck" he huffed in annoyance, he really didnt want to be dealing with the wolves right now, they had a bad attitude and he wasnt in the mood..

"Listen I dont know why your here but im going back out there, so let me go" she said angrily and now he let go of her arm..

"Fine then im going with you" he huffed as he walked past her and she stood even more confused then before but she quickly went after him..

"Your not even going to tell me why your here" she began with annoyance as they walked quickly towards the sound of numerous gun shots..

"do you want to save your friends or not?" he snapped at her and she swallowed hard.."this way, lets go!" he said as he began to take off running, she followed behind him..

The sound of gunshots got louder, so did the sound of yelling, within seconds they could see Cris in the distance and by the looks of it the wolf he had been firing at was now on the domineering side as Cris's gun jammed and then he threw it at the wolf and quickly ran..

John pulled out his gun as he aimed at the wolf from a big distance.."No get closer, you wont make that shot" natalie called out but John was already firing and within seconds the wolf was falling to the ground, cris turned and looked in shock.."Cris!" natalie yelled out as she ran over and he looked at her with wide eyes..

"what the hell is he doing here!" he snapped angrily..

"no need to thank me or anything" John said dryly as they neared cris..

"natalie what the hell" Cris said once more..

"you know your friend has an attitude problem" John said as he shook his head..

"Cris its fine, he's...he's helping" she said as Cris looked at John suspiciously, before he could say anything else another shot went off in the distance and the sound of rex yelling could be heard. With that they all took off running towards it. Natalie's heart was in her throat, if anything happened to Rex, anything at all..

Once natalie saw Rex in the distance, his body covered in blood and a huge sword in one hand, a gun in the other as he stood there hovering over the now dead wolf she instantly felt relief as she ran over to him..

"Hey I was wondering where you ran off to, you see this big sucker, I got him" Rex grinned and then he saw John coming over with cris.."what the hell is he doing here!" he snapped..

"Rex, dont ok" Natalie began but it was too late, Rex was already heading over to him and he was pissed..

"settle down kid" John began..

"this piece of shit apparently just showed up" Cris said sarcastically..

"and saved your ass in the process" John said dryly as Rex got in front of him and Natalie rushed over but Rex was already holding his sword at John.."put that thing down before you hurt yourself" John said as he stared right at rex..

"Listen Rex just calm down ok" Natalie said quickly..

"i say we just let him gut the bastard" Cris snapped..

"doesnt sound like a bad idea to me" Rex said angrily.."why are you here" he snapped at John..

Before anything of them could say a word a loud howl was heard in the distance and they all spun around.."where is Brody?" Natalie said with fear as she looked at everyone and then within seconds they were all taking off running towards the sound..It seemed the deeper they ran into the woods, the heavier the brush would get and then the howling was heard once more and they knew they were close. In the distance a large grey wolf stood, he was enormous and he looked in their direction as all three guys pulled out their guns, natalie as well but then it leapt high and was too far away as they ran over.

The sight before them was gruesome as they neared a bloody mess on the ground. Natalie let out a gasp as what was left of Brody laid on the ground.."Oh my god" she said in utter horror as they all stopped, no one said anything else..

By the time Bo had rushed his team of investigators out there to the crime Scene natalie was completely beside herself as Cris tried to comfort her.."we all knew what this job entailed Nat" he said softly as she looked at him..

"this should of never happened" she stormed away from him, she wasnt in the mood for his sympathy, she felt absolutely horrible and she looked over at John who was talking to Bo..

"so your telling me you had nothing to do with this?" Bo said suspiciously to John..

"I saved their asses back there" John snapped..

"and you just so happened to be taking a walk in the woods" Bo said dryly..

"hey you know what, you believe whatever the hell it is you want" John snapped as he spun from him and Natalie was walking over.."You gonna start in on me too" he snapped angrily..

"actually I wasnt" she snapped right back at him as she got up to him.."why were you in the woods" she asked seriously..

John thought back to when he was in his room, he remembered her face, the blood, everything but he wasnt about to say that bit of it.. Hell he barely understood it himself., The only time he ever had visions was when he was an angel and those days were long gone but then why was he seeing her now, he hadnt been sworn to protect her..."John they all think that your involved, tell me your not" she said as she looked at him..

"i dont owe anyone an explanation and certainly not them" he said bitterly as he looked at her friends who were eyeing him down now..He quickly spun around and began walking away..

"Hey, I asked you a question" natalie snapped but he disappeared in the brush, she was half tempted to run after him but she couldnt bring herself to do that, not with so many people around..

"Its not worth it Nat, he was behind this, I know it" Rex said as he came next to her..

"I dont think he was Rex" she said honestly, there was something behind Johns eyes, something that said he was just as shocked about the situation as they were..

"Oh dont tell me your going soft on that prick" He snapped..

"Im not going soft" she said defensively.."Its just" she began but Bo cut her off as he came over..

"Natalie" Bo said as he stared at her.."we need to talk"

John got back to his place in record time, he need a drink and bad. He quickly grabbed a glass from his desk and poured a large amount as he gulped it..The sound of his phone ringing snapped him out of his thoughts and that was a good thing.. He answered quickly.."Mcbain"

"ah Jonathan I assume you made it back to the states ok" Mitch's voice said as John stiffened some..

"Mitch, to what do I owe the pleasure" John said as his jaw tightened..

"well I feel like we left things in a bad way" Mitch began..

"you mean how your guest almost made a meal out of my date" John said coldly..

"I assure you that I spoke with Victor about that small misunderstanding" Mitch said with a smile on his face...Even though John couldnt see him, he could sense it and he gripped his glass hard..

"yeah well I will remember next time you invite me to a party" John said dryly..

"it was quite unpleasent and I apologize greatly" Mitch began.."How is that dear Gloria by the way?, I take it she is ok"

"fine I guess, she went back home" John lied...

"Oh" Mitch said with surprise.."she isnt with you?"

"You know I never spend more than one night with anyone" he continued and even though that use to be true, well now he wasnt so sure. Normally he would take what he wanted and not look back but then again he never did get what he wanted from her..

"this is true" Mitch laughed some and then stopped promptly.."I was sure there was something different about her, I mean you did stop our little deal"

"yeah well what can I say, I dont like to share" John said dryly..

"touche, my friend touche" Mitch laughed..

"i take it that you want something Mitch, otherwise you wouldnt be calling me" John began with annoyance..

"ah yes, no need to beat around the bush" Mitch said cooly.."im going to be in town tomorrow, I was hoping we could meet up"

John straightened up in his seat some, he didnt like the idea of Mitch coming into town.."and what would I owe the pleasure?" John began as he held onto the glass..

"Oh you know, business and what not.." Mitch began.." im still up for negotiations concerning my ring"

John stood now and fought to keep his composure.."fine, give me a time and a place"

"I will be staying at the Hilton, how about we say around sixish" he grinned..

"six it is" John said quickly.."and the ring?"

"i guess we will just discuss that at our little meeting, until then" Mitch said and then he hung up as John inhaled deep and then within seconds he squeezed that glass until it broke in his hand..

Mitch sat back at his desk in his luxurious Milan home, he had the ring on his desk as he looked at it..He had acquired it from a friend of his, a demon who had come across it during a battle with one of the angel boys.. But why did they have this ring and what exactlly did it mean. As far as he could tell it was just a normal ring, or was it? He put it on numerous times and yet nothing..

John had wanted it to, he had wanted it bad but why? Mitch studied the ring more, what could he possibly want with it and he had said it had sentimental value..He thought back to the night before, he thought about her, Gloria.. He never did get a last name on her but according to Victor she was a native of California.. He smiled as he sat there, he would have to do some digging around but it would be worth it cause he would get Gloria and Mcbain or anyone couldnt stop him..

Natalie stared at her uncle as he sat in his office, she should of known this would be coming, I mean hell everyone there hated John and the fact that he just happened to show up in the woods were they were fighting the wolf pact, it was a bit suspicious..

"what is going on with you natalie" Bo asked with concern as he looked at her..

"im trying to do my job" she said a bit defensively..

"you know what im talking about, what is going on with John" Bo stared at her..

"what? Nothing, what do you mean" she felt her nerves start to get the best of her, but she was telling the truth, nothing was going on with them, right?

"You dont find it the slightest bit odd that he just happened to show up today?" Bo said seriously..

"well yeah but" she began..

"But nothing, he is dangerous and bad news Natalie, must I remind you that he is a fallen angel" Bo said quickly..

"I worked with him once and it was a bust" she said quickly as her heart began to race..

"Im not stupid natalie, I saw the way you looked at him" Bo began..

"what?" she couldnt even find any words, she felt like her back was against the wall..

"brody is dead, the entire house is on edge and John just happens to come in and save the day" Bo said sarcastically..

"he saved Cris" she said quickly..

"and he saved you" Bo raised an eyebrow..

"i dont know what this has to do with anything" she began to get angry..

"this has everything to do with" Bo began..

"so he saved me and he saved Cris, so what" she snapped.."who cares why he was there, he was"

"I care!" Bo snapped loudly and she wasnt use to seeing him get angry..He stood now.."i dont have to remind you not to go by him anymore, do I?"

"why would I go by him" she said with a dry mouth as Bo just looked at her..

"i dont know, why would you?" he raised an eyebrow..

"Listen bo, I just want to get these fuckers, your right Brody is dead and I wont have his death be in vain" she said quickly..

"You have no idea what he is capable of Natalie" Bo began cryptically as she stood there.."he is a fallen angel for a reason"

"You dont think I know that Bo, I dont trust him as far I could throw him" she said quickly but that wasnt entirely true anymore..

"good because death and destruction follow him, not to mention he has dealings with the ones we hunt" Bo said quickly..

"hey your the one who threw me into this mess" she said honestly as he walked around his desk and looked at her..

"because your the best I have" he said honestly.."you need to watch your back when it comes to him" he said seriously.."do you remember that flash drive I showed you" he began as she stiffened some, at one time she had wanted to know what was on that damn flash drive but now, now she didnt know what she wanted.."it has information, important information on him, stuff nightmares are made of Natalie"

"its not like I dont know what he is Bo, its not actually something new, he deals with demons, I get that" she began nervously..

"its not just that, its so much more" he began as she went to argue with him but A sharp breeze in the room made her spin around as a very tall dark haired man stood there, he looked familiar, his eyes, she blinked a bit in shock..

"you need to listen to your uncle" the man began..

"thank you for coming" Bo said quickly and Natalie looked at him..

"You know him?" she said in shock.."who the hell are you" she quickly turned and looked at the man who was dressed like some midevil warrior and it wasnt lost on her how gorgeous he was and powerful. Hell she could feel his strength pumping through the room, making it hard to breath. He stepped closer to him..

"My name is Michael, Natalie" he said as he got in front of her, she was still so very confused as she stood there..

"Natalie, Michael here is Johns brother" Bo said as he walked over..She blinked in shock now as she stood there, now it all made sense, the power, the incredible good looks, this man was a damn angel and not just any angel, a brother of Johns..

"what your uncle here said is true, John is bad news and your life is in danger" Michael said softly but there was a seriousness to it that made her swallow hard..

"my life is in danger every day" she said quickly as she stared at him, she still couldnt believe that she was looking at a real life angel. She had seen many strange things in her life and on a daily basis but an angel, well this was a first. Everyone knew they didnt make random visits to earth, but he was here, why?

"you know exactlly what I mean natalie and I came here to warn you to stay away from John" Michael said seriously..

"why does everyone think im going to run after him" she said angrily even though her voice shook from nerves, her mind went back to that kiss they shared and she quickly shook that thought away as Michael looked at her inquizatively..She suddenly felt sick, angels could read minds and by the look on his face he had just read hers..She went to say something but he spoke first..

"can I have a minute alone with natalie" he asked Bo..

Bo looked between the two of them.."sure" he finally said as he quickly left..

"so now angels are making house calls" natalie laughed as she walked across the room..

"I know you care about him" Michael said seriously..

"what?" she said in shock as she looked at him..

"You can deny it all you want but I can see past that" michael said as she turned and looked at him..

"its rude to read someones mind or havent you learned that in your angel training" she said sarcastically.."and for you information I cant stand him, I hunt people like him" she said quickly as he looked at her but didnt say anything..

"You want to save him" Michael said almost in shock as she blinked with wide eyes..

"what? Your crazy" she quickly walked across the room, her heart thudding heavily now...

"He cant be saved Natalie, he chose this life, he turned his back on the brotherhood" he continued..

"You know I think you've been sipping on too much of the jesus juice" she laughed nervously as she walked to the opposite side of the room..

"im not the enemy here natalie and I see why he is drawn to you, your a beautiful woman, independent and very powerful" he began as she looked at him and rolled her eyes..

"sorry bub but im not into angels in that kind of way" she said quickly as she spun around but he was right there and then he touched her arm and she could feel his power, it stunned her as she jumped back some..

"do you know why my brother has choosen this path?" Michael said softly..

"i dont even know why we are having this conversation" she said quickly, as much as she wanted to know what it was that made John the way he was, she was also scared to find out..

"you need to know" Michael said and before she could react he was grabbing her hand and within seconds the room began to spin and a white light flashed brightly in the room as she gasped in shock and then they were somewhere else, an old house, she heard voices and spun around, gasping in shock cause there was John on the floor, covered in blood, a woman in his arms, she was lifeless..

_"Jonathan what did you do" his brother Michael said with shock in his eyes.._

_"i ...i couldnt" John could barely get the words out as he looked at his brothers.."she's...she's dead" he choked out.."I..I killed her"_

Natalie felt her heart racing dangerously fast as she looked around at all the angels standing there, even Michael was there, two michaels, the one she was standing next to and the one who was interogating John at the moment. She looked up at him now with confusion..

"they cant see us, none of them" Michael said to her as she looked back at the scene before her..

_"You killed a mortal" Michael said in shock.._

_John couldnt even speak as he sat there on the floor covered in caitlyns blood.."you were sworn to protect her, do you know how angry father will be with you" Michael said with concern in his voice.._

_"do you think he cares, do you!" John laughed bitterly..."he allowed this to happen, he doesnt care about anyone but himself!"_

_"dont say that John" Michael began.._

_"You know what, why dont you go to hell and while your at it bring your father" John said angrily.._

_"thats enough John!" Michael yelled at him and John began to get up as he laid Caitlyns body on the ground.._

_"You are a fool Michael, he doesnt care about us, he doesnt care about anything!" John yelled as he stepped to his brother.._

_"what has happened to you brother, why have you chosen to behave in such a way" Michael said with a shake of his head.._

_"Oh you were always so eager to please him even when he allows evil to run the world" John seethed.._

_"you will have to answer for what you have done" Michael said seriously.._

_"what I have done?" John yelled.."what about him, what about everything he has done, does he not have to answer for his crimes"_

_"you should of never left the brotherhood, its poisoned you" Michael said as he looked his brother In the eye..._

_"leave...now!" John yelled at him as he looked at Michael and his other brothers.._

Natalie couldnt believe what she was witnessing, this seemed like a dream and maybe it was..

"I told you that he was bad for you Natalie" Michael said as he touched her arm..

"But how" she said in shock.."I mean he killed her, I dont understand" she said as she began to feel faint and sick to her stomach, was John really a monster capable of killing some poor woman?She looked back out at the scene in front of her..

_"Im sorry but im not going without you, you have done the unthinkable" Michael said with sorrow in his voice.._

_"and so it would seem that way but I tell you this, you will have to kill me if you think I am going near him ever again" John challenged him.._

_"dont make me do this John" Michael looked at his brother.._

_"go ahead, give it your best shot" John said through gritted teeth as michael looked at him and then at the brothers standing around them.."go ahead, all of you, I dare you!" he yelled angrily and within seconds Michael had him pinned against the wall as the other brother held Johns arms back.." is that all you got, huh!" he yelled.._

_"you wont be able to hurt anyone, not ever again" Michael said as he grabbed Johns hand and yanked the ring off his finger as john tried to fight him but it was fruitless and the second that ring came off his finger he felt his power begin to drain.. Without that ring he was powerless over them, over anyone..He could still manage some tricks but they were childs play compared to the power he had with the ring..He yelled at them as they held him down.."You will come with us" Michael continued in a serious tone.._

_"__I will die first!" John yelled as he found the strength to push his brothers off of him but before anyone could react a huge blinding white light filled the room._

Natalie shunned her eyes as the light came over the room and by the time she opened her eyes she was back in Bo's office and she was gasping for air..

"so now you see natalie, he choose to fall from heaven, he killed before and he will do it again" he said seriously and she honestly thought she would vomit right then and there.."My brother is a lost soul, he cannot be saved" he finished as she looked at him..

"but...but why kill her?" she said in disbelief..

"Caitlyn was a very powerful white witch, she was pure, innocent" Michael said softly.."he wanted her power, he was consumed by it, I warned him to stay away" michael began.."he wouldnt listen, he had been sworn to protect her from afar" he said with sorrow..

"but killing her, I mean...what could he possibly gain" she said in confusion..

"everything" Michael said matter of factly.." were not like you, were not humans, were not even mortal and if an angel takes the life of a mortal, even a witch he then gets the powers of that person" he said as Natalie gasped in shock as she backed up.. Had John did all of this just for power? Had he been that consumed by it?.."he took her life Natalie and he turned his back on his family, he is lost to us all and he is damned to hell, this is why you must stay away"

"I just dont understand, I mean..." she said in shock..

"I know its hard to grasp, I could barely believe it myself until I saw what he was capable of" Michael said sadly.."I would give my life for my family anyday but I cant save John, and neither can you"


	12. Chapter 12

This chapter has my little nod not only to Caleb Morley but also to the show Supernatural :) Enjoy!

Chapter Twelve

To say Natalie wasnt completely and utterly shocked, confused and a bit more than upset would be an understatement. John had killed an innocent woman and simply because he craved her power, the idea was unthinkable and gut wrenching. Michael had left just as quickly as he came and natalie immediately grabbed a drink from Bo's desk and downed it..

_"he's looking for a ring Natalie, one that he cant possess" Michael continued as she looked at him.."the ring is powerful and once in his hands" he shook his head.._

_"a ring?" she said as she remembered the trip to Milan, John was searching for something, something he was sure Mitch had, was it the ring?_

_"it belongs to the brotherhood and it was lost in battle" he began as Natalie looked at him.._

_"Let me guess Mitch lawrence has it" she said bitterly, her stomach was in knots..Michaels eyes got wide.."he was looking for it, thats why he brought me to Milan as a distraction" she continued.."but he didnt get it"_

_"he will try again" Michael began.._

_"then why cant you just go to Mitch and take it, better yet why dont you just kill him once and for all" Natalie said annoyance.._

_"if it was that easy believe me we would of done it awhile ago" Michael said honestly.."Mitch has protection spells all around him, ones that keep him safe from evil and from us"_

_"he has the book of the dead" she began quickly..."he has it in his study back in Milan"_

_"i see the wheels spinning in your head Natalie but this isnt your fight" Michael said softly.._

_"Like hell it isnt, this is my life" she said angrily.."i can stop this, I can"_

_"you are still only a human Natalie, powerful but mortal, this is my fight" Michael began seriously.._

_"No, I wont sit back and watch this happen" she said seriously.."Im involved now whether you like it or not"_

_"natalie you need to understand that this is beyond your control, my brothers and I, this is our fight" he said as he stepped closer to her.."You need to let it go"_

_"I can help" she said abruptly as he looked at her a bit in shock.._

_"I can not allow you to be put in danger Natalie, we are sworn to protect innocence" he said honestly.._

_"and I can also get close to John" she said quickly.._

_"absolutely not, I wont allow it" he said sternly.._

_"and why the hell not, I could get that ring, hell I could get that book" she said as she stood there.._

_"Listen to me Natalie, you will not interfere in this" he said seriously.."You have no idea what you are up against, John may not have all of his powers but he is still very strong, manipulative, your in too deep as it is"_

_"he killed an innocent woman!" she yelled angrily.."I wont just sit by and...and" she began to breath heavy.."i can do this"_

_"you are so much like your mother, do you know that" Michael said as she stared at him him shock.._

_"You knew my mother?" she could barely get the words out.._

_"Victoria was just as driven as you, she looks over you still" he said softly..Natalie couldnt even speak, she had to suck back tears as she stood there.."please natalie let us do our job"_

_"if you knew my mother and we are so alike then you know I cant do that" she finally said strongly.."let me do this please, I have to do this" she pleaded with him as he stood there and just looked at her.._

Natalie finished off her drink as she stood there in Bo's office alone.. It was time and she knew what she had to do...

John sat in his study, his mind drifting once more..

_"caitlyn! Where did you take her your bastards!" he yelled out as he stood in the room alone, darkness surrounding him.."I will make you pay, do you hear me, I will make you all pay!" _

"Sir?" his butler said as he looked up from his daydream quickly.."Sir you have a guest" his butler continued and before he could say anything else he saw Natalie standing in the door way.."Im sorry I told her to wait" he began apologetically..

"Its fine, natalie lives by her own rules, isnt that right" John stood now as natalie smiled.. She had gone all out for this little meeting, she even dooned a plaid mini skirt and very revealing tank top that left nothing to the imagination. She finished it off with a pair of black leather calf boots..Her stomach twisted a bit uncomfortably as she stood there, she was really gonna do this..

_"i cant have you do that Natalie, you dont understand there are laws I must abide by" Michael said as he looked at her.._

_"You say you are sworn to protect innocence, then how can you sit by and allow all of this to go on day after day" she said with a shakened voice.._

_"we all have a purpose natalie, and im sorry you cant see that" he said softly.._

_"well what if my purpose is to make all of this right, you know I can get close to him, I know you can read my mind" she swallowed hard.._

_"But it doesnt make it right, you dont understand how dangerous this is" he said with a shake of his head.."My hands are tied"_

_"then untie them" she said seriously as he looked at her.."I can help you bring him down, I can get that ring, I can stop all of this" she said as she neared him.."please let me do this"_

_"there might be a way" he finally said as she looked at him in disbelief, was he actually going to go for this.."its still dangerous but"_

_"Your a good person, err angel Michael, I can see that" she began as she touched his arm and now he seemed a bit shocked as he looked at her.._

_"if I let you do this, If I do" he began as he looked at her.."then I will need to keep you protected" he said as he looked at her.."this may hurt a bit" he said as he put his hand onto her head and she fought the urge to cry out as pain raced through her but just as quickly he was removing his hand as she bent over and gasped.._

_"what was that" she said damn near breathless as she looked at him.._

_"something to keep you safe from those who set out to harm you" he said as she began to stand up straight.._

_"It felt like my bones were about to break" she said honestly as the pain subsided quickly.._

_"i imprinted your ribs with a protection spell, no one can detect it, evil or not and it will keep you safe from harm" he said as she blinked in shock.._

_"a protection spell imprinted on my ribs?" she said in shock as she touched her ribs with her hand.."and it will work?" she was in shock.._

_"I will keep you safe natalie even if it is from my deranged brother" Michael said seriously.._

Natalie stood in the doorway looking at John, she had to look past the fact that even though she knew the truth now her body still reacted to his.."coming back to yell at me like your friends did" he said dryly.. It wasnt lost on him that she looked absolutely amazing in that outfit, so much so that his body immediately hardened as he took in the view but then again he wasnt in the mood to get yelled at once more..

"actually, no" she said as she stepped in more and John looked at his butler..

"you can leave, I have things under control" he said to his butler as he came around his desk and over to her.."i have to say that is quite the outfit you have on"

"what can I say I know how to dress" she smiled sweetly as he stopped in front of her, there was something different about her, he could sense that but he didnt quite know what it was.."i thought you may like it" she walked past him seductively as he watched her...She grabbed the drink off his desk and downed it..

"so if you didnt come by to lecture me then what exactlly did you come by for" he watched her as she put down his glass and licked her lips..

"to thank you, for you know, saving my ass back there" she said quickly as he smirked some, god why did he have such an incredible effect on her..She kept her game face on as he walked over slowly, looking her up and down..

"Oh really now and how exactlly were you planning on doing that" he said seductively..

"oh I could think of a few different ways" she smiled and then walked around his desk once more, this time she went to the opposite side of where he was and he just watched her..

"theres something different about you" he finally said as she swallowed the lump in her throat..

"why would you say that" she said with a quick smile.."Just because I decided to come by and offer my thanks" she walked across the room, she could feel his eyes on her, burning into her skin.."is that so wrong" she slowly turned and faced him..He began walking slowly over to her..

"Im not complaining, actually just the opposite" he got in front of her.."but then again I know when your hiding something, are you hiding something" he raised an eyebrow and she felt her heart race dangerously fast..

"well now you just sound paranoid" she swallowed hard again as he got in front of her..

"am I?" he tilted his head and she smiled bigger as she went to back up but he grabbed her arm, stopping her and then closing in the distance with his body.."what are you up to natalie" he was so close that her breasts were against his chest and now she was really on the verge of freaking out, what if he tried to kill her like he had killed Caitlyn..He searched her eyes as he held onto her arm..

"i can be nice if I want to be" she said quickly, almost breathlessly as he looked at her..

"yes you can, but why, why now" he searched her eyes more and then he smiled.."you know, dont you"

Natalie's eyes got wide now as she stood there, was that spell imprinted on her not working on him, did he somehow know, she felt her heart race dangerously fast as she tried to keep her composure..

"How did you find out, actually I know how, your a clever girl" he smiled..

"i dont know what your talking about" she said nervously as she tried to back up but he held onto her..

"why are you so nervous then and your pulse is absolutely jumping" he stared at her..

"i had a lot of caffeine today" she said with a sweet smile, she was busted, she knew she was..

"or maybe" he moved his face close to hers and she sucked in a deep breath..His lips were inches from hers.."dont toy with me natalie, you wont win, I know exactlly why your here" he smiled some but there was a seriousness to his voice..She honestly didnt know what to say, she felt panicked as he stood merely inches from her.."ive always been a sucker for a pretty face" he finished and before she could react his lips slammed into hers in a heated kiss and she was surprised at how much she didnt feel repulsed by him. I mean she knew she should, after everything she had discovered but damn it she had wanted to kiss him, she had wanted to feel his lips on hers again..

His hands went into her hair and held her in place as his tongue devoured her mouth..She could feel his body harden even more so as he pushed her back against the desk, making her legs stop as it came into contact and then he was grabbing one of those legs and lifting is up against his thigh as he pushed a leg between hers.

The kiss was incredibly heated as her hands went into his hair and she tugged just enough to be rewarded with a groan from him as he pulled back from her lips and smiled.."as much as I would love to continue this" he said against her lips.."I do have somewhere to be and before you even ask, No, you cant come" he let go of her now as he backed up and it took everything in her not to grab onto him again and force him to continue..He walked around to the other side of his desk as she stood there, once more enthralled by him as she tried to think straight.."but I would like to know exactlly how you found out that Mitch was in town" his words made her eyes get wide with shock, thankfully her back was still turned so that he couldnt see how very shocked she really was.."I mean I just found out myself" he continued..

Natalie sucked it up as she slowly turned and faced him, a sweet smile on her face.."I guess you got me then"

"your not coming with me" he said as he looked at her and then poured himself another drink as he watched her..

"must I remind you that we had a deal" she forced the words out.."you were gonna help me get that book"

"speaking of deals" he sipped his drink and then smiled.."i do believe I still havent collected on mine" he finished his drink and then looked at his watch and then at her.."sorry sweetheart we dont have time, im not exactlly a minute man" he smirked and then walked around his desk.."I'll walk you out though"

Natalie swallowed hard and forced a smile.."you cant stop me"

"are you challenging me?" he said with a small laugh..

"Mitch is in town and im going" she said quickly..

He walked over to her, shaking his head.."No your not"

"then I guess our little deal is null and void" she smiled as she went to walk past him and he reached out and grabbed her arm.."a deal is a deal John and if you dont help me then, well I guess I wont help you" she glanced down at his enormous erection and then swallowed hard.."have fun with that" she pulled her arm back and then left his study as he stood there for a moment. His body was now completely hard and thoroughly teased, he quickly left the room as she got to the front door..

She stopped as she went to open the door, she could feel him behind her and she slowly turned.."changed your mind?" she said sweetly and then her heart began to thud heavily cause within seconds he was in front of her and his eyes were filled with lust, before she could react he had pushed her back against the door as his mouth covered her and he pushed her arms up above her head and held them there as his mouth attacked hers..

The kiss was heated, hot and a bit angry as he pressed himself against her, she could barely concentrate on what was happening and even though she knew she should stop, she couldnt. She didnt want to..She tried to rationalize this, about how this could help her in the end, but who was she kidding, she wanted him right here, right now..

In a surprising move his hands left her as his mouth continued its devestation against hers, and then he was lifting her up by her ass as she wrapped her legs around him. He moved with her across the foyer and into his study.. She heard the door slam shut as he kicked it closed and then her back was against another wall.. His kiss was unrelenting and tortorous as she felt her body ache with desire, so much desire that she honestly felt light headed..

Tearing his mouth from hers, she gasped and panted as he looked at her. His eyes darkened with lust, mimicking hers and then he was moving them across the room fast as he sat her on his desk and with one hand he pushed the papers onto the ground, making them scatter before he attacked her neck with his mouth, sucking and licking against her skin until she let out a soft moan. Her legs were spread as he stood between them, one hand in her hair, holding her neck back and the other on her ass as he pushed himself into her..

She could barely contain herself as her hands grabbed at his hair, eliciting a deep groan from him as he pulled back from her neck and rewarded her with that knowing smile that would normally piss her off but now it did something else, now it drove her insane with desire..

He pulled off his shirt in one swift move, revealing tanned muscle, taunt abs and just one hell of a body.. His eyes darkened more as she reached for her tank top and pulled it over her head, tossing it aside as she sat there on his desk, clad in her bra that was now feeling uncomfortably tight due to her swelling breasts but that didnt last long cause he grabbed the middle of her bra, drawing her close to him and then within second he tore the material from her body as it ripped in half..

She gasped in shock at his strength and then his mouth was on her delicate and yet very hot skin.. She couldnt contain her moans as his mouth latched on one nipple, rolling it against his tongue as she threw her head back and continued her moans of desire..Just when she thought she couldnt take anymore he was against her other nipple and her hands went into his hair, pulling against it hard as he bit down on her flesh some, causing her to cry out with pleasure as it rocked her body..

She could barely focus as he pulled away from her and yanked her body to the edge of his hands moving up her legs and thighs as he grazed her panties and then roughly yanked them off. His eyes burning with so much desire that she honestly thought she may have an orgasm just from that but then he was yanking down his own pants as his cock sprang free and her eyes took in the detail of his size, and what a size it was but there wasnt time to stare cause next he was roughly pushing her down against his desk as he spread her legs more and moved closer to her. His hot heated hard flesh pressing against her wet folds as she braced herself for the onslaught that was sure to happen..

But what she felt next wasnt hard steel but a very wet, very strong tongue as it tore into her body and she nearly flew off the desk if it wasnt for his hands pressing her down still. He worked his tongue in her body, long deep strokes that had her writhing in pleasure as she began to crest higher and higher but then just as quickly his mouth was off of her and he was pressing against her once more as he leaned over her body. His mouth dangerously close to hers as her eyes opened and met his..

"beg" he whispered with a smug grin as he looked at her..

"what? Your kidding, right" she gasped out in shock..

"beg" he said again, a smile on his lips and if she wasnt so damn hot and turned on she would have been pissed.."remember what I told you" he raised an eyebrow as she looked at him confused for a moment and then his words from the plane ran through her head..

"when the time comes and it will come, you will be willing and you will beg me" his words filled her head as she looked at him..

"tell me what you want" he licked his lips as he rubbed his length between her legs and she couldnt think much less answer him but then he was moving his considerable size off of her as he still hovered over her..

"stop teasing me" she gasped as she laid there looking into those dangerous blue eyes..

"you know what I want to hear" he rasped as he looked at her..

"your wasting valuable time here" she said damn near breathless as she looked at him..

"the only one wasting time is you, now say it" he said more sternly now as he leaned down and bit against her lip, she couldnt even more with his hands holding her arms down..

"fine... please" she said through gritted teeth, now she was getting mad, he was toying with her and if she could think straight she would push him off of her but then again, she could barely think at all..

"Please what?" he smirked at her..

"god your impossible" she snapped at him angrily..

"and im not moving till you say it" he said as he leaned down and kissed her quick and hard then pulled back as she panted.."say it"

"son of a bitch" she snapped at him as he continued to smile.."fuck me, please fuck me" she finally gave in, she couldnt take anymore and he smiled smuggly at her, his mouth taking over hers in a hard kiss and then he was penetrating her in one swift move, filling her with his thick hard shaft..She cried into his mouth as he stilled inside her, deep and hard, she could barely breath..

His mouth pulled from hers as he smiled.."good girl" he said before thrusting into her wildly as he moved her booted legs to his shoulders.. She came fast and hard within seconds and her screams of pleasure filled the room all the while he stayed straight faced as he fucked her but she didnt care, this felt so good, too good..

Her body shook and writhed as he plunged in and out of her with considerable speed and agility, she couldnt tell where one orgasm ended and another began. He brought the term god like to a whole new level!

Just when she thought she may just pass out from the pleasure he pulled her from the desk and impaled her as she wrapped her legs around his waist. His strength was alarming but she didnt care, she couldnt care less actually, all she could do was feel and right now this felt unbelievable..

He held onto her waist as her back slammed into the wall and then he was thrusting up into her as his mouth latched onto her nipples again, the sensation of being so completely filled and his hot tongue against her flesh was almost too much to take as she cried out over and over again..

But then he was lifting her off of him as she stood now before him.. He spun her around as he pushed her flush against the wall, the contact on her nipples to the cold wall was unbearable but then he was pulling her hips back as he thrusted into her once more... His hand latched into her hair as he pulled it back roughly as he leaned into her, sinking in length deeper and deeper into her body until she felt him lightly biting against her neck and shoulder, it was too much to take and then she was crying out once more as he rocked her body..

She would of never imagined that it would feel this good, I mean she had had her fair share of lovers over the years but this took the cake, the whole damn cake.. He finally made a sound, more of a loud grunt as he pumped in and out of her.. Even his sounds made her go crazy and then she felt him drive more wildly into her, his hot seed burning her flesh as he groaned long and deep, it once again set her over the edge with him..

Natalie never fell asleep after sex, not even once but as she opened her eyes and stared up at the ceiling she immediately came to her senses as she shot right up. His study had been trashed, it honestly looked like a tornado came through, she looked at his desk and the absolute mess it was. Papers filled the floor and pictures on the wall were crooked, not to mention that she was absolutely naked now as she looked around, images of what took place filled her head and she quickly looked at her watch, it was nearly 8:30pm, they had spent countless hours all over that damn room. Her body ached at the memories and she quickly stood.. She was alone and in that moment she wanted nothing more than to get her clothes back on and she hunted for them in that space, Michaels words filling her head.. My god what had she done..

She tried to tell herself that it had been part of the plan, I mean what better way to get him close but she knew that was a lie, she had wanted him and wanted him bad.. she continued to look around but her clothes were gone and then she felt his stare before she even saw him, she spun quickly to see him standing in the door way. He was shirtless with only a pair of jeans on and they hung from his delicious hips, she remembered how they felt when she touched them.

A flush came over her body and suddenly she wanted nothing more than to cover her vulnerable body from him but he held something in his hands, her clothes as he now walked into the room, he didnt say a word to her and she honestly didnt know what to say. I mean they had spent hours fucking and now neither of them had anything to say, it was uncomfortable to say the least..

He handed the now cleaned clothes to her without a single word, his face not showing any emotion at all.."thanks" she said awkwardly as she grabbed the clothes from him and then he spun from her and left, closing the door behind himself. She rushed to get dressed, she needed to get out of there and now but something else was eating at her, she suddenly felt sad, as if she had expected him to say something, do something and yet he was unreadable.. She got dressed in a hurry and left just as quickly without saying a word to him..

John stood at the top of the stairs and watched her rush out of there. His body was still on fire and it was a feeling he wasnt use to. He had thought once he fucked her that he would be good, that it would be out of his system, thats how it always worked with the women he took to bed but now he felt even more anxious then ever, my god he still wanted her, what the hell? He never fucked the same woman twice, hell he barely even gave them a second glance after wards but now he stood at the stairs, his body still uncomfortably hard and his mind still on her, what the hell was happening to him and to make matters worse he had stood up Mitch..


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Sitting at the large dining room table with her friends, she couldnt help but remember what had happened, she tried not to think about it especially since this was a rememberance dinner in honor of Brody..

"I would just like to say that brody was an upstanding man, he always did for others and even in his death he fought for what we believe in" Bo said softly as natalie sat there uncomfortably.. She was glad that no one here could read her mind otherwise she would have an awful lot of explaining to do.

"he was my best friend, someone I felt honored to call my brother in arms" Steele said with emotion in his voice.."here's to the bravest man I knew" he finished as he held up his glass and everyone did the same..

By the time dinner was over, natalie helped to clear off the table with Gigi. Everyone was in a very somber mood but thankfully Bo hadnt asked her what she had left the house for, he too was more quiet than normal..

"i cant believe he is really gone" Gigi said as they placed dishes in the sink..

"I know me too" natalie said quietly..

"do you ever wonder if what we do even make a difference" Gigi said with sadness in her voice..

"everything we do makes a difference" natalie said honestly..

"is it true that he was there, that he was behind this" Gigi looked at natalie who swallowed hard.."I mean thats what everyone is saying"

"I dont know why he was there Gigi" Natalie began as Gigi looked at her..

"You dont think he was involved, do you?" Gigi asked as Natalie began to wash dishes, ignorning her friend as she did so.."what happened in Milan"

Natalie looked at her friend now, she hated that she felt like she couldnt talk to anyone about this. No one would understand.."Nothing it was a bust" she said nonchalantly..

"if something did happen you would tell me right" Gigi looked at her friend, searching her eyes, natalie swallowed hard..

"Of course" she faked a smile.."come on lets finish up these dishes"

That night natalie couldnt sleep at all, she spent the majority of the time reliving what had happened earlier.. My god she had given in to him and to make matters worse she wanted more now but he hadnt even said a word to her, she hated how much that affected her and she was never one to get sentimental over sex, cause sex was just that, sex..

John laid in his bed as well, he hadnt been able to get her off his mind for the entire night.. He was annoyed with himself that all he kept thinking about was how good she felt and how much he wanted her again..

His mind began to drift to Caitlyn and how this is all how he begun with her.. He had been sworn to protect her from a distance, to watch over her but he couldnt help himself, he was drawn to her.. He had to shake his head to get the images out, there was a huge difference now, he was an angel and he wasnt sworn to protect anyone. Hell if anything he has spent the last hundred years do the opposite, he wanted to show his brothers and his father that he didnt care about them or anything. All he cared about was himself and for a hundred years it had worked but now, well now he wasnt so sure..

His mind went to Mitch now and that ring, his ring and he wanted it back. Not because he had any intention of begging the ones above for forgiveness but because he couldnt be at full power without it. And thats really what he wanted he kept telling him. Natalie was a means to an end and that was that..He sat up in bed and quickly got up.. He would get his hands on that ring today and then he would leave this fucking town..

By morning Natalie was more determined than ever to get that damn ring and that book. The fact that Mitch was in town was her perfect oppourtunity to do so, she pulled out the necklace from the top drawer of her dresser, she wondered if John noticed it was gone but then again why should she even care, he was part of the enemy here, or atleast that is what she kept telling herself..

She quickly put the jewerly on as she got dressed, it was now or never and she was going to do this thing once and for all..

Word got around quick that Mitch Lawrence was in Lanview and it made it that much easier to track him down. The house was absolutely buzzing with the news and Bo had already ordered a stat meeting to see what they were going to do about the recent news, Natalie slipped out though before anyone could notice. She knew there was no way Bo would of agreed for her to go again and she didnt want to be under constant surveilance..

The Hilton hotel was located on the other end of the town, situated near a busy street and bussling with people going to and from work. Natalie pulled into the parking garage and took one final look at her getup. If this didnt get Mitch's attention then nothing would..

Natalie fixed her lip stick and pulled the top of her very revealing dress down to show off her ample cleavage, she smiled at herself in the window of the car, oh yeah she still had it but when she turned her eyes got wide cause the one and only John Mcbain stood there and he looked none too pleased...

"you really are a piece of work, you know that right" he said with a tight jaw as she tried to act unaffected..

"i take that as a compliment" she smiled as she went to walk past him and he grabbed her arm..

"Oh I dont think so" he said warningly as she turned slighly to look at him..

"excuse me, im working a case" she said quickly as she tried to yank her arm back but he held onto it..

"I specifically told you to stay away" he said with increasing anger..

"and you dont tell me what to do" she snapped at him, suddenly she felt very angry, maybe it was the fact that he had not even said a word to her after the afternoon delight not that she had expected him to have pillow talk, she hated pillow talk!

"I wasnt kidding and im not kidding now" he yanked her close to him.."You have no idea what your up against"

"Um must I remind you that this is what I do, and for your information I havent gotten myself killed yet" she pulled her arm back quick and this time he let go of her..

"Your really starting to piss me off" he said as gritted his teeth..

Natalie rolled her eyes.."whatever" she walked past him but this time he got in front of her, his eyes incredibly angry and she hated to admit it but damn it he looked sexy as hell when he was mad.."im going in and you cant stop me" she stood her ground, trying to not look affected by the close proximity..

"would you like to put that to the test" he said cooly as he stood there..

"hey I told you I was going to get that damned book" she snapped angrily.."and I could of gotten it in Milan if you hadnt" she didnt finish her sentence as he got right in her face..

"do you really want to finish that sentence" he said warningly..

"You dont scare me you know" she said as she stood there..

"leave now natalie" he said matter of factly..

"no" she stood there..

"Your gonna leave me no choice" he warned her..

"Oh really what the hell is that suppose to mean" she began to say sarcastically and then within seconds he lifted her and actually threw her over his shoulder, cave man style.."what the hell are you doing, are you crazy!" she yelled but he ignored her as he got to his car, which happened to be a very nice Chevy Impala and if she wasnt so pissed right now she may of just complimented it.."put me down..put me down now" she continued as he opened his car door and swiftly put her into the passenger side. She attemped to jump out but he leaned against her, his face incredibly close..

"dont push me Natalie" he said and then not only was he seat belting her in tight but seemingly out of no where he had a pair of hand cuffs and he cuffed her literally to the door..

"are you insane" she yelled at him..

"Oh you have no idea" he said and then he was slamming the door shut as she fought against the restraints but then he was jumping in the drivers side door..

"My car is here!" she yelled at him but he ignored her as he turned on the ignition and revved the engine.."Hey, you cant do this!" she snapped but it was useless cause next he was peeling out of there like a bat out of hell..

Natalie honestly couldnt believe that he had handcuffed her to the door, not to mention the seat belt was too tight and he was swerving through traffic like a lunatic.."seriously John, your gonna get us killed" she yelled at him as he finally looked at her..

"Oh so now your worried about dying, huh?" he snapped back at her.."Just a few minutes ago you were gonna see Mitch, do you have a death wish!"

"Oh I totally had this under control" she snapped at him..

"Oh and by the way this is mine" he reached over and grabbed the necklace off of her as she huffed.."you didnt think I would notice that it was missing" he said sarcastically as he shoved the necklace in his pocket..

"you know what, you really are an ass" she snapped and then quickly looked out the window..

"You can call me what ever you like but your not going to see Mitch, not now, now ever and definitely not when you steal something of mine" he said as he kept swerving through traffic..

"Im sorry were you saying something cause I dont understand bullshit" she said sarcastically..

"You should be lucky I came when I did" he said angrily..

"Oh please I dont need saving, and I definitely dont need it from you" she huffed.."and this" she moved her cuffed hand some.."ridiculous"

"whatever it takes" he said dryly as he continued to drive..

"so what are you going to do, keep me as your prisoner?" she rolled her eyes at him..

"dont tempt me" he said seriously as he looked at her but not only did he look serious, he looked completely and utterly turned on and she had to look away cause she had already screwed things up, no pun intended!

She didnt say anything as he drove but then he went right past the road leading to her place.."seriously where are you taking me" she huffed at him..

"do you ever just stop talking" he kept his eyes on the road..

"this is just great" she said with annoyance.."You have no right to do this"

"Like hell I dont, you dont know Mitch like I do and you cant just go in there guns blazing" he said sarcastically..

"Oh please I knew what I was doing and you know what, im damn good at it and I think your just jealous" she finally said as she narrowed her eyes at him..

"Jealous? Now I really think your crazy" he shook his head..

"admit it, I can get closer to Mitch then you, I could of got that book and the ring for that matter" she said quickly and then immediately realized she said too much as he looked at her..

"what did you say?" he said as he stared at her, he hadnt told her about the ring, he hadnt told anyone but Mitch..

"nothing" she said quickly as she looked out the window and then he was slamming on the brakes as he pulled over onto the dirt.."jesus are you trying to kill us" she said somewhat out of breath and then he was leaning over to her..

"what did you just say Natalie" his eyes looked furious..

"nothing, I could get the damn book, thats all" she said a bit nervously now, damn it why did she have to open her mouth..

"I heard exactlly what you said" he looked absolutely pissed.."how do you know about the ring"

"You know you should really do something about that anger, there is classes for it" she said quickly, right about now she wanted to get out of that car but unfortunately she was cuffed to the door..

"Im gonna ask you one more time, how do you know about the ring" his tone got louder as he moved closer to her and she swallowed hard..

"i dont know what your talking about" she breathed heavy, she was so screwed..

He leaned over her now, his hand on her arm, holding it tight as he looked at her.."tell me"

"Listen your starting to freak me out ok" she said honestly..

"the fucking ring Natalie, who told you about the ring" he yelled now and she honestly didnt know what he was capable of doing..

"fine...just calm the hell down, I know about the ring ok" she said quickly as he stayed there, not moving..

"and?" he looked so mad, she swallowed hard again..

"I just, I kind of found out" she said with a lump in her throat..

"your lying" he was completely serious..He searched her eyes.."show me" he said and before she could react he was touching her head. It was something that he hadnt done in years, he had never really had a reason to but now, now he was borderline obsessed. She felt like her head might explode..

The images flew by his head fast, like a movie replaying, one that was completely in her point of view..

_"he's looking for a ring Natalie, one that he cant possess" Michael continued as she looked at him.."the ring is powerful and once in his hands" he shook his head.._

_"a ring?" she said as she remembered the trip to Milan, John was searching for something, something he was sure Mitch had, was it the ring?_

_"it belongs to the brotherhood and it was lost in battle" he began as Natalie looked at him.._

_"Let me guess Mitch lawrence has it" she said bitterly, her stomach was in knots..Michaels eyes got wide.."he was looking for it, thats why he brought me to Milan as a distraction" she continued.."but he didnt get it"_

_"he will try again" Michael began.._

_"then why cant you just go to Mitch and take it, better yet why dont you just kill him once and for all" Natalie said annoyance.._

_"if it was that easy believe me we would of done it awhile ago" Michael said honestly.."Mitch has protection spells all around him, ones that keep him safe from evil and from us"_

_"he has the book of the dead" she began quickly..."he has it in his study back in Milan"_

_"i see the wheels spinning in your head Natalie but this isnt your fight" Michael said softly.._

_"Like hell it isnt, this is my life" she said angrily.."i can stop this, I can"_

_"you are still only a human Natalie, powerful but mortal, this is my fight" Michael began seriously.._

_"No, I wont sit back and watch this happen" she said seriously.."Im involved now whether you like it or not"_

_"natalie you need to understand that this is beyond your control, my brothers and I, this is our fight" he said as he stepped closer to her.."You need to let it go"_

_"I can help" she said abruptly as he looked at her a bit in shock.._

_"I can not allow you to be put in danger Natalie, we are sworn to protect innocence" he said honestly.._

_"and I can also get close to John" she said quickly.._

_"absolutely not, I wont allow it" he said sternly.._

_"and why the hell not, I could get that ring, hell I could get that book" she said as she stood there.._

_"Listen to me Natalie, you will not interfere in this" he said seriously.."You have no idea what you are up against, John may not have all of his powers but he is still very strong, manipulative, your in too deep as it is"_

_"he killed an innocent woman!" she yelled angrily.."I wont just sit by and...and" she began to breath heavy.."i can do this"_

_"you are so much like your mother, do you know that" Michael said as she stared at him him shock.._

_"You knew my mother?" she could barely get the words out.._

_"Victoria was just as driven as you, she looks over you still" he said softly..Natalie couldnt even speak, she had to suck back tears as she stood there.."please natalie let us do our job"_

_"if you knew my mother and we are so alike then you know I cant do that" she finally said strongly.."let me do this please, I have to do this" she pleaded with him as he stood there and just looked at her.._

He blinked in shock as he looked at her and then he was moving back into his seat as he breathed heavy.."You know, Michael told you" he said in shock as he stared straight forward..

"How did you" she swallowed hard as he looked at her. There was so much sadness in his eyes, he looked so lost, she couldnt help but feel bad right now as she looked at him..

He quickly put the car back into drive as he skidded out of the dirt, he didnt say anything as he spun the car around quickly and headed back down the road..

"John listen" she began, god he looked absolutely broken, what had she done?

"dont" he said bitterly..

"I just want to know why, you killed Caitlyn" she began as he looked at her, he looked like he may explode..

"dont you dare say her name" he was seething..

"what the hell John, I would of found out one way or another" she snapped at him..

"You know what natalie, how about you and my brother both go to hell" he said with heavy breaths..

Natalie was absolutely shocked by his behaviour, I mean it wasnt really the behaviour of a ruthless killer, he looked hurt, lost even.."dont look at me like that, I dont need your pity, I dont need anything from you, not anymore, you were just a fuck and an easy one at that" he said bitterly as she gasped a bit in shock now..

"You bastard!" she yelled..

"Hey you want the truth, there it is" he snapped at her.."I hope you enjoyed plotting against me with Michael"

"I wasnt..i mean" she began to ramble, right now she felt horrible, she didnt know why but she did..

Within seconds he was pulling up to the gate to her place and then he was grabbing a key as he uncuffed her roughly and then opened her door.."get out" he said angrily as she sat there..She went to say something but he yelled.."I said get the fuck out"

She scrambled to get out now and once her feet hit the pavement he took off, the door swinging open for a few seconds before it slammed closed as he drove away.. Wow she had really fucked up..She watched his car drive off until it was no longer visible and then she exhaled hard as she stood there..

"You didnt get the ring did you" Michael said from behind her as she jumped..

"dont do that!" she snapped at him..

"what happened" he began as he looked at her red wrist.."what did he do" he said with concern..

"nothing ok" she quickly hid her hand and then in a surprising move his hand went to her head as she let out a groan and then he was yanking his hand back as he looked at her with wide eyes.."damn it does this run in the family" she said as she grabbed her head..

"You went to bed with him" he said in shock..

"You know what I dont even want to have this conversation" she spun from him and he was right there and she jumped again.."stop doing that!"

"please tell me that your not falling for him" Michael said seriously as he searched her eyes..."You are" he said before she could answer..

"no im not" her voice squeaked as she stood there..

"you think that he could be redeemed?" he said in shock..

"You know what you have too much time on your hands" she said sarcastically..

"natalie you cannot do this, he is dangerous" he said with concern..

"you know what Michael, I honestly dont know what to think anymore, he knows that I know about everything, about you, he looked upset" she said honestly..

"wow" Michael ran his hand through his short hair.."You think that there is more to the story, more to him" he began as she looked at him with a lump in her throat.."he is a murderer, a fallen angel, an abomination and he is doomed to hell" he said seriously..

"i dont even want to talk about this anymore" she pushed past him and began heading up the long driveway..

"You saw what he did, you saw with your own eyes and yet you feel sorry for him?"he called out and she kept walking without saying anything.."he will get you killed or worse"

"You know what Michael, you want honesty, so here it is" she snapped around and looked at him.."i didnt see the reaction of a murderer, I saw some one broken and lost, not ruthless"

"he's manipulating you" he said loud.

"he was hurt damn it, I saw it" she snapped.."whatever the hell happened, whatever it was it fucked with him, I saw that, now if you dont mind im going inside, this conversation is over" she snapped at him and then stormed up the driveway as he stood there and watched her..


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Natalie didnt talk to anyone as she got back to the house and thankfully they were all busy with Bo, plotting on how to get the lone wolf by the lake. She took the oppourtunity to grab a quick drink and head to her room. Her mind on him and that horribly dreaded look on his face. It bothered her to see him that way, I mean this was John Mcbain, he never got hurt, not ever..

That night sleep didnt come well for her, her dreams were filled with him, as if she was reliving the moment over and over again..

In the meantime John was staring into the room of boxes, the ones he had just literally torn to shreds along with the picture of Caitlyn.. He sat on his knees as he looked at the destruction around him, it mimicked how he felt inside. Sweat poured from his hair as he breathed heavy..

"sir?" his butler said cautiously as John stayed in that position for a moment more before getting up and wiping the sweat from his brow..He faced the older man who looked at him with concern..

"take the night off" John said as he walked past him and his butler just stood there, staring at the destruction...

By the next morning natalie had been summoned to Bo's office and she had been expecting this, especially how she had left yesterday without saying anything to anyone..

"do we need to have a talk Natalie?" Bo asked with concern as she sat across from him..

"not really why" she tried to be nonchalant..

"Listen I know whatever you and Michael discussed was between the two of you and I dont want to invade your privacy" he began..

"Listen your the one who called him here, why did you do that anyways" she shook her head..

"to be honest I was worried about you, and I still am" he said honestly as she sighed heavily.."i just want you to know that if something is bothering you that you can come to me, you can always come to me" he said softly..

"i know" she said quickly, she knew he definitely wouldnt understand what she had been going through..

"so then there is nothing?" he asked again..

"Bo im fine ok, and if I wasnt well then I would talk to you" she said as she looked at her knotted hands..

"Ok, thats all I need to know" he said as he walked around his desk and looked at her.."have you been sleeping ok?" he asked and she just looked up at him..."Ok ok, no more questions" he smiled softly now, he really had become like a father to her, to everyone here..

Before either of them could say anything Steele rushed in, half our of breath.."we got a positive on that fucker" he said as he looked at Bo and then natalie..

"are you sure?" Bo said with peaked interest..

"absolutely, were filling up the truck now" Steele said as he then looked at Natalie who was standing up.."you coming?"

"i wouldnt miss it for the world" she said honestly, if this was their time to get vengence against the wolves then she was in..

It was odd being back in those same woods again, just days ago they had all been here but now they were minus one person, Brody..

"the son of a bitch stayed around" Steele whispered as he pointed at a fresh trail and some wolf hair. They all stayed together and kept themselves guarded but natalie couldnt even focus, all she kept seeing was John and how utterly devestated he looked. I mean why should she even care, he had choosen the life of crime over anything else and he had murdered a woman..But then again that didnt stop Natalie from sleeping with him and boy was that image still fresh in her head.."this way" Steele pointed over to a similar cave like last time and they all nodded as they surrounded it..

"nat you coming?" Rex whispered to her, snapping her from her thoughts as she quickly went over by them..

"Im gonna blast this sucker out" Steele said as he grabbed a very impressive home made bomb from the inside of his trench coat and then he was lighting it and just as quickly tossing it inside as they all ducked and covered their ears. Within seconds a loud boom was heard and the sound of a loud howl followed.."go go go" Steele yelled as they all took off into the dark cave with just their flash lights in hand.

It was completely covered with dirt and now dust from the recent bomb but the howls were getting closer as the ran. The smell of death and decay was everywhere and immediately they saw why as reminants of animal carcasses laid onto the ground, making it difficult to walk over them..But then the sight of red glowing eyes flashing through the darkness made them all stop, the wolf howled once more and they began firing like crazy as it ran towards them in a fury..

Two hours later..

"woo hoo we fucking did it" Steele yelled out as they all enjoyed beers out in the back, Bo had a barbeque going, it was definitely a time to celebrate but natalie just wasnt in the mood. Yes she was glad that Brody hadnt died in vein but she couldnt help but still feel somber as she sat back in one of the outdoor chairs and sipped her beer..

Everyone was having a blast but her it would seem..."You ready for another one yet?" cris asked as he walked over to her and smiled.. She didnt even feel like drinking, she had been nursing the one she had for over an hour..

"Nah im good" she said as she sat there and then Cris sat next to her..

"its weird you know, celebrating his life like this" Cris said as he looked at her..

"thats what he would of wanted" she said honestly and Cris nodded as he sipped his beer..

"you doing ok?" he ask cautiously..

"Yeah, just tired thats all" she lied, she honestly didnt want to have this conversation with him..

"its been one hell of a week thats for sure" Cris continued..

Meanwhile John on the other hand was desperately trying to lose himself in a bottle of scotch and three young women he had met earlier that day. The girls were beautiful, all three of them but he just couldnt even find it in him to enjoy their company even as they all sat around him kissing on his arms and neck..

He felt humiliated right about now, natalie knew the truth or atleast part of it but that didnt really make a difference, he had to live with his decision, he lived with it every damn day..

"You know we could take this little party to somewhere a bit more comfortable" the blonde girl smiled as she ran her long nails up and down his arm..

"i second that" the other blonde licked her lips seductively, now normally he would of just taken all three women to his room and used their bodies until he couldnt think anymore but now he could barely even keep an erection, what the hell was wrong with him..He began to get up, suddenly feeling incredibly uncomfortable with them hanging on him, he almost felt closterphobic.."lead the way" the blonde grinned at him..

Before he could answer the sound of his very loud door bell ringing made him snap his head around and he groaned, he had given his butler the night off and he hated answering his own door, you never knew who was there but right now he wanted nothing more than to get out of that room with those girls..

"start without me" he said to them as he quickly headed out of the room and to the door..Part of him wondered if it was her, natalie and that same part got pissed that he was even thinking about her, he never missed women before, he opened the door quick and disappointment raced through him.."Mitch" he said as he looked at the older man..

"John" Mitch said back quickly.."i take it you forgot about our meeting" he continued with a none to pleased tone and John sighed heavily, yep he had forgotten about that already mainly cause his mind was consumed with Natalie..

"something came up" John began, he wasnt entirely lying as he spoke and then the sound of women giggling in the background caught Mitch's attention..

"company?" Mitch said with wide eyes..

"come on in" John moved from the door and allowed Mitch to move inside..

"I love what you have done with the place" Mitch smiled big.."You really do have an eye for decorating" he looked back at John but he didnt look happy at all..

"i was going to call and reschedule" John began as Mitch looked at him but his mind was on the laughing females in the other room.. John decided to use it as a distraction.."drink?" he said as he began to head back to the room where the girls were nearly naked now. Mitch let out a small gasp as they got in and the girls stopped their intimate acts as they looked up at the men.."scotch, right?" John said nonchalantly as Mitch grinned now..

"scotch is fine" Mitch said as he eye balled the women.."dont stop on my account, please do continue" Mitch grinned with wide eyes as the girls laughed some more and then began kissing one another.."I have to say John, you really do know how to have a party" Mitch said as he continued to look at the girls and John walked over with a glass of scotch for him..

"Your more than welcome to them" John said to Mitch as he walked back over to the bar and poured himself a drink.."i mean its the least I can do since I stood you up" he continued as Mitch sipped his drink..

"I do believe your onto something here John" he said as he smiled at the girls and then waved one of them over to him, she hesitated for a moment and then walked over to him, completely and utterly naked as he stared at her body up and down.."Now arent you a sweet little thing" Mitch said as he reached his hand out and ran it down her neck.."are you sure?" he said to John who was finishing off his drink..

"Knock your socks off" John said and just as quickly mitch was downing his own drink as he pulled the girl close to him and within seconds he was kissing her hard, John took the oppourtunity to leave the room, he never was one for voyerism..

Natalie had excused herself from the party, faking exhaustion and thankfully everyone was too busy having a good time that they hadnt questioned her, but even though she really intended on going to her room she instead found herself heading to her car, she didnt know, and she honestly couldnt rationalize it but she found herself driving to see him, to see John..

John stood in his study, he had to put the music loud to drown out the sounds of moans from the other room. He held a cup of whiskey in his hand as he sipped it, Mitch was playing games with him and he wasnt in the mood, he gulped back the rest of his drink and then he turned and looked at his door. She was there, he could sense it. He quickly went to the front door and swung it open, for a moment he thought he was going crazy but there she was, standing there at his door step.. His mind immediately went to Mitch and then to her, god she looked amazing..

"what are you doing here" he said quickly, his voice filled with annoyance, Mitch was literally in another room and if he saw her, god he didnt want to think about what that would mean..

Natalie swallowed hard as she looked at him, he looked amazing and even from here she could smell his cologne, she tried to act unaffected..."You know usually people say hello" she said a bit sarcastically as she looked at him, he still seemed so mad..

"You shouldnt be here"he said seriously and then she heard something, music coming from his place..

"are you having a party" she couldnt help the jealousy in her voice..

"what? No.. and its none of your business anyway, why are you here" he said coldly now..

Natalie was still taken back by his attitude, ok so maybe she had yelled at him the day before.."listen I didnt come here to fight" she began but then a very distinct female voice was heard and her eyes got wide as some young blonde came walking out, completely naked, he turned too and looked at her..

"come on arent you going to come join us" she smiled hazily as she walked over.."who is she?" the girl smiled seductively at Natalie as she looked her up and down and it sent chills down her spine and not just that it made her sick to her stomach..

"Your right I shouldnt of came" she said as she spun from him and the naked girl.. John was half tempted to run to her and tell her the truth, the look in her eye, god it did something to him..

"John?" the girl continued as Natalie peeled out of there in a hurry.."are you coming?" she touched his arm and he spun around now, his eyes darkened..

"dont touch me" he snapped at her as she laughed a little as if he was joking and then she was backing up..

"fine, be that way" the girl said as she headed back inside and John stood there, what the hell had he done?

Natalie couldnt believe how upset she was about this, tears were pricking her eyes now. How could she of been so stupid, how could she of allowed herself to feel anything for him at all. He wasnt a stand up guy, he was a womanizer and tonight she got an eyeful. She had to pull over as the tears came harder now and she cried for the first time in so many years..

By the time she finally got home it was quiet inside, almost everyone had gone to sleep, everyone but Cris who was coming out of the kitchen, a hazed drunken look in his eyes..."hey...i thought you went to bed" he said as he stumbled over to her some..

"i just needed some fresh air" she lied, her heart was still racing hard, god she couldnt get the image of that girl out of her head and she couldnt stop thinking about what he was doing to her right at this moment. She distinctively heard the naked girl say 'arent you going to join us'.. Did that mean there was more women in there, all naked? The thought made her fell ill..

"You know its dangerous out there" Cris said softly as he walked over to her..

"Im more dangerous than anything out there" she said sarcastically and he stepped closer..

"you are so beautiful, you know that right?" he touched her face and for a second she almost flinched but why, I mean cris was an attractive man and it was obvious he cared for her, why the hell shouldnt she let him touch her.."I'll probably feel like an ass for saying this tomorrow but god Natalie, I want to kiss you so bad" he said with a heavy and very intoxicated breath..

She swallowed hard as she stood there, his hand still on her face.."then why dont you" she forced the words out as his eyes got wide in shock and then she was closing in the distance and kissing him..

Images of John passed through her head and she quickly pulled back.."Im sorry I shouldnt of" she began to say but then he was kissing her again and damn it she wanted to be kissed, she wanted to be touched but not by him, it couldnt be by him, she quickly pushed him back.."Im sorry cris, I cant" she said as she ran past him and to her room, quickly closing the door as she leaned against it. My god she cared about John, she hated that she cared about him but she did..

She couldnt even sleep as she laid in her bed, her head was playing every scenerio possible and then she thought of Michael and what he had said. Was she playing with fire, was that it? She rolled onto her side as tears began to fall once more..What the hell was happening to her? She wasnt some soft girl who wept over men, she never cried about a guy before and definitely not one like John, the enemy.. The kind of guy who didnt care about no one or anything..

By the morning her feelings of sadness and pity had turned into something else, anger, a lot of anger..

"hey there sis, just in time for breakfast" Rex grinned from ear to ear and that definitely wasnt like him.."you should see what Gigi cooked"

"why are you so happy" she couldnt help the bitterness in her voice..

"damn you could atleast say good morning" Rex said dryly at her as Gigi came into the room, apparently she hadnt seen Natalie yet cause the next thing she heard was her friend, the only girl in the house besides her, call Rex babe, it took Natalie off guard and apparently Gigi too as she stopped in mid sentence..

"Oh hey your up" she said nervously as Natalie looked between the two of them and then it hit her, like a mac truck, her brother had slept with Gigi.."i um made breakfast" Gigi said as she tried to keep her distance from Rex who was looking at her cautiously..

"yeah well she is in a bad mood, probably hung over" rex snapped as he spun from Natalie.."Im starved" he said as he walked into the diningroom and Gigi stood there nervously..Natalie was half tempted to say something to her friend but she decided not to, she wasnt in the mood and so she just walked past her..

"Hey um nat" Gigi called out as Natalie stood in the doorway to the kitchen.."I um" she continued to stumble her words..

"if you hurt my brother,... I will hurt you" Natalie said without looking at her and then she was heading into the kitchen, she needed coffee and a lot of it..

Two cups of coffee and a piece of toast later natalie was feeling much better even though her bitterness knew no bounds now but thankfully Cris was keeping his distance, apparently he had felt embarrassed and she honestly didnt want to have to deal with that kiss..

Bo had called an emergency meeting shortly after she finished her coffee and soon they were all standing in Bo's office as he paced back and forth.."we have a bit of a mess on our hands" he began as he looked at them all.."i just got some entail from a reliable source, Mitch Lawrence is in town" he said as gasps of shock were heard from everyone but Natalie though she didnt let her expression give anything away..

"what? Since when?" Steele said with anger..

"we have to get that son of a bitch" rex added quickly..

"Listen everyone settle down, there's more" Bo said cryptically as he looked at them all and Natalie suddenly felt a knot forming in her stomach, something big had gone down, something she had a feeling that she didnt want to hear.."he got a new partner" he said and as soon as natalie heard his words and his tone she knew immediately who he was referring to, it had to be John, she wanted to vomit..More sounds of shock and commotion continued until Bo let out a loud whistle, startling everyone.."will you all let me finish" he snapped angrily as everyone got incredibly quiet, natalie felt her stomach get queezy.."like I was saying, he has a partner and some of you already know who that man is" he looked directly at natalie now.."John McBain"

"what? Are you fucking kidding me" rex began to yell as Natalie felt the room spin, how could this be happening, how could he help Mitch? I mean she knew that he could but why, because of that damn ring?

"settle down" Bo barked out again as the voices quieted.."we cant allow this to happen" he said seriously.."the damage the two of them could inflict" Bo had concern in his voice.."but we have someone else on our side" Bo said as a huge gust of wind filled the room and everyone turned to see Michael standing there, gasps were heard all around as Natalie stared at him wide eyed and he looked at her too..She couldnt take anymore, she just couldnt and with that she spun and quickly left the room, even as Bo called out her name..

She felt like she would hyperventilate or have a panic attack, maybe both. She quickly got outside and breathed deep as she stood there.. She bent over and breathed hard, he really was just an evil man capable of so much harm..

"i told you that this would happen natalie" Michael said from behind her and she stood up now and spun to face him..

"well then you must be very proud of yourself" she snapped at him bitterly..

"do you think this makes me happy? I didnt want to see him go down this road Natalie but it was enivitable" he said softly..

"You know what, you never really gave a shit about him, apparently no one has" she yelled at him..

"You still want to save him?" he said as more of a statement than anything else..

"You know what I really dont give a shit what he does" she snapped..

"something happened with him, again, didnt it" he stepped closer to her but this time she stepped back..

"keep your freaky mind reading hands away from me" she said seriously.

"I am trying to help you here" Michael began as others from the house began to come outside, they looked at Michael then at her..

"i am not doing this" she spun from him, she didnt want anyone to see her like this, she couldnt, this was so unlike her..

"Nat, wait" Rex yelled out as he ran after her..

"Not now rex" she said as she got to her car..But he put his hand on the door before she could open it..

"what is going on with you Nat, talk to me" rex said with worry..

"You know what, you guys can deal with the angel, I have to get out of here" she said as she yanked the car door open..

"is this because of him, because of john?" rex said as she looked at him..

"you have no idea what your talking about" she snapped angrily and then she was peeling out of there, she needed to get far away, very far away..

John grabbed the suitcases he had by the door, this was the only way he could get what he wanted, his butler came over as he got to the door..

"how long will you be out of the states Sir?" he asked with concern..

"indefinitely" John said quickly as he stood there.."watch over the place for me ok" he said as he opened the door and very much to his surprise Natalie was standing right there and she looked absolutely pissed.. Before he could even say anything she struck him in the face and hard, he stumbled back some as he looked at her in shock..


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

John grabbed the suitcases he had by the door, this was the only way he could get what he wanted, his butler came over as he got to the door..

"how long will you be out of the states Sir?" he asked with concern..

"indefinitely" John said quickly as he stood there.."watch over the place for me ok" he said as he opened the door and very much to his surprise Natalie was standing right there and she looked absolutely pissed.. Before he could even say anything she struck him in the face and hard, he stumbled back some as he looked at her in shock.."Ouch" he said as he looked at her..

"your lucky thats all I do to you" she said angrily, she was just so mad, so upset with everything, she glanced at his bags.."going somewhere"

"actually I am" he rubbed the side of his cheek as he stood there.."not that it is any of your business" he said dryly..

"Oh you know what, it is my business" she said as she pulled a knife out and looked at him..

"Oh so now your gonna kill me, perfect" he said sarcastically..

"are you working with Mitch" she snapped at him, she wanted answers..

"Your gonna hurt yourself with that knife" he said with a roll of his eyes..

"Im not messing around John, are you or are you not working with Mitch" she snapped at him and he just looked at her and she decided to up the ante as she stepped closer but this time his butler got to the door and gasped as he looked at Natalie..

"go back inside, its fine, I got this" John said as he looked at the older man and then quickly at natalie. The butler disappeared back inside.."now where were we, oh yeah you were going to try and kill me" he said dryly to natalie..

"tell me where your going" she snapped at him, her heart racing dangerously fast..

"if your gonna kill me then go ahead" he stepped closer to her as he looked at the knife and then her..

"You have no idea who your messing with" she yelled with a shaky voice..

"Is that so, why did you come here last night" he asked with a raised eyebrow.."surely it wasnt to kill me" he said as he neared her more, his jaw in a tight fixed line..

"thats doesnt matter im here now and im not leaving without answers" she tried to stay strong but it was so hard when he was so close, she had to keep reminding herself of what he was and what she saw last night!

He sighed heavily as he stood there.."then do it, go ahead, kill me" he said as he closed in the distance and the tip of her knife hit his chest as she sucked in a deep breath..He stood there and looked at her as he breathed heavy..

"tell me the truth" she tried to keep her voice steady as well as her hand..

"the truth huh, I think you do just fine asking Michael for all of those details" he laughed a bit bitterly.."so are you going to do it or not cause I have somewhere I need to be" he stopped laughing now..

"what the hell is wrong with you" she snapped at him..

"wrong with me? Your the one holding a knife to my chest" he said sarcastically.."why did you come here yesterday, you left before the best part" he smirked..

"your a fucking pig" she snapped at him as images of that naked girl came into her head but before she could say anything else he grabbed the knife not to mention her as he spun her around and held the knife to her throat and she gasped in shock..

"you know if your going to insult someone atleast put some meaning behind it" he said against her ear and then he was letting go of her as he tossed the knife aside and she spun around..He smiled smuggly at her and she just lost it as she lunged for him and hit him in the face again with her fist.."Your going to have to do better than that Natalie" he said as she continued to try and hit him but he blocked her and then he grabbed her hard and pushed her back against the outside of his house and he held her there..

"you bastard, let go of me" she snapped at him as her heart raced dangerously fast..

"You really shouldnt underestimate me Natalie" he said as he held her there..

"go to hell" her voice shook..

"well thats a given" he smiled some and she went to knee him in the groin but he must of seen it coming cause he roughly pushed her legs apart as he placed one of his there.."I dont think so" he said warningly as he looked at her, his own heart was thudding heavily as they stared at one another.."you really shouldnt of come here" he finally said as he looked at her..

"i want to know" she began to say once more but in a surprising move his lips crashed into hers in a brutal kiss that literaly took her breath away as he pushed against her and she grabbed hard at his hair, deeping the kiss...Reality began to set in quick as his mouth devestated hers and then she was pushing him back hard as she breathed heavy as did he.."i didnt come here for that" she said as her voice shook..

"yeah well its better than the alternative" he said dryly as he stepped closer to her..His eyes burning with lust, she quickly moved from that spot, she couldnt let this happen, not again, not after she knew the truth.."admit it, you wanted that" he said as she shook her head..

"what I want is to know what the hell your doing with mitch" she forced the words out..

"Im sure you can figure that out and if not im sure your new bff Michael can tell you" he said dryly..

"what is wrong with you" she said as she shook her head..

"do you really need me to answer that" he said sarcastically..."and right now I dont feel like talking" he began struting over to her..

"Im not sleeping with you again" she backed up even though her body was absolutely on fire and screaming at her to let him take her!

"and now who is lying" he raised an eyebrow and he kept walking towards her but then her back hit into the large black limo in the driveway and she gulped as he closed in the distance but he wasnt quite touching her yet.."what exactlly do you want from me" he said as he searched her gorgeous eyes..

"the truth" she swallowed hard...

"well thats subjective" he said as he stared at her lips.."I think right now you want something else" he looked at her eyes now..

"Your a self absorbed, womanizing, egotistical" she began to yell at him and then his lips were crashing into hers again in a very hot kiss that her had brain go to mush. He was pushing his delicious hard body against hers and she was losing this battle fast and frankly so was he as he lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist and he held onto her ass hard as he began to move them..

She couldnt even think as he kissed her heatedly.. My god the way his tongue moved inside her mouth, it was absolutely mind blowing and her body was completely aware of every inch of his, from his broad strong shoulders down his back that she now dug her nails into and then she was falling backward onto the couch, she hadnt even remembered them getting back inside but they were now and his erection was pressing dangerously hard against her stomach.. He pulled his mouth from hers and half smiled with hazy eyes and hers were ablaze as she her hands went to his button down shirt and then she was pulling at either side as the buttons flew across the room as he let out a deep groan, his eyes darkening as he looked down at her and then he was grabbing at her jeans as he roughly yanked them down her legs, right along with her panties.

She was absolutely about to lose her mind as she watched him, he looked so primal, so raw, god she wanted him and she quickly yanked at the button of his pants as he tossed his shirt aside and she pushed down his pants, immediately seeing that he had gone commando as his very erect cock sprung forward. She licked her lips as she took in the sight and then she looked up at him, she had never seen such a beautiful sight. Then he was grabbing for her shirt and tugging it over her head as she made quick work of her bra and tossed it aside as he kicked off his pants and stood now next to the couch..

She began to stand up too now but he pushed on her shoulders so that she was sitting back down on the couch, his erection merely inches from her mouth and then his hands were going in her hair as he yanked her head up some and a small moan left her mouth.. She let her tongue extend out of her mouth, just barely toughing the tip of his engorged erection and he hissed in a deep breath as he kept his hands in her hair but then she moved closer, even as his grip on her hair got tighter and she ran her tongue against the head of his cock and he sucked in a deep breath..

"More" he groaned as he pushed her head closer to him and she took the oppourtunity to take him surprisingly deep into her mouth as he threw his head back.."fuck" he grunted as her hands went to his strong hips and she sucked against him hard.."fuck yeah" he groaned with his head thrown back and he began using his hand in her hair to direct her against his erection..

She moved slowly up and down, feeling every beautiful inch of his hard shaft. Sucking and stroking, she felt his legs begin to tremble and so she upped the ante as she grabbed his strong muscular ass and pushed him into her throat as he let out the most primal, most sexual sound she had ever heard, it drove her further as she upped the paced and now moved her hand to the bottom of his shaft as she stoked him up and down as her mouth engulfed him.."No more.." he groaned as he tried to pull her head back but she just wouldnt quit.."oh fuck im gonna cum" he groaned as he tried to pull her back again but her grip on him and the suction on his shaft was too much to resist and so he didnt as he began directing her harder and faster again him..

She had never felt so turned on in her life, her body was absolutely on fire and his groans were going right through her and then he let out a glutteral yell as his seed pumped into her throat continously until he was pulling her up roughly as his mouth found hers and he kissed against her hard as he pushed her back onto the couch, she didnt even have a second to adjust to what was happening cause the next thing she felt was his devestating plunge into her body and she gasped at how hard he still was, even after losing himself in her mouth.. He pumped hard and fast into her, making her first orgasm come in seconds and then a second one, and a third. By now she was gasping and shaking as he took over her body, his mouth didnt leave hers for a second and his grunts were getting louder, his movements more wild..He was like a beast, her beast..

They were like that for hours until they ended up on the floor in a heated sweaty mess, she didnt fall alseep this time even though her body was beyond exhausted, she forced herself to stay awake and surprising he didnt move off the floor either as she laid her head on his chest, she honestly was scared to move..

John was having his own dilemma as well, he never ever cuddled after sex and this definitely counted as cuddling but damn it he didnt want her to move, he liked the feeling of her pressed against him. He could feel her heart racing from here. Neither of them spoke for quite sometime..

She couldnt help that her mind began to go to that woman and quickly now she was sitting up, my god what had she done..He sat up now, both of them completely nude and covered in sweat..

"I need a shower" he finally spoke as he stood and she looked up at him, he really did have a body of a god..She swallowed hard, images of that girl quickly fading.."you need a shower too" he said as she stood up and he looked over her body, she glanced at his cock which was getting harder by the second, she went to say something, she had to say something.."you think too much" he said as if he knew she was about to say something to ruin the mood.."talking is over rated" he said as he closed in the distance again and took her mouth once more but then he was pulling back.."come with me" it was more of a demand than anything and she was compelled to do so.

They both walked completely naked through his house, ending up in a bedroom on the first floor, she was so nervous that his butler would end up seeing them but then again part of her didnt care at all, she still wanted him and he lead her into a bathroom. It was large in size with a massive shower with multiple shower heads and he turned the water on as she took in the sight of his body, he was perfection and then he was stepping in as the water hit him and he leaned his head back and let out the sexiest of groans, she quickly stepped in too, behind him as she ran her nails up and down his back.."Mmmmm" he groaned as she let her hands roam over his muscles and down to his ass..

He grabbed the body wash and poured some on a puffy sponge and then he was turning to face her, my god he was sex on fire and she swallowed hard as he half smiled and then ran the sponge down her neck, it felt amazing as she let out a soft moan and dipped her head back as the water from all the multiple streams hit her overly sensitive body..

He let the sponge move slowly over her neck and then down her collar bone, her nipples peaked with anticipation as he ran the sponge between her breasts and her eyes sprung open as he purposely avoided her aching nipples and as if he knew what she was thinking he responded with a "shhhhh, I got this" his voice was oozing sex and she felt her stomach tighten with so much desire she thought she may just explode..

He ran the sponge down past her ribs and towards her stomach as she sucked in a deep breath as he traveled lower but then stopped as he got to the curve of her very sensitive sex.. Bubbles covered her skin as he moved the sponge up once more, his eyes never left hers and that look in them never left either and then he was moving over her left nipple as she let out a gasp. The contrast of the sponge against her skin was almost enough to push her into an orgasm already.."you like that?" he groaned as he used the sponge against her skin, making large circles around her nipples as she gasped over and over..

Just when she thought she may die of excitement the sponge traveled lower now and she moved her legs apart as she stood there, inviting him to where she wanted him most and he let out a groan as the sponge moved between her legs and she threw her head back and let out a moan. He let his fingers grazed her swollen and sensitive skin and then he was moving the sponge to the other hand as he closed in the distance between them and his finger pushed deep into her..

"ahhhhh, yes...yes" she gasped with delight as she stood there...

"Mmmmmm" he responded as he lifted one of her legs against his thigh and he drove his finger deeper inside her as she cried out, she was so close, so very close.."thats it, let go, cum for me" he rasped as he moved his finger in and out of her with such a delicious pressure that she felt lightheaded and then she was letting go as she came with such intensity that her legs shook almost violently and she cried out in pleasure..She rode the waves of her orgasm and he kept his finger inside her until she quieted, her eyes glazed over as she looked at him and grabbed the sponge from him and smiled now..

"My turn" she said a bit breathlessly as he stared at her and she put more gel on the sponge and then micked his movements as she moved it to his thick neck and moved down his collarbone and down his chest but she didnt leave out his nipples, she rushed against them in a move that apparently surprised him as he gasped some his eyes darkened more..

She moved the sponge lower and lower, across his taunt stomach, feeling the muscles tense as she stared up at him.. His mouth was slightly open as he looked at her and then she moved the sponge lower until her hand hit into his impressive erection and he let out a strangled groan as he kept looking at her. She used her free hand to grasp him hard as the sponge continued its descent, landing at his balls as she rubbed the sponge against him, and now he threw his head back as she stroked his cock up and down until his legs were shaking hard.."dont stop" he forced the words out in a deep moan as he kept his head thrown back and she pumped him harder and faster, the sight was unbelievably hot as she watched him.. His hand went to the side of the shower as he braced himself and she took the oppourtunity to run her thumb against his swollen head as he hissed deeply and she did it again, and then again..."fuck" he yelled out as she kept running her fingers across his completely engorged head and then he was looking at her, his eyes ablazed as he grabbed her hair hard and dove his tongue into her mouth as she felt his seed spill over her hand as he pressed her against the cool shower wall..

With in seconds he was tearing his mouth from hers as he spun her around until her breasts were against the cold wall and she gasped as he pushed her flush against it. He pushed himself against her and then lifted her leg to go over his as he entered her possesively from behind and she gasped as he pushed himself against her harder. Pulling her hands up and over her head as he held them there with his, all the while he was licking and sucking against her neck as she began to cry out as her orgasm came hard and fast..

"Mmmm thats its Natalie, im gonna cum with you" he groaned as he came once more and then he pulled her back against him as they settled on the floor of the shower with her cradled in his lap as the water poured down on them..

They didnt move from that spot until the water began to run cold and she didnt want to move, it felt too good here, he kept his strong arms around her as one of his hands ran up and down her arm over and over again.. She honestly didnt want this to end even though she was more than shocked by his behaviour..

By the time they got out and had towels on, she finally decided to speak.."what just happened?"

He looked at her as he wrapped the towel around his waist and he smirked.."do you really need a lesson in the birds and the bees"

Natalie swallowed hard.."thats not what I mean" she said softly as she tightened the towel around her.."why do we keep ending up like this"

"You say that like its a bad thing" he smirked.."we work best this way"

"but I came here because" she began as he stepped closer to her..

"dont" he said seriously..

"Im not just going to keep having sex with you, I came here for an answer" she forced the words out as he inhaled deep and then walked past her..

"Im getting dressed" he said as he left..

"You cant keep on avoiding this" she said as she followed him out and he had already dropped his towel as he walked to his closet, she had to swallow hard cause damn it her body was still wanting him, what the hell..

"I like you better when your writhing and moaning" he said as he got into the closet and she took a deep breath and followed him in..He was pulling a pair of black slacks on, completely commando again and for a moment all she could do was watch, why did he have to be so damn sexy..

"i will get an answer" she said quickly as he looked at her and buttoned his pants..

"well I hope you like disappointment" he said dryly as he grabbed a black button down shirt and began to put it on nonchalantly..

"Your working with Mitch, arent you?" she said as he looked at her now but he didnt button his shirt..

"what I do is no concern of yours" he said seriously.."Unless you want to go for round ten" he smirked..

"stop trying to turn this around, why are you working with him, is it to get the ring, or" she began as he looked at her now, his jaw tightening..

"or what? Why dont you enlighten me on what exactlly you think im doing" he said a bit angrily..

"I dont know" she said honestly..

"well then I guess you have your answer, im sure you can show yourself out" he said as he stepped out of the closet and she stood there and breathed heavy, she wasnt going to let him just get away without answers, she quickly grabbed one of his tshirts that hung in the closet along with a pair of shorts, both too big on her but she didnt care, she couldnt possibly have this conversation with him while nude, and so she quickly got dressed and went to find him..

He was back in his study when she found him..His shirt buttoned now and his hair pushed back but still wet as he poured himself a drink..He slowly turned and faced her.."Nice outfit" he grinned..

"Listen all kidding aside" she began as she looked at him..

"i hate to break it to you Natalie but what I do is of no concern to you" he said as he sipped his drink..

"we just fucked for almost four hours, so yeah I think I have a right to" she began angrily as he downed his drink and then looked at her..

"You think you have some entitlement now?" he said sarcastically.."sorry to burst your bubble sweetheart but you dont, we fucked, end of story" he walked past her and she sucked in a deep breath, why was he trying to hurt her?

"your lying" she called out, she even shocked herself as he spun and looked at her..

"what?" he said with the same amount of shock..

"i said your lying" she said again..."we may of fucked but there was something else there"

"I dont do sentimental sweetheart" he said sarcastically as he spun from her..

"is it because of her, because of Caitlyn" she said as he spun now, his eyes wide with shock as he looked at her.."you loved her, didnt you, it wasnt about the power" she surprised even herself with this revelation..

"you need to leave" he looked absolutely pissed..

"i just want to know why" she couldnt help herself, if he was pissed then so be it, this all had to somehow make sense cause right now nothing did.."why kill her"

"dont you talk to me about things you have no idea about, this is my life and for your information yes I am working with Mitch, happy now, this is what I do" he snapped bitterly at her and she swallowed hard.."you can leave now"

"Im not leaving without an answer" she stood her ground as he blinked in shock.."i saw how devestated you were when you held her in your arms" she began and then he was right in front of her, his eyes absolutely in a rage..For a moment she was actually a bit scared..

"i told you once not to say her name, I wont tell you again" he said through gritted teeth as he breathed heavy..

"you wouldnt of just killed her, something must of happened to her" she said as he stared at her..

"are you trying to look for some kind of good in me, is that it? Well sorry to disappoint you, there isnt any, I am exactly what Michael told you I am, a monster" he said angrily.."i told you that I would collect on our deal and now that I have, you can leave, im done here" he spun from her as she stood there completely in shock and then she was running after him but he was already in the limo and it was pulling off as she stood in the doorway.. If he thought he was gonna get rid of her that easily then he had another thing coming and with that she ran to her car..


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

John got onto his plane and exhaled deep as he got himself another drink, if he thought he was fucked before well then now he was absolutely and utterly fucked. He downed a quick shot to try and get the images of her out of his mind but it was fruitless, hell he could still smell her scent on him and his skin tingled where her nails had raked his skin. He poured himself one more drink and sat back on the couch, he had work to do in Milan with Mitch and the second he could get that ring he would and then he would make sure to drop off the radar but even that thought didnt sit with him well now. He couldnt stop thinking about her even though she was dangerously close to finding out the truth about him and he couldnt have that, that would make him seem weak and he was nothing but weak..

The stewardess came over and announced that they would be taking off and he nodded at her as she walked off, he leaned his head back. He had to do this and he would have to leave, that would be for the best for everyone involved..

About an hour into the flight he had gotten up and headed down the corridor to his bedroom that was there, maybe a nap would settle him some cause surely thinking of her constantly couldnt be good for him. He opened the door and walked to the bed, sitting on the edge of it but something caught his eye as he glanced at the closet door which had been cracked open, he was just about to ignore the nagging feeling he had but a small sound was heard, was it a tiny sneeze? He quickly grabbed a gun from under his pillow as he cautiously walked to the closet and then he yanked the doors open as he aimed the gun at a pair of blue eyes..

"what the fuck" he said in shock as natalie stood there nervously.."how the hell did you" he put the gun down now as she smirked..

"You have your ways I have mine" she said as she stepped out of the closet.."By the way its dusty in there" she said as he spun and looked at her..

"what the hell do you think your doing" he was pissed as he looked at her..

"i told you I wanted answers and by the looks of it we have about nine hours to talk" she said sarcastically..

"No...absolutely not, I will have this plane turned around so fast" he snapped at her and she rolled her eyes..

"You do know there is a wicked storm up north now, you couldnt go back if you wanted so suck it up" she said as she headed out of the room, she was absolutely parched not to mention her heart was racing dangerously fast, she hadnt thought she would be able to pull this off but thankfully she had known a short cut to the airport and she had been sure that is where he was going..So as soon as she saw his plane being filled with luggage she had snuck her way in, literally seconds before he had gotten on. At the last minute she had jumped in the closet..

"You are not coming with me" he said with annoyance as she downed her drink and then wiped her mouth..

"actually it would seem like I am" she said dryly as she walked over to the couch and he got in front of her fast, his hands on her upper arms..

"Im not playing around here, your not coming" he said seriously as he looked at her..

"Yes I am" she shrugged his hands off of her as she sat on the couch and he ran a frustrated hand through his hair..

"Your really starting to piss me off" he said through gritted teeth..

"Join the club" she said sarcastically and he let out a loud grunt of sorts and then he was storming off to the cockpit, she swallowed hard as she sat there, oh yes was going and he wasnt going to be able to stop her..

He was only gone a few minutes when he came storming back in, slamming doors and cabinets as he did so and then he downed a drink.."something wrong?" she smiled sweetly, she knew he couldnt get this plane turned around..

"as soon as we get to Milan your heading back, end of story" he snapped at her..

"No im not" she said matter of factly even though inside she was a bit concerned about his anger..

"why are you doing this" he was pissed as he looked at her, he could barely think straight, he had a plan, a fucking plan!

"well for starters Im getting that book and secondly you never answered my questions" she said as she stared at him..

"you really are a piece of work, you know that right" he said angrily.."I could just lock you away in the closet until the plane lands" he said in a serious tone..

She swallowed hard but challenged him.."no you wont"

"Oh so now you know me huh" he said as he paced.."You have no idea who your messing with" he stared at her now..

"You know we could keep on going back and forth about this or.." she began quickly..

"Or what, we play the question game" he said sarcastically.."You really dont know me at all"

"I know that something else happened to make you take her life" she spit the words out as he looked at her a bit shocked.."and I know you wouldnt just go work with Mitch, its about the ring"

"wow so there you go, you got me all figured out, dont you" he gritted his teeth..

"Pretty much" she swallowed the lump in her throat..

"yeah well then you would know that I have killed before and I will do it again" he said as he tried to intimidate her as he neared her, part of her was absolutely frightened by his words but she refused to let it show.."shall we put that to the test" he got in front of her now..

"go ahead, do it then, I dare you" she forced the words out as he leaned down fast and got his face incredibly close to hers, he was in a rage..

"You are a stupid girl and you will get yourself killed" he snapped as he backed up from her and walked back over to the bar, she let out the breath she had been holding in..

"i can handle myself pretty well" she said as he refused to look at her and took back another shot.."You cant ignore me for the whole flight" she said as he continued to ignore her, maybe she had underestimated him.."fine but im still not going anywhere so deal with it"

He slammed down his shot glass and then within seconds he was storming out of the room, she jumped when she heard his bedroom door slam, ok so he was a little mad, he would get over it, he had no choice..

Hours had passed as he kept himself in that room, she was starting to feel like maybe she wouldnt get those answers after all but then again she knew what she had seen. He wasnt a murderer, he just couldnt be..

Natalie fell asleep while thinking of why he could of possibly killed Caitlyn, it just didnt make any sense..She awoke out of her sleep with the sound of an alarm going off, and a loud one. For a moment she was completely disoriented as she looked around, the lights were all off and the flood lights were on as she looked around and than the plane jolted as she nearly fell on the floor. Her eyes darted out the window and she saw lightning and rain, the plane dropped now so much so that she felt her stomach go into her chest. My god were they going to crash..

Fear raced through her as she went to stand but the turbulance jolted her back onto the couch as she let out a yelp and then John was rushing in, he too looked disoriented as he held onto the wall and the stewardess came rushing in, yelling something to him but Natalie couldnt make it out, the alarm that was blaring was so loud but she did see the frightened look on the womans face and that scared the shit out of her, Natalie quickly got up once more as John got over to her.

"we need to get to the front and get our seatbelts on" he yelled over the loud alarm..

''what? Why, whats going on" Natalie said as she panicked but he didnt answer as he grabbed her arm and lead her up to the front where about twenty seats were.."what is going on" she said again but he just pushed her into a seat and then sat down next to her..

"get your seat belt on" he yelled at her and she fumbled with it, its amazing how in a situation like this one can forget out to do the simpliest of things..

"I cant" she yelled out as he reached over and grabbed her seat belt and got it on her, he looked just about as freaked out as the stewardess.."are we crashing" she said with fear lacing her voice..He didnt answer.."Oh my god were gonna crash arent we" she began to yell out with panic..

"were fine, its just turbulance" he said as the plane dropped once more, this time it felt like atleast a twenty foot drop and Natalie screamed out as the feeling hit her stomach and the plane rocked almost violently..The feeling of Johns hand on hers made her look as he grabbed onto her hand.."were gonna be fine" he yelled as he held onto her hand..

"I dont want to die" the fear took her over as her eyes began to water..

"no ones dying, do you hear me, no one" he said seriously as the plane continued to rock back and forth roughly and then the flood lights went out, making it nearly impossible to see except for the lightning outside..

"Oh my god!" she cried out..

"Look at me Natalie, LOOK AT ME!" he yelled at her and forced her face in his direction with his hand..She was absolutely panicked and crying now.."its fine, ok just a little storm, thats all" the plane jumped once more as he spoke.."Just keep looking at me ok" he said seriously..

"I cant, if I , if we" she cried as she looked at him..

"just think of this like an amusement ride, like a rollercoaster" he began as her eyes got wide..

"I hate rollercoasters" she said with tears..

"fine, not a rollercoaster, maybe a ferris wheel" he said..

"I hate amusement parks" she cried..

"do you always have to be so damn stubborn" he said as she looked at him and smiled through tears..

"I cant help it" she laughed through tears.."this is bad, this is really really bad, I shouldnt of came, I shouldnt of followed you and now look"

"You wouldnt be Natalie if you didnt come and hide out" he said now with a soft smile.."hell I would have been surprised if you werent here"

"really?" she said with tears..

"you live by your own rules natalie, you always have" he smiled some as he shook his head.. Lightning struck again as the plane rocked and now she moved herself to the side and grabbed onto him tight..

"Please dont let me die" she said as she held onto him..

He pushed her face up some to look at him.."your not dying today, I promise" he said softly and then his lips were nearing hers and as the plane rocked he kissed her but it wasnt the usual bruising kiss of John McBain, this one was softer, sweeter almost..

The kiss lasted several minutes until the lights flashed back on and they both opened their eyes and pulled back..His eyes were softer, not so harsh and she quickly sat back in her seat and looked out the window, it was clear out there once more.."I think its cleared" she said without looking at him..

"Im gonna go talk to the pilot" he said and then he was walking away as she sat there, her hand went to her lips as she touched them, wow, that was some kiss..

Natalie got up on shaky legs and headed over to the bar, she definitely needed a drink after that, and a stiff one, she quickly downed the vodka as she exhaled deep and then she poured another one..

"make that two" she heard him as he came back in the room and she quickly poured him a drink and then turned to him, he grabbed it and downed it fast..

"so smooth sailing from here on out?" she said quickly..

"lets hope" he said honestly and then he was walking away from her..

"John wait" she couldnt help herself as he stopped, she really didnt want to be fighting with him..He didnt turn around.."Listen I um, I get it that maybe I shouldnt of gotten on this plane" she began as he turned and looked at her.."this is important to me, to a lot of people" she swallowed hard as he ran a hand through his hair..

"Yeah I get that" he said with a deep breath..

"so can we just, I dunno maybe just let bygones be bygones" she said nervously..

"well considering your on this plane and were having this conversation" he began.."you havent really given me a choice in the matter"

"this is stopping the apocolypse" she said quickly.."and I wont get in the way, i'll even follow by your rules" she began as his eyes widdened..

"you, following rules" he rolled his eyes..

"I mean it" she said honestly.."I just need to get that book"

"You do know that you will probably get yourself killed in the process" he said sarcastically..

"maybe" she forced a weak smile..

He ran his hand over his face.."fine" he said as her eyes got wide..."but we do this my way no ifs, ands or buts" he said quickly..

"Ok" she nodded quickly..

"why are you being so undefiant all of a sudden" he asked as she shrugged her shoulders..

"well I did sneak onto your plane and well I cant do this on my own" she said honestly..

"fine but I mean it, my way" he began..

"or the highway, I get it" she said with a smile and for a second she was sure that he smiled a little too..

"Im gonna get some food cooking" he said quickly and then he was leaving the room, she smiled to herself, maybe this wouldnt be so bad afterall..

By the time the food came he hadnt said another word to her, he read a paper as he ate and she began to feel quite uncomfortable. Her mind drifted back to his place and how they had yet again slept together, why did she keep allowing that to happen and why did he have to act so, well nonchalant afterwards. Realization began to hit her as she ate, this is how she was with the men she had slept with, my god it was like karma was coming back to bite her in the ass. For the first time in her life she had wanted him to talk to her afterwards, to say something, she quickly put down her fork, she really had begun to fall for him..

He looked at her past his paper and she quickly got up, suddenly she was more uncomfortable then ever and she quickly went to the bathroom, she was falling for John Mcbain but not just falling, she was already there, my god could she of picked a worse person to fall for...

John on the other hand was having his own issues, not only was natalie now on the plane with him but during that turbulance scare he had found himself really concerned for her safety and it was a feeling he hadnt felt in so many years but it was also a feeling he knew would ultimately put her in harms way..

After losing caitlyn all those years ago he became a very bitter, very vengeful person, hence why he began dealing with those that in the past he would of killed in a heart beat.. Word had traveled fast about the fallen son and the darkside was all too eager to jump on the band wagon. John offered them protection.. Though it was nearly impossible to kill an angel, John didnt fear death, he welcomed it even knowing that his days would be spent in enternal torment in hell. He hadnt cared. His faith in humanity and his father was gone but now there was Natalie and he had genuinely cared about her well being and even after they had had sex. His mind went back to the last time, his body hardened at the images and then he quickly shook them out, that would be the last time that he allowed himself to get close to her like that, from here on out it was strickly business and business only..

Natalie forced herself out of the bathroom, she had to keep telling herself that this was like any other mission she had been on and that her focus should be on that book and not on him and his gorgeous body, she had to shake her head to remove the images as she stepped from the bathroom, this was business and she would be professional..

John sat on one of the bar stools as he sipped a drink and she sucked in a deep breath.."can I get a drink" she asked as he glanced at her and then poured her a glass of scotch.."so what exactly is your plan" she asked as she sipped her drink.

He exhaled deep, he honestly wished he didnt have to have a conversation with her, cause that entailed looking at her and looking at her meant remembering how her mouth felt on his body, he quickly got up off the chair as she stood there..

"you dont need to worry about my plan, what you need to do is think about how your going to get past all of his guards" he said as he walked across the room.."we'll be landing soon"

"well thats kind of where you come into play" she began as she sipped her drink..

"I dont have the necklace" he said quickly and then he looked at her.."Unless you happened to of stole it from me again"

Natalie nodded her head.."not this time"

"yeah well this is one of those times when stealing would of came in handy" he said dryly as he looked out the window..

"Ok so we dont have the necklace" she began.."dont you know any other spells or something"

He didnt look at her.."No" he said quickly..

"But I mean, you still have some of your powers" she began as he looked at her now..

His face hardened.." I said no natalie, I dont have it, thats what the ring is for and if you havent noticed I dont have that either"

"ok im sorry I was just thinking" she began uncomfortably..

"Maybe you should stop that" he said as he looked back out the window..

"Listen if we are going to work together" she began and he turned and faced her now..

"there is no 'we' here, ok.. lets not forget the fact that you came without an invitation" he said a bit angrily.."so now youve made this even more difficult"

Natalie swallowed hard, ok so he was back to being mad, mad she could deal with.."listen I said I was sorry ok" she began..

"sorry? Well that just makes everything so much better, right" he said sarcastically as he walked back over to the bar and poured himself another drink..

"what do you want me to say huh, I apologized for coming on the plane but now im here and you said you would help me" she began to raise her voice..

"I said I would see what I could do and I said that it was by my rules" he snapped..

"but" she began and he slammed his shot glass down as she jumped..

"No Natalie no buts, or ands or ifs" he snapped.."dont you get it, I didnt want you here, I had things under control and now..." he huffed in frustration.."why dont you sit down or something, do a crossword puzzle, I dont care" he began to pour another drink and she reached over and grabbed the bottle from him.."are you crazy" he snapped at her..

"Listen, sitting here getting shit faced isnt going to help anyone" she said as she held the bottle.."and yelling at me about something that is already done"

"Oh so now you uh now whats best, right?" he said sarcastically.."You couldnt even keep a damn vampire dead" he rolled his eyes..

"You know damn well thats cause Mitch brought him back" now she was getting mad..

"or maybe your just not good at your job" he shook his head..

"You really are just a bitter asshole" she snapped as she slammed the bottle on the table.."You know what, go ahead drink away all of your sorrows, maybe you will find the answer to life in the bottom of that god damn bottle" she snapped and then spun from him but he was already in front of her..

"dont you tell me what I am suppose to do" he snapped at her.."your track record isnt perfect either"

"yeah well atleast I help people instead of thinking only about myself" she snapped right back at him..

"atleast I am happy with what I am, can you say the same thing" he narrowed his eyes..

"happy? Oh I seriously doubt you are happy, when was the last time you did something without being drunk, see you cant handle this world John, you cant handle anything,thats why your always holding onto that bottle,and if you think that drinking up all the alcohol in the world is going to bring her back then your crazy!" she yelled angrily as she went to walk past him and he grabbed her arm..

"dont you ever bring her up again" he said dangerously low..

"why the hell not huh" she yanked her arm back.."why is she off limits, hell your the one who killed her!" she snapped at him..

"i said stop it" he yelled at her as he grabbed her arm now and yanked her close.."you should be hoping right about now that you dont find that same fate"

"im not scared of you" she tried to yank her arm back but he held onto it hard..

"You should be" he yanked her closer.."see what you dont understand is that I dont care about anything, not you, not the fucking apocolypse, nothing and honestly at the rate your going you'll be dead and buried before the world ends anyway" he seethed at her and she did the only thing she could think of, she slapped him hard and he laughed as he held onto one of her arms, so she slapped him again.."does that make you feel better Natalie, huh! Go ahead try to hurt me" he yelled at her and she hit him once more and then yanked her other arm back and used her fist to pound him in the chest as he stood there..

"damn you, DAMN YOU!" she yelled angrily as she hit him and then it happened, something that she honestly wasnt expecting, she began to cry as she hit him, out of all the times to cry it had to be now.."You are an ungrateful, inconsiderate ass" she yelled as she spun around and covered her face..

John was actually taken back by her emotion, he had wanted to break her down but he wasnt expecting this, I mean when she thought she would die it was one thing but this, he honestly didnt know what to do, he didnt like how it made him feel inside..

"Natalie" he said low as she kept her back turned..

"You know what, fuck you John" she snapped at him.."leave me the hell alone" she said as she ran out of there and to the one place she knew she could run to, his bedroom and she slammed the door as she broke down and cried..

John paced the livingroom as he kept looking down the hall, damn it why did he have to feel bad right now... He walked to the bar and grabbed the bottle there and then quickly put it back down, great now he couldnt even drink and he headed down the hall..

"Natalie open the door" he said as he stood there..

"You know what, why dont you just go finish off that bottle and then when your done screw yourself with it" she yelled from the other side of the door as he stood there and inhaled deep..He went to say something and the door flung open as she stood there, completely pissed..

"Listen" he began..

"did you not hear what I said go to hell" she snapped at him and pushed past him..

"You know im trying to have a fucking conversation with you" he snapped..

"Oh right, cause you are just this upstanding citizen" she said sarcastically as she turned and looked at him.."actually you know what, your lucky that you atleast have your looks to fall back on cause besides that you got nothing" she said bitterly as she continued back down the hall. He just stood there a bit stunned, honestly for the first time in his life he may just be speechless..


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

John stood and tried to understand what had just happened cause he wasnt entirely sure but she had just told him off, like really told him off. He was snapped from his thoughts as he heard her voice speaking to someone and he quickly got walked out as the stewardess walked away from Natalie..

"Grazie" Natalie said as John walked over to her and she ignored him, if he was gonna be an ass then she would do this thing on her own..

"what was that about" he said quickly and she ignored him as she walked across the room.."you know I could just go ask her, or better yet I could fire her on the spot" he said angrily and she turned and faced him now..

"Oh please, do you even know how to act here in the real world" she said sarcastically..

"the real world, what the hell is that suppose to mean" he snapped at her as she rolled her eyes, it was really getting on his last nerve..

"exactlly" she said as she leaned over the bar and went to grab a drink but he grabbed it first as she huffed loudly..

"this is still my plane, my things" he snapped at her as he walked to the other side of the bar with the bottle in his hand..

"god your such a child" she said as she looked away from him..

"im a child? You are joking right, your the one acting like an immature" he began as the stewardess came back in and walked right over to Natalie, handing her a piece of paper..John just about had it as he walked over and quickly yanked the paper from Natalie's hand..

"Hey, thats rude" Natalie snapped at him..

"yeah well your rude" he snapped, he couldnt even find a good comeback, he was so frustrated, he opened the paper and read the address on it..The stewardess quickly walked away.."what the hell is on Monte Napoleone Street" he said as he looked at the paper..

"My hotel of course" she said back to him as she walked across the room..

"what, a hotel?" he said in shock..

"Oh yeah and thanks for hooking me up" she said sarcastically.."seriously it cost like an arm and a leg"

"are you out of your mind, your not staying in a hotel" he snapped..

"well I sure as hell aint staying with you" she said with a roll of her eyes.."Plus its better this way, you do whatever it is you do and I'll do you know what ever it is I have to do" she walked over to the window and looked out..

"You are not staying in a damn hotel and your not making your own damn plans" he said as he shook his head and she ignored him.."we had a deal damn it, my rules"

Natalie looked at him now and rolled her eyes.."well our little deal is now shit so get over it"

"Oh I see what your doing here, your just trying to rile me up" he crumpled up the paper with anger..

"Oh please you do just fine all by yourself, im surprised you havent bursted a blood vessel by now with all the anger you hold inside" she said as she shook her head..

"You really are a piece of work" he said through gritted teeth..

"and your an asshole so I say we are even" she smiled sarcastically and then walked to the front of the plane, he stormed after her as she got into a seat...She put her hand up before he could say anything.."You really should sit, were about to land"

"Your not going to a damn hotel, your not making your own plans, do you hear me" he snapped and she quickly put headphones on her ears as she ignored him.. He quickly spun around and stormed off as she smiled..

The plane landed about five minutes later and John was busy telling the pilot that he was going to make a quick return to the states with one passenger, natalie..He headed back up to the front to confront her or physically restrain her, which ever one worked but she wasnt there and then he heard the stewardess yelling a good bye to someone as he ran back down the plane only to see the door open as the stewardess waved..Once he stepped out he saw a limo pulling off and Natalie stuck her head out, flipping him the finger as they left..

He quickly turned to his stewardess"what the hell did you do" he snapped at the young woman who backed up in fear.."nevermind" he huffed.."where is she going?"

She began to ramble an apology in italian as he stood there.."I said where!" he barked out with impatience..

"to her hotel signore" she finally blurted out.."Is not good?"

"No, is not good" he snapped angrily as he ran a hand through his hair, Natalie had taken his ride and was heading off to god knows where now, he quickly ran to the trash and retrieved the paper he had crumpled, the address of the hotel was on there.."get me a car, now" he yelled at the stewardess who quickly scampered off and he crumpled the piece of paper again..

Natalie sat back in the limo sipping on wine and eating crackers, she didnt even feel an ounce of guilt, served him right for being such a prick, she kicked her feet up and enjoyed the ride, she would get to Mitch, she would, she wasnt exactlly sure how but she would figure something out. If anything she was made to work under pressure and thats exactlly what she planned to do..

Natalie made a few quick stops to the local clothing stores and she got a few outfits because yet again she was without her clothes but thankfully Johns credit here was as good as gold and she was spending a pretty penny of it including the VIP suite she had ordered full with its own swimming pool..

Natalie got to her hotel room and dramatically fell onto the bed as she kicked her feet up in the air, now this was more like it.. She had the entire place to herself and more importantly she didnt need to see his brooding face, she sighed as she sat there, did she miss his brooding face? She quickly shook that thought away, he was an ass and she was done with being wrapped up in his craziness, completely and totally done.. She quickly grabbed the phone and ordered almost everything on the menu as she smiled and then headed to the kitchen, this place actually had a kitchen not to mention a kick ass view on the balcony. She drank back her beer as she looked out, the sun was just coming up now and the Milan skyline was absolutely gorgeous, she couldnt help but smile as she headed back inside..

Next she made her way over to a set of double doors that held the decent size pool and she smiled widder, now this was more like it, she was gonna have this vacation her way. She quickly kicked off her shoes and rolled up her jeans as she sat by the edge of the pool and put her feet in it, it was actually warm, she kicked against the water with happiness.."this is awesome!" she yelled out as she continued to drink her beer..

The food she ordered was absolutely delish and she had eatened her fair share before she headed for that pool, she couldnt wait to take a dip in it..She stripped out of all of her clothes, I mean its not like she couldnt skinny dip in her own personal pool and so she did just that, she even cannon balled into it, splashing everywhere..

John on the other hand had spent the majority of two hours searching for her, apparently the address he had on that paper wasnt the place she went to, he was beyond annoyed as he went from hotel to hotel. He finally ended up using his phone to call his credit cards, he would find her, one way or another he would find her..

Natalie swam back and forth in that pool until she was absolutely parched, she swam over to the side of the pool and went to retrieve her beer that she had left there but it was gone, just before she was about to turn she heard his voice..

"looking for this" John said as he held onto her beer from the other side of the pool and she spun and looked at him with wide eyes.."I have to say you certainly have outdone yourself this time, Vip suite, a shopping spree oh and must I forget the diamond ring" he said as he chugged back her beer..

"well I knew you would catch on" she said nonchalant even though she was a bit shocked that he was there..

"you did use my credit, not very smart on your part" he said as he walked around the pool and she kept moving on the side of it, away from him..

"well you did say if I needed anything, I mean you could of specified" she swallowed hard..

"yeah I guess I left out the part about spending over two hundred thousand in I dunno, an hour or so" he said sarcastically..

She smiled a bit sarcastically as she kept moving away from him.."its not like you dont build that kind of interest in a few hours"

"Oh your proud of yourself, huh" he felt himself getting madder and madder and then within seconds he was right in front of her and leaning down as he grabbed her hand before she could swim off..

"i guess a uh, sorry wouldnt work huh" she said quickly..

"sorry would be if you spilt wine on my carpet, sorry would be if you drank the last beer in the fridge, oh this is so much more than sorry and its not even the money, no, not that, its the fact that I just spent the last three hours driving all over this fucking city trying to track you down" he snapped.."not to mention you hijacked my limo"

"Ooops" she said with a smile as she went to yank her hand back but he didnt let go.."seriously did you expect any less" she rolled her eyes..

"actually no, but then again I didnt think you would be so stupid as to be seen roaming all over the city, you know since a man who would love to have your head on a stick is here and might I add he has look outs everywhere" he said through gritted teeth and she swallowed hard, she hadnt thought of that but she played it off..

"come on Milan is huge and I wasnt all over the city, just to a few shops" she said as he glared at her..

"Your lucky if no one called him already, I mean your kind of hard to miss with that red hair, this isnt ireland Natalie, you stick out like a damn sore thumb" he snapped..

"speaking of thumbs" she said as she tried to yanked her hand back but he kept a grip on it..

"Oh im not done yet sweetheart" he said angrily and she did the first thing she could think of, the only thing really to get him to loosen his grip, she grabbed his other hand and used her feet as leverage as she pulled on him and then he fell straight forward, a look of pure shock on his face as he splashed into the water, fully clothed..

He came up within seconds and his eyes were wide with anger and she quickly began to swim across the pool but just like outside of the water, well in it he could move fast too cause the next thing she felt was him grabbing onto her and then her back was against the concrete of the pool..

"really, you thought that would work" he said as he breathed heavy, he was completely drenched and well he did look good wet.."I told you already, dont underestimate me" he said as she swallowed hard and he glanced down under the water, the first time he noticed she was completely naked in there. When his eyes looked back up at her they were burning hot but not with anger, with lust and before she could say anything he was crashing his lips into hers and she couldnt help herself as she kissed him back just as aggressively..

Within seconds he was grabbing at his button down shirt and pulling it off as he kicked off his shoes and Natalie grabbed at his belted pants.."maybe we shouldnt" she said between heavy breaths as their mouths broke apart..

"Oh we should" he said as he claimed her mouth again but she pulled back once more, her hands still on his pants..

"it always leads to fighting and then yelling" she said breathlessly..

"worth every second" he rasped and then took over her mouth again and she threw all caution to the wind as she undid his pants and he pulled back for a moment to kick them off and then he was grabbing her by the hips as she wrapped her legs around his naked body.. He pushed her against the wall some more and within seconds he entered her deeply as he let out a groan, he would never get use to the way she felt sheathed around him, it wasnt like anything he had ever experienced.. He moved her slowly up and down on him as she moaned and gasped. He felt incredible..

She moved her hands to his broad shoulders as he moved her up and down, his mouth moving urgently over hers..Her orgasm came on quick and hard as she rode him in the pool and his movements became more urgent, making water splash all around them and then he too was cumming as she cried out and broke her mouth away from his. His grunts filled the room as his seed filled her..

Natalie awoke in the large king size bed, surprisingly enough he was sleeping beside her and she just looked at him. He was still gloriously naked as was she, he was a beautiful sight to see and she quickly laid back and stared at the ceiling. My god why did she keep on doing this with him, it never lead to anything good..

She slowly crept out of the bed and picked up a towel that had been thrown on the floor and she wrapped herself in it as she tip toed to the other room, she saw her phone flashing from the table in the livingroom and she went to it and saw the numerous missed called from Bo and Rex, she sighed heavily and began listening to them.

They all sounded the same, they were worried about her, they wanted to know where she was, Bo had even warned about setting up a search party for her, she quickly went to the hotel phone and dialed, she honestly didnt even know what time it was back In the states but Bo answered on the first ring..

"Natalie, is this you?" he said with worry consuming his voice..

"Yeah listen before you tear me a new one" she began..

"where the hell are you calling from, are you back in Milan?" he said in shock..

"Listen this is what happened" she began quickly..

"I dont give a shit about what happened, I have been worried sick about you, even put an APB out with the locals, what the hell are you doing there, dont tell me your with him, are you with him" Bo was talking so fast she could barely get a word in..

"listen its not what it looks like ok" she began...

Bo cut her off.."you better have a damn good reason"

"I do, Bo im gonna get the book" she said quickly..

"What are you crazy! Last time you were there you almost got killed, thats it, I want you back in the states ASAP and thats an order!" he snapped angrily..

"Im not coming back Bo, not without the book" she said honestly..

"dont make me come out there and get you, I swear to god natalie" he yelled..

"Im not a child anymore Bo, im a grown ass woman and I know what I am doing, I have a plan" she lied but atleast it sounded good..

"a plan, what exactlly is this plan" he said angrily..

"its... I cant tell you but I have one ok, so please let me do this" she said softly now..he went to say something and she knew she had to end this now.."listen your breaking up, I will call you in a few days" she said as she hung up and then sighed heavily..

"a plan huh? What exactlly is your plan Natalie" John said from behind her and she spun to see him standing there stark naked and she tried not to oogle him but it was hard with him just standing there, erect no less..

"you should put something on" she said as she looked away from him..

"why? We work better this way" he grinned as he walked over to her..

"because this never works out good" she said honestly as she backed up from him but still didnt look at him..

"well maybe if you would stop trying to interfer in everything in my life" he said dryly as she looked at him now, at his face only..

"see this is what im talking about, next were gonna be screaming at one another and frankly im tired of it plus it makes my throat sore" she said with a shake of her head..

"Im not yelling" he smirked some as he continued to walk over to her, he had sex on the brain, she could see that..

"well fine then, I do have a plan" she said quickly as he stopped now and sighed..

"and this Is the moment that you kill the mood, right" he said sarcastically..

"if you would just hear me out" she said as she looked at him..

He exhaled deep and then ran a hand through his hair.."fine but after you explain this plan im going to fuck you right on that table" he raised an eyebrow and her stomach tightened with anticipation..

"Im being serious here" she said quickly..

"so am I, continue" he put his hands on his hips and it was hard not to look at his massive erection, I mean my god that thing was huge, she wondered how it even fit in her, and then she quickly shook her head and looked at his eyes, he had a smug look on his face, he knew he was hot, damn was he hot!

"Your going to bring me right to him" she said as his eyes narrowed.."Just listen ok, you bring me there, he knows who I am and we both know he wants to me dead, you can tell him that you ran into me, held me captive" she began as he shook his head..

"is that all?" he said sarcastically..

"Listen he cant hurt me" she said quickly as he laughed now..

"do you even hear yourself, hell im sure he could find a way to kill me if he wanted to" he said with sarcastic laugh..

"well he cant hurt me" she said again, confidently..

"Ok so lets just say for shits and giggles that I humor you, how exactlly can he not hurt you" he said sarcastically..

"because...well...he cant" she began to think that maybe this was a very bad idea to bring up to him, considering that the brother he hated had imprinted her ribs with a protection spell.."Just trust me ok" she said nervously..

"what exactly arent you telling me cause you seem mightly confident" he said with suspicion..

"Listen we could do this, who cares about a few minor details" she moved back some but within seconds he was right in front of her..

"Your hiding something" he said quickly..See when he had read her mind last time he had missed the part of his brother imprinting on her, he was just pissed that she had agreed to help his brother out..

"Im not hiding anything" she said as she swallowed hard..

"You know I can find out" he said matter of factly and now she was breathing heavy..

"fine, i'll tell you but you have to promise not to go all crazy and freak out" she said as she looked at him, he already looked pissed.."Just say you wont"

"fine, I wont, now tell me" he stared at her with stern eyes..

"well when I um, you know talked to Michael" she could see his jaw tightening already as he stood there.."well he did something to keep me safe" her throat got incredibly dry as she looked at him and his jaw tightened more.."he imprinted my ribs with a spell that prevents any harm coming to me" she spit it out so fast she was almost winded as she looked at him, he didnt say anything as he stood there.."are you going to say something" she swallowed hard again..He just stood there, almost like a statue and then he was grabbing at her towel as he pulled it from her.."maybe we should talk about this" she said quietly as he just looked at her..

"talking is overrated" he said and then he was quickly lifting her on the table as she gasped..

"John" she said with a shaky voice..

"im just keeping up my end of the bargain, so less talking, more fucking" he said as he he pulled her close to him and his mouth collided with her as he entered her in one swift thrust, all thoughts, all conversations were at the wayside, maybe he was right, they communicated way better this way!

He definitely kept up his promise as he fucked her on the table then the couch, they had even ventured into the kitchen over the next hour and soon they were both on the floor of the bedroom, the blanket on them as they laid there, both of them breathing heavy..

"so your not mad then" she finally said as she looked over at him..

"Mad isnt even the word Natalie, im fucking furious" he said with a tight jaw and she quickly looked back up at the ceiling, neither of them saying anything..


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

John didnt speak to her as he got dressed in a fresh pair of clothes that he had delivered to the room.. It was extremly uncomfortable to be around him like this and so she finally spoke as he sat at a table eating the left over food she had..

"You know this plan could work" she finally said as he continued to eat and not look at her.."its a protection spell"

He stopped eating now and looked at her.."you know then why dont you go and ask Michael to help you" he snapped at her but it soundly like he was oddly jealous.."Oh right cause he cant get near mitch" he said sarcastically..

"Listen I know that you and Michael have your differences" she began softly as he looked at her hard now and shoved his plate aside..

"its a little bit more than just differences" he said with a tight jaw as he got up from the table..

"it could get me close to Mitch and then, well you could get the ring and then we could get the book" she said quickly as he looked at her..

"here you go again with the 'we' crap" he snapped.."im going alone to see Mitch and im getting my ring back and then you know what, im leaving for good, where no one can find me" he snapped as he walked away and she stood there more than shocked..

Finally she ran after him as he began to get his jacket on.."you cant do this, you promised you would help me"

"I never promised that, I promised your uncle that I would keep you safe but that was when I had invited you along but now, well now all bets are off" he snapped at her...

"so thats it, your just gonna get your ring and run off" she said in shock..

"pretty much" he fixed his jacket..

"wow you really are self absorbed" she said with a shake of her head..

"dont act so surprised, you already knew this from the beginning" he said dryly..

"No...you cant do this, how could you do this" she said with her voice shaking..

He laughed a little now.."come Natalie, you already spoke to my brother, you should of listened to him and stayed away" he turned from her now and she was so mad, so upset, she ran up to him and grabbed his arm..

"why are you doing this, why" she yelled at him..

"cause thats who I am!" he snapped at her as he yanked his arm back.."now if you dont mind I have somewhere I need to be" he got to the door as she stood there completely stunned.. He actually felt bad for what he was doing, he felt torn but he also knew that if he involved her she could get hurt, spell or no spell.. He quickly opened the door but before he could walk out two rather large men, demons actually stood there and smiled..

"well look who we have here" one of the demons said with a smile..

Natalie's eyes got wide as she stood there and she quickly ran to the bedroom to retrieve her knife..

"get the girl" one of the demons yelled to the other as John lunged at the bigger one and they crashed into the adjacent wall..

Natalie nearly fell as she got in the room and stumbled to get her knife but the demon had gotten in the room fast and he stood in the doorway, blocking her from getting out as she heard the crahsing and breaking of objects in the other room..

"nowhere to go huh" the demon smiled at her, revealing large sharp teeth, she looked to the bathroom and then at him, he eyeballed It too and then she took off running but she wasnt fast enough as he grabbed her hair from behind, yanking her back as she cried out.."now that wasnt very nice" the demon whispered in her ear and she elbowed him in the gut hard as he let go of her and she darted into the bathroom but he was right on her tail as he grabbed her once more, she grabbed the hair dryer that was on the counter and swung it at him, hitting him right in the face as he stumbled back some and it gave her the perfect oppourtunity to run past him and towards her knife that had now fallen on the floor.

She slid across the floor as she lunged for it but the demon was much faster and soon he had her pinned on her back as he got on top of her.."oh now this im going to enjoy" he smiled as held her arms down and moved his face to hers and she spit on him..

"fuck you" she yelled at him and then his eyes were turning red as he opened his mouth revealing those damn teeth again..

"No darling, your the one who is fucked" he smiled wide and then leaned down to bite her but she pushed her knee up hard and got him right in the gut which made him loosen the grip on one of her hands and he slapped her hard across the face.."stupid bitch" he yelled and she reached for the knife and within seconds she plunged it into his back as his eyes opened wide in shock and he yelled out as he fell off of her and she quickly scrambled to her feet..

"whose fucked now, asshole" she yelled at the dead demon and then her attention was brought back to the livingroom where a fight continued. She grabbed her knife from the back of the now lifeless demon and she took off..

The place looked like a damn tornado had hit it, the table was over turned as well as the chairs and a huge hole was in the wall. John and demon continued to struggle on the ground now, both of them a bloody mess as Natalie ran up but the demon saw her coming as he jumped off of John and ran towards her..

"Natalie!" John yelled as he got up and the demon slammed her with significant force onto the ground, causing the knife to fly out of her hand..

"Too late" the demon laughed and then he was grabbing Natalie's head as black smoke began to pour from his mouth but surprisingly it didnt engulf her and the demons eyes got wide as he looked at her..

"your the one who is too late" John yelled as he drove the knife into the back of the neck of the demon as it yelled out and then fell lifelessly onto natalie..John stood over them for a moment as he looked at the demon who had almost possessed Natalie and then he was grabbing the lifeless body and tossing it aside as Natalie gasped.."are you ok" he said with overwhelming concern that shocked her..

"i think so" she said as tried to sit up and then she realized that she couldnt feel her legs, she couldnt feel anything from the waist down.."somethings wrong, I cant feel...I cant feel my legs" she panicked as John knelt down..

"dont move, its your spine, its severed" he said as her eyes got wide..

"what? Severed" she was damn near shouting..

"Just dont move" he pushed her back down.."You could do more damage"

"Damage? I cant feel my fucking legs" she began to yell and then he was putting his on her head.."what are you doing"

"damn it Natalie just shut up ok" he yelled at her as he put his hand on her head and closed his eyes..

"dont yell at me" she yelled at him, she was almost in tears, what if she was paralized, what then? She wouldnt be able to hunt, she wouldnt be able to do anything..But then something began to happen, she felt warmth on her head and it was radiating down her body giving her an odd sensation.."what are you doing" she said as her heart began to race and then the room began to spin some.."John...what the hell...is...happening...to ….me" she said as darkness began to cover her eyes and the last thing she saw was John staring at her..

"your ok, your gonna be ok" he said damn near breathless and then everything went black..

Natalie's head pounded as she blinked her eyes open, it was dark and she jumped up quickly as memories flooded her head..

"Hey,..your ok" John said as he came over through the dimmed room.."try not to move too much" he said as she blinked a bit more..

"what happened, where are we" she said as she looked around disoriented, she moved her legs some and gasped.."My legs, I...i can feel them" she said with confusion as she continued to move them..

"i know but your going to be sore" he said as he looked down at her legs and then he backed up some, he had a strange look on his face, she couldnt decipher it..

"did you...do this?" she said a bit in shock.."you can heal people"

"apparently so, its the first time I tried" he said uncomfortably and then he was walking across the room and looking out a window, she was in shock, he had healed her. He could heal, how was that if his powers had been taken from him, she didnt understand. She stood up on wobbily legs, he was right, she was sore, extremly sore..

She looked around the room some more, it looked like a cabin.. John stared out the window, he had taken her to an abandoned cabin on the outskirts of Milan, he had to think fast and it was the only place he could think of. He had been there years ago, he had kept it for a safe house so to speak, it was protected with spells and what not, he never had to use it for such well until now..

They were deep in the woods away from everything, his mind was still shocked though, as shocked as hers cause he had healed her, he hadnt healed anyone since, well since he was with the men upstairs..He really wasnt sure what compelled him to do it either, he just did. He was panicked to say the least, I mean she was paralized and he would of done just about anything to fix that and apparently he did and he didnt know what that meant..

"where are we" she asked as she stood across the room, he finally looked at her and sighed..

"You really should work on taking directions from people" he said dryly.." its a cabin outside of town, they cant come here" he said as he walked away from the window.."You need to sit, your body still needs to heal"

"i feel ok" she said honestly..."sore but ok" , if he could heal people didnt that mean he was one of the good guys, I mean evil never healed, evil took and that was that..

"I'll get you something to drink" he said as he left the room and she looked around some more. The place was lit with candles, it looked like it hadnt been lived in for years.. He walked back in the room with two glasses in his hand.."its all I have here, but atleast its aged well" he said as he handed her the glass..

"thanks" she said a bit uncomfortably as she took a sip, it was red wine and it tasted wonderful right about now, especially since she was absolutely parched..

"were going to have to get out of town" he finally said as she looked at him.."Mitch sent those men, so he knows about you" he sipped his drink..

"i guess he did have a look out" she said as guilt raced through her, she had brought them there by acting petty..John just looked at her as if to say 'told you so'.."How come the spell on my ribs didnt work" she asked, she didnt understand what went wrong, Michael had said the spell would keep her from harm and paralizing her was definitely harming her..

"those spells can only keep you from being killed, it doesnt stop you from breaking bones or in your case paralizing you" he said dryly as he walked across the room..

"thank you for fixing me" she finally said as he stood with his back turned..

He didnt say anything for a moment and then he walked over to the fire place.."im gonna need to find some wood, it'll be freezing in here soon" he finished as he left the room and now she sat back down, her mind still swarming with thoughts, he had saved her, healed her..

He wasnt gone long when he came back with an armful of wood and he began putting it in the fireplace..She finally spoke.."how long have you had this place" she needed to make small talk, cause this silence was horrible..

"a while" was all he said as he began to light the fire.."we'll leave in the morning, you'll have your strength back then" he still didnt look at her..

"and then where do we go?" she said as he stiffened some..

"your going back to the states" he said quickly..

"what? And what about you" she said as she began to stand and she winced in pain, he quickly came over..

"you need to sit and you are going back, I already called Bo and he will have someone waiting at the airport for you" he said quickly and she blinked in shock..

"You talked to Bo" she was completely beside herself now..

"he wouldnt stop calling your cell phone, I finally picked up" he said dryly.."your going back"

"No...no, im not" she said as she shook her head..

"this is not up for discussion, now sit before you hurt yourself" he said as he pushed on her shoulders but she grabbed his arms and kept standing..

"where are you going, are you going to see him? Are you going to Mitch" she said seriously as she held onto his hands that were on her arms..

"sit" he said again as she did so now, only cause her legs felt so weak..

"I want to go, we can do this together" she said as he turned from her.."John, I can help you"

He turned now and looked at her.."No Natalie, you cant..this is something I have to do and your not going, end of story, your going on that damn plane and your heading back" he snapped at her..

"why, you said yourself that they cant kill me" she said loud..

"somethings are worse than death, trust me" he said cryptically..

"No...im not going back, im not going back without that book" she said defiantly..

"damn it Natalie no your not, I wont allow you to be put in harms way like that again" he said in a deadly serious tone and it actually shocked her, was that concern she heard from him?.."this isnt a game Natalie, Mitch has plans for you and trust me you would be begging for death by the time he is done with you" he spun from her again..

"and what about you, your just gonna barge in there and do what" she stood up again as he spun and looked at her, he looked down right pissed.."you said yourself that he could find a way to kill you"

"then so be it" he walked out of the room as she sat there in shock, did he want to die, was that it? Cause it surely seemed that way, she forced her legs to walk into the room he went into, it was a kitchen, everything was so outdated in here, it was odd especially since he usually went overboard with everything..He was standing by the sink, the room was only dimly lit as she stood in the door way.."You really are stubborn" he said without looking at her..

"i wont let you go there to get killed" she said as he turned and faced her..

"a few days ago you would of jumped at the oppourtunity to kill me" he said with a shake of his head..

"yeah well...i wont...i mean...you cant do this ok, you just cant" she began to ramble her words..

"do you know what its like to be alive for hundreds of years, to spend your life wishing you could die and yet your cursed with being immortal, its a nightmare, this life is a nightmare and I would much rather live it out in hell then to have to stay here and.." his voice trailed and she was absolutely shocked by his admission.."this is my choice and no one will stop me, not you not anyone" he went to walk past her and she grabbed his arm, stopping him so that he was right next to her..

"there is other ways to do this than death, you healed me John, you wouldnt of been able to do that if " she began as he looked at her now..

He cut her off.."what? If I was still one of the good guys?" he shook his head.."Im not ok...and I never will be again and that is my choice" he said seriously..

"but...John...i … could...we could...there is something that could be" she began to ramble, her words were getting stuck in her throat and she was shocked by the emotion coming from her...

"You should get some sleep" he said and then he was walking away from her and down the hall as she stood there, she sucked back the tears that threatened to fall.. He wanted to die and she couldnt stop him, the thought was absolutely heart breaking..She thought of what Michael said about her wanting to save him and that he couldnt be saved, she didnt believe that, she wouldnt. He had healed her and that meant something, it had to.

She quickly headed down the hall on a mission, she saw a light from under one of the doors and she opened it as he turned and looked at her, he was shirtless now and his shoes and socks were off.. My god he looked broken, it killed her..

"I wont let you do this" she finally spoke as he looked at her and shook his head..

"you cant stop me natalie, if I have to I will personally lock you on that plane" he said quickly..

"this isnt right damn it" she yelled now..

"Look at me natalie, take a good look, do you want to know how I spent the last hundred years" he said loud.."i have killed, stolen and helped those that you hunt."

She walked over to him.."You healed me, you could of left me for dead or worse but you didnt" she said with emotion..

"yeah well your no good to me dead or paralized" he said quickly.."i cant fuck a paralized girl, I mean I could but it would be weird" he laughed bitterly..

"this isnt a joke and you know it" she snapped at him as she stepped closer..

"i healed you cause im a selfish bastard natalie, I wanted one last romp before lights out" he said dryly..

"now whose lying" she said quickly.."thats not why you did it"

"oh so now you know my motives" he said sarcastically.."did you think it was because I cared about you?" he said with a roll of his eyes..

"yes" she forced the words out..

"well than your wrong" he said quickly and then turned from her as he headed across the room..

"i know you care, I know" she yelled out and he looked out the window.."I know cause I...i care too damn it" she yelled as she breathed heavy..He turned and looked at her shocked, almost as she shocked as she felt for saying it but it was true, she did care..

**"Without You"**

Search for the answers I knew all along  
I lost myself, we all fall down  
Never the wiser of what I've become  
Alone I stand, a broken man

All I have is one last chance  
I won't turn my back on you  
Take my hand, drag me down  
If you fall then I will too  
And I can't save what's left of you

_[Chorus:]_  
Sing something new  
I have nothing left  
I can't face the dark without you  
There's nothing left to lose  
The fight never ends  
I can't face the dark without you

Swallow me under and pull me apart  
I understand, there's nothing left  
Pain so familiar and close to the heart  
No more, no less, I won't forget

Come back down, save yourself  
I can't find my way to you  
And I can't bear to face the truth

_[Chorus]_

I wanted to forgive  
I'm trying to forget  
Don't leave me here again  
I am with you forever, the end

_[Chorus]_

Holding the hand that holds me down  
I forgive you, forget you, the end  
Holding the hand that holds me down  
I forgive you, forget you, the end


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

"i know you care, I know" she yelled out and he looked out the window.."I know cause I...i care too damn it" she yelled as she breathed heavy..He turned and looked at her shocked, almost as she shocked as she felt for saying it but it was true, she did care..

He stood there for a moment trying to digest her words, he didnt know what to say so he said the first thing he could think of.."then I feel sorry for you because your wrong, I dont care about no one but myself and even that is fading quick"

Natalie moved across the room as he quickly looked around, he almost seemed nervous as she neared him.."your lying" she said as her voice shook..

"do you need to hear me say it loud and clear, ok...i dont care about you Natalie, you were a fuck, thats all end of story" he said quickly and she got right in front of him..

"then prove it" she said as she shook slightly, her emotions taking over..

He rolled his eyes at her.."what part of that do you not understand natalie"..he went to walk past her but she got in his way.."i collected on a debt, thats all, thats what I do"

"No thats not it" she said with a trembling voice.."and you know it"

Now he swallowed hard as he looked at her.."you can think whatever you want but the fact of the matter is" he began and she couldnt take it anymore, she had to show him, she had to show herself and so she closed the distance between then and put her hands on his face as he stopped talking in midsentence..

"make love to me" she said with a heavy breath..

"i just told you" now his voice was shaking some and he went to remove her hands off of him and she grabbed them and held her hands there.."dont do this Natalie, your just going to end up being disappointed.."

She searched his eyes.."then let me be the judge of that" she finished as her lips met his and for a second he didnt move, he didnt do anything.."the last thing I ever wanted was to fall for you but its too late, ive already fallen" she said against his lips..

"Your disoriented, confused" he began with heavy breaths..

"I havent been more clear in my entire life, I want you John, not just in my bed,i want you in my life" she finished as she kissed his lips softly.."Make love to me" she whispered against his lips again as she looked into his eyes..

"i cant" he said honestly.."im sorry" he finished as he broke contact with her and quickly got out of the room as she stood there, her heart racing and tears now streaming down her face, she quickly wiped them and then ran after him. He was by the fire place.."do you know why I killed her" he said surprisingly as she stood in the room not saying a word.."it wasnt for power or glory, a demon had taken her over, he had been tormenting her" he said as he remembered that day.."i tried to stop him, I tried to save her but even then I couldnt" his voice cracked with emotion.."when it was all said and done the only way to save her was to kill her and I did, I watched her die in my arms"

Natalie stood there with tears streaming down her face not only from his openess but because she could hear how much he loved her and how much it had devestated him to kill her, she couldnt even image what she would do in that situation. It would tear her apart..

"I led evil to her, I was suppose to keep her safe, to protect her and I failed, she died because of my choices and I have to live with that every day" he finally turned and faced her, she was shocked to see his glossy eyes.."i wont do that again, and I wont do that to you, death and destruction follow me, the best thing you could ever do is stay far away from me" he said honestly..

"you did what you had to, I cant even imagine" she began to say as she walked closer to him.."why didnt you ever tell Michael, why did you let him continue to think that you" she began..

He cut her off.."what was there to tell him, I lived my life doing as my father asked and how did I get rewarded, he allowed this to happen, he doesnt care about me, hell he doesnt even care about you, look at how he allows wars and death to happen all the time, I mean hell natalie were on the verge of an apocolypse and he couldnt care less" he yelled now..

"but that doesnt mean that your a bad person, it doesnt mean that you dont deserve to have a good life and to have someone that cares about you" she said as she stepped closer to him.." I care"

"do you even hear yourself, you know what I have done, what I continue to do and yet your gonna stand here and say that you care about me, im a fucking monster" he yelled loud..

"No your not.. your lost, broken, confused but your not a monster, a monster wouldnt of healed me" she said as she got in front of him, both of them were breathing heavy now..She reached her hand to his face and he flinched for a moment.."I believe in you"

"i dont even believe in myself anymore" he stepped back from her.."Your leaving in the morning" he said as he walked away from her and she stood there completely devestated..

Natalie sat on the couch staring into the fireplace, maybe she was in over her head with him, maybe he really was just too broken for his own good. She sighed as she sat there. For the first time In her life she had actually found someone she enjoyed being with even with all the crazy banter, hell they barely could have a conversation without fighting but yet she was drawn to him and she was fairly certain the feeling was the same even if he denied it, or maybe just maybe she had wanted it to be so and she had imagined it all..

The fact of the matter was that he wanted to die and that just didnt sit right with her, she had spent the better part of her life saving people and what made him any different, sure he was a fallen angel but she was fairly sure she knew why now and it bothered her that neither Michael nor his father, her god had even questioned his motives, they had all assumed he was in the wrong and well that irked her more than anything.. Was her god really that nieve and selfish to turn on his own son? And if so then why was she even trying to do his work, was John right, had he stopped caring for them all?

Natalie got up quick and grabbed a candle from the mantel and headed down the hall, she knew the last thing she should be doing is bothering him, hell he had pretty much made that clear but then again she was a glutten for punishment. She stopped at his door and contemplated what to say or what to do, she wasnt the kind of girl to throw herself at a man, and definitely not when she was being pride got the best of her as she sighed heavily and then headed back into the livingroom..

John sat up in the bed when he heard foot steps and then he could see a shadow outside the door, a candle flickering from under it. It was her, he knew it was and part of him wanted her to burst through that door and force him to take her, his body was already hard with anticipation but then again he knew that what she was asking of him he could not give her, he couldnt give it to anyone..

She only stayed there for a few seconds before turning away from the door and as much as he felt disappointment, he also knew that right now what he didnt need was complications, he had enough of that on his own as it was..

The truth of the matter was that he hadnt stopped thinking about her since he saw her a year ago, the day she had showed up at his door literally begging him to help her brother. He had seen something in her, and it wasnt only her kick ass body even though he kept telling himself that, no there was something else and that is why he had followed her to the cemetary just a few days ago..

It was as if he couldnt get her image out of his mind for the past year, it was eating him alive and no amount of women he banged would sate that and so he convinced himself that he had to take her, fuck her senseless and get her out of his system and now it had been numerous times and yet it was as if the feeling was stronger than ever..

He kicked his feet off the bed now, he never ever thought about women after sex, hell he never thought of women that much period unless he was using it for his own gain..He had healed her today, how had he healed her? He looked at his hands, studying them, usually the ring only brought that kind of power but he didnt have the ring..It didnt make any sense and he quickly shook the thought from his head, the thought that was beating into his head, her words, was he good? The thought was almost laughable, he had spent the last hundred years being anything but, no he wasnt good, he was damned and tomorrow he would pay the price for that and he would welcome it with open arms because maybe just maybe he would find the peace he had been searching for...

Its funny how one can find peace in hell but to him that was all he knew and it was time, he was ready...

Natalie barely got a wink of sleep and by the morning it proved to be just as uncomfortable as the night before. John had barely said two words to her and she honestly didnt know what to say to him. Who was she to stop him from killing himself if thats what he really wanted..

It was still dark when he had emerged from the bedroom, his eyes were back to being cold and unfeeling and she hated how that made her feel.."we need to go while its still dark, the plane is gassing up" he said as she just nodded her head.. She was going back to the states and empty handed, if she wasnt feeling so much self pity right now she may just be upset about the fact but she was tired, emotionally tired and exhausted.. He checked the perimeter of the house not once but twice before saying it was time to go and they headed to his car that was parked out front of the cabin..

Part of her was screaming to tell him that he was worth it, that if he only stopped for a moment he would see but she couldnt bring herself to do that..

He didnt speak during the car ride either and she was absolutely going crazy inside, was this the last time she would see him, would he truly die today? She wanted to cry at the fact but she refused to allow herself..They got to the airport too fast, she had wanted more time even if it was just to watch him drive and ignore her..

But he finally did speak as he got her to the nearly empty airplane lot, just a lone plane with the words Mcbain etched on it.."i have the chef preparing some food for the flight" he spoke and she hated that it had become this and she felt her tears nearly stinging her face as she refused to look at him.."well um" he said as she kept staring out the window, she was seriously about to lose it and she never loses it.."have a safe trip" he said and she quickly opened the car door, she couldnt even find any words to say to him, she just knew that she wanted to get on that damned plane and before he saw the effect he had on her.. She refused to even wave to him as she began a quick jog up the steps of the plane and then she heard his car taking off and not until he was far enough away not to see her tears did she turn and watch his car disappear into the night..

She wiped her face quickly, embarrassed at her outburst as she got onto the plane, right now she could definitely use a drink, hell she could use the whole bottle and she quickly walked to the bar and went to grab a bottle but her body stiffened and her eyes grew wide cause standing behind the bar with a sadistic look on his face, his eyes burning green was none other than Victor himself..

John kept on driving, he tried to think of anything but her. He was absolutely shocked at how he felt right now, was it remorse, guilt? He had to shake the thoughts from his head as he drove to his home, he had a few last minute things to get in order..

"Long time no see darling" Victor grinned, revealing sharp fangs as she went to run, her heart absolutely racing, he was there, Victor was there but when she turned he stood in front of her..""Oh now you just disappoint me" he said as he grabbed her and she tried to fight him off but it was fruitless, he was just too strong.."now now Natalie, you wouldnt want me to have to subdue you, would you" he whispered in her ear and then ran his nose up her neck as he inhaled..."oh how I missed that smell" he grinned..

John had just about gotten to his house on the hilltop when his phone began to ring, he looked at it and saw it was Mitch, he exhaled deep, this was it..

"Hello John" Mitch grinned as he spoke...

"Mitch" he said through gritted teeth..

"do I detect some animosity here" mitch began and before John could say anything he continued.."I have to say you made quite the mess with my boys and your hanging with a slayer, how very disappointing"

"im willing to bargain" John said quickly..

"Oh Im sure you are" mitch laughed a little..."how long do you think you were willing to get away with the slayer, I mean I have to say that you got me there for a minute, especially with that necklace" he grinned some..

"the girl is gone, she has nothing to do with this, this is between you and me" John said quickly..

"Oh I believe she has everything to do with this John but what I cant get is how trusting you were to put her on a plane" his words made John slam on his brakes.."Oh did I hit a nerve"

"what did you do" John felt his heart race dangerously fast, he had called ahead to his plane, he had made sure that all security was checked..

"nothing...yet" Mitch grinned.."now about that bargain"

"I swear to god if you lay one finger on her" John began to yell..

"Oh I wouldnt talk to me in a such a way John, you know I can be very unwelcoming if I need to be" he said seriously..

"where is she" John said through gritted teeth..

"details, details" Mitch laugh.."I can assure you that Victor is taking very good care of her"

"You son of a bitch, I will kill you!" John yelled as he clutched the steering wheel..

"Oh I look forward to you trying, until then" Mitch laughed and then hung up as John slammed on the gas and quickly spun around, heading directly for Mitch's place. His mind was on her, and if Mitch did anything to her, or if Victor did, he would kill them all, every last one of them...

Natalie awoke to her head absolutely pounding and she tasted blood on her lip. The last thing she remembered was kicking and screaming against Victor and then something hard came crashing down on her head, knocking her out..The floor she laid on now was cold wet concrete and she groaned as she blinked her eyes open and very much to her surprise she was in a cell, like an actual cell..

She scampered to her feet as she looked around, it was dark with only a few flood lights on, it looked like a dungeon, she walked to the bars that surrounded her and she grabbed onto them and pulled but nothing, they didnt budge and she was silly for thinking they would..

She knew it was futile to scream and yell, no one would hear her anyways, atleast no one she wanted to hear her, especially not Victor, she quickly searched her jeans for her cellphone..

"Looking for this my dear" she heard a familiar voice and she turned to see a smiling mitch standing there and she quickly backed up.."so who shall it be today, Natalie or Gloria"

"you must be proud of yourself Huh, did you get to figure this out all on your lonesome or did your minions do it for you" she said sarcastically..

"oh I wouldnt be so cocky there Natalie, you may be in a cage but I have the key" he said with a tight jaw..

"so then why dont you just kill me now" she challenged him and he smiled..

"dont tempt me" he smiled tightly.."but dont worry dear in due time you will get what is coming to you"

"Im not afraid of you" she said strongly even though inside she was petrified, she was essentially his prisoner and she honestly didnt know how she would get out of this one, would John find out, would he come looking for her, would he even care?

"always such a fiery girl, always liked that about you Natalie and in a way I respect your balls to the walls attitude" he smiled but there was nothing friendly about it.."Maybe that is what John saw in you" he smiled devishly and she felt her stomach start to turn, the way he said Johns name, this wasnt good.."so tell me Natalie, do you care for the fallen one?"

"go to hell mitch" she spat at him and it landed by his feet and he looked down and then back up, he smiled at her, a knowing smile..

"well this shall be more fun than I expected" Mitch smiled and then turned from her..

"you wont get away with this Mitch, people will come looking for me" she yelled out..

"Like your precious fallen angel" Mitch smiled big as he looked at her.."we'll just see about that"

Natalie felt her heart race dangerously fast as she ran to the bars and grabbed onto them.."i will kill you" she seethed at him but he was walking away, laughing as he did so...She backed up from the bars, how the hell was she going to get out of this one and where exactlly was John?

John skidded to a stop in front of Mitch's place and as he quickly got out of his car, Mitch emerged from the front door, a smile on his face. John walked right up to him, he was in no mood.."where is she" he yelled..

Two rather large demons emerged as well as John looked at them.."Oh come on we can do this like resonable adults, cant we John?" Mitch smirked.."cause I dont know about you but I could use a drink"

"If you did something to her" John began with anger, he didnt care if there was two demons or a thousand, if Mitch did anything to her, he would kill him or die trying..

"now what fun would that be" Mitch shook his head.."come John, lets talk" he then looked at his men.."dont worry John wouldnt want to do anything stupid, now would you John?"

John breathed heavy as he stood there, he could easily take out those demons but then what, Mitch could have natalie anywhere. He gritted his teeth as he looked at Mitch.."Now that is more like it" mitch said nonchalantly as he headed inside.."You still like your scotch on the rocks, correct?" he was messing with him and John was close to losing it altogether but he sucked it up and followed Mitch inside..

He lead John to a study as the two demons eyeballed John and he did the same to them as he walked in the room.."The weather is quite beautiful today isnt it" Mitch smiled as he poured two drinks and John didnt say anything as he stood there.."sit John" mitch said without looking at him..

"what do you want" John wasnt in the mood for games, everything had a price, everything..

"well im trying to see how you feel about this weather" Mitch looked at him now.."dont be rude John, I invited you to my house, I could of easily had my men restrain you"

"and then they would be dead" John said angrily as Mitch smiled..

"must I remind you that the cards are in my favor John" Mitch said dryly.."now sit and drink" he stared at John who inhaled deep and then sat down.."please try the scotch, it is aged well"

"Im not thirsty" John stared at the man..

"well then suit yourself" Mitch said as he slowly sipped his drink..He didnt speak for a moment as he clearly enjoyed his scotch and John just stared at him.."i can see your a man who likes to get down to business" he finally said as he put his glass down..

"what do you want in exchange for her" John said angrily..

"I have to say I am quite shocked that you have taken such a liking to the slayer" Mitch raised his eyebrow at him.."I mean its been a while since your dear caitlyn, oh what a treasure she was" Mitch smiled as John clenched his fists at his side.."such a pity she was taken so young, dont you think, am I hitting a nerve?" he smiled..

"what do you want" John said again, his anger damn near combustable now..

"well frankly nothing if you keep having that tone with me" Mitch played him...

"I came here didnt i" John said with a tight jaw..

"but then again I always knew you would" mitch grinned.."I dont like being played John, actually it insults me greatly"

"well then the feeling is mutual" John said dryly..

"touche" Mitch grinned as he sipped his drink more.."You know I am quite upset to of never gotten to meet the wonderful caitlyn in person, I hear she was just out of this world" he smiled big.."i hope you know that when Karau forced your hand that I made sure that he would pay" Mitch said as Johns eyes got wide.."Oh you didnt know" Mitch smiled.." I mean Karau was just suppose to take her over and bring her back to me but well you know demons they cant be trusted anymore" he smiled as John abruptly stood making his chair slide back on the tiled floor.."sit down John" Mitch warned..

"You did that to her, you had that demon do that!" John was damn near yelling..

"Oh come on you didnt think that karau came up with the idea all on his own" Mitch laughed some.."Now sit before I make you" he said with a tight smile.."Now" he narrowed his eyes at John and against his better judgement he sat now, he was absolutely seething.."Like I was saying" Mitch continued nonchalantly.."i didnt want her dead but I have to say it was quite the bonus for you to go all anti angel, I mean hell it made my job that much sweeter" he smiled as John clamped down on the chair hard, making the wood crack, Mitch smiled.."but enough about that, no use crying over spilled milk, you came to bargain, so lets hear it"

"just tell me what you want" John gritted his teeth..

Mitch grinned.."what I have always wanted, an ally, a right hand man"

"your fucking crazy if you think I will have anything to do with you" he snapped as he jumped up from his seat and within seconds those two demons were grabbing on either side of him as he yanked his arms back and grabbed one of them, throwing him effortessly against the wall as he slammed the other one on the ground, all the while Mitch smiled..

The demon that slammed into the wall quickly got up and within seconds he was back on John but John didnt have patience now as he grabbed out his knife and used it to decapitate the demon as the other one jumped up off the floor and John spun quick, jabbing the knife into his neck..Mitch began to clap loudly as John stood there in a damn near rage.."Bravo John, bravo"

John gripped the knife harder in his hand.."but I would think twice before trying to lodge that thing in me John, remember what hangs in the balance"

"tell me where she is or so help me"John yelled..

"kill me and you will never know and trust me Victor will be all too happy to have his way, actually you should thank me for stopping him from killing her or turning her, he sort of has a thing for her not that I dont understand, I mean, wow she is hot and I bet she is absolutely amazing in bed" Mitch smiled and John got in front of him within seconds and held the knife to his neck..

"how about I just kill you and take my chances" John seethed as he held the knife on Mitchs throat, drawing a bit of blood..

"could you really take another devestating blow John, could you?" mitch stared at him.."put the knife down"

"tell me where she is and I'll let you live" John said dangerously low to him..

"Ok ok you got me" Mitch began quickly as he looked at John and then within seconds John was being thrown against the wall and then held there by invisible restraints..Mitch began to laugh.."Oh boy you should of seen your face John, you really did think you had me didnt you, when will you learn John, no one gets me, no one" Mitch grinned as John tried to fight against the restraints but he couldnt even budge as Mitch began to walk over to him..

"Im going to enjoy tearing you to pieces" John yelled at him..

"Kind of hard to do while stuck on the wall John" Mitch laughed.."but I give you an A+ for effort, truly spectacular"

"You cant kill me" John snapped at him..

"who said anything about killing you, now that would just be plain old stupid and if you havent realized yet John, im not a stupid man, I can spot potential and your almost there" he grinned..

"well you better kill me cause if you dont" John yelled..

"Oh enough" Mitch yelled loud.."your starting to bore me" he said with annoyance..

Natalie paced the small cell, trying to look for anything to get her out but there was nothing and so she did the only thing she could think of, something she hadnt done in years, she got on her knees and began to pray but not to god, to Michael, she prayed for him to save her and to save John..


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Mitch walked right up to John as he stayed arms spread on that wall.."you really are nothing without your ring" Mitch grinned, John narrowed his eyes.."it took me quite a few hours to figure out what this ring meant to you, I fell silly though cause I should of known" he smiled..

"actually your gonna feel stupid when I have your head on a stick" John snapped at him..

"threats threats, do you really think I lived this long without an attempt on my life" Mitch smiled and then he got even closer to John.."you really dont learn do you John, even as angel you were still just as ignorant"

"so what are you gonna do, just keep me here all night" John gritted his teeth.."i thought you had more of an imagination than that"

"ah now that is the john I like, the one who thinks but I hate to break it to you John, you couldnt kill me if you tried" he smiled and then patted him on the chest.."now back to that sexy assest named Natalie, oh the things I could do with a slayer in my corner" Mitch walked away from him now..

"i wouldnt underestimate her, maybe she will be the one to have your head" John snapped at him as Mitch began to laugh and loud..

"i do love your sense of humor John" Mitch continued to laugh and then he looked at John.."actually I have something quite nice in mind for the slayer, its quite hard to fight me when your not yourself, so to speak"

John yelled and fought against his restraints.."Im gonna fucking kill you!"

"actually your gonna watch as your sweet natalie gets taken by one of mine, something I tried so long ago with our caitlyn but see this time I will get what I want and then, well then I will make you watch as I touch every inch of her body as she screams for more" he grinned..

John closed his eyes as he stayed forced on the wall and Mitch smiled.."are you going to cry, is that it?" mitch mocked him..."tears will be a bonus" mitch grinned as Victor came walking in the room, he was smiling from ear to ear..

"oh now this is even better than I imagined" Victor grinned as John kept his eyes closed tight.."let me kill him"

"settle down Victor, were about to sweeten the deal, get the girl" Mitch ordered him..

"but I want him" Victor snapped..

"and you owe me your life" Mitch snapped at him..:"get the girl now and maybe I will let you have some fun with him"

Victor breathed deep..."your gonna get it angel boy" he said and then he was leaving the room as Mitch walked back over to John who was now chanting something..

"what are you doing John" Mitch said as he neared him but John didnt open his eyes nor did he acknowledge him.."your games wont get you far here" Mitch snapped at him but John continued..

Natalie stayed on her knees as she begged and pleaded for Michael to hear her but nothing happened so she pleaded harder..

"Please for the love of god, help me, help us" she yelled out into the cell..

"didnt anyone tell you that god isnt here sweetheart" Victor laughed as she quickly got to her feet and backed up.."time to go"

"touch me and" she began to yell but then he was in front of her, his eyes blood red now..

"you were saying?" he smiled with huge fangs..

"stop your mindless babbling" Mitch snapped at John but he didnt listen to him because he was doing something he hadnt done in a hundred years, he was praying, he was begging for help not just for him, but for Natalie..He would gladly die if only she could be saved.."i said stop!" Mitch yelled at him as he grabbed at Johns neck and squeezed..

"stop it!' the sound of natalies voice yelling out made Johns eyes open now as he looked right at her, Victor had a tight grip on her...Mitch turned and looked at her and moved away from John..

"Oh good the gangs all here" Mitch smiled as he went up to natalie and she promply spit in his face.."Nasty manners you have dear" Mitch snapped as he back handed her and it nearly took the wind out of her..

John fought against his restraints more.."dont you touch her!" he yelled..

"is that all you got" natalie said quickly as she looked at Mitch who smiled at her..

"natalie dont" John yelled at her and she refused to look at him as she looked at Mitch..

"You may want to listen to your little boyfriend over there" Mitch grinned.."You can leave now" he said to a very shocked looking Victor..

"But you said I could have my fun" Victor lashed out..

"and you will, in due time, now leave" Mitch warned him as Victor let go of her and quickly left.."Please have a seat dear" he gestured to a chair..She looked at John now who was desperately trying to fight an invisible restraint and then she looked at Mitch..

"tell me what you want" Natalie said quickly and John could immediately see where this was going..

"dont do this natalie" John yelled..

"so eager to please" Mitch smiled as he ignored Johns yelling and he walked closer to her, within seconds he had a handful of her hair in his hands as she cried out.."do I look stupid" he snapped at her..

"You mother fucker!" John yelled out, he was completely helpless now..

"you cant play me Natalie" Mitch yanked her face close to his and then he was kissing her with a bruising force as she bit down on his tongue hard, until she tasted blood, he yelled out and promply tossed her across the room, making her hit the wall hard as she got knocked out..He spit out blood.."stupid girl" he groaned angrily and then looked at John.."I may just kill her now for that little stunt"

"dont...please ok, I will do whatever you want, just dont kill her" John said almost pleadingly as he glanced at her, there was a small pool of blood forming now on the floor by her head..Mitch looked at him now as he wiped the blood from his mouth.."Just name It, I will do it" John said quickly..

"you know I do believe your being honest" Mitch said with a bit of surprise..

"just let her go, let her go and I will do whatever you want" John said again as he looked at Mitch then Natalie..

"we may just have a deal then" Mitch grinned..

Natalie awoke to voice, concerned voices that were damn near yelling. Her head hurt something awful and she felt sick to her stomach..

"why isnt she waking up yet, she should be up" Rex said with concern as they all looked at Michael..

"its been traumatic for her, the leap alone" Michael said as he shook his head..

"well I want some god damn answers" Bo yelled angrily as natalie began to groan some and everyone got quiet..

"Nat, natty... its me, rex" he said as he leaned over her and her eyes blinked open some, she was completely disoriented and then reality hit her as she gasped and went to sit up, her body hurt, god it hurt bad and she cried out in pain.."Make it stop, she's in pain" rex said with a trembling voice as Michael laid his hand on her head as she went to cry out once more and then she was falling back onto the bed..

"she will sleep now" Michael said quietly..

"well you better get your ass in my office, angel or not" Bo barked at Michael who nodded his head ok and they left the room as Rex grabbed her hand and held onto it..

"Your gonna be ok Nat, I promise, your gonna be ok" he said to her with tears in his eyes..

One year later..

She had been hunting him for a year already and the anticipation and vengence she felt was almost unbearable.. Victor would get his pay day and she would love every minute of it.. She held onto her knife as she walked the cold deserted hall of the former manor of Victor. She had checked the place almost twice over and she had been so sure that he had gone back there, all signs pointed to it..

"were wasting our time nat, he aint here" rex said as she waved him off with her hand, she wasnt in the mood to hear that and then she saw what she had been waiting for, just a lone drop of blood on the ground., she knelt down and touched it with her hand, it was fresh..She showed it to Rex who blinked in surprise..

"Oh he's here" she said confidently..

The last time she had seen Victor was a year ago, back in Mitch's laire as he kept her prisoner, she tried not to think of that time, it hurt too much even now. She had almost died that night if it wasnt for Michael finally hearing her pleads and coming after her but it had been too late for John..

One year prior..

_"i want to know where he is, where is john!" she yelled out at Michael, her body was finally starting to feel normal again unlike the feeling of being hit with a mac truck. She was back in the states now and she was pissed.._

_"he didnt make it sweetheart" Bo finally said softly as she looked between the two men.._

_"what? no...no your lying" she was absolutely beside herself as she looked between Michael and Bo.."why are you lying" she yelled as her breathing became labored.._

_"You need to rest more" michael said with concern.._

_"screw you" Natalie yelled angrily.."tell me where he is" she yelled once more.._

_"Bo is telling the truth Natalie, he is gone" Michael said low.._

_"No...no he's not, he cant be, I saw him" she began to tremble almost violently.._

_"Im so sorry Natalie, I know you cared about him" Bo said softly.._

_"just shut up, he's not gone, he cant even be killed" she began to yell as images of him on that wall began to haunt her, he couldnt be gone, he just couldnt.."tell him Michael, he cant be killed" she began to plead with the angel but Michael just looked at her, his eyes softening.."no...no I dont believe it, I dont" tears began to pool in her eyes, Bo went to touch her and she backed up.."dont touch me"_

_"he died to save you Natalie, I was just too late" Michael said softly.._

_"No...no...oh god no" she began to cry, this was absolutely inconceivable.._

_"its gonna be alright sweetheart, it is" Bo said softly but she just continued to cry, how could this be,how could he be dead?_

Even now the thought was too much too bear but she didnt cry anymore, she had stopped that months ago, now all she had left was vengence and since Mitch was no more , well then Victor would have to do..

Michael had gotten to her that day alright and his account of what happened was fairly simple but still a bitter pill to swallow. Mitch and him had fought but not before Mitch had ended Johns life with a sword that Michael had carried, the only thing to kill an angel was that sword and Mitch had gotten his hands on it.. Michael had said everything had happened so fast and that he had tried to save John but in the end he was gone and Mitch too had met his fate.. Natalie hadnt wanted to believe it, she couldnt believe it, she had even gone as far as to head to Johns place in hopes of seeing him there but when she arrived it was empty..

"nat you coming" Rex snapped her from her thoughts as she quickly followed him down a dark corridor, the place was eerily quiet, it literally sent chills down her spine..

The days and months following Johns abrupt passing got easily with each turning leaf even though her heart ached with thoughts of him, it ached with things left unsaid and it ached with what he had left behind..

_It had been almost a month after his passing when natalie leaned over the toilet, violently losing the contents of her stomach, at first she told herself that it was the fact that she barely ate, she barely slept but she knew the truth, god how she had known it.._

_"you ok?" Gigi said with concern as she stood in the doorway and natalie quickly flushed the toilet as she wiped her mouth and stood up..She proceeded in washing her hands at the sink.."are you gonna tell anyone Nat" Gigi said with concern and natalie absolutely hated that she had confided in Gigi to begin with, but she had been so weak, so vulnerable and so very scared at the realization now haunting her.._

_"No and you promised" Natalie said as she looked at her friend.."you promised me Gigi" she said again.._

_"I know and I wouldnt go back on that its just.. I mean Nat, soon people are gonna be able to tell" Gigi glanced at natalie's still flat stomach and natalie followed her eyes and then quickly looked up.._

_"not if there is nothing to see" natalie said bitterly as she walked past Gigi.. Natalie had never wanted kids, hell she saw the way this world was and even though they werent bracing for an apocolypse, well evil still ran through the streets and that damned book was still out there, somewhere.. She wasnt mother material, hell she could barely even stand to be around children, let alone have one and to make matters worse it was Johns child. How could she possibly keep a child that would be a constant reminder of him, no she couldnt, she just couldnt bear it.._

_"so then you have made up your mind" Gigi tried to stay unbiased but Natalie knew the truth, Gigi loved children and she thought that getting rid of one was an abomination even though she didnt dare say it to natalie.._

_"yes actually" Natalie said firmly even though a part of her was scared to death that when it was all said and done that she couldnt do it, she wouldnt be able to..And then what, she would raise a child in this shitty world and hope to god that her child didnt end up with the same fate as she did.._

_Gigi didnt speak for a moment as natalie put on some music, she needed something to calm her nerves.."Ok" she finally said softly as she looked at Natalie.._

_"Listen I know you dont agree" Natalie began.._

_"i didnt say " Gigi said quickly.._

_Natalie sighed heavily.."i dont want to be you know, responsible for another person ok, hell I can barely seem to keep myself out of trouble" she said dryly.._

_"You still have time though, you know, before you make a decision" Gigi said softly.._

Natalie continued to walk with Rex, her mind heavy on thoughts. She had almost gotten rid of Victoria, god she had come so close and just like that she couldnt do it, she had cried herself to sleep for many nights after that moment but then one day, well it was like her life was anew, Victoria had kicked and even though natalie didnt know if she was a girl or a boy at the time, well she couldnt stop thinking about her. She had this precious life growing inside of her, too precious for words and from that moment on she was convinced that this was her fate, she would be a mother..

She had hid the pregnancy for quite sometime too, Gigi stayed true to her word and never spoke of it unless the girls were alone and sometimes Gigi seemed even more thrilled than natalie was.. But the way everyone had found out was when natalie was on a hunt for some random demon. She had felt more compelled than ever to rid the world of evil, if she was going to raise a child she was going to make damn sure that it was a safe place to live but one day while out on a hunt she had nearly been killed, not only her life but the life of her unborn child flashed before her eyes and before she even knew what she was saying, she had spoke the words that she never spoke to anyone except Gigi, 'Im pregnant'..

To say her friends and family were shocked was an understatement and it didnt take long to put two and two together..Needless to say her scare with death was short lived and after a two day hospital stay she was released and thats when the questions began.. She hadnt wanted to discuss it with anyone, and definitely not her brother or uncle..But life did go on and after the shock of it all, it seemed as though everyone calmed down and even began to help her, this wouldnt only be her child but a child living in the house full of slayers, it was odd to say the least..

By the time Victoria was born, they all welcomed her with open arms.. She had Natalie's fiery red hair, even as an infant and the brightest blue eyes, it reminded her of John though she refused to talk about him and no one else did for that matter..

Victoria was now three months old and even though they all waited with bated breath to see if she would sprout wings or have some super strength, well she ended up being a very normal, very healthy happy baby and for that natalie was thankful. They kept Victoria a secret from outsiders though, they definitely didnt need the evil having any leverage so beside the house members, no one else out in the world even knew Victoria exsisted..

Bo did a lot of the caring for her when natalie began to go back out on hunts and she started right back up after the birth, she had to, there was just too much evil out there. Her public enemy number one had become Victor, she had such a vengence to him, he was the last ultimate tie she had to John and the whole ordeal from over a year ago. She wanted his head on a platter and she wouldnt stop until she had it..

So when she got word that he had been seen roaming around his old estate she didnt hesitate to go there, of course Rex had to go along as well as Cris.. But now it was looking more and more like a bust after all..

"I dont know you guys, I dont think he is here and honestly id rather go home and have a beer" Cris said as they both looked at him..

"shut up" they said in unison as they all kept walking but then a sound was heard, a soft one but a sound now less and it was only a few doors away, they all stopped and looked at one another, Cris rolled his eyes as he shook his head..

Natalie pointed to the door and then looked at the guys, she held her knife tightly in her hand as they crept towards the sound that happened once more..The door was open some as they got to it and Natalie mouthed a 'one, two, three' as she pushed on the door hard, making it fly open and very much to the surprise of all of them a stray kitten took off running..

"fuck, I told you guys, I hate these places" Cris huffed and then a chill filled the room as they all spun around and right there stood none other than Victor himself..

"wow and to think I wasnt looking forward to guests" he grinned and then within seconds he lifted his hand as they all went flying across the room..Natalie scrambled to her feet first.."i knew this day would come, you just couldnt stay away could you sweetheart" he grinned at her and she didnt think twice as she flung her knife at him, it was aiming right at his heart but inches before it would of plunged into his black heart it dropped as he grinned..

"Nat get down" Rex yelled as he too threw a knife but it had no effect at all on Victor who just looked at them all amusing, he looked to Cris..

"are you next?" he smirked as Cris backed up some but natalie was just getting started and with a surprising move she ran at Victor as she pulled out her gun, maybe it wouldnt kill him but damn it, it would leave a mark.."Now im insulted" Victor rolled his eyes as he got right in front of her and immediately spun her around as he then held the gun to her temple..

"ok...ok.." rex said quickly as he put his hands up and so did Cris..

"oh you lucky son of a bitch" Natalie snapped as Victor held her..

"and your still trying to fight me, seriously natalie I thought you would of learned by now" he laughed as he held onto her..

"i did it once I could do it again" Natalie seethed at him as she tried to fight against him but it was fruitless..

"do you want to die, is that it" he said as he cocked back her gun and she sucked in a deep breath, normally she would of challenged such a remark but its surprising what being a mother does to a person..She stopped fighting as she huffed angrily..

"Listen we'll go ok, we'll just go" Cris began to say..

"you dont really think you will make it out alive, do you" Victor raised an eyebrow..

Natalie inched her fingers to the side of her jeans, she had another knife there and she used the oppourtunity to work her hand towards it as Victor messed with the guys..

"You came here to kill me and you think I will just let you go" Victor laughed..

"Just take me instead" Rex yelled out as Victor rolled his eyes..

"i think maybe I will just take all of you, if thats ok little bro" Victor smiled big..

"How about you take this" Natalie yelled as she loosened the knife and plunged it right into Victors leg as he yelled out, it had been soaked prior in holy water. He immediately loosened his grip, just enough for her to spin and nearly get him in his heart with it but he moved some and it crashed into his ribs as he yelled out..

"shit...you've been practicing" Victor said in shock as she brought the knife to his neck.."Ok ok... you got me" he said quickly..

"Oh trust me, I know" she smiled as she went to cut him and Rex and Cris ran over..

"wait wait wait, you cant kill me" Victor yelled out, he actually looked afraid and she loved it and so she humored him..

"actually I can, so kiss your ass goodbye" she smiled..

"You wont ever be able to find him" Victor yelled out surprisingly as she stopped for a moment, the knife just knicking him under his neck causing a small amount of blood to form..."you wont, I know where he is"

"Nat just do it, kill the bastard" Rex yelled and Cris joined along..

"he's not dead natalie, he's not and I can prove it" his words brought a chill to her spine as she stood there staring at him..

"Nat do it!" rex yelled..

"come on Nat, kill him" Cris yelled..

Something in her made her stop as she looked at him but still kept the knife on his throat.."You know who I am talking about, I can see it in your eyes, he's alive natalie, John is very much alive"


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One

Natalie looked at Victor as the words left his mouth, her chest tightened and her breathing slowed.."He's alive" he said again..

"nat your not really listening to him are you, he's fucking with you, kill him" Rex yelled out but she couldnt force the knife to move, was he really fucking with her..

"this is a stupid way to plead for your life" she finally snapped at him..

"im not lying, im not, I can prove it" Victor said quickly..

"Nat he was just trying to kill you" Cris yelled out as they looked at her..

"i wasnt going to actually kill you, I was messing around" Victor began with a nervous smile..

"fuck it, i'll do it" Rex yelled as he grabbed a knife of his own but there was something behind Victors eyes, or maybe she just wanted this to be true, either way she shot rex a look..

"dont" she said to him as his eyes got wide..

"what? Nat he's lying, john is dead" rex yelled at her..

"there never was a body" Victor continued as he looked at her.."he is alive"

"he was killed that night, there was a witness" Natalie snapped angrily..

"when did you start being so niave" Victor said to her.." didnt you even ask for proof"

She stared at him for a moment, could this be true, could he really be alive? But then if he was why wouldnt he of looked for her, the reality of why made her feel ill, maybe because he didnt want her after all..

"just let me show you, I promise" Victor said quickly..

"Nice try, vamps dont make promises" she said with shaky voice..

"nat, just do it already, end him" Rex yelled at her..

"why would I lie, I mean yeah I dont want to die" he began as Natalie pressed the knife a bit harder into his neck.."but either way your gonna hunt me down until you get your vengence" he continued.."but im telling you he is very much alive"

"why the hell would I believe you" Natalie said even as her mind began to race..

"nat he killed mom and dad, dont forget that" Rex yelled to her..

"because you wont ever know the truth" he said as he stared at her and there was just something so real behind his eyes, something that nagged at her stomach..

"he is fucking with us nat, he is dead, Michael saw it happen" Cris said quickly as Victor now rolled his eyes..

"and you take the word of an angel" he said sarcastically..

"i would take the word of a bug over you" Rex snapped angrily..

"Just wait a second, ok" Natalie said to Rex and Cris as she looked at Victor..

"Michael saw it happen" she said to Victor.."he wouldnt lie about that"

Victor shook his head some.."did you ever stop to think that maybe just maybe the angel boy didnt want his brother with a mortal?, I mean come on natalie, think..think real hard here"

"why are you saying this, why are you even offering any of this information up" natalie said through gritted teeth.."say it is true why the hell would you even want me to know"

"because maybe you of all people could fix the damage that has been done" Victor said seriously..

"i cant believe this, why are you even listening to him" Rex said with frustration..

Natalie ignored him.."damage? You dont care about damage" she snapped at Victor..

"i do when my life depends on it" Victor began seriously.."you thought things were bad when Mitch was running the show, its nothing compared to whats in store" he swallowed hard..

"Nat please just think about this ok, he is using this against you, he is in your head" Cris said with concern to her..

"Oh shut up you annoying little twit or maybe I will tell Natalie the nasty little ideas running around in your head" Victor grinned at Cris who quickly shut up..

"both of you just stop" Natalie said to Cris and Rex.."start talking" she said to Victor..

"well it would be a bit more comfortable without a knife to the throat" he smiled a bit..

"Not a chance in hell" Natalie said as she continued to hold the knife there..

"then what makes me think you wont kill me right after you learn the truth, im sorry sweetheart, either no knife or no truth, you pick" he said as he stared at her..

"and what makes me think that as soon as I remove the knife that you dont hold it to my throat" she said seriously..

"Like I said, we could have this dance another day but right now there is pressing matters at hand" he began..."why do you think I would even come back here, I knew that eventually you would catch up with me and im not stupid"

"then what exactlly are you" she said as she studied him..

"desperate" he said honestly..

"do you hear him natalie, please he is not desperate, he is trying to save his own ass" Rex said angrily..

"i saw him that day natalie, I saw what happened to him, Mitch got what was coming to him but John, well he wasnt so lucky" Victor said as he stared at natalie..She didnt say anything at all..Rex and Cris continued in the background.."Michael was there alright and he did kill Mitch but John, well it was way too late for him" Victor said cryptically..

"You said he was alive" natalie pushed the knife a bit deeper into his skin..

"damn it woman, when did you start being so niave, dont you hear what I am saying" Victor began to raise his voice..

"he's gonna kill us all, he is and she is gonna allow it" Cris said as Rex looked at him and then in a surprising move he pushed natalie out of the way, catching her off guard but Victor was quicker as he grabbed Rex and held him against the wall by his throat..

"son of a bitch" Cris yelled out as Victor looked at natalie who was a bit stunned at the moment..

"tell your boys to stand down or I will kill your brother" Victor said quickly as Rex gasped for air.." I am telling you the damn truth now you can listen or you can die" Victor yelled out..

Cris went to jump at him but Natalie quickly put her knife at him as he looked at her in shock.."back up Cris, now" she yelled at him..

"are you kidding me, he is gonna kill Rex" Cris yelled..

"I swear to god cris" Natalie yelled at him and then looked at Victor.."now let go of him" she said and he did just that as Rex coughed and choked as he held his own neck and backed up some..

"see isnt this much better" Victor wiped the blood from his neck as he looked at her.."anyone for a drink" he said as he looked at them.."alcohol of course" he rolled his eyes..

He walked past them as Natalie kept her eyes on him cautiously.."tell me what you know" she said to him as he pulled a dusty bottle of wine out from the cabinet..

"we should go" rex said to her and she shook her head..

"Im not leaving without answers" she said quickly as she walked past them and over to Victor..Both guys pulled out a gun and cocked it back..."I said dont" she yelled towards them as she kept looking at Victor and she held onto her knife.."start talking"

Victor began to pour himself a drink.."like I was saying, I was there ok, I saw what happened" he began as natalie watched him and the guys stood protectively at her side even though they both wanted nothing to do with this.."before Mitch bit the dust he did something to John, it was like he tore out his soul and left him an empty shell and trust me I know a thing or two about souls" Victor looked at her now.."all that was left of him was pure hatred, vengence, I have to say that coming from my point of view it was quite the show"

"so your saying that John is out there, a souless vindictive John" she said with disbelief..

"I wouldnt of believed it if I hadnt seen it myself, hell I barely got out of there with my life in tact, Michael saw this too, I can still see the look on his face not that I minded, I always hated that self rightgeous prick" Victor smiled as natalie narrowed her eyes.."Oh come on, ive never rooted for the angels" he said sarcastically.."and then he was gone, like disappeared in thin air"

"this doesnt make sense, Michael said" she began with a shaky voice now..

"Michael lied, dont you see, the dude is seriously fucked up and his head is lodged so far up his fathers ass" Victor said sarcastically.."but I digress, it wasnt until about a month later when I ran into John once more, I was planning on making a meal of him but he nearly took off my head, I mean he single handedly cleaned out my nest, some of my best men were in there"

"so then he is a slayer" Natalie said with confusion..

"no sweetheart, sorry to break it to you but he is not, he has a hatred for everything, mankind and evil alike, hell even the demons are afraid of him and to make matters worse he has the book and he has been planning on using it if you know what I mean"he said as he sipped his drink.."are you sure you dont want any, you really looked like you could use a drink.." he smiled some..

"Nat this is bullshit, all of it, Michael wouldnt of lied, he wouldnt of" Rex began..

She ignored his pleads.."listen rex is it" Victor began as he looked at him.."do you want an apocolypse? I mean I sure as hell dont, I live here, we all do" he said dryly..

"and your just being a good samartian, even though just minutes ago you were going to kill us all" Rex said sarcastically..

"so I had a weak moment" Victor shrugged his shoulders.." but im being honest now and if you want to be able to see John, or atleast what is left of him then you wont kill me, you need me"

"Like hell we need you, more like need your head on a stick" Cris yelled out..

"how do you deal with this day in and day out, god its annoying" Victor rolled his eyes..

"why the hell should I trust anything your saying" Natalie finally snapped at him..

"because you love him, only a fool wouldnt see that" Victor said quickly and then he looked at Cris.."sorry fella but it aint in the cards for you no matter how hard you try"he began as he looked back at natalie.."so do you want the truth or not"

A few minutes later across the room while Victor sipped his drink, Cris and Rex were watching him suspiciously.."you dont seriously believe him, he will kill us the next chance he gets" rex said to her..

"He could of killed you" she said quickly..

"he is just fucking with you nat, come on, he is a fucking blood sucker" Cris snapped..

"he looks serious" she said as both guys huffed..

" I say we just end this now, once and for all, what would mom and dad think if they knew you were really thinking about " Rex began with concern..

"Mom and dad would want me to get to the truth and if he is telling the truth" natalie said with a shaky voice..

"He's not... he's gonna fuck you over and thats that" Cris said with a shake of his head..

"he could of killed us by now" Natalie said honestly, the idea that John was out there, soulless or not was just too much to walk away from..

"time is wasting" Victor said as he tapped his foot..

"im going" Natalie said quickly as both guys looked at her in shock..

"Like hell you are" rex said in shock..

"if there is a possibilty" Natalie began..

"Natalie listen to me, you dont have just yourself to worry about anymore, think of that" Cris said to her..

"yeah well thats exactlly why I have to do this" she said as she walked past them and over to Victor..

"fine then im going too" Rex said and Cris agreed..

"sorry there is a two person limit" Victor said quickly and natalie just looked at him and nodded, she was going for it, whether rex or Cris liked it or not..

"bullshit" Rex yelled out but then within seconds Victor was grabbing onto Natalie..

"better hang on sweetheart" Victor said as they flew through the air at lightening speed, she could hear Rex and Cris yelling out to her but it was too late, they were already far gone..

Natalie felt like she was being split in two as they whipped through the air. The speed was absolutely mind blowing and against her better judgement she held onto him hard, she had no choice really. Her mind kept going to John, if he truly was alive she was going to see him and then what? A nice reunion? I mean hell if he was alive how could he not even come to see her and then she thought of Victoria, their daughter, my god how would he react when he knew he had a daughter, could she even tell him? Victor said he had no soul but then what the hell did that mean, and how could Michael let her think he was dead, she had so many questions now and alarmingly she had anger too cause if all of this was true and john was indeed souless and he didnt even look for her then what the hell did that all mean?

By the time they landed on the ground, she immediately whirled and lost the contents of her stomach on the ground..

"i should of warned you its a bit of a shock to the system the first time" Victor smirked as she looked up at him and then quickly wiped her mouth..

"where the hell are we" she said as she looked around, it was dark out and unfamiliar. They stood by water and then she looked out to see a huge bridge.."is that?" she said in shock..

"the golden gate, yep, were not in kansas anymore darling" he grinned..

"california, were in California" she said more to herself than anything else..

"what can I say, apparently he likes the state" he shrugged his shoulders..

She looked at him now and swallowed hard.."he really is alive, isnt he" she felt her heart race..

Victor sighed.." ive already told you that"

Natalie walked a few feet from him, she needed a moment, a very big moment. He was in California, he was alive..She thought back to the last moment she had with him, it was when he had drove her back to the plane, she hadnt even said anything to him and then she was taken by the same monster that was now helping her.. She thought back to seeing him in that room, the look he had in his eye when he had finally seen her. He had looked terrified and that look was etched in her head now as she stood staring at the large bridge..

"i hate to break your moment of silence but" Victor began as she looked at him..

"take me to him" she said seriously..

"so is this a truce then" Victor smiled some..

"for now" she said quickly..

"I can deal with that" he put his hand out to her..She looked at it.."come on we have to atleast shake on it"

"fine but if you try anything stupid" she said as she shook his ice cold hand, it made her skin crawl and she swallowed hard..

"I could say the same to you"he raised an eyebrow.."but for now we have pressing matters" he continued.."I think if you could get your hands on that book then we could somehow reverse this and then well"

"and then its game on " she said to him seriously and he smiled big..

"I look forward to it" he grinned.."shall we then?"

They began to walk down the busy street of SanFransico. The place was absolutely hopping with pedestrians and even for such a late hour.. Natalie hadnt said anything to Victor as they walked, her mind was elsewhere and she suddenly felt ill with the thought of what she might see..

"Your nervous to see him" Victor finally said as they walked..

"Im not making small talk with you" she said angrily..

"woo ok then, just trying to break the silence" he began..

"yeah well dont" she said quickly..

"Your still upset about" he began as she stopped now and looked at him..

"you killed my parents, just because I agreed to this doesnt mean I have forgotten that" she said bitterly..

"fine but if I could say one thing" he began and she rolled her eyes at him and began to walk once more..

"dont ok" she said quickly..

"they were trying to kill me, dont I get a chance to defend myself" he began as she stopped again..

"no actually you dont" she snapped at him..

"hey just because were different doesnt mean we deserve death" he said with a shake of his head.."are you going to kill him?" he raised an eyebrow..

"Im not having this conversation with you" she snapped as she began to walk..

"Im just saying, we all have a right to live" he began..

"Not when you spend your life killing people" she snapped at him..

"You spend your life killing people" he said as he looked at her..

"Oh there is seriously a difference between what I do and what you do" she said sarcastically..

"hey atleast you chose your life style, I didnt" he snapped at her and for a moment she couldnt think of a come back, in a way he was right but that didnt change the fact that he was a monster and continued to be one.."You know you really are a hypocrite Natalie" he walked past her and she huffed.. She went to say something and he stopped short.."lucky for you were here" he said as she looked up and big neon lights flashed at her..

"were what? What the hell is this place" she said as she looked at the blacked out windows, music could be heard from coming inside..

"welcome to my world" he said dryly as he opened the door and she was immediately hit with the sound of techno music and a swarm of people all dress in gothic clothing, it was a club..He quickly made his way inside and she rushed in after him..

"I dont remember us having a deal about making any pit stops" she yelled at him but it was hard to even hear herself in there and either he couldnt hear her or he was ignorning her as he got up to the bar and leaned over, apparently ordering a drink.."hello, do you hear me" she snapped bitterly as he spun now and looked at her..

"sorry but I dont understand bitch talk" he said with a roll of his eyes and then he turned back to the bar and she huffed as she now tapped his shoulder roughly and he turned now with not one but two drinks in his hand.."drink this, lighten up"

"i dont want to drink ok, I dont want to be here" she snapped angrily at him..He downed his drink and then downed hers..

"i dont know why" he said dryly..

"cause I dont have time for this, this wasnt part of the plan" she snapped at him, she had just about had it, this place was loud, obnoxious and she was getting eyed by some dude at the bar who was wearing more makeup then she ever did..

"well if you dont want to see him then" he shrugged his shoulders..

"thats why I came with you and so help me" she huffed..

He moved his face close to her as her eyes got wide, what the hell was he doing.."if you want to see him then drink and relax, why do you think were here, this is his place afterall" he finished as he turned back to the bar and ordered more drinks as she stood there a bit in shock..

"what?" she tapped him on the shoulder again as he glanced at her, rolling his eyes.."this is not his place"

"yeah it is" he said dryly..

Natalie shook her head quickly.."no...what? This is a club" she said in shock as he turned and handed her a drink..

"like I said before, were not in kansas anymore and the john you know, well lets just say that he is MIA and has been for a year, now drink before you make a scene" he said as he shoved a drink at her and she blinked in shock at him.."i told you he was different and trust me you'll need this" he said seriously as her heart began to race. John had a club, like a real gothic club, what the hell? She couldnt even form words as she quickly took the drink and downed it, if Victor was telling the truth, well then she was gonna need a hell of a lot more of these..


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty Two

Natalie drank back her shot as she stared around the crowded club. She was still having a hard time believing that he owned this place and her heart raced with the idea that he could be there and she could very well see him walking around..

"are you sure, I mean it doesnt seem like" she began as Victor cut her off..

"trust me he is here" he said as he finished off his drink..He leaned back over the bar and waved for the bartender to come over as natalie glanced around the club. I mean even if he was there this place was so packed she didnt know if she could spot him or not..Victor looked to her after having a word with the bartender.."You see up there" he pointed to what looked like a VIP area up on the second floor and she looked up.."thats where he is"

Natalie suddenly felt ill, maybe she shouldnt of even come here, maybe she should of just let things be because if what victor said was right, well then this changed everything and definitely not in a good way.. Suddenly her legs didnt want to move from that spot as Victor began walking and then stopped as he turned and looked at her.."are you coming?"

"yeah" she forced the words out and she forced her legs to move, apparently it was now or never..

Trying to get to the second floor of the club was even more difficult than she imagined. People were bumping into her as they danced and mingled. So many faces painted white and some painted a mixture of white and black, honestly she was starting to feel a bit closterphobic as she walked and looked around.."You need to take charge, push them out of the way" Victor said to her as he grabbed her arm and began leading her through the tightly packed club, normally she would of cringed to have him holding onto her arm but right about now she was grateful for the direction. Her heart was racing dangerously fast and as they finally got to the bottom of the stairs she froze as Victor looked at her.."now is not the time to panic" he said dryly..

"Maybe we shouldnt of come after all" she said with a lump in her throat as he rolled his eyes..

"Oh were going" he said as he began to pull on her as they walked up the stairs. What would she even say to him when she saw him. Would he be happy to see her, would he even remember her? She thought of Victoria, she should be home with her daughter and she was sure right about now Bo had put an APB out on her, especially after the guys got in touch with him.."pick up the pace" Victor snapped her out of her thoughts as they got to the second floor, it was almost as packed as the first as they looked around.."Over here" Victor said as he continued to pull her and then she saw him.

For a moment she thought that maybe she was seeing things. It seemed so unreal but it was definitely him, he looked the same, maybe his hair was a bit longer but she couldnt miss his features if she wanted too, suddenly she stopped as Victor looked at her..

"I cant do this" she said with anxiety racing through her..

"we came all the way here" Victor began..

"I ..i just" she began to feel like she would hyperventilate, he was right there, like across the room, sitting on a large leather couch with a drink in his hand. He hadnt looked at her, he just stared aimlessly as some girl danced in front of him..He looked unaffected by the girls dancing.."i need another drink" she felt like she was going to be sick..

"Listen you wanted to see him, I brought you to him now go over and say something" he said quickly..

"I cant" she said quietly.."he seems so...different" she said honestly, its not that he was dressed any different, actually if anything he looked so much better then she had imagined. He wore a black button down shirt that was unbuttoned some, black slacks and black boots but his eyes, god his eyes looked empty. She fought the urge to cry right then and there..

"look at me ok" Victor said as he got in front of her.."i told you he was different but that doesnt mean that somewhere in him is the guy you know"

"i dont even know why you are trying to help me, you cant stand me" she said quickly, her eyes darting back and forth to John as he continued to sit there and sip his drink..

"i already told you, I think if anyone can fix this it is you" he said seriously.."Unless your up for dying soon" he said dryly..

"i just dont..." she began as her voice shook and then she watched as a leggy brunette walked over to him, she leaned down, her dark hair touching his face and then she was kissing him and he was kissing her, natalie backed up in shock..

"Oh...i guess he has company" Victor began as he looked at him.."and definitely not the good kind"

"do you know who she is" she said as she backed up some..

"unfortunately yes" he said dryly..."that is someone you definitely dont want to mess with, that is Evangeline or as she is referred to, the queen of darkness" he said as they both looked at her and then John as she took a seat next to him..

"Im sorry what" Natalie began as Victor pulled her aside...

"that woman if you can call her that is the mother of everything evil" he said seriously.." she is one bad ass mother" he began as Natalie shook her head..

"i got it ok, but what is she doing with him" her heart raced even more..

"apparently helping him out but not in a good way" he said almost nervously as she looked at him.."she is as old as creation itself, and to be honest I thought she was only a myth but now"

"Oh great so he is mingling with some evil bitch" she said sarcastically. This honestly felt like a nightmare but she knew that it wasnt one she would wake up from soon..

"yeah it looks a bit more than that, we should hang low" he said as he backed up but just as he did John looked in their direction, his eyes landing on Natalie as she stood there, completely frozen. He gave her a look but it wasnt one of recognition and then he looked at Victor.."i think we should go" he said quickly.."natalie, right now" Victor said quickly as she was snapped from her staring and then he had her arm again as he quickly led her towards the stairs..

"But wait you said" she began quickly..

"Yeah well I didnt know she would be here" he began quickly as he stopped.."she can kill anyone at anytime, if you thought that book was powerful well, it doesnt have anything on her" he said with concern in his voice..

"that doesnt sound good" natalie swallowed hard..

"trust me, it isnt" he began and then he glanced past natalie.."shit...he's walking over here"...natalie's eyes got wide as she turned her head slightly and he wasnt kidding, John was coming over.."just act normal" he said quickly as Natalie looked back at Victor.."follow my lead"

Natalie felt absolutely frantic as John got closer but then just as he was a few feet away another girl came in front of him, flirting and gushing as she said something to him but he was looking at natalie and victor now..

"nows our chance, lets go" Victor damn near dragged her down the stairs as she quickly kept up the pace, she felt sick and she wondered if she would throw up. Victor began pulling her through the club as they got to the first floor.."i dont think we should of come here" he began to say as they pushed past people and made a mad dash for the front door of the club but just as they got to it, John stood there, a very perplexed look on his face..

"leaving so soon" he said as he stared at them and Natalie felt faint as she stood there, suddenly she was happy to have Victor standing there. The realization hit quick that John didnt recognize her..

"Oh hey um you must be" Victor began as he put his hand out to John but Natalie definitely heard fear in his voice and if Victor was worried than this was definitely not a good thing..

"John..the owner of this club and you are" he said as he shook Victors hand but he kept staring at Natalie..

"im vic and this is uh, Gloria" Victor said quickly as Natalie looked at him a bit in shock..

"Gloria?" John said as he looked at her and she swallowed hard.."pleasure to meet you" he said with dark eyes as he looked at Natalie and she couldnt help the way she trembled, his eyes were so dark, almost black, she went to say something but just then that same woman, the mother of all evil, Evangeline came walking over and quickly went to his side..

"mingling with the guests?" she said to John with a sweet smile..

"this is Vic and, Gloria is it?" he said almost as if he didnt believe...

"we actually were just leaving" Victor said quickly as Evangeline narrowed her eyes onto Natalie. My god this woman made her skin crawl and john was in cohoots with her?

"Leaving" John cocked his head to the side and then stared at Natalie, she swallowed hard as she was compelled to stare back, he looked perplexed. Victor was beginning to panic as he looked at Evangeline, she was studying him, she knew what he was and curiosity filled her.. The sound of screaming broke the silence as Natalie tore her eyes from John and looked behind her as a brawl began to break out, within seconds John and Evangeline were quickly heading over there..

Victor didnt waste a second as he grabbed her arm and rushed her out of there, very much to her surprise.."what are you doing" she snapped at him as they got outside..

"were leaving" he said quickly..

"what? No, we came here for a reason and...and" her heart was racing so fast that she felt like she may actually have a heart attack..

"listen to me, evangeline was trying to get into my head, its too dangerous in there" he said with a bit of fear in his voice.."i saw her thoughts and if she figures out the truth"

"we cant just leave him in there with her" Natalie began quickly..

"dont you get it, that guy in there isnt even him and evangeline is not someone to mess with" he said with a shake of his head..

"thats even more reason to" she began as he grabbed both of her upper arms and forced her to look at him..

"she will kill you" he said deadly serious as she swallowed hard.."we got to do this another way, she is already questioning in her head why a vamp is hanging around a mortal girl"

"did she read my mind" she suddenly felt scared, what if she saw Victoria, what if she did something to her daughter..

"I doubt it, I cant even read your mind" he said honestly as Natalie stared at him in shock, she was sure that he had read her thoughts, especially when she was back at his place with the guys.."we dont have time" he said nervously as he began to walk fast with his hand on her arm..

"Listen just stop for a second ok" she halted as he spun and looked at her.."i saw something in his eyes, I think he remembered me"

"I seriously doubt that Natalie, he's an empty shell" he said with a shake of his head.. The sound of the front doors opening made him look.."time to go" he said and then he was grabbing her as they whipped through the air as she gasped in shock..

By the time they stopped Natalie nearly fell over.."You have got to stop doing that" she snapped at him as she coughed and tried to catch her breath..The sight of the bridge in the distance made her eyes get wide.."were still here" she said in shock..

"Yeah well like I said we have to go about this a different way, come on" he said as he began to walk and she followed him..

Victor had got them a room in a motel, Natalie hadnt said a word to him since they got there, her mind was still on John, she was sure he remembered her, he had looked at her in such a way..Victor began to pace back and forth.."what did you mean by you cant read my thoughts, I was under the impression that all vamps could" she finally asked..

"i dunno, its like you have some kind of wall up but that doesnt matter, its a good thing cause if I cant read it then Evangeline cant either" he said seriously..

"why is she with him" she said with a shake of her head..

"i think she is using him to help her bring on the apocolypse" he said chillingly..

"but if she is that powerful than why cant she just bring it on herself, I mean you said she was the mother of all evil" Natalie said with confusion..

"you dont understand my world Natalie, we are always at our strongest with a mate and apparently she found one in him, it may be too late already" he said as he paced..

"too late? no...i dont believe that" she said as he looked at her..

"well you better start" he said seriously..

"Listen you said we could stop this, we could fix it" she said as she shook her head.."cant we just get his soul back, cant we just" she began to ramble..She couldnt fathom that this is the way it would all turn out, she tried to save him once already, she could do it again..

"do you really think its that easy" he said sarcastically.."to rip a soul out of ones body is nearly impossible but Mitch was able to do it and who knows where he stashed it before he bit the bullet" Victor said seriously.."we should just go, I have a very bad feeling about all of this"

"you can go if you want to but im staying" she said matter of factly..

"your either really incredibly stupid or your a genius" he said with a shake of his head..

"I just need to get him alone, without her around" Natalie said quickly even though the idea of being alone with him scared the shit out of her, she didnt know what he was capable of now..

"and how exactlly do you plan on doing that? I dont think you understand the magnitude of the situation, this isnt a game natalie, evangeline is your worst nightmare and whatever tie she has on him, well lets just say I dont see her leaving his side" he said as he stopped pacing..

"well then we will just have to make her" Natalie said as the wheels in her head began spinning..

"we? Sorry sista but I dont have a death wish" he rolled his eyes..

"we still have a deal here" she snapped at him..

"yeah well when it ends with my head on a damn platter then the rules change" he snapped back at her..

"it doesnt have to be like that, we just need a plan" she said as she sat on the bed now..

He walked around the bed now and looked at her.."lets hear your plan"

"I dont have one yet" she sighed.."but I will"

"how did you get involved with him anyway" he asked as she shrugged her shoulders.."I mean for as much as you hate evil, to hook up with him in the first place"

"he wasnt evil" she began..

He rolled his eyes now.."dont even say he was misunderstood"

"well he was" she said quickly..

"and yet you cant even look past what I am" he said sarcastically..

"He didnt kill my parents" she said bitterly..

"and like I told you before, its a dog eat dog world, I was defending myself" he shook his head..

"lets not have this conversation" she said as she stood now..

"why not, if were gonna be in this together" he said as he looked at her and she walked past him.."you know I left you and your brother alone, I could of went after you" he said dryly..

"Oh so now what? I should be grateful, forget it" she snapped at him..

"Maybe you could just be understanding" he said as she shook her head now..

"Understanding? You know what we shouldnt even go there" she said dryly now..

"Listen I am what I am, and what is done cant be changed, so either you get over that fact and we do this or you keep holding onto your anger" he walked away from her..

"do you know what its like to be a child and to see your parents get killed, to be left alone in this world" she snapped at him..

"actually I do" he said surprisingly.."I didnt make myself this way and I sure as hell didnt want to watch everyone I love die" he snapped at her.."you think its easy being immortal" he walked past her once more..

"ok so maybe you didnt choose this life" she began as he turned and looked at her..

"my entire family was murdered, my wife, my kids, everything I loved was gone and I was left with absolutely nothing and then to make matters worse I find myself on the verge of dying only to be turned into this, so dont tell me about death, I have seen my fair share of it" he snapped at her as she stood there and swallowed hard, she hated to admit it but she kind of felt bad now.."You know what, you just live in your little bubble" he walked past her.."and do you know what really sucks, when you finally took me down that day, for the first time in forever I felt like I would finally get some peace and than that mother fucker brings me back and has me under lock and key" he snapped angrily..

"I thought you were happy to be back" she said honestly..

"happy? Apparently you have a sick version of what happy means" he said dryly..

"i dont know what to say" she said honestly..

"Of course you wouldnt cause you shoot first and ask questions later" he went to the door.." I need some air" he said and then he was gone as she sat there. So victor was just as much a pawn in all of this as she was..

Meanwhile in a beach house across town, John came in with Evangeline..She immediately headed into the kitchen as he tossed his coat onto the couch but his mind was anything but empty. The redheaded girl at the club, there was something about her, something he just couldnt place his finger on. She seemed oddly familiar to him..

"so I was thinking" Evangeline said as she came in the room with two glasses in her hand and it snapped him from his thoughts.."that we could head over to Milan this weekend, there is a few things at the house there that I would like to get" she said as she handed him the drink..

"sure, fine" he said nonchalantly as he took a seat on the couch and she walked over to him..

"whats bothering you" she asked as she studied him and he sipped his drink..

"bothering me? Nothing bothers me" he said dryly..

"well you seem a bit off" Evangeline sat down next to him.."did you find it odd that that vamp was hanging with a mortal girl?" she asked as he shrugged his shoulders..

"it happens all the time, she is probably just his meals on wheels" he said with a smirk but something nagged at him about that..

"true but still, he seemed familiar" she began as she sat in heavy thought..

"yeah well anyway if were gonna be heading to Milan then lets do it early" John said as he sipped his drink..

"whatever you want" she smiled and then ran her hand up and down his arm.."Just think as soon as we get the last items we need, this world will be all ours" she smiled at him..

Johns current life started abruptly about a year ago, well atleast that is all he could remember, everything else was like fragments and blurs. Evangeline had told him that his life up until that point had been meaningless and that he wasnt at his full power until then, that his life would never be the same and that was more than true..

He had very little cares in this world besides his alcohol and the anger that ran through his veins kept him up at night, making sleep nearly impossible. He wasnt sure if the images he saw were real or nightmares, he didnt speak of it to anyone, not even Evangeline.

They had made a plan, one that would leave him in ultimate power and the humans begging for mercy, it was the only thing that gave him any pleasure at all. The club was a cover for experiments, ones that he allowed her to run on the weak creatures called humans. They were building an army, one that they would need very soon and one that surpassed the demons of the world. He never did like them, they were self serving and egotistical and there was room for only one person like that, himself..

But tonight was different than the other nights, it was that girl, there was definitely something about her, he had even tried to rake her thoughts only to come up empty handed and that never happened. He felt frustrated and annoyed, what was it with her? The vamp on the other hand had had practice of blocking his thoughts from anyone but he detected something in him, something odd, it was fear. Vamps were never afraid, up until lately they had been at the top of the food chain, coming and going as they please, feeding at whim but this vamp reaked of fear, why? It didnt make sense..

"so what do you think?" Evangeline said as she looked at him, snapping him from his thoughts once more..

"thats fine" he said even though he hadnt been listening to her, he stood now.."im gonna take a shower" he said as he left the room, his mind racing with thoughts..

Evangeline sat on the couch, a fake smile plastered on her face as she watched him head down the hall. He had been thinking of the girl, the red headed one, the same one she couldnt read any thoughts on. She grabbed her phone and dialed quick, making sure that he was not in hearing distance, a man answered almost immediately.."we have a problem" she began..

"besides the fact that it is nearly 2 am?" the annoyed male said on the other end..

"it doesnt matter if it is 4 am" she snapped as she stood now.."i need you to get some information for me, on a girl"

"information? Dont you think it would be much easier to just force it from whoever it is" the man laughed..

"do I sound like I am joking" she snapped angrily as the man stopped laughing.."meet me tomorrow at 7am, and dont be late" she snapped once more and then hung up as she sipped on her drink..John didnt have time to be stressing over some girl, too many things were at stake here, she needed him to be completely focused, he had a huge part to play in all of this and she had waited too long already..

Natalie must of fell asleep cause the next thing she remembered was waking up in a cold sweat as she screamed out into the night. The room was dark and empty as she looked around and finally realized that she was indeed dreaming. Victor was still gone and for that she was grateful, the last thing she needed was him hounding her with questions, she decided to make a call, might as well let Bo know she was alive and well before he had an all out panic..

She went to dial her cell when a gust of wind made her look up as Michael stood there, a look of concern on his face but she didnt care, she was now pissed once more.."your uncle has been worried to death about you" he said with concern.."what are you doing here"

"I could ask you the same thing" she got out of the bed now as she walked over to him and then surprisingly slapped him hard in the face.."thats for lying to me you son of a bitch" she yelled at him as he stared at her in shock..

"Lying?" he began as she shook her head..

"dont even attempt to deny it, I saw him, you knew all along and you didnt say a thing!" she yelled at him..He didnt say anything as he looked at her.."How could you sleep at night, you watched me cry myself to sleep and he was alive this entire time!"

"he's a monster Natalie, thats why I didnt tell you, I didnt want you to go looking for him" he said quickly as she rolled her eyes...

"Oh so now you know whats best for me huh!" she was furious as she looked at him.."You said he was dead!"

"yeah well he might as well be" he said softly..

"you really just dont even give a shit about him, do you" she said in shock..

"he is my brother, I love him" he said loud now..

"Love? How the hell can you love him, did you even try to save him, did you!" she jumped at him but within seconds Victor was infront of her, restraining her as she yelled out.."let me go!"

"Have you lost your mind, what the hell are you doing" Victor yelled at her as he held onto her..

Michael stared a bit in shock.."so now your hanging with him?" he said a bit stunned..

"Oh please, I just saved your angel ass" Victor said dryly..

"let go" Natalie finished as she hit against Victor and he let go of her now.."You dont have the right to hold me back" she snapped at him..

"wow I feel the love from all around" Victor shook his head..

"why are you with him" Michael said again as she looked at him...

"I dunno maybe because he finally told me the truth" Natalie snapped at Michael..

"yeah for his own selfish reasons" Michael began..

"Oh lets not start bringing up selfish reasons there angel boy" Victor said sarcastically..

"I want to know why, why you didnt tell me, why you didnt try and save him" natalie snapped at Michael who just stood there.."tell me, I have a right to know"

"fine" Michael finally said quickly.."You want to know why I didnt tell you cause he cant be saved, I tried ok, what Mitch did to him, it cannot be reversed and you were with child"

Victors eyes got wide as he stood there.."what? You have a child?"

Natalie ignored him, she would deal with him later.."so you just thought it would be better this way, do you know that he is working with Evangeline!" she yelled and he didnt answer as her eyes got wide now..

"wait hold on a second, you have a child, with him?" Victor continued and she ignored him..

"yes I know" Michael nodded his head now..

"wow, your just unbelievable" Natalie spun and began to pace the room..

"How is this even possible, angels can reproduce, well fallen ones that is?" Victor said as he looked at Michael..

Michael ignored him too.."You have a child to think about, were working hard on fixing the situation at hand with John"

"oh really now and how exactlly do you plan on doing that" Natalie said bitterly..

"can someone please explain this to me" Victor said again..

"shut up Victor" Natalie snapped at him and then looked at Michael.."he has no soul Michael, I saw him tonight" she began..

"You what? no...you must stay away from him" Michael said with concern..

"too late there buddy, maybe you should of told her sooner so that she wouldnt of had to find out from me" Victor said to him..

"Listen to me natalie, he is dangerous ok, even more so than mitch ever was" Michael began..

"I just want to know how you could just give up on him, we could of found a way, we could of fixed this a long time ago" Natalie snapped at him..

"he doesnt want to fix this natalie" Victor finally said as she looked at him.."aint that right angel boy" he looked at Michael now..

"stop going in my head" Michael snapped at Victor..

"why cause you got a bunch of crazy going on in there, you really are a sadistic fuck and here I thought I was the bad one" Victor began..

"You shut your mouth you vile, worthless" Michael began to yell..

Victor looked at Natalie.."if you want to know where John soul is then ask him, he has it" he said as Natalie's eyes got wide..

"what?" she said in shock but before she could confront Michael even more so, he disappeared.."you get back here, right now" she yelled out but it was futile, Michael was gone..

"wow, that guy has issues, seriously" Victor said as Natalie looked at him..

"what do you mean he has johns soul" she said damn near hyperventilating..

"i saw something, before he booted me out of his head" Victor began.."he has johns soul, he has had it since day one"

"how?" Natalie said in shock..

"do I look like I have all the answers" Victor said sarcastically.."Im telling you what I saw, he has johns soul but there was something else, I dont know quite what it was, but it was big, very big"


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty Three

Natalie paced the small motel room, her mind spinning.."why would he hold onto Johns soul like that, why wouldnt he try and put it back and stop all of this" she just didnt understand, it made no sense, why hold onto his soul when they could try and fix this..

"I learned a long time ago not to trust those holy rollers" Victor said dryly..

"but they are angels, they are suppose to be good" she said with confusion. Her entire life she had been raised to believe that the angels/gods were on their side, the good side but this, this just didnt seem right..

"angels can be whatever the hell they want Natalie, especially when they are working on something and Michael, oh he is definitely working on something" he said with a shake of his head..

"so then they are just holding onto his soul, why? It doesnt make sense" she said quickly..

"Im not quite sure but I know this, they are up to something and that something isnt good" he said seriously.."Let me ask around, I have a few friends left who may know a thing or two" he said and before Natalie could question him, he disappeared as she sighed. She hoped he could find something out there cause right now she had absolutely nothing to go on..

By the morning she was absolutely starved as she decided to go and look for somewhere to eat. There had to be a diner or even a small market somewhere and so she ventured out. She wondered what John was doing now, would she be able to save him? How the hell could she get his soul from heaven? The fact that Michael had out right lied to her a year ago made her anger build to combustable levels, she felt stupid for trusting his word..She thought of her daughter, she missed her and if the fate of the world wasnt on her shoulders she would be with her right now but what kind of a world would her daughter have if the apocolypse happened, there wouldnt be a world at all..

There was a small diner about a half mile up the road and she quickly went inside. The place was almost barren but she liked it better that way as she quickly ordered some breakfast and then made her way to a booth as she grabbed a newspaper. She hated that the news stories were always about some kind of death and destruction. She knew however what was really behind it and it wasnt due to some lack of religion in schools or the decline in employment, it was evil pure and simple..

She flipped to the comics quickly, living this lifestyle was depressing as hell.."I find the comics more interesting as well" the sound of his voice made her jump as she put the paper down only to see John standing there as he stared at her.."You dont mind, do you" he said as her eyes got wide and he sat down across from her..She didnt even know what to say, he was there, like for real, in that diner, sitting across from her.."i have to say that Garfield is my favorite" he said quickly..

"ive never been a fan of cats" she said quickly as she swallowed hard..

"oh well then we have a very big problem" he said darkly as she inhaled deep.."Gloria is it?"

"Yeah and um, your John, right" she tried not to sound freaked out but she definitely was..

"I dont think I had the pleasure of giving you my name last night" he began as she silently cursed herself for speaking too quick.."so then we do know each other" he raised an eyebrow, his eyes were so dark, it made her stomach knot up..

"not exactlly" she lied.."youve made quite a name for yourself, everyone knows who you are"

"well ive never been one to keep a low profile" he said dryly.."where is your man?" he asked as he stared at her, studying her, he still couldnt read her mind, which was incredibly odd and frustrating..She shifted uncomfortably..

"out, you know, people have to work" she said quickly as he smiled but it was a dark smile..

"yes they do, is that what you were doing at my club last night, working?" he stared at her and she swallowed hard, before she could answer the waitress came over and Natalie jumped at her presence as she bumped her knee into the table hard..

"Oh good, im starved" she tried to play it off as the waitress looked at her odd and then walked away after placing the food on the table..

"You left before I had a chance to fully introduce myself last night" he continued..

"well it was late" she said quickly, her hands now shaking as she grabbed a fork..

"not a night owl then" he said as he stared at her shaking hand and then at her eyes..."Your boyfriend sure is"

"I um" she began to say nervously and then he reached out and grabbed her wrist as he yanked her forward some so that their faces were merely inches apart and she gasped..

"who are you really" his voice was low but it held a threat..

"i told you already" she said and she tried to pull on her hand but he held onto it hard..

"Your lying" he said deadly serious and she swallowed hard.." I will find out" he said as he let go of her hand and then abruptly stood as she sucked in a deep breath and then he was walking out as she sat there, literally trembling at what had just happened.. There was a moment there where his eyes softened just enough for her to catch a glimpse of the man she knew but it was gone within seconds, but he looked a bit freaked out about it himself. She quickly rubbed her wrist..

"You know you really need to leave a note or something if your going to be taking off" Vince said as she looked up and saw him standing there, he immediately noticed the look of shock on her face.."what happened" he seemed concerned..

"he was here, John..just seconds ago" she said damn near breathless as Victor looked around quick.."he's gone now but" she swallowed hard as Victor looked at her..

"But what, what did he say" he said quickly..

"he wanted to know who I really was, and then...i cant explain it but, It was like part of him remembered me or something" she said with a shake of her head..

"thats not good, if he goes back and tells her, or she reads his mind" Victor began with concern.."we cant stay here, its too dangerous"

She stood now.."but we cant just go, were so close" she said seriously..

"yeah well if he is sniffing around it aint good" he said quickly as he looked around with paranoia..

"He didnt hurt me, he could of but he didnt" she said reassuringly..

"yeah well that could change, we cant risk it" he said with alarming concern..

"why are you all of a sudden so concerned with my well being" she said with confusion..

He looked at her and then cocked his head.."You have a daughter, that changes things" he said seriously and then spun from her as she stood there confused.."were taking the food to go" he said as he walked away and she was actually shocked, how did the fact that she have a daughter change anything..

She hated grabbing her food on the go but Victor was adament about going somewhere safe, some place where John and Evangeline for that matter couldnt just sneak up on them at whim..But where he took her shocked even her as she looked at him and then at all the green eyes staring back at her..

"Oh good you brought us dinner" one guy smiled as his fangs descended and she gasped in shock, too afraid to move, she was in a vampire den and being a slayer in a den full of blood suckers definitely wasnt a good thing..

"Nice one Jacob, but honestly lets not give the girl a heart attack" Victor said with a laugh as Natalie looked at him..

"can we talk" she said nervously as she looked around, there had to be atleast twenty vamps there and they were all looking at her..

"i told you its fine and safe here" he said to her as she swallowed hard..

"i dont feel very safe" she said as she kept looking around nervously..

"were vegans,... slayer" one man said as he came out of the shadows, he looked older than the rest of them and much wiser too as he came over.."Victor told me, well us about the situation at hand and he was right, your safe here" he said as he looked at her and she stared up at him, he was huge, atleast six and a half feet tall, completely white long hair on his head and sprinkled on his face..

"i still dont think this is a good idea to have a slayer here" a girl stepped over, she had very long brown hair and she glared at Natalie..

"she's here to help, I give my word" Victor said and then he looked at her in such a way that basically said dont fuck this up, she swallowed hard..

"since when did we become a homeless shelter" the girl continued.."I dont like this one bit"

"if victor gives his word then that is all I need, any friend of his is welcome here" the older man said as he then out stretched his hand to Natalie. She could remember the day when she would of gladly took off a vamps head but now she was using them for protection, this was crazy.."My name is Benjamin and you are welcome to stay as long as you need Natalie" he said as she shook his cold hand and swallowed hard once more, the girl huffed again as she spun around and began grumbling under her breath as she walked out of the room. Within seconds Victor was rushing after her as Natalie stood there, all vamps staring at her, this could definitely turn out bad, vegans or not.."please make yourself at home and dont mind the mess, Thomas was suppose to be on chore duty today" Benjamin began as he looked at a younger guy who sat on the couch, a xbox remote control in his hand..

"I was getting to it, I was but I just" Thomas began to ramble as Benjamin stared at him hard.."fine, im getting to it now" he huffed as he put down the remote and Benjamin looked at Natalie..

"You look like you could use a drink" he said as he began to walk out of the room and she stood for another moment and then quickly followed him. The house wasnt lavish, it looked like a normal three bedroom two story home, which was odd for vampires and she couldnt get over the fact that they were vegans, she honestly didnt even know that vegan vamps exsisted..

The room that Benjamin led her into was a small office and he proceeded in pouring a drink, she felt her nerves absolutely racing.."it was must be odd for you to be here, considering your a slayer and all" he said as he poured two drinks.

"yeah something like that" she said nervously..

"Yeah well the feeling is mutual and the fact of the matter is we all want the same thing" he turned to her now and handed her a drink, she sipped it quickly as she looked at him..."we all would like to continue to enjoy this world and everything it has to offer" he began as he looked at her.."so maybe for the meantime we can all play nice for a moment"


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty Four

Being in a den full of vamps was definitely not what she expected and the hospitality that was shown to her from these so called monsters was a bit alarming to say the least. Benjamin was very courteous to her and even offered to give her an insight in the life they live, it really did blow her mind..

"and so we dont actually live off of human blood, atleast our clan doesnt, its strickly animals and donations from the red cross" he smiled some at her..

"I just never knew that vegans exsisted in this lifestyle" she said still somewhat in shock..

"well im assuming you never asked" Benjamin said honestly and it was true, she never did stop to ask anything, especially not the monsters she was hunting..

Victor finally came back into the room after being gone for quite sometime, he looked stressed and aggravated.."whats wrong" natalie said with worry, she didnt like to see him looking like that, it made her nervous, especially considering where they were staying..

"Its nothing" he said with annoyance but then natalie saw the same girl from earlier, the one who was pissed and stormed off, well she came back in the room, still glaring at natalie and now Victor as well..

"who is that" Natalie asked him quietly..

"alexandria" he said as he looked at the brown haired girl who just rolled her eyes and then sat on the couch..

"she looks angry, she doesnt want me here" natalie said quickly..

"yeah well she will get over it" he said as he went to walk past her and towards the door..

"wait wait, where are you going" she walked after him..

"I have some things to take care of, you'll be fine here, Benjamin will look after you" he said as he disappeared and she suddenly felt insecure as she stood there, staring at the door..

"hey slayer do you play xbox" one of the young vamps named Thomas called out to her as she looked at him..

"she has a name Thomas and we will use it" Benjamin said as he came into the room once more..

Thomas rolled his eyes at benjamin and then looked at natalie.."so do you play Natalie"

"of course she doesnt, she spends her day killing our kind" alexandria said bitterly as she looked at natalie..

Natalie didnt know what to say, alexandria was basically right.."now thats enough alexandria, if you cant play nice" Benjamin warned..

"oh what ever, when all of this back fires on us" she huffed as she got up and stormed out of the room..

"she just needs some time" Benjamin said to natalie who forced a nervous smile, she would have to watch her back and or throat around that girl..

"ah dont let her get to you, she is always bitchy" Thomas laughed.."come on i'll show you how to play" he said with a smile as he patted on the couch next to him and she slowly walked over.."come on, I dont bite, literally" he grinned some, this kid had a sense of humor, albiet odd, well she sort of liked him.. He reminded her of Rex, they looked about the same age, both with the shaggy blonde hair. She wondered what rex would think if he knew how she was spending her day..

Natalie spent the better part of two hours playing a game called Halo with Thomas, she was surprisingly good at it too considering it was mainly a shootem game..."Man you are like a pro" Thomas said with an nod..

"I guess ive had practice" Natalie said quickly..

"Im sure you have, rematch" he grinned and then started a new game..

Into the fourth game natalie had really begun to worry where Victor had taken off to but just as she was about to go talk to Benjamin about it, he came back, he looked like shit and blood covered his shirt as she jumped up, fear racing through her.."what happened" she said as she neared him. The small cuts he had on him had begun to disappear slowly..

"those fucking demons" he huffed as he walked past her and into the kitchen as she followed him, he opened the fridge and grabbed out a bag of blood that was inside..

"where did you go?" she asked as he bit off the cap of the bag and began to guzzle it, she had to fight the urge to hurl, watching him drink that blood was very surreal..

"back to the club, I was trying to get some information but she has those damn demons everywhere" he huffed as he wiped the blood from his mouth and she just stared at him and that bag.."it may be disgusting to you but its life for us"

"i just never saw anyone" her voice trailed as he tossed the now empty bag in the garbage..

"well anyway I got rid of about four of them and one I injured pretty bad" he said proudly..

"did you find out anything" she asked as he leaned against the counter..

"well I managed to find out that John and the she-bitch headed to Milan" he began..

"Milan?" she said with wide eyes as her mind began to go there, to that time they had spent there. God how far away that seemed now..

"yeah which means the house is empty or somewhat anyways" he said quickly..

"so we can go, we can check out the house and get the book" she said with a racing heart..

"woo settle down there, your not going anywhere" he said quickly..

"what? Why the hell not" she said in shock, she was ready to get that damn book, she was ready to figure out how they could end this..

"its too dangerous for you" he said quickly..

"Like hell it is, im not some weak little girl" she began to get angry..

"yeah well your not just looking out for yourself either" he said with a raised eyebrow and she immediately thought of Victoria, he knew about her daughter, she had almost forgotten that fact..

"listen just because" she began once more..

"natalie look at me, you cant just be running around like a mad woman, especially when you have someone waiting at home for you" he said seriously..

"i know what I am doing" she said defensively..

"I dont really think you do" he said honestly.."you have a child"

"and you werent suppose to know that" she said seriously..

"yeah well I do and now things are different" he went to walk past her..

"wait" she called out as he stopped..

"I lost everything Natalie, I watched my family, my children get murdered and if I could go back and change things" he said with a shake of his head.."Your staying put and that is that" he said as he left the room and she stood there for a minute more, it was odd for her to see Victor as a father. Honestly she never looked past the task at hand when she was hunting monsters, she never once stopped to ask herself how they became such things, and if they had families or had they been through their own personal nightmares. It had never mattered to her, to her they were all monsters plain and simple but now, now she just wasnt so sure..

She walked into the livingroom where Victor stood watching Thomas play that video game.."you have the oppourtunity to do things right, dont throw that away for him because he isnt worth it" he said as if he knew she was standing there and then he looked at her.."You should just go home, let me finish this"

"Im not leaving, im doing this for her ok" she said quickly.."You cannot take this away from me, you just cant" she said with emotion pouring from her voice..

Victor seemed to ponder it for a moment and then he sighed.."Fine but we have to do this smart ok, no running in there with guns blazing" he said quickly and she couldnt help but laugh, she had heard that before.."this isnt funny"

"I know, its just someone said that to me before" she said honestly.."but I get it ok, we do this right but where do we start"

"well they are going to Milan today so we can start now" he said as she swallowed hard, they were really going to do this..."im sure the place is loaded with security so im gonna see if I can get Thomas to hack into the system and shut it down for a few, that will give us enough time to quickly look around"

"But what about getting inside" she began as he smirked now..

"trust me I have ways of getting in and out of places without being detected" he said honestly..

"Oh yeah, that super speed thing" she said with a nod of her head..

"well let me see how much time he can buy us" he said as he walked past her and she stood and thought about this, if they could get inside undetected and she could look for the book, well then they may just have a shot here, a really good shot..

Victor was right about Thomas, he was like a hacking genius, she thought even Rex may be jealous of the kids skills. Natalie began to wonder if maybe one day they could all work together, if the guys back at home would even buy it, maybe? She decided to take up the oppourtunity to call Bo, she knew by now he would be absolutely out of his mind, plus she wanted to warn him about what Michael had been up to..

She dialed the phone and waited, he answered on the second ring.."i swear to god Natalie" Bo began to yell..

"Listen Bo I dont have much time and I really dont want to get yelled at, not now" she said quickly as she cut him off..

"why, what happened, are you ok? Did victor do something" he began quickly, his voice overwhelmed with worry..

"Im fine and no he didnt do anything" she began as she sighed.."how is Victoria"

"your daughter misses her mom, tell me your coming home now" Bo said quickly..

"Bo I cant, not yet, im so close" she began quickly..

"so then its true, he is alive" Bo said quickly as she swallowed hard..

"Yes but I thought you already knew that, didnt Michael come see you" she asked with confusion, she was sure that the next place Michael would of went to was Bo's..

"Michael? The angel? No why, you saw him?" he said quickly..Natalie began to wonder why Michael didnt go there, was he worried about the fall out, was he planning something else..

"Listen I dont want him anywhere near Victoria ok" she said seriously..

"Natalie? Hello, are you still there?" Bo began as she huffed..

"yes im here, can you hear me, Bo? I dont want him anywhere near Victoria, do you hear me?" she said once more..

"nat your breaking up, I cant...Nat, hello, hello" he said and then the line went dead as she huffed and then immediately dialed him back but it just rang and rang..

"Ok so thomas is in, we got to go now" Victor said as he came back over.."everything ok?"

"yeah, just a bad connection, thats all" she said quickly as she shoved her phone back in her pocket, she would talk to Bo later, and hopefully by then she would have the book, she needed that damn book..

"alright well you remember like last time, you need to hold on" he said quickly and she nodded as she sucked in a deep breath and then he was taking hold of her as they whipped through space and time..

Bo looked at his phone as he hit it with his hand.."damn thing dont work half the time" he huffed, the feeling of a gust of wind made him look up.."Michael" he said somewhat in shock..

"Bo, how are you" Michael began as he looked at the man before him..

"good, I would ask you the same but I know youve probably been busy" Bo began..

"always" Michael said with a smile..

"I just got off the phone with natalie, she said she ran into you" Bo began..

"Oh, how is she" Michael said calmly..

"Good I mean our connection got cut off, how was she when you saw her, was she ok, she said John is alive" Bo began as Michael smiled some..

"she was fine and yes John apparently made it afterall, she was going to see him after" he smiled some..

"wow and to think we thought he was dead" Bo shook his head.."how exactlly did he make it"

"were still trying to work out the details, how is Victoria?" Michael said with a smile..

"good, growing bigger every day" Bo smiled..

"i would love to see her" Michael said with a grin..

"Oh of course" Bo got up from his desk.."she's probably still sleeping" he said as he walked to the door.."does John know about her" Bo asked as he opened the door..

"yeah he was excited, everything really worked out" Michael smiled..

"well thank god for that, Natalie was completely distraught, you'll have to fill me in on the details" Bo smiled at him..

"of course" Michael said as he followed Bo out of the room..

Natalie held back a scream as she landed on solid ground, she didnt know if she would ever get use to the feeling of being whipped through air..Victor held onto her arm as she steadied herself, it wasnt until then that she realized that they were inside a house, a large one at that..Victor moved his finger to his lips and made a 'shhh" sound as they leaned against the wall, the sound of foot steps could be heard coming down the hall. Natalie felt her heart race, they were already at Johns place, and they werent alone..

The sound of a walkie talkie going off right on the other side of the wall made her jump as Victor pushed her back against the wall.."hey uh George can you look at something for me up here, my surveilance is all screwy, I think its the weather" a voice was heard saying on the small device..

"shit, yeah im coming" the man that was literally inches from turning the corner and catching them said as he spun back around and began heading towards the stairs..

"that was close" Natalie whispered..

"yeah well now we have to haul ass, you take the first floor and i'll take the second, we meet up in exactly 5 min" Victor said and then he was gone as she stood there, she sucked in a deep breath and than quickly moved to her first room..

Michael looked at Victoria as she slept in her crib.."she is beautiful"

"I know but I like to say she got all of her good looks from her mom" Bo grinned proudly, the sound of Rex and Cris arguing made Bo grumble.."can you give me a moment, I swear sometimes I feel like the damn referee here" he began as he left the room and Michael leaned down to Victoria and scooped her up in his arms as she began to wake and fuss as he looked at her..

"im taking you home sweet girl" he said and then he disappeared..

Natalie ran to her third room, so far it was a complete bust and she was beginning to lose hope but that was until she got to his bedroom and she stepped inside. It looked drastically different than the room she remembered, this one was all dark colors even the curtains were dark, it gave the room a creepy feel but she tried not to dwell on it too much, she quickly went to dresser and began looking past clothes, nothing still. Her eyes landed on the large closet off to the side and she walked over, opening it to reveal a large walk in closet, she quickly went inside..

Bo sighed as he walked back to the room.." you know boys never really do grow up to be men, atleast with Victoria" he began as he got in and he looked around quick.."Michael?" he said and then his eyes darted to the empty crib.."Victoria" he called out as he spun around the room and then quickly stepped out.."Michael?" he said once more assuming that Michael had stepped out of the room with the baby but no one was there.."Michael!" he yelled now a bit louder as Rex and Cris came into the hall and looked at him.."did you see Michael and Victoria?" Bo was damn near panicking now as they looked at him confused.."MICHAEL!" he yelled once more as he took off running down the hall and the guys chased after him..

Natalie looked through racks and racks of clothes but still nothing as she sighed heavily, she had almost given up but she saw something odd on the far right wall and she walked over to it. The wall looked misplaced and she put her hand on it as it opened almost immediately and she jumped in shock, it lead to a dark hallway as she looked in and then quickly made her way down it..

"Bo whats going on" Rex said as Bo ran through the house frantically yelling for Michael and Victoria.."Michael was here?"

"you havent seen him or Victoria?" Bo was all out panicking now as he got to the stairs..

"what do you mean Victoria, she was sleeping, isnt she sleeping Bo" Rex said and then him and Cris ran to the baby's room and then quickly back over to Bo..

"why would he take her? Why?" Bo said in absolute shock..

"take her? Who? Michael, as in the angel?" Rex said with wide eyes..

"Bo what the hell, what is going on" Cris said with utter confusion..

"Victoria,...she's ...she's gone...Michael took her" Bo said in absolute shock..

Natalie made her way down the hall and a door was at the end, she swallowed hard as she opened it but it wasnt just any room, it was filled with cages, so many cages and the sound of moans that filled the room made her gasp as she backed up..

"Help me" one voice called out..

"Please help" another one said as her back hit the wall and then a light went on and she stared in shock at faces that looked back at her, the cages were filled with the things she hunted and some were bleeding, some looked dead, she gasped as she backed up to the door..What the hell was this place? Their cries got louder and then her back hit something hard and she immediately knew that it was someone and as she turned she saw John standing there, a very unpleased look on his face..

"Now what do we have here" he said with a raised eyebrow and she couldnt even form words, she went to run but he was too fast, he grabbed her.."Not so fast" he said as he held onto her and she tried to fight him but it was useless, he was just too strong, within seconds Victor appeared as his eyes got wide as he took in the sight of the room, he quickly looked at natalie and the fear in her face..He went to run up to her but instead was flown back against the wall, something invisible holding him there..

"Please" natalie called out as she struggled against John, this seemed like dejavu..

"Please? You break into my house and all you can say is please?" he snapped at her as he spun her around and looked at her, Victor was yelling and fighting against the invisible restraints but to no avail..

"Ok im sorry... I am" she began to say quickly..

"Oh I seriously doubt you are, now tell me who the hell are you and what the hell are you doing here!" he yelled at her..Her eyes got wide and she looked to Vincent who was yelling.. John looked at him too and then as he raised his hand, black smoke seem to pour out of it and shoot directly at Victor, who instantly went still as she cried out..

"No...NO!" she yelled as fear raced through her..

"Now thats much better" John grinned as she gasped, tears streaming down her face..

"Please, dont do this" she began to cry as he looked at her..

"stop your crying or I will kill him" he snapped at her and she immediately shut up, she had assumed Victor was dead and not only was she shocked that that very thought upset her but John looked absolutely enraged.."im going to ask you once more, who are you!" he snapped at her as he shook her slightly..

"Ok I will tell you whatever you want" she said quickly.."My name is Natalie" she said quickly, her heart racing as she kept looking over at Victor who was completely still..

"i knew you were lying" John snapped her out of her staring..

"Ok I lied, I did" she said with a trembling voice..

"what are you doing here Natalie or better yet what were you doing at my club" he said in a deadly serious voice..

Natalie tried to think quick, she had to say something and it definitely wouldnt be the truth..."Im...im a reporter" she blurted out as he looked at her..

"LIAR!" he yelled as he spun her until her back hit the wall, along with her head as she winced in pain..

The movement jarred something in him, almost like a memory of sorts.. He saw her back up against the wall but he wasnt hurting her, he was, well he was kissing her, he shook his head quick as she looked at him with wide eyes..He ignored the passing vision as he looked at her.." tell me or I swear this wont be pretty" he said to her through gritted teeth..

"Ok ok..." she said quickly as she looked at him..

The image of the kiss came back to his head once more and this time he quickly shut his eyes tight, his hands loosening on her arms, it was just enough for her to make a move as she kneed him hard in the groin and he hunched over in pain, she went to run but he grabbed her again, surprisingly as she yelled out...

"we can do this the hard way" he snapped at her angrily as he held her from behind, his hand going over her mouth but another image came into his head, it was one of her bent over a desk and he was fucking her, he quickly grabbed onto his head that throbbed as he let go of her and he yelled out.. She went to run but the sight of him made her stop. He was grabbing at his head and yelling to make it stop, the sight shocked her.."what the hell are you doing, are you a witch" he yelled at her as he grabbed his head..

Natalie blinked in shock as she stood there watching this happen, the next thing she heard was Victor yelling out to her as he tried to get himself off the ground, she ran over to him.."we have to go" he said quickly and before she could respond they were whipping through the air as she screamed out..

The landing wasnt easy like before as they fell onto the hard ground, she could hear the crunching of her cell phone as it made contact with her.. She groaned in pain and she wasnt the only one as Victor rolled onto his side and groaned..

"holy shit that was.." he groaned in pain..Natalie tried to get to her feet but she was completely winded.."are you ok?" he looked over at her as he laid on the ground..

"what the hell happened" she said as she finally got to a sitting position..

"i shouldnt of attempted the leap" he shook his head as he began to sit up some as he grabbed his head.."whatever that dark magic was, it was strong as hell" he said damn near breathless..

"something happened back there" she began as she tried to stand now..

"No shit, ive never been subdued like that before" he said as he began to stand up as well..

"No...i mean with John,...something happened to him" she said as she tried to regain her breathing..

"He's strong as hell" Victor said as he got to his feet..

"No, not that, something else...He looked like he was in pain" she said quickly, she couldnt get that image out of her head..

"Yeah I seriously doubt that, how did you break free anyway" Victor continued..

"I dunno, he just started yelling out and grabbing his head, I dont get it" she said as they stood there and she looked around, they were in some abandoned field.."where are we"

"Your guess is as good as mine" he said as he looked around..

"we have to go back" she said quickly, she just had to go back and see what was happening to him..

"absolutely not" Victor said with a shake of his head as he continued to look around..

"what? no... I told you something happened" she said almost frantic..

"Listen not only am I not capable of leaping anywhere at the moment but im also not going anywhere near him, he almost killed me" he said quickly as she sighed heavily..

"im telling you something happened, I dont know what it was" she began as she shook her head.."where the hell are we"

"I dont know but im not gonna just stand around here, were walking" he said as he began to walk..

"what? To where, we dont even know where we are" she said in shock..

"yeah well its gonna be dark soon and I really dont want to be sitting ducks" he said as he continued to walk and she followed him..

"How long are you going to need to recover" she said quickly..

"i dont know, I never had anyone do that to me before" he said sarcastically as he walked..

Natalie huffed as she walked.."this is just great and my phone is broken"

"well im very sorry that your phone got broke but it was either that or die, I pick the broken phone" he rolled his eyes with annoyance..

"well give me your phone then" she huffed..

"do I look like I carry a phone?" he said with a roll of his eyes once more..

"great, so we are in the middle of gods no where and without a phone to boot" she huffed..

"You know you mortals always took that cell phone crap way too seriously, in my day we use to talk to one another face to face" he said sarcastically..

"Yeah well times have changed" she sighed..

"yeah apparently for the worse" he said as they continued to walk..

Everyone gathered in Bo's office, he was absolutely frantic not to mention completely and utterly confused as to why Michael would of taken Victoria, it didnt make sense..

"Maybe he just took her for a walk" Rex began as they all looked at him.."Im just saying"

"no something else is going on, I feel it" Bo said seriously..He tried to dial Natalie's phone once more and yet again it went to voice mail as he huffed.."Damn it natalie answer your phone!"

"Listen you said that Michael said he ran into natalie and that John was alive" Steele began as Bo looked at him..

"yeah that doesnt really help us right now" Bo snapped..

"well maybe Michael took Victoria to Natalie, so that John could meet his daughter" Steele continued..

Bo seemed to ponder that for a moment but Rex spoke.."but then why the hell not tell us what he was doing, something isnt right here"

"anyone know how to get in contact with an angel?" Bo said quickly as he looked at all of them but no one spoke.."SHIT!" Bo barked out as he slammed his hands on the table, this wasnt good, not good at all..


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty Five

Natalie and Victor made it into the woods that were lined at the end of the field, they still had absolutely no idea where they were.. Victor finally spoke.."we have to stop" he said as he leaned against a tree..

"we cant just stop, we dont even know where we are" natalie began as he looked at her..

"You dont understand, I have to stop" he said as he began to sit on the ground.."that shit messed me up"

Natalie sighed.."well how long are we gonna stay" she was getting impatient, she just wanted to get to a road or a ctiy, something..

"you know what by all means you can go but I need to rest" he said as he leaned his back against the tree and she sighed once more but then she too took a seat by an adjacent tree, at this rate it would take them days to get anywhere..

John got to his bedroom as he leaned against the wall. His mind was swirling with images, ones of her, they wouldnt stop, it actually seemed like it was getting worse.. Was she somehow doing this to him to distract him? He just didnt understand, the visions seemed real..

He thought of her again, she said her name was Natalie but he still couldnt read her mind, why? She seemed so familiar to him but that too didnt make sense, how would he know her, he wouldnt..She looked at him in such a way, a way like she did know him and she looked pained about it..

The sound of Evangeline coming down the hall immediately made him put a wall up to his mind, he didnt know why but for now he didnt want Evangeline knowing anything that had taken place. She stormed into the room pissed..

"did you hear what happened at the club while we were gone" she snapped as she threw some bags onto the bed..

"No what happened" he kept his mind clear..

"that fucking vamp happened, the same one from the club" she snapped angrily..

"what?" he said quickly..

"that vamp, Vic was his name, he took out like three of our men and he almost took out bryan" she huffed and then she looked at him.."whats wrong with you?" she asked suspiciously..

"jet lag" he said dryly as she stared at him more intently, his mind went to Milan and she quickly looked away..

"yeah well that vamp is gonna pay" she huffed..

"maybe we should just deal with other pressing issues first" he began as she looked at him..

"this is pressing, did you not hear me, that damn blood sucker killed our men!" she yelled furiously.."bryan is working on a location for the den" she said as she rummaged through the bags she had on the bed..."damn it where is it" she said with annoyance..

"maybe you should just relax" he began as she looked at him, her eyes turning bright red..

"I will once that vamp is dead" she snapped and then pulled out a book, it was the book in question, the book of the dead..

"we should work on getting the rest of the supplies" he began..

"you can do that, im taking care of other business" she snapped as she stormed out of the room and he ran a hand through his hair..Images of red hair flashed through his head..He quickly shook them out, he had no idea what was happening to him but he was gonna find out..

Victor crossed his legs at the ankles as he closed his eyes.."so who is that girl to you" Natalie tried to make small talk plus she was curious about Alexandria..

"Huh?" he glanced at her..

"alexandria, who is she to you" she asked again..

"Just a girl" he said as he closed his eyes..

"she likes you doesnt she" she continued as he looked at her now..

"what would make you think that" he said seriously..

"I dunno maybe cause I am a girl too, human but a girl no less and I can tell when another girl is feeling territorial around a guy" she said honestly..

"You think that Alexandria has feelings for me?" he said with a half laugh.."trust me she can barely stand me"

"i wouldnt jump to that conclusion just yet" natalie said as he stared at her.."do you like her?"

"what? No" he said quickly but there was something else behind his eyes..

"You know it wouldnt be a bad thing for you to like her" she said quickly, she could see him fidget nervously...

"I dont like her, not like that" he said quickly..

"i think you do" Natalie smirked..

"well then your wrong, I dont want to talk about this" he snapped defensively..

"fine,...geez im just trying to kill some time" natalie huffed as he sighed heavily..

"i just wont get involved with anyone ok, so drop it" he closed his eyes..

"Is it because of your wife" she couldnt help herself as he looked at her hard now.."I dont mean to pry it just kind of seems like you have put a wall up and maybe its time to bring it down"

"People put walls up for a reason and I dont need anyone but myself, got it" he snapped sternly..

"everyone wants someone" she began as he looked at her..

"hey just cause your pinning away for some fairy tale doesnt mean the rest of us are, when you get close to people, people get hurt, you learn to not care" he said seriously..

Natalie swallowed hard.."I use to think like that once"

"i really dont need your psycho babble, im fine, end of story" he snapped..

"You dont seem like your fine" she continued.."Im just saying that if" she began..

"There is no if natalie, I had my happily ever after a long time ago and thats over" he snapped as he stood now.."lets go" he began to walk now as she scrambled to her feet and caught up with him, she went to say something and he stopped.."Just dont ok" he said and she sighed, apparently he wasnt the talking type..

Evangeline got into another room as she quickly pulled out a picture, it was one of the redhead. She had gotten it earlier in the morning...

Hours prior...

_Evangeline paced back and forth in the small alley, she really hated this town and the people in it, she was frustrated and annoyed and most importantly she wanted to know who the hell the red head was. See Evangeline had just came to life like John so to speak about a year ago. She had been trapped in pergatory for what seemed like ages and it probably was but he had let her out. He had come for her, not John, oh no not him but someone much more important.._

_"you know I enjoy sleeping in" the sound of a male voice said as she looked up and narrowed her eyes.._

_"there will be plenty of time for that, tell me what you found out Miles" she snapped angrily at him.._

_"You know I would think you would be nicer to me considering everything I did for you" he said dryly.._

_She walked up to him.."actually I think its the other way around considering that your brother is the one who locked me away" she said bitterly.._

_"Hey whatever it is you had going on with mitch is your own deal" he said sarcastically and she immediately grabbed him by his shirt as she yanked him close as his eyes got wide.._

_"the only reason I kept you alive is because you got me out, plain and simple but keep this in mind, I could easily change my tune" she seethed.._

_"You wouldnt dare, you need me" he challenged her and she was absolutely pissed as she let go of him quick.."but anyways I got what you wanted" he held something in his hand but as she went to grab it he pulled it back.."i dont think so, I think you owe me something" he said as he held onto the papers in his hand.._

_She inhaled deep and then pulled something out of her pocket, it was a small box and his eyes lit up.."this better be worth it or so help me" she warned.."what do you want with that stupid ring anyways, its useless!"_

_"one mans trash is another mans treasure, now hand it over" he said as he looked at her and she roughly shoved the box in his hand as she yanked the papers from his hand, inside was a picture, one of her, the red head.. Miles studied the box and then opened it, a wide smile on his face as he saw the ring.."i know you didnt just bring me a god damn picture" she snapped.._

_Miles looked at her and then rolled his eyes as he shoved the box into his pocket and smiled.."you dont think I would be that stupid, do you?" he raised an eyebrow, "everything you need to know is in here" he pointed to his head..She narrowed her eyes at him.."Oh and dont even try to read my mind, we both know you cant" he said dryly as she clenched her fists.."anywho her name is natalie, natalie buchanan to start with and she isnt just some random girl, she is a slayer" he said as her eyes got wide.."I know crazy right, I mean I didnt know they made slayers that hot" he grinned.._

_"enough with the games" she snapped.."tell me about this slayer"_

_Miles rolled his eyes.."well apparently rumor has it that her and john were working very closely at one point, they were trying to bring down my brother"_

_"and apparently they succeeded" she said as images of Natalie and John together filled her head, she didnt need time for distractions, she was on a damn mission and she needed John clear headed.."what else"_

_"well I guess she went looking for him, that vamp led her right to the club" he began.._

_"i fucking knew it" she snapped.._

_"yeah well I wouldnt be too worried, John wont remember her, hell he can barely remember anything since a year ago, no thanks to me of course" he grinned.._

_"I wouldnt be so smug Miles, he was thinking of her, I saw it" she said angrily as he cocked his head to the side.._

_"no..he wouldnt, I made sure.. I found him, remember, I still remember that day, he was like a shaking broken pup, really pathetic actually and if I hadnt been so grateful for the death of my brother" he began.._

_"stop your damn reminising" she snapped.."i need her gone"_

_"yeah well there lies the issue, see, well she cant be killed" he began as Evangeline's eyes got wide.._

_"what? Of course she can, she is human!" she snapped.._

_"and that is true but one of those angel guys put a protection spell on her, but" he began as Evangeline began to get very impatient.._

_"But what, spit it out you insignificant little twit" she snapped as he cocked his head to the side.._

_"you really are an ungrateful bitch" he said dryly as she neared him.."but I digress" he said quickly.."I heard the spell can be broken and its not even that hard" he began as she stared hard at him.."there is a weapon that can break the spell and end her precious life as well" Evangelines eyes got wide as he spoke.._

_"so where the hell is it, I need it" she snapped.._

_"well technically this spear is a myth" he began.._

_"I am not in the mood for games Miles" she said with gritted teeth.._

_"Ok ok dont get your panties in a bunch" he said sarcastically.."word is that my brother had it"_

_"and where exactlly did he have it Miles?" she was losing her patience big time.._

_"well thats for another time sweetheart" he smiled and then snapped his fingers as he disappeared as she yelled out.._

_"You son of a bitch, get back here" she yelled but he was gone.._

Evangeline dialed her phone as she paced, it immediately went to voicemail as she squeezed the phone hard.."we are not done yet, call me or else" she snapped as she hung up. She was so close to getting rid of that slayer bitch and she would if it was the last thing she did..

Natalie and Victor walked through the woods for hours and it seemed like it would never end, natalie finally exhausted first as she leaned against a tree.."this is ridiculous, i dont even see a god damn road"

"complaining isnt going to make this easier, im sure were getting close to something" he said as he continued to walk..

"I cant do this, I cant..im tired, im hungry" she began..

"Join the crowd"he said dryly..

"you dont even sleep" she said sarcastically..

"yeah well there are other things pressing on my mind" he began as she swallowed hard..

"you need to feed, dont you" she said quickly..

"lets just keep on walking" he said quickly..

"that would get your strength up wouldnt it, I mean there has to be an animal somewhere" she began quickly as he looked at her..

"have you seen any?" he said sarcastically.."lets just walk ok"

"but if you fed we could get out of here, right?" she said as she stopped walking and he stopped too as he looked at her..He could see the wheels spinning in her head and honestly she was surprised that she was even thinking this, could she let him feed on her? Could it get them out of these damn woods and back to civilization?

"No...absolutely not" he said even though he couldnt technically read her mind, he could see by her eyes what she was thinking..

"why not, if you fed then we could get out of here" she said honestly..

"i am not feeding on you ok, end of story" he said sternly..

"Listen im not siked about the idea either but" she began..

"No natalie, no buts, its not happening, just keep walking" he said as he turned from her..

"it gives us an out and I dont know about you but im not up for walking for miles, I mean we dont even know where the hell we are, we could be in some ridicoulsy big wilderness" she said seriously as he turned and faced her..

"and the highway could be right up the road, keep walking" he said quickly..

"No, we could get out of here, we could get out of here now" she said adamently..

"do you even hear yourself, ok just a few days ago we were at each others throats, literally" he said honestly.."i wont do it" he shook his head..

Natalie knew what she had to do, it was the only thing they could do and she had to get the hell out of there and by John, she had to and she didnt have days to waste wandering in the woods, she quickly pulled out her knife as his eyes got wide and she sucked in a deep breath as she cut her arm..

"No , what are you fucking crazy" he yelled at her but it was too late, a pool of blood was already forming on her arm and she swallowed hard. He could smell it already, the scent literally driving him insane and if he wasnt so god damn hungry he could of fought it but he was weak, the dark magic had stripped him, leaving him barren..

"Just do it ok, do it before I change my mind" she said as she held her arm out and he watched drop after drop landed on the green grass.."you have to do this Victor, so do it" she shut her eyes tight as her arm trembled some. He was paralyzed as he stared at her arm, he was actually salivating..

"i cant" he said even as he began walking towards her, his eyes on her arm. He could hear her heart racing.."Natalie I" he swallowed hard now..

"Just do it ok, do it and get us the hell out of here" she said with her eyes shut tight..

"I havent fed on a human in over two centuries" he said honestly as he got in front of her.."what if I cant stop" he suddenly sounded completely afraid..

Natalie tried to calm herself.."you can,...i... I trust you" she couldnt even believe her own words, she did trust him, how odd to trust a man who killed her parents and tried to kill her..

"How? After everything I have done" he said as he looked at her arm and then at her face as she opened her eyes now..

"yeah well I guess, things are different now" she swallowed hard as he looked back at her arm.."will it hurt?" she suddenly felt scared..

"No" he said quietly.."you would do this for me?"

"its the only good option we have, just make it quick" she said as she shut her eyes again and then she felt him grab her arm lightly and she tensed..

"i will repay you" he said.."one day" and then she felt the sting of his fangs as she gasped and bit back a cry. It didnt hurt persay but it definitely wasnt the most pleasant feeling. She began to feel light headed as he fed on her and then suddenly she felt very much at peace, it was odd, she wondered if this is what death felt like. That was the last thought she had before the world turned black..

Natalie awoke to shivering as her teeth chattered, she was so damn cold and her head hurt, she went to move but she groaned instead.."Hey try not to move too much" she heard Victors voice as her eyes began to blink open some.."i took too much, im sorry, I shoudnt of" he said with regret and her eyes popped open now..

"too much? Am I..am I a?" she couldnt even get the words out as she looked at him with fear..

"No, god no..." he said quickly.."it just left you weak, Natalie you have been sleeping for almost a week and for a minute there I thought I killed you" he said with a shake of his head..

"a week?" she sat up now as her head throbbed and she grabbed it..

"You need to stay calm" he said with worry..

"No, we have to get to him, we have to" she began as she held her head, she couldnt believe she was out for a week, my god how did she even survive that. Her throat was incredibly dry as she talked and he handed her a bottle of water..

"You were in and out of it for awhile, only waking to drink something and then you were back out" he said as he watched her and she held onto the bottle of water, she quickly took a sip, then another one..

"i feel like shit" she said honestly..

"i hate to say it but you look like it too" he said honestly as she finally got to look at where she was, it was a hotel room again..

"where are we?" she said as she sipped more of the water..

"right outside of town" he began..

"But why here, I thought we would go back to that house" she said with confusion and then he looked down, something written on his face, guilt possibly, maybe regret.."whats wrong?"

"they were slaughtered" he said as he stood up now and her eyes got wide as she gasped..

"what?" she said in shock.."how, who?" she couldnt believe how incredibly sad she felt at the moment..

"she did it, she was looking for us, she killed them and im gonna kill her" he said with anger..

"oh my god, then she knows, he told her didnt he?" she said with shock, for some reason she thought he wouldnt say anything but he had, she had been wrong about him, he was evil, John was really just a souless bastard...That thought made her feel sick to her stomach, had she been the reason all of his friends were killed?She immediately thought of her own family.."rex, bo? Oh my god I have to call them, warn them" she said quickly..

"Your family is ok" he said as he looked at her..

"how do you know, If something happens to them because of me" she went to move but her head hurt so much..

"just take it easy ok, your family is ok, I spoke to them" he said quietly but there was something else behind his voice, it made her stomach turn..

"You spoke to my family?" she said in shock..

"I was worried about you, I thought you were dying and...and well I went to them" he said with a shake of his head..

"im sure that went over well" she said as she swallowed hard, she could only imagine the look on their faces when Victor showed up..

"It wasnt pleasent" he said seriously.."but I did get to speak to your uncle, he wasnt so bad"

"so you talked to my family but im still here, why wouldnt you take me back there, why didnt they come here" she asked with confusion..

"I wouldnt risk taking another leap with you" he said as he began to pace now...

"so then they know about John and Evangeline" she said quickly as he nodded his head..

"Natalie something else happened" his voice was grave as he spoke..

"what? Oh god what happened" she said as her heart began to race dangerously fast.."did evangeline show up, or john" she immediately thought of a worst case scenerio..She thought of Victoria and her eyes began to water..He didnt speak for a minute and she forced herself to stand up as he looked at her.."tell me Victor, tell me what happened"..

"You need to sit for this" his tone alone made her want to cry out, something bad had happened, she could see it in his eyes..

"No, I dont want to sit...tell me" her voice trembled..

"he took your daughter" he said as she forgot to breathe for a moment, she had thought she heard him wrong but the look of dread on his face it was inconceivable..

"Oh my god" she nearly fell as he quickly got to her and grabbed her arm.."they got her?" she could barely get the words out, they were choked with tears..

"not they" he began as he looked at her.."Michael, he took her" she couldnt even speak for a moment as she soaked his words in.

"what? Michael? What?" she said in shock and anquish..

"Michael took her and now they cant find him" he spoke quietly..

"what! What the hell is going on, why would Michael take her" she could barely get the words out she was shaking so hard..

"Natalie please, try and relax" he began as she hyperventilated..

"relax? He has my daughter!" she yelled loud.."why, where..." she couldnt breathe as she stood there..She felt like the walls were closing in on her, she was gasping for air and the last thing she heard was Victor calling out to her as she passed out..


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty Six

John sat at the diningroom table, a paper in his hand as he tried to read it but his mind was still on her and to make matters worse she seemed to of dropped off the radar suddenly and surprisingly that didnt sit well with him.. He was upset over the fact that his mind was preoccupied with her, he had other pressing matters that needed his attention..

For as long as he could remember he was on a mission. One that would take down this world and put him in ultimate power over the humans and monsters alike but even now his mind began to wonder why and how..

He hadnt thought much of his past, there was nothing really to remember. He was angry all the time and he was determined. He never questioned why, he just did whatever he had to but now he couldnt help but wonder what the hell had been happening to him and it all lead back to her. He didnt know why and the memories that haunted him confused him even more.. He made sure to keep his thoughts to himself when Evangeline was around. His relationship with her was one of necessity but he found it harder and harder to be around her.. He couldnt even pin point as to when they had become partners in crime so to speak and he never really cared, well not until lately.. Now all he kept thinking about was natalie and the fact that he didnt know what he was doing anymore..

"we have to get this moving along" Evangeline said as she came into the room and looked at him, he glanced up from his paper.." we cant keep on waiting, too many people are trying to work against us" she said quickly, paranoia was her strong suit and she wore it well, hell sometimes she had him so paranoid that he was literally looking over his own shoulder..

"what is the point of all of this" he began as she looked at him with wide eyes..

"what do you mean, this is the plan, this has always been the plan John" she had shock to her voice..

"so we bring on the apocolypse, then what? I mean if the world goes to shit then how exactlly are we suppose to live in it" he said honestly and she blinked in shock at him..

"what? Your not seriously doubting this are you" she was stunned and getting annoyed by the second..

"think about it Evangeline, if there is nothing left then what is the purpose" the more and more he thought about this plan, the more he realized that it was completely and utterly fucked up..

"why are you talking like this, John this is what we want and once we wipe out all the insignificant weaklings then we can truly be in control, you know this" she said as she walked over to him..

"How did we meet" he cut her off as she looked at him with her head cocked..

"what?" she said quickly..

"how did we meet, I mean, I cant remember anything past a year ago, dont you think that is odd" he said as she tried to control her anger, she knew this had to do with the red head and the sooner she could get rid of the problem, the better..

"i told you John, you had an accident, you nearly died, and so you lost some memories, it still hasnt changed what we had wanted, it just well, delayed it a bit" she said quickly as she looked at him, his mind was blank.."You never cared about this before"

"yeah well cause maybe I never really thought about it" he said honestly..

"i already told you John, we met five years ago while I was on vacation" she began as she looked at him.."Honestly your not the only one affected by this amnesia, I have to live with the fact everyday that you dont remember me, or us" she shook her head..

He hated that he couldnt remember anything at all and yet when Evangeline would talk about how they met, it just seemed so strange to him but then again who was he to question anything, his memory had been lost..

"alright" he finally gave in even though something was pulling at his gut..

"John were together in this, we always have been" she said as she kissed his cheek softly.."theres no need to question what is right in front of you"

Natalie stared out the window of the motel room, she had cried literally for hours,she was so sick to her stomach over all of this. Her recent conversation with Bo hadnt helped. He had wanted her to come home now and to be with her family but she just couldnt.

To say that he was shocked that Michael could go to such extremes was appalling to him and to make matters worse it wasnt like they could make a missing persons report, god knows where Michael took Victoria too. Natalie ached for her daughter and the overwhelming sadness she felt was quickly replaced with anger..

"were gonna find her" Victor said as she stared aimlessly out of the window, she felt hollow and empty.."You need to eat"

"Im not hungry" she said without emotion..

"Yeah well your not doing anyone good by starving yourself" he said quickly as she looked at him..

"I cant eat ok" she snapped at him..

"Listen we didnt get this far to just let the world swallow us up whole, the apocolypse is nearing and we have to do something otherwise all of this would have been for nothing" he said honestly as he got to the door..

"where are you going" she was beginning to go stir crazy in that place,the four walls seemed smaller by the second..

"Im getting you some food" he said quickly..

"fine then im going too" she said as she looked at him, she had to get out of that room..

"I already told you it is too risky for you to be seen, weve become the hunted ok and I can move around a lot faster without you, so your staying put" he finished and then he was gone as she huffed loudly. She wanted to break something In that room, she wanted to scream but instead she stared out the window, her mind on Victoria and where she was? Was she crying, scared, hungry? The thought was almost too much to bear, her daughter had been missing for a week and she was god knows where. Hopeless didnt even begin to cover how she felt..

She pulled out her wallet and started going through her pictures, ones of Victoria.. She couldnt even believe that there was a time that she really had wanted to get rid of her baby, the thought was absolutely inconceivable now. Victoria had changed her in ways that she didnt even think possible, she never knew that she could love another person as much as she loved her daughter. Tears began to well up in her eyes as she stared at picture after picture..

A knock on the door snapped her from her thoughts as she quickly put the pictures away..She got to the door and swung it open in midsentence.."Took you long enough to get some food" she said expecting to see Victor standing there with something to eat but what she saw, she hadnt expected, it was John and she gasped in shock and immediately went to slam the door shut as his hand came out and shoved it open..Natalie felt fear race through her as she quickly backed up and reached for her knife but he was too fast as he got right in front of her..

"I didnt come here to fight you" he said seriously but she didnt believe a word he said as she jumped back and grabbed her knife, waving it in the air..

"stand back or I will stab you" she said as fear raced through her..

"no you wont" he said and then just like that the knife that she had held onto so tight was literally ripped from her hand as it flew across the room and she gasped in shock as he looked at her. Victor wasnt kidding, he was powerful as hell..

Natalie looked around frantically as he stood there just watching her and then he took a step closer to her.."dont you dare come any closer,...or...or" she searched for something in the room, anything to arm herself with but there was nothing..

"your not going to do anything Natalie" he said as she swallowed hard, she wasnt about to go down, not like this..

"Like hell im not, you'll have to kill me" she yelled and then jumped at him, if she was gonna have to take him down with her hands then so be it!

He moved faster than she had anticipated and within seconds he had grabbed her as he pinned her against the wall and she tried to fight against him but it was useless.."stop it, I didnt come here to fight you" he yelled at her..

"I know exactlly why you came here" she said through gritted teeth.."and im not going out like that" she said as she kneed him hard as he let go of her and hunched over and groaned in pain.."how you like that asshole" she yelled as she roundhouse kicked him and he stumbled back as she ran towards the door but just as she grabbed the handle he came up behind her and pushed his hand on the door..

"i said stop this" he snapped at her as she spun around, her fist was ready as she threw it at his face but he was expecting it as he grabbed it with his hand, stopping her as she gasped in shock.."just listen to me damn it" he yelled as he pushed her back against the door once more but this time he pushed himself against her so that she didnt have room to move..Fear raced through her, he was going to kill her..

"Please...dont" she finally gave in as she looked at him..

"I dont want to hurt you" he said in a low yet serious tone.."I came here to talk to you" he said with a heavy breath..

"talk?" she shook her head with fear.."i saw the cages, I saw what your planning" she continued..

"just tell me who you are" he said as he looked at her..

"i already told you" she snapped at him..

"im not asking your name, I want to know who you are and why your in my head" his words shocked her as she stared at him completely stunned..."You know, dont you, you know me"

"I dont know you" she said honestly.."you are a monster" she breathed heavy as he backed up from her now, a look of confusion on his face as he looked at her..

"how are you in my head" he said as he stood back from her and she swallowed hard.."HOW!" he yelled now..."are you a witch, are you trying to mess with me" he was getting angry as she stood there, her heart absolutely racing.."HOW damn it!" he yelled again..

"Im in your head because I use to know you, we use to" her words trailed cause she wasnt even sure what they use to be to each other. The entire time she knew him it was one cluster fuck after another..

Now he blinked in shock as he looked at her.."what do you mean you use to know me, when?" he said sternly as he tried to digest this..

"before you became this, I knew you before this" she said honestly, her voice trembling..

"who am i" he asked quietly now as he looked at her..

"I dont know why your asking me all of this, I just want you to go" she said truthfully..

"i dont even know who the fuck I am anymore" he snapped as he began to pace frantically..He was so unstable, so completely messed up looking as he paced back and forth, part of her was itching to open the door and run out, or maybe Victor would show up but another part was completely lost In the sight of him. He had been thinking of her, but how, he had no soul, how could he possibly remember her.."just tell me" he finally said with a heavy breath as he looked at her and she couldnt help but feel bad at the moment, was he really going through some mental dilemma now?

"fine" she finally swallowed hard.."fine i'll tell you" she said as he looked up at her..

She started from the beginning, telling him details of who he was and how they met, of course she left out the details of sex and the mortifying scene in his place so long ago. She wasnt about to relive that nightmare again. He looked at her in shock as she spoke. The words soaking in as more memories flashed through his head. To say he was shocked would be an understatement..

"an angel?" he said in disbelief, he wouldnt of believed that if she hadnt made such a compelling point of it, how had he been an angel and a fallen one at that?

"its the truth and I thought, I thought you were dead" she said as she swallowed hard and he began to pace the room..

"and that was a year ago?" he said with a shake of his head, confusion raking through him..

"you were never like this John, I mean you had your issues but never like this, you wanted to stop the apocolypse not start it" she said honestly..

"Evangeline" he began..

She cut him off.."what ever she told you, she is a lying bitch, she is using you to her advantage"

"and I dont have a soul?" he said more to himself then anything else..

"I wouldnt of believed it unless I had seen you first hand" she said as he looked at her now..

"you came to the club looking for me, didnt you" he asked..

"I had to see for myself" she said honestly..

"this doesnt make sense, none of this does" he said quickly..

"Yeah well its true" she looked at him before he could answer Victor was in the room as his eyes got wide and he immediately tossed the bag of food aside, a look of rage in his eyes.."wait...dont"Natalie said quickly to Victor as he looked at her and John looked at them both..He didnt know why but seeing them together like that, it did something to him, jealousy, anger, he wasnt sure..

"what the hell is going on" Victor said as she stood in front of him and he took in the sight of the room, it was trashed..

"he's not here to hurt me, he's not" Natalie began as Victor looked at John suspiciously and then at her..

"she's telling the truth" John finally spoke as Victor looked at him..

"yeah well I dont believe that" Victor pushed Natalie aside roughly as he walked over to John.."you killed my friends" he said angrily..

"that wasnt me" John began..

"oh really now, we saw the cages you son of a bitch" Victor went to lunge at him but natalie grabbed his arm and stopped him..

"Please Victor dont do this" she pleaded with him as John stood there staring at them, images of Natalie floating in his head still, one in particular of her standing nearly naked before him..

"I dont trust him, this could be a trap that bitch could be waiting for the perfect moment" Victor snapped at Natalie..

"he could of hurt me ok, he could of killed me, trust me" she said seriously.."he wanted answers"

Victor kept staring at him in disbelief.."he doesnt even have a soul"

"neither do you" John finally said dryly..

"Listen, we all just need to relax ok" Natalie said quickly as she got inbetween the both of them and put her hands out to block them from hitting each other.."He knows the truth now" she continued..

"the truth?" Victor began..

"he wanted to know who he was, I ...i told him" she said quickly as she looked back and forth between them..

"You told him everything?" Victor stared at her and she knew what he was thinking, it was about Victoria..

"everything he needed to know" she finished as she stared at Victor in such a way as to say 'keep your mouth shut'...

"you knew me too?" John said to victor who kept his eyes narrowed on him..

"Barely" Victor said dryly.."I dont like this"

"yeah well it is what it is" Natalie said quickly..

Victor pulled Natalie aside as John watched them.."i dont trust him and his intentions" he said quickly..

"well right now we have no choice" she said quickly..

"Oh trust me, we do" Victor continued..

"I hate to break up this lovers quarrel" John said sarcastically as he looked at them but something was nagging him in the pit of his stomach..

Natalie went to set the record straight that her and Victor were not an item but Victor spoke first as he looked at John.."do you have a problem with that buddy cause I could fix it"

"stop it Victor" Natalie snapped..

"tell me what you want" Victor demanded as John just stared at him, he didnt like this guy, not one bit..

"I just want answers" John finally said..

"yeah well I would like some answers myself" Victor said sternly..

"well then why dont we figure out this together" John began as Victor laughed..

"Oh there is no we in this" he said quickly as he shook his head..

"what Victor means to say is we can help you" Natalie said quickly as Victor looked at her with wide eyes.."aint that right Victor, we can help him" she said again as he rolled his eyes.."what are you planning on doing with your new found information" Natalie said quickly to John..

"well for starters im going to kill that bitch" he said honestly, natalie wasnt expecting that, neither was Victor as they both looked at him.."and then im getting my life back" he continued as natalie swallowed hard, maybe now would be a good time to tell him that he had a daughter..

"Your life? And what are you going to do about the end of the world crap" Victor said sarcastically.."i have a hard time believing a damn thing you say so tell me why we should help you, why we should even do a damn thing"

"maybe because I could of killed you both and I didnt" John said seriously.."ive spent the last year in a void, I want my life back" he continued..

"i hate to break it to you but your life was pretty much shit before" Victor said with a shake of his head..

"can you stop" Natalie looked at Victor..

"hey just cause you want to throw all caution to the wind doesnt mean I do" Victor said seriously..

"You dont have to trust me but im willing to stop everything that has been going on unless your looking forward to the end of the world" John raised an eyebrow at Victor..

"just tell us what we need to do" Natalie blurted out before Victor could say another word and Victor looked at her like she was crazy.."what exactlly do we need to do"

"i have a plan" John said quickly as he looked at them..


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty Seven

Victor shook his head as John spoke of this plan and he wasnt buying it, not one bit.."you are absolutely crazy if you think we are going for this" he finally spoke..

"wait a sec ok, this may work" Natalie said honestly as Victor looked at her..

"are you kidding, using you as bait, I dont think so" he said once more..

"Listen it may not be the most secure plan" John began as he looked at them..

"thats an understatement, absolutely not" Victor walked across the room and Natalie chased after him..

"listen this could work, it gets us close to her" she began as Victor looked at her now..

He kept his voice quiet.."we still dont even know if this is a scam, I mean all of a sudden he wants to help, come on Natalie I know your not nieve" Victor shook his head..

"he could of ended the both of us already, im going for it" she said quickly as his eyes got wide..

"do you even understand what you are thinking of, this could end bad in way neither of us could image not to mention we still have a bit of an issue about a certain rouge" Victor said seriously and she swallowed hard..

"yeah well right now we have to deal with one issue at a time and stopping the end of the world seems pretty high up on my list" she said as she spun from him and then looked at John..."Im in"

"Like hell you are" Victor snapped..

"i think she is able to make her own decisions" John said dryly as Victor began walking over to him..

"You dont even know who she is" Victor snapped at him.."dont you dare try and act like you have a clue, because you dont"

"i said I was doing this and I am" Natalie snapped loudly as they both looked at her..

"were wasting time" John said seriously..

"dont do this Natalie, not after everything" Victor warned and she ignored him as she walked past him and up to John, she swallowed hard..

"just tell me what I have to do" she said to john, she didnt know if this would work but it was the only thing they had and if it would put an end to the apocolypse then it was worth it..

"i cant let you do this natalie, I just cant" Victor called out and as she turned she saw him rushing at her but before she could yell out at him he suddenly flew against the wall, she quickly turned to see John standing there with his hand up..

"what did you, what did you do" she said in absolute shock as Victor lay motionless on the ground..John didnt say anything for a moment as he looked at her and she went to run over to Victor to see if he was dead, he looked dead but before she could get to him John grabbed her..

"it had to be done" he said nearly emotionless and then she was screaming as they whirled through the air at a high speed..

The speed alone made her stomach turn and she had screamed until her mouth ran dry and just when she didnt think she could possibly take any more torture, it ended, just like that as she stumbled on the ground..

She was absolutely livid not to mention on the verge of vomiting as she spun around and looked at him as he stood there.."what the hell did you do" she snapped at him as her heart continued to race..

"he was getting in the way" he said nonchalantly as he began to walk past her..

"You killed him!" she yelled furiously as she grabbed onto his arm and he spun around, just inches from her, his eyes dark..

"your boyfriend will live, trust me" he said sarcastically..

"You son of a bitch" she yelled as she went to hit him but he caught her hand..

"I already told you that I dont want to fight with you" he said in a low serious tone as he let go of her arm.."Now I dont know about you but I need a drink" he said as he walked from her and she now took in the view in front of her. They were in a livingroom of what looked like a huge house. The ceilings alone had to be atleast twenty feet high and vaulted. She quickly spun around some more as she took in the detail, where the hell were they? She went to yell at him, she was beyond enraged, so he hadnt killed Vincent but he had been close to it and now he took her to god knows where.. He was no longer in the room..

A large leather sectional couch sat perfectly in front of a very large fireplace, satin curtains lined the windows and enormous pictures hung on the walls of the great room..She looked in the direction that he had taken off and she quickly ran to what looked like an open door on the opposite side of the room, was he going to kill her? Was that bitch Evangeline there too?

As she pushed past the stain curtain that hung against the doorway she came to a halt as she looked out over a balcony and gasped. They were on top of some sort of mountain, below was a body of water crashing into rocks and she looked up at where she stood, seeing the outside of the house but it wasnt a house at all, it was a damn castle..

"it will be one hell of a fall if you decide to jump" he said as she spun to face him, he stood in the doorway, two glasses of something in his hand..

"where the hell did you take me" she demanded as he stepped closer and she backed up..

"drink this, you'll feel better" he began nonchalantly..

"I dont want a damn drink, take me back, take me back now" she ordered him..

"No, we have a deal" he said as he held out one of the glasses to her and she refused to take it as she backed up more..

"I never said to whip me through the air, how the hell did you even do that" she snapped at him..

"theres a lot of things I can do Natalie, now drink" he continued to hold the glass out to her..

"this is kidnapping" she snapped at him..

"Your not a kid and your boyfriend back there was about to ruin everything, I told you I wanted to help, dont make me change my mind" he said darkly...

Natalie contemplated telling him that Vincent wasnt her boyfriend but the idea of being alone with souless John was a bit overwhelming and so she kept her mouth shut, maybe if he thought Vincent was her boyfriend than he wouldnt do anything crazy..

"drink" he said again..

She narrowed her eyes at him and then snatched up the glass in a huff as she downed it.."Happy now?"...He didnt reply as he sipped his drink.."i want to leave" she said again..

"well thats not gonna happen, atleast not until you help me" he said as he walked over to the balcony and looked out, she studied him for a minute, maybe Vincent was right, maybe this was a bad idea after all..

John stared out into the ocean below, his head was absolutely throbbing and his gut was in knots, what the hell was it with this chick and how was she in his head.. At first he had thought that maybe it was a memory but by her behaviour he had his doubts because the girl in his head wasnt angry with him, it was the opposite actually..

He had been back at his place earlier when he felt an overwhelming urge to see her and then just like that he was in front of her, he couldnt explain it, it didnt make sense but somehow he felt connected to her..

"You didnt have to do that to him and you didnt have to take me here" she began as he looked at her now, studying her once more..

"how did you get in my head" he said low but his tone was very serious..

"Im not getting in your head" she said quickly, her voice coming on nervous like and he immediately picked up on it..

"Your not a witch, are you" he continued with confusion..

Natalie rolled her eyes now.."maybe I am" she said quickly, her heart racing dangerously fast..

"No your not, I would of sensed it but" he began as his voice trailed..

"But nothing" she snapped.."I said I was gonna help but this...this is completely uncalled for" she shook her head..

"I saw you standing in a room" he began as she swallowed hard and backed up some.."that wasnt fake, that was real, wasnt it"

"I dont know what your talking about" she said quickly, maybe too quickly..

"i think you know exactlly what im talking about, you said you knew me before" he began as she rolled her eyes..

"yeah well that doesnt really matter now does it" she said bitterly.."i want to go"

Images of Natalie standing nearly naked before him filled his head as he looked at her...Natalie saw the way he looked at her, it brought back memories of another time but this wasnt like that other time, it couldnt be cause even though John was a womanizing ass a year ago, well he still had his soul and now he didnt..

"You cant hide it from me Natalie, I can see it now, I can see you" he said seriously as he looked at her and she swallowed hard..

"yeah well your just crazy" she said quickly..

"Fine, maybe am i" he said as he stepped closer to her and she instinctively backed up some..The thought that he remembered her from a year ago, it not only made her heart skip a beat but it also terrified her, this wasnt the john she knew and she couldnt let herself get vulnerable with him not when so much was at stake.."why are you so nervous?"

"Im not nervous" she snapped as she looked around for a quick escape route but she honestly had no idea where they were, even if she did run where the hell would she run to.." Victor is going to come looking for me"

"trust me he cant find you here" he said as he continued to walk over to her..

"why are you doing this" she yelled at him.."i said I would help you" she was becoming frantic..

"why arent you telling me the truth, all I want is the truth" he snapped back at her as he got right in front of her and she sucked in a deep breath..She couldnt find any words, she just couldnt.."did we have a deal?" he cocked his head as another memory came to the fore front and she swallowed hard..

"a deal? I thought that is what we just discussed" she said quickly even though she knew he wasnt talking about the present deal.."why cant we just do what we planned, you said you wanted to get back at Evangeline and by us sitting here" she began to ramble but surprisingly he grabbed her as she gasped and before she could say anything he kissed her, like really kissed her. For a moment she tried to resist, she tried to push on him but it was futile, she had missed his kiss, god how she had missed it even when she knew that she shouldnt..

He slowly pulled back and looked at her, she was panting breathlessly, his eyes darkened with lust and something else, she freaked out and immediately slapped him on the face, she promised herself she wouldnt be vulnerable, she had to think of Victoria, she had to find a way to get her daughter back.. He continued to stare at her and she moved away from him..

"dont do that" she said with her voice trembling, she could still feel his lips on hers..

"I must of done quite the number on you" he said nonchalantly..

"Oh please" she rolled her eyes and he immediately got in front of her again..

"does your boyfriend know that we shared a bed?" he raised an eyebrow at her..

"your delusional, you know that right" she went to step back but he grabbed her arm..

"dont do that, dont lie" he said seriously.." I may not have my soul like you claim but Im not stupid"

"Just let me go ok" she said quietly now as she stood there..

"Im sorry I cant,.. not until I know the truth" he said as he looked at her.."and I got all the time in the world" he finished as he let go of her and then walked back inside as she stood there, her heart absolutely racing..She ran to the edge of the balcony and looked over, there was no way in hell she could get down from there..

The waves crashing on the rocks below made her stomach turn as she spun and looked at the empty doorway, she would have to deal with him, she had no choice, but she wasnt about to reminise with him either. He was too unstable for her to risk him knowing the truth and so she thought quick, she would have to fake this, somehow..

She quickly walked back into the large livingroom, it was empty but she could hear him in the kitchen and then he was walking back in the room, another full glass in his hand as he sipped it.."so?.."he looked at her..

"fine you got me" she finally said as his eyes perked up with interest.."maybe you saw me naked, once" she said quickly as he looked at her.."and yes a deal was involved"

"once?" he raised an eyebrow..

"you said you wanted the truth, right" she said as she walked in the room more..He didnt say anything.."i came to you looking for help, you agreed only If I stripped down for you" she lied as she looked away from him.."so I did, my brothers life was hanging in the balance and you were the only one I could turn to"

"and so you paid me with a strip tease" he said with disbelief..

"I never said you werent an ass back then" she said with a shake of her head..

"Ok say I buy that" he began as he continued to sip his drink.."what about the other times? Were they deals too" he raised an eyebrow and she swallowed hard, she didnt know that he had remembered various things about the short time they spent together..

"yeah well apparently you have a wild imagination" she said sarcastically..

"oh that must be it" he began and then within seconds he was in front of her as she gasped.."but that just doesnt seem right"

"yeah well I hate to break it to you but I was with victor then" she lied nervously..He seemed to contemplate what she said for a second.."I told you the truth ok"

"did you?" he raised an eyebrow again..

"why does any of this even matter ok, you dont have a soul remember and apparently you have fake memories" she said as she swallowed hard..

"prove it" he said as he stared at her..

"what?" she said somewhat shocked.."i dont have to explain myself to you" she went to walk away from him but he reached out and touched her arm, she froze as she looked up at him..

"then what is that, behind your eyes" he said quietly..She didnt answer him..

"theres nothing" she began nervously, he stepped closer to her, closing in the distance as he looked at her..

"oh there is definitely something" he finished as his head dipped down to hers and she went to move back but her legs wouldnt let her as his lips landed on hers, she gasped in shock as he possessed her mouth and then he was pulling her close, crushing her body against his as his tongue took over her mouth..

She got lost in the moment as she allowed him to kiss her once more and yet again she fell into it. There was such a familiarity to his kiss and his touch, it set her body on fire and then he was pulling back as he looked at her..Studying her once more..."explain to me again how I created fake memories" he rasped as he looked at her and she panted slightly..She went to back up from him but he didnt let go of her as he kept her crushed against him.."that wasnt fake and this isnt either" he said as his lips crashed into hers again and before she knew it he was lifting her up as they kissed in a frenzy..

She felt them move quickly across the room and then she was falling down, her back hitting into the soft couch as he continued the onslaught, she could barely think as he kissed her and ground his body against hers.. Images from a year ago flooding her head and if she tried not to think about the current situation, well it almost seemed like he was the John she knew, but he wasnt that John and that thought was too much to bear, she pushed against his chest as he broke contact with her mouth. His eyes filled with heated lust..

"i cant do this, not now, not when..." her voice was shaking as he looked at her and then he was quickly getting up as she tried to control her breathing. He stood at the edge of the couch seemingly in deep thought as she quickly sat up. Her body ached for his..

John felt completely and utterly torn. He wanted her and bad, he could barely take it.. The images in his head were so real that he could almost feel himself inside of her..He hated that he couldnt think straight, that his body had a mind of its own and he was left at its mercy..He blanched as he stood there, he really didnt have a soul and he honestly didnt know how he felt about that. It was hard for him to feel anything at the present moment..

For the last year he had been a whirlwind of anger and bitterness. He did what he wanted when he wanted and now he couldnt even do that. What was happening to him?

Natalie quickly stood, she wasnt sure what he was going to do now, her wallet fell on the ground and his eyes landed on something that had fallen out of it, she scrambled to get it from the ground as he too reached for the piece of laminated paper on the ground..Natalie felt her eyes go wide as he picked up the picture she had of Victoria in her wallet.."give that back" she snapped at him as he looked at her and then back at the picture in his hand. It was of a small baby with soft red hair and piercing blue eyes.."I said give it back" she said a bit louder now as her voice shook and he looked at her..

"Is this...is she.. yours?" he said with shock and she snatched the picture from his hand..

"Its none of your business" she said quickly as she fumbled with the picture, quickly trying to put it away..

"You have a daughter?" he said as more of a statement than anything else..Natalie didnt say anything for a moment, she felt sick with anxiety..

She decided to go with it but without letting him know the full truth.."thats why I need to go, now" she said quickly as he looked at her a bit shocked..

" why were you looking for me if you have a child at home" he said with confusion..

"my reasons are my own" she said defensively as he continued to look at her suspiciously..

"How old is she?" he continued to pry..

"what part of this is none of your business dont you understand" she said angrily as she turned from him and glanced at the picture in her hand, it nearly brought her to tears as she stood there, damn those pregnancy hormones, they were still doing a number on her, even three months later..

"is victor?" he began and she spoke quickly, she didnt know why she did but it just came out..

"yes" she lied as the room got incredibly quiet..She quickly shoved the picture back in her wallet.."You have to bring me back" she said with a dry throat as she turned and looked at him. He seemed perplexed as he looked at her, she felt her nerves getting the best of her, what if he figured it out, what if he knew the truth..

"vampires cant reproduce" he said quickly as he looked at her, he too felt sick to his stomach, she had a child and with that blood sucker..How was that even possible?

"Yeah well he did, we did" she said quickly and he cocked his head now.."that doesnt even matter, what does is that you bring me back"

"what is her name?" he asked as if he didnt even hear her..

Natalie stepped back now.."im not having this conversation with you" she began as he stared at her and then she felt something strange, it was an odd throbbing sensation in her head, almost like the start of a wicked headache and then it got worse as she winced some and grabbed her head.."what the hell" she said somewhat stunned as she looked at him and then it hit her, she had let her guard down, he was in her head and she began to panick as pain raked through her body.."stop it" she yelled out..

Images raced through his mind, he hadnt been able to read her mind before and now he had worked hard to take the wall she had down but then he was in as images raced through..

_"would you like to know the sex of your child?" the ultrasound tech smiled at her as Natalie looked at her enormous belly, excitement ran through her.._

_"Yes please" she said as Gigi squeezed her hand and the tech smiled.._

_"Its a girl" the tech grinned.._

"stop, please" Natalie pleaded with him as she hunched over in pain but he continued to pry..

_"You see this sweetheart, this is where your gonna sleep" natalie said as she rubbed her stomach and stood in front of the crib in the large nursery.."i cant wait to meet you"_

"stop...stop this" Natalie cried out now as she dropped to her knees, her hands on her head..

_The sound of a babys cried filled the room as natalie fell back completely exhausted, sweat beading on her forehead.."she's beautiful Natalie, so beautiful" Gigi said with tears in her eyes as natalie looked up and the nurse brought the small baby over to her chest as natalie looked at the tiny little life now cradled in her arms, she began to cry with joy and sadness.."You did it natalie" Gigi leaned down to her.._

_"I just...if he could see her" Natalie cried as she held her small miracle.._

_"i know, she has his eyes" Gigi said with tears as they both looked at Victoria.._

Natalie's heavy onslaught of crying finally made him break free from her mind as he looked at her, completely shocked himself as she cried into her hands as she stayed on her knees..He almost felt like he would vomit as he stood there, his gut tightened to an unbearable force..

Natalie felt the throbbing subside as she held onto her head, she knew instantly that he was no longer invading her mind but he didnt say anything and she was actually frightened to look at him but he spoke before she could.."Victoria" he said quietly as she looked up now...

"You son of a bitch" she yelled as she jumped up and slapped him hard, followed by her hands pounding into his chest, her tears were falling freely now as he stood there stoic and allowed her to beat on him.."dont you ever...ever do that again" she yelled in tears as she continued to hit him and then she was compelled to look up at him during her onslaught attack..His eyes were wide with shock and awe..

"she's mine, isnt she" he said with a stunned voice as natalie stopped the pounding on his chest and gasped, she went to deny what he was saying, she had to deny it but he spoke again.."she is, I have a daughter" his words lingered in the air as natalie backed up and went to make a run for it, she needed to get out of there, even if it was an impossible feat but he grabbed her before she could get far..

"let go of me, let go" she yelled out but he didnt let up his grip on her.."fine you want the truth, well here it is!" she yelled out in tears.."You do have a daughter you son of a bitch, you do!"


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty Eight

Natalie immediately regretted her words as he looked at her, with shock in his eyes he let go of her. It wasnt until then that she had realized her face was tear soaked.. He didnt even say anything as he stood there a second, just letting it all soak in.. Natalie quickly turned from him, she just couldnt look at him, what had she done?

John stood there completely in shock, he had had his suspicions but hearing the words come out of her mouth, it stunned him, he was speechless for a moment as it sunk in. He had a daughter..

Natalie wanted to run out of there, she wanted to go far away and yet she couldnt as she stood there, her back turned to him as he stayed silent..She tried to think of what to say next, she should of just kept her mouth shut and her mind blocked..

"how long were you planning on going before you told me" he said as she stood completely still.."you were going to tell me right" he felt anger building in him..

"your not exactlly in the right frame of mind if you havent noticed" she finally snapped at him as she turned and looked at him..

"so then you werent going to" he shook his head.."I have a daughter and you werent even going to tell me" he yelled now..

"how exactlly did you plan on me doing that huh, I mean look at you John" she said bitterly.."You dont even remember me"

"thats great so I spend a year going crazy and then this" he snapped as he began to pace..

"You cant blame me John, I thought you were dead" she said as he turned and looked at her..

"Ok fine then that works for last year but what about now, what about coming here to find me and then saying nothing" he was pissed as he looked at her..

"Hello? You dont even have a soul remember" she snapped at him and within seconds he was in front of her..He was seething.."see, this is exactlly what I am talking about, look at you" she forced the words out as as he closed his eyes..

"I had a right to know" he began with his eyes closed..

"yeah well your a bit unstable at the moment" she said honestly as he opened his eyes..

"I was unstable then too" he said quickly as she swallowed hard, he wasnt exactly lying..

"that was different" she said with a deep breath.."everything is different now"

"Oh why is that cause you shacked up with that blood sucker" he said bitterly..

"you dont even know him" she said defensively, she knew she should just come out and lay the facts straight but she just couldnt allow herself too, she had said too much already..

"he killed your parents or is that somehow lost in translation" he said sarcastically..

"How did you?" she began quickly and he shook his head..

"You werent the only one doing research natalie" he walked past her..

"you know I was allowed to have a life ya know, its not like we were exactlly a couple a year ago" she called out..

"well we knew each other pretty damn well I would say, well enough to have a kid" he didnt look at her as he stared at the fireplace..

"You know none of this even matters at the moment ok" she began as he spun around now and faced her..

"Really so now that im empty inside nothing matters huh" he shook his head.."You really are a piece of work"

"if tearing me down makes you feel like a big man then so be it" she said angrily, she was over this, she just wanted to go..

"hey atleast I forgot the life I had, you on the other hand shacked up with the vamp that killed your parents but then again im the bad one" he said sarcastically..

"Im not doing this with you, like I said I can make my own choices" she snapped back at him..

"like hell you can, that is my daughter and to think you have that disgusting blood feeding piece of shit around her" he snapped angrily..

"wow if I thought you had anger issues before" she said sarcastically as she spun from him and then she gasped cause he was right in front of her..

"You have no idea what I am capable of" he said dangerously..

For a moment she was actually worried about that statement, she didnt know what he was capable of, he had no soul.." actually I know exactlly what your capable of, I saw the cages" she finally said as he just stared at her..

"Oh so now were back to that huh" he rolled his eyes.."you know its great that your allowed to throw shit in my face but as soon as you get a taste of your own medicine" he began..

"I thought you were dead ok and when I found out you were alive, well it didnt make it much better, you have no soul!" she yelled at him but this time he grabbed her upper arms hard and she sucked in a deep breath, it almost looked like he was going to absolutely lose it but what happened next completely shocked her cause he kissed her, hard and bruising almost as it took her breath away..

Those minutes seemed to be an eternity as he kissed her hard, his tongue exploring her mouth in ways that had the hair on the back of her neck standing up and then just as quickly he was pulling back as he looked at her, his eyes burning hot..She honestly didnt know what to say or do as she stood there just looking at him but then a cell phone was ringing and it broke the moment as he quickly backed up and grabbed it from his pocket, answering it with annoyance.."what!" he snapped into the phone as he walked across the room and natalie stood there for a moment more, she really needed to stop that from happening, it wasnt helping either of them, if anything it made her feel worse.."when!" his tone changed on the phone as she glanced up at him, he almost seemed worried.."No...i dont want you going anywhere by it, do you hear me" he snapped.."Im heading there now" he said as he hung up and she couldnt help but feel like something very bad had happened, he inhaled deep as he stood there..

"who was that" she finally forced the words out as he stood there and then he faced her..

"we have to go" he said as he began walking over to her, his voice alone had worry consuming her..

"whats wrong" she backed up from him..

He stopped and ran a hand through his hair.."there was a fire" he said as she looked at him with confusion.."at the motel" she felt her heart drop in her chest as she looked at him..

"what? The motel? but...but...he was there" she said in shock as it began to sink in but John didnt say anything as he looked at her.."he is ok, right?" she said as her heart began to race, he looked away from her.."Oh my god" she said as she covered her mouth..

"we have to go" he said again as he didnt look at her..

"she did it , didnt she that fucking whore of yours!" she snapped angrily..

John looked at her now.."we cant stay here, there is no telling what she will do next" he said seriously..

"she fucking killed him" she said in shock once more..She was overwhelmed with guilt and to think that just a few days ago she had wanted Victor dead but she had grown to like him as a person and that was saying a lot..

"she isnt someone you want to mess with" he began as if he read her thoughts..

"Like hell she is!, im gonna tear her head off of her body" she snapped..

"No your not, your not going to do a damn thing" he snapped.."Your going back home"

"what? no... no!" she backed up from him.."No im finishing this"

"do you not hear me, she wants you dead and she wont stop til you are" he said seriously..

"me? She doesnt even know me" she yelled at him..He didnt say anything.."she knows about.." her voice trailed as he stood there and realization began to come over her, of course Evangeline would know, she could read minds and if she had been in Johns mind then she probably had read his.."that doesnt matter, im going with you" she finally said quickly..

"No your not, your going home to your daughter, our daughter, im finishing this" he snapped at her..

Natalie almost wanted to laugh, if he only knew that their problems had just begun..A look must of crossed her face or maybe he read her mind, she wasnt sure but he looked at her in such a way.."whats wrong" he said quickly..

"Nothing" she really didnt want to get into this with him now, they needed to focus on Evangeline and then Michael, they couldnt be distracted cause atleast she knew that Michael wouldnt harm Victoria, or atleast she hoped he wouldnt..But they had to deal with a huge problem first, the apocolypse and killing evangeline before she did anymore harm.."right now I need to worry about making sure that bitch dies, Victoria is fine" she forced the words out as he continued to look at her.."Putting me close to her brings her in harms way" she said quickly as she tried to divert his attention..

"You may have a point" he said seriously.."But you dont know evangeline like I do and when she sets her mind to something" his voice trailed..

"im going and you cant stop me" she said firmly as he walked over to her and she swallowed hard..

"when we finish this and we will, im seeing my daughter, soul or no soul" he stated firmly to her, she couldnt even find any words as she just nodded her head.."Hold on, this is gonna be rough" he said and before she had a minute to digest his words, they were whipping through the air as she screamed out..

Natalie screamed until her feet hit hard ground and she nearly fell backwards if it wasnt for John grabbing onto her arm..She fought the urge to vomit from the high speeds but then he was pushing her back against the wall as she finally opened her eyes and she saw that they were in a house but not just any house, it was Johns..

"follow my lead" he said seriously and then he was turning from her and she gasped in shock when she saw Evangeline step into the room, her eyes on John and then natalie, she looked absolutely livid, John spoke before she did.."Look what I found wandering around" he said cooly as Evangeline looked at him.."I know I probably should of said something earlier but what can I say im a man of the moment" he continued as Evangeline looked at him suspiciously..

"You brought her back for me?" she continued her suspicion as she looked at him and than at natalie who was glaring at her..

"she is what you wanted, right?" he said quickly as he walked over to her.."by the way nice job on the blood sucker" he said with a smile.."I couldnt of done it better myself"

"How did you find her?" she said as she looked at natalie, she focused to keep her mind blank as the bitch looked at her..

"You know I have my ways" he said with a grin.."you know I would of expected a bit more gratitude"

"Im happy, shocked but happy and a bit confused" Evangeline walked past him and over to natalie..

"confused? This is what you wanted" John continued without emotion..

"why yes but is it what you wanted" she stopped a few feet in front of Natalie as she looked at her, natalie narrowed her eyes..

"why would you say that, I brought her here" John said with anoyance..

"yes you did" Evangeline smiled at Natalie.."but ive heard things John, things that make me mad" she said with a smile as she looked at Natalie..

"Your gonna pay for this, both of you are" natalie finally spat at Evangeline who blinked a bit in shock as she wiped her face of the wetness..

"fiesty too, well we can fix that" Evangeline grinned and then within seconds she was grabbing natalie by the neck hard..

John quickly walked over to Evangeline.."i was thinking we could have some fun before we end this bitch's life" he said quickly as Evangeline looked at him and natalie gasped for air.."whats the fun in ending it so quickly" he continued..

Evangeline loosened her grip as Natalie began to cough and gasp for air, she hoped to god that John knew what he was doing.."You do have a point there" Evangeline smiled.."You do it" she looked at John who tried not to look surprised.."i wanna see the life drain out of her weak eyes as you kill her" she smiled as she grabbed Natalie and shoved her at John.."go ahead dear, end her" she smiled big..

"i have something better planned for her than death at the moment" he began as he grabbed Natalie by the arm hard and she winced as she looked at him..

"i want her dead and I want her dead now" evangeline barked out at him.."do it" she demanded..

"i told you I had something in mind" he snapped back at Evangeline and then natalie was flying back at the wall as John held his hand up, she couldnt move as she struggled and began to yell out but then just like that her mouth was slammed shut..

"you dont get to make the rules now John" Evangeline snapped as she pushed past him and over to natalie.."if you wont do it, then I will"

John got in front of Evangeline within seconds as he looked at her hard.."I do what I want" he snapped at her and she blinked a bit in shock.."my rules, my way"

Evangeline stood for a moment and then smiled.."I see someone had their wheaties today" she smirked.."and here I thought you ran off to find her for some other reason, stupid me, I shouldnt of doubted you" she smiled sweetly as she stepped closer to him..

"no you shouldnt of" John stood firm..

"well then please accept my apology" she smiled and then pushed herself against him, kissing him long and hard as Natalie continued to struggle, the sight of them kissing made her stomach turn, she wanted to kill that bitch but then just as quickly as the kiss happened it ended as Evangeline pulled back and grinned.."Im not stupid either" she said through gritted teeth and then John was flying across the room and slamming into the wall as natalie's eyes got wide.."you shouldnt of tried to play me John, cause now not only am I going to kill your precious Natalie but im going to kill you too!" she yelled as Natalie struggled more, John didnt move from the floor as he laid there, evangeline took her sights to natalie.."You stupid fool, im going to enjoy this slayer" she grinned as she flew across the room and right in front of Natalie but before she reached her, a blur came into natalies face and Evangeline was being thrown across the room..

"I dont think so bitch" Victor yelled out as natalie gasped and dropped off the wall and onto her knees..

Evangeline was up within seconds, her eyes burning red.."you never do die do you blood sucker!" Evangeline yelled out as she lunged for Victor as Natalie watched in shock as she tried to control her breathing..

"You should of made sure I was dead" Victor yelled as they collided in mid air and natalie took the oppourtunity to rush over to John who was now coming to..

"John...john get up" natalie said frantically as Evangeline and Victor crashed into furniture sending it flying, John shook his head to clear it as he looked up at Natalie and then his eyes landed on Evangeline and Victor in mid fight..

"what the?" he said in confusion as he watched the fight go down..

"there isnt time" natalie said frantically and just then another loud crash was heard and she turned as Evangeline slammed Victor onto the ground..

"this time i'll make sure your dead blood sucker" she yelled out and then natalie watched in horror as evangeline literally yanked Victors head from his body..

"No!" Natalie screamed out as Evangeline tossed the head across the room, making it land merely inches from natalie as she looked at the lifeless eyes of Victor but before she could react, John was pushing her back as he flew at Evangeline and they crashed into the adjacent wall.. It all seemed to happen so fast, Johns arms moved at an unbelievable speed and the sound of flesh and bones being broken and torn filled the room as natalie watched in horror. By the time John was done all that was left of Evangeline was bits and pieces, he turned to look at natalie with blood soaked hands and a look of absolute fury in his eyes..

"Its done, its finally done" he said with heavy breaths as natalie looked on in horror and shock..

Natalie stood there completely and utterly speechless, her eyes moved down to watch as Victors body began to disinigrate right before her eyes until all that was left was ashes..She could barely contain her emotions..

"Im sorry about your boyfriend" he finally said low as she looked up at him, tears threatening to spill her eyes.."for a blood sucker he wasnt so bad"

Natalie quickly wiped her eyes, she refused to break down right now.."is she really dead"

"and in pieces" he said dryly as he began to wipe his hands on his blood soaked pants..

"so then its over" she quickly nodded her head..

"it will be but first" he turned and began to walk out of the room as Natalie stood there for a moment and then quickly raced after him..

"what are you doing" she said as he stopped and faced her..

"I have some things I need to set right" he said honestly and then he was walking off as natalie stood there, she knew he was going into that room, the one with the cages but she couldnt find it in herself to follow him, she looked at the destruction In the room and then all the blood, she finally broke down and cried..


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty Nine

Natalie finally pulled herself together as she stood in the room. She felt absolutely horrible about Victor, he had really pulled through and even when she thought he was dead.. The fact that Evangeline went down so easily didnt sit well with her, wasnt she suppose to be the mother of all evil? Than there was John, he had looked so enraged as he tore evangeline apart, she wondered if he would even be safe around Victoria, well that was once they got to her.

She began to think of her daughter, emotions ran through her as she stood in the blood soaked room..She pleaded to Michael in her head to please bring her daughter back, that this wasnt right, that she didnt belong in this war and with evangeline dead it was over, the threat of the apocolypse was over..But he never answered her and he never appeared, how the hell was she going to get her daughter from Michael, the thought was very disheartening..

The sound of footsteps entering the room made her turn around, John had been gone for quite sometime and as much as she had wanted to go after him, well she couldnt make herself do so. He was cleaned up now, his clothes even changed as he got into the room..

"did you let them all go?" she asked as she tried to put her mind on something besides the screwed up situation at hand..

"yeah and im sure I have a price on my head now" he said dryly as he walked past her and over to a table as he began to pour himself a drink, he seemed unaffected by the disaster around him..

"You dont blame them, do you?" she finally said as he took a sip of his drink and shook his head.. He had expected a fight when he finally opened the cages, some of the people inside werent fortunate enough to be able to leave but the ones that did had done so cautiously and they disappeared quickly.."well you let them out, so that means something" she began as he looked at her now..

"alot of them didnt make it and im sure I will pay for that" he said as he continued to drink, he almost sounded sorry and that was odd considering he had no soul.."but its done" he finished as he put his glass down and looked around the room.."Now we have other matters to take care of" he said seriously as he looked at her and she swallowed hard, before she could say anything his phone began to ring and he groaned loud as he grabbed it from his pocket.."yeah what is it" he said as he began to pace.."I took care of the situation" he continued as natalie stood there, she didnt know who the hell he was talking to but apparently this person knew things, it made her antsy.."yeah well im kind of busy at the moment" he huffed and then he sighed incredibly loud.."Fine..but were making this quick, i'll meet you in five" he said as he hung up..

"who is that" Natalie said as he looked at her..

"dont worry about it" he said nonchalantly..

"I am and I want to know, that person knew what had happened" she began as he shoved his phone back in his pocket..

"its just someone that I trust" he began quickly..

"Ok and..." she said seriously, she wanted to know who that person was, no one could be trusted considering the situation at hand..

"fine, his name is Zach and he has been my eyes and ears" he said as she blinked a bit in shock..

"your eyes and ears? Since when?" she said with confusion..

"for a while, trust me im not stupid and I dont trust easily" he said honestly.."You dont need to worry about Zach"

"well I am, he knows about Evangeline and he is ok with it?" she still couldnt understand, he had been trusting someone other than Evangeline, why?

"Listen Natalie I know that ive been up to some not so good stuff in the last year but that doesnt mean I was a walking zombie, ive questioned things and well Evangeline was never really forth coming" he said seriously..

"so you have been going behind her back and talking to this Zach guy? Why?" she said with a shake of her head..

"because things didnt add up and when you came into town I really began questioning parts of my life" he said quickly.."like I said you dont need to worry about him"

"there are people out there that want you dead, and after letting those people loose, I dont see how you can trust anyone" she said honestly..

"Listen I know you think im just this souless, mindless freak, im not" he said seriously.."I met Zach almost a year ago, he has been loyal"

"and he is just helping you out because of the goodness in his heart" she said sarcastically, something didnt seem right here..

"you can think whatever you want, it doesnt change anything and after I deal with somethings than were leaving" he said as he went to walk past her..

"Your not just going to leave me here" she said in shock..

"this is none of your concern" he said again and now she huffed..

"Listen this is all my concern, im in this as deep as you" she said loud as he looked at her.."Im going with you" she stood up tall..

"No your not" he said quickly..

"yes I am" she snapped at him as he groaned loud.."if Zach is so trust worthly then there shouldnt be a problem" she challenged him..

"fine but you wont like what you see" he said seriously..

"whats that suppose to mean" she said with confusion..

"Id guess your about to find out" he said as he walked over to her and she braced herself.."cant we take a car?" she said as he got in front of her..

"now why would I want to do that when this is so much easier" he grinned as he grabbed her and pulled her close as she sucked in a deep breath.."Plus I wouldnt get a chance to do this" he said as his lips crashed into hers in an exhillerating kiss and then just like that they were whipping through the air as she went to scream out but he forced his mouth to stay on hers as he kissed her breathlessly and she quickly got lost in it as they flew at the speed of light..

The leap through space this time seemed faster and less traumatic as her feet hit the ground and their mouths separated instantly. She was definitely breathless and more than uncomfortable as he smirked at her.."Not bad" he said as he turned from her and she tried to regain her breath, not only from the leap but from the stunning kiss..

It took her a moment to get her barrings as she looked around, they were in some sort of alley, it was already dark out but the sound of loud music could be heard in the distance.."come on" he said as he turned and headed for a door that was attached to the building next to them..

"where are we" she said still somewhat breathless, she decided to not make a big deal of the kiss, things were uncomfortable as it was..

"your about to see" he said as he opened the door and the loud music she had heard before came blasting out into her face as she backed up some, the sight of stobe lights could be seen flashing from inside.."you probably want to stay close" he said as he nodded for her to go in..

She walked wearily to the door and she blinked at the loud music pulsating from inside, she couldnt even hear herself think and then he was walking in behind her. They were in a club, for a moment she thought it was the one from eariler but this one was definitely different as she looked around and then John came up next to her.."this way" he mouthed to her as he began to walk and she took in her surroundings, she really hated clubs and this one was no exception. Seriously what was it with him and clubs, her eyes darted to a bar off to the side and then at some of the patrons sitting there as others danced on the crowed floor.

One man in particular with short spikey hair smiled at her and she felt her eyes go wide as she was met with pure black ones, a demon, that man was a demon.. The feeling of john grabbing onto her hand snapped her from her staring as he began to damn near pull her through the club.

She looked at person after person as she passed them and her heart began to race cause they werent people at all, they were all demons, black eyes and all, she swallowed hard..John continued to pull her past these monsters as she looked from one to another and than another. There had to be atleast a hundred demons in there and to say that she was a bit more than uncomfortable and scared would be an understatement. What the hell were they doing in this demon club?

The stares she got back were ones of intrigue and malice, she felt her chest tighten, this definitely didnt feel like a good idea. John got them across the club as she looked around with paranoia and then he opened a door that was down a small hallway, inside was an office and sitting at a very large mahagony desk was a man with dark brown shoulder length hair and jet black eyes..

"took you long enough Jonathan" the man said with a smile as he stood, he was a huge man, literally standing at 6'5, natalie gulped as the man looked at her with peaked interest.."and you must be the slayer"

John closed the door as the music deadened almost instantly, natalie almost wished for the loud noise..

"tell me you have something good in here to drink" John said as he walked away from natalie and over to the rather large demon..

"You know I do, help yourself" the man grinned and then looked at Natalie.."Your friend here looks like she could use one too" he continued to smirk.."im zach by the way" he finished as he stepped out from behind the desk..

Natalie straightened herself up even though she was still only 5'4, she felt incredibly uneasy.."Natalie or slayer as you like to call me" she said quickly, trying to seem unaffected by him, but who was she kidding, she not only had a million questions but she wished she had brought a bigger knife..

"i think I will go with Natalie, slayer seems so well...inappropriate" he smiled as he outstretched his hand to her and she contemplated what to do for a second but she thought better of making a scene, apparently this was the man that john trusted, a damn demon? Really? She shook his hand and she was a bit surprised that it wasnt cold but warm.."come, have a seat, relax a bit" he said as he nodded to a chair and she swallowed hard as John came over, two drinks in hand, she gratefully took one as she sipped on it quick..

"thank you for the entail by the way" John began as he sipped his drink and looked at his friend, natalie took the oppourtunity to sit down, she wasnt too sure her shaking legs would support her..

"ah you know I couldnt stand that bitch as much as you couldnt, Im just glad she is gone" Zach said nonchalantly.."but i was kind of expecting you to come alone though" he glanced at natalie..

"he didnt have a choice" natalie finally said as John looked at her and Zach grinned big and then laughed loudly..

"You sure do know how to pick em" Zach said with a laugh..

"yeah well" John shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly..

"actually I came because I wanted to see who this entail man was and why exactlly he was helping the supposed enemy" Natalie finally blurted out as they both looked at her, John had a displeased look on his face..

Zach spoke first.."well I respect your honesty, but john here was never the enemy, atleast not to me"

"I hate to say the obvious but he was planning on ending the world as we know it, which includes your world as well" she said as John shook his head, she knew she was skating on thin ice but she couldnt help it..She wanted answers and she still didnt trust this demon, actually she trusted none of them. They invaded bodies and used them up, she saw it happen too many times and the fact that a demon had killed Johns girlfriend so many years ago, well it confused her as to why he was hanging around them, soul or no soul it seemed very stupid and incredibly risky..

"well just get to the point why dont ya" Zach grinned at her..

"your gonna have to excuse Natalie here, apparently the trip over has jumbled her brain" John said quickly as he gave natalie a warning look..

"ah its ok, she doesnt trust me, I get it, she is a slayer" Zach said quickly.."I met Jonathan awhile back" he began as he looked at John and than continued.."he saved my ass on more than one occasion, you dont look back on those kinds of things"

"yeah well the feeling is mutual" John said quickly and than he looked at Natalie.."we have somethings to discuss, in private"

Natalie looked back at him as he stared at her.."You want me to go back out there?" she said a bit in shock, she didnt feel safe being surrounded by demons, actually the idea was frightening..

"we may have a reputation but I can assure you that no one will touch you" Zach said seriously..

John was already walking to the door and opening it as she now stood up, she really didnt want to go back out there regardless of what Zach thought of his people.."we had a deal" she said as she walked up to John..

"actually if I remember correctly you forced yourself along" John said dryly.."and zach is right, no one will touch you here"

"yeah thats easy for you to say" natalie began as she looked at John and then at Zach.."I want to stay"

"your lucky I took you this far" John continued.."I will only be a few minutes" he held the door open as the music blasted into the room..

"Have a drink, tell Scotty that Zach sent ya" Zach grinned at her as she narrowed her eyes as John and then she reluctantly backed up out of the room, she went to say something but John closed the door quick as she huffed, she didnt have time to dwell because the sound of music and the bass pumping through her body quickly made her aware of her surroundings again as she turned and looked into the very crowded demon club, she swallowed hard as she stood there..She had a very bad feeling about this..

Just a few weeks ago she had been hunting these bastards down and now she was surrounded by them, she tried to keep her head down but she had a feeling she stuck out like a sore thumb. It irked her that John had been migling with demons, not that it had been much different than how he was before but this somehow made her feel uneasy because John definitely wasnt the man she remembered..

After a few more seconds of feeling uncomfortable standing at the door she opted to head to the bar, it wasnt very far away and right now she really wanted a drink and a strong one at that. So she sucked up her courage and held her head down as she forced her legs across the floor. Atleast if she could get near a door she could flee to it if need be, as she neared the bar she swallowed hard, atleast ten demons sat there drinking and socializing, they looked in her direction as she came over and she tried to seem unaffected as she leaned over the bar and called out to the bartender for a drink..

She wondered what her friends at home would think about this, did they even know that places like this exsisted? Hell she didnt even know until a few minutes ago..

The bartender placed a drink in front of her without saying a word, his eyes were as dark as night and she quickly looked away as she sipped her drink..Except for the few demons at the bar no one else seemed to pay her any notice and that was a good thing cause her heart was absolutely racing as she sat there..

She had nearly finished her drink when she felt a presence behind her and she quickly looked to see that same spiky haired demon looking at her as he stood just a foot away from where she sat..

"i knew I recognized you" he smiled at her and she swallowed hard..

"I believe you have me mistaken" she began as he stepped closer..

"Oh trust me , Im not mistaken especially when your eyes were the last I saw before you sent me back to hell" he smiled widder now as she felt a chill run through her. It hadnt occurred to her that possibly some of these demons she had killed in the past and they had came back, found new vessels and carried on, she stiffened some.."what a pleasant surprise, huh" he said chillingly..

"Listen im not here to" she began to say as he closed in the distance..

"why are you here, an ambush perhaps" he said as he stared at her..

"she's with me" John voice rang out as the demon turned and looked at him and Natalie felt grateful to see him standing behind the demon.."is there a problem here?" John eyed the demon who backed up quickly..

"no problem at all" the demon said as he quickly walked away but not before looking at natalie once more, the look made a chill come down her spine..

"I probably should of said not to mingle" John said as he walked over to her..

"trust me I wasnt mingling, why would you even leave me out here" she snapped at him..

"I had things to take care of" John said quickly.."Your not the only one with trust issues" he said dryly as he called over the bartender and ordered a drink..

"How can you befriend a demon" she asked as he looked at her, he seemed amused..

"from what im finding out about my past it isnt such an unusual thing" he said with a smirk..

"Yeah well making deals with them is one thing but this" she began as he shook his head..

"I would think you would be more impressed at my communication skills" he said as he grabbed his drink from the bar now and took a swig.."seriously natalie I wasnt very commendable back then atleast now im making friends"

"yeah well your choice in friends" she began and than stopped herself, maybe now wouldnt be a good time to insult demons, especially when a few of them were still looking at her.."never mind" she said quickly..

"Good choice" John smiled and then nodded his head at the demons across the bar..Before Natalie could say anything a dark haired girl walked right up to him and then very much to natalie's surprise , she kissed John and not just a hello peck on the cheek, she like really kissed him and then pulled back with a huge smile.."catrina" he said as he looked at the young girl..

"John" she smiled seductively.."You should of told me that you were going to be in town"

Natalie watched as they bantered back and forth and she was a bit surprised at the jealousy she felt as she watched the girl flirt with him and he didnt seem to do anything to stop it but then the girls eyes landed on natalie and they flashed black at her.."Oh this must be her" Catrina said as she stared not so friendly like at natalie..

"yeah" John said dryly.."and actually we were just leaving"

The girl gave natalie another nasty glare and then whispered something in Johns ear, something that made him laugh, it irked natalie as she stood there and part of her wanted to walk right up to that black eyed bitch and show her a thing or two.."call me" Catrina finished as she walked off but all the while she stared at natalie, John still had a smirk on his face..

"whats so damn funny" Natalie finally spit out..

"nothing" John smirked as he walked past her.."lets go" he said as natalie quickly followed after him..

"what did she say to you and what did she mean by it must be her" she couldnt help herself as they reached the front doors and John stopped short, nearly making her bump into him as he turned and looked at her..

"she thinks your going to try and kill me" he said with a grin as he opened the door.."and everyone in here knows who you are Natalie, ive made inquiries" he said nonchalantly as he stepped out onto the street..

"Inquiries, what kind of inquires" she said a bit in shock..

"Like I said before I wanted to know who you were, so I asked around and let me say that you definitely made a name for yourself" he said with a smile..

"then why the hell would you bring me here" she snapped.

"Hey I didnt want to, remember, you forced the issue and I told you that you wouldnt like it" he said honestly..

"so you just find this amusing?" she huffed.."i could have been attacked or worse"

"but you werent" he said as a large black limo pulled up and he began walking over to it as she stood there on the sidewalk.."come on, we have places to go" he said as he opened the door and she sighed heavily as she walked over towards him..

"using a car now are we?" she said sarcastically, she was still angry, she couldnt help but feel like he got joy in all of this.

"i like to switch things up every now and then" he grinned and then held the door out more as she huffed and then got inside, he got in after her..The sight of the inside of the limo immediately gave her a flash back of the last time she had been in one with him over a year ago..He looked at her inquizatively.."what is it?" he asked..

"nothing, nothing at all" she lied as the limo began to move.."what did you talk to zach about"

"what part of its none of your concern do you not get?" he rolled his eyes..

"great so now were just gonna keep secrets" she said angrily..

"look at it anyway you want" he said as he leaned back in the seat and she shook her head.."your starting to make me think that I was some weak fool who just sat around talking about my everyday dealings" he said sarcastically..

"You know im in this as deep as you" she said seriously..

"and if there is something you need to know then I will tell you" he said as he looked out the window and she huffed loudly..."i want to see her" he finally spoke and then he looked at her.."my daughter" he finished as she looked at him now and swallowed hard.."i told you that once this was done than I was going to see her"

Natalie quickly looked out the window, how the hell was she possibly going to tell him, could she even tell him? "Ive wasted enough time" he said as she refused to look at him.."i have a right to see her" he said as she breathed deep.."and I dont care if you dont like it" he said as she looked at him..

"you cant see her" she said honestly as his eyes became alight with anger..

"Hey you dont tell me what to do lady" he snapped bitterly at her.."just because you hid the fact from me" he began to yell..

"Im not trying to keep you from you daughter alright" she finally snapped back at him as he looked at her..

"then tell me what it is and if this has to do with the fact that im souless" he said bitterly.."trust me im starting to think I am better off this way"

"You cant see her cause I dont know where she is" she snapped at him with emotion filling her voice..

He looked at her with confusion.."dont play games with me natalie, I could go to her right now if I wanted" he snapped back at her..

"Could you? Could you really? Even if she wasnt here, even if she was...was" she began to hyperventilate as she sat there, suddenly that huge limo didnt seem so big anymore..

"what the hell are you rambling" he was getting pissed now..

"i dont know where she is alright, I dont" she yelled at him as tears threatened to fall from her eyes and he blinked at her in shock as he sat there, trying to understand what she was saying.."she's gone" she said as she quickly turned her head from him..

"what do you mean gone?" he said as he looked at her and she refused to look at him, tears were already streaming down her face.."natalie tell me" he snapped at her as he grabbed her arm and forced her to look at him, he was shocked to see her tears and he immediately let go of her arm..

"I shouldnt of came here, I should of stayed there with her cause this wouldnt of happened" she said with tears..

"what happened" he said quickly, his own heart racing now..It was an odd feeling for him, something he couldnt even remember feeling..

"he took her ok, he took her and now I dont know where she is" she said with tears..

"I dont understand what you are saying Natalie, where is Victoria" he said somewhat in shock..

"Your brother" she quickly wiped her face.."he took her"

"My brother? What, I dont" he began to say..

"Remember how I said you were a fallen angel" she began.."well I left somethings out"

His eyes got wide with anger as he looked at her.."left somethings out, what things, where the hell is she Natalie!"

"I dont know!" she yelled back at him and he grabbed her arm once more and made her look at him.."your brother took her, he just came in and ...oh god, I shouldnt of come here, I should of stayed and protected her" she began to cry..

He let go of her now as he looked at her..He was absolutely confused, shocked, hell he didnt even know what to say, his daughter was gone, gone where?.." I want you to tell me everything, right now" he said seriously as he looked at her..

"what do you want me to say John, huh!" she snapped at him.."that im a bad mother, that I allowed this to happen, that I...i.." she yelled loud..

John stared at her completely speechless, she was telling the truth, someone had taken their daughter, his brother, he didnt even know he had a brother. He suddenly felt sick to his stomach as she continued to cry. This was far worse than anything he could of imagined.."stop the car, stop the god damn car" he yelled out to the driver who immediately halted the car, natalie finally looked at him with a tear soaked face.."tell me everything" he said with rage in his eyes.."right now"


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty

Natalie felt her stomach turn with uncertainty as he looked at her. His eyes were filled with rage and curiosity but she didnt know just how much she should tell him. All her and Victor had told him was that he had been a fallen angel and that when she thought he had died, somehow he didnt, and his soul was taken from him. They hadnt elaborated much further, mainly due to the fact that Victor still didnt trust him but now Victor himself was dead and John wasnt stupid..

"I really dont think that now is the time" she began to say as he moved closer to her..

"tell me because neither of us are leaving this car until I know" he said seriously and she swallowed hard.."tell me about this brother of mine"

"i dont know much about him, I.." she began and he cut her off by the stare he gave her. Her stomach tightened more.."You had a falling out ok, you didnt like each other, I told you that you were a fallen angel" she said quickly as he looked at her and breathed deep..

"so I wasnt the noblest of men" he said sarcastically.."why would he take my daughter" he began and then as if some sort of light bulb went off in his head, his eyes got wide.."for revenge?" he said almost like a statement than anything else.

"he's an angel for god sake, he wouldnt" she began even as her own wheels in her head began to spin, had Michael taken Victoria for revenge? Was this his way of making sure that John couldnt get near her?

"that son of a bitch, I will kill him" he said in a deadly serious tone as he fell back onto the seat..

"Listen before we get ahead of ourselves" she began nervously..

"he took my daughter" he snapped at her and she was surprised at how possessive he sounded.."tell me from the beginning, all of it" he demanded and even though part of her was scared to death to let him know anything else, well what did she have to lose at this point and maybe just maybe John was the only person who could get Victoria back. He was an angel at one time and he apparently still had some of his powers. With out waiting another second she began the long, depressing story of johns life or atleast what she knew of it.

She told him about Caitlyn and how he had tried to save her from the demon and instead he killed her to save her soul. She told him how Michael and the others assumed he had killed an innocent woman and he had been banned from heaven. She went on to tell him of how he turned his back on them and on his faith. He watched her without speaking, but his eyes spoke volumes. He was digesting it all and it was a hell of a lot of information.

She explained how she had gone to him for help and how a year later he came back asking for his own help in recovering something that Mitch had taken. She explained about the ring and how it held certain powers that apparently his brothers didnt want him to have. His eyes got widder as she continued to go on, she tried to be as nonchalant as she could, she tried to seem unaffected by all of it, especially when it came to them.

She spoke of the gathering at Mitch's, the necklace and the book. She spoke of Milan but left out parts of her getting incredibly wasted and making a fool of herself and when she finally stopped talking he just sat there, his eyes fixed forward as she swallowed hard against her dry throat.. The silence was deafening..

"thats basically it" she finally added, hoping that he would say something, anything at this point and he finally looked at her..

"we were a couple?" he finally said and his words made her stiffen slightly, unsure of what to say but she finally spoke the truth..

"No, I wouldnt say that" she said as he looked at her..

"I see" he finally said as he stared back out into the limo.."when exactlly did you hook up with the vampire" his words made her look at him now..He looked angry and then he looked away.."nevermind, it doesnt matter anyway" he said coarsley and then he moved to the front of the limp by the window that was closed, he knocked on it hard as it opened.."we can leave now" he said as the limo driver nodded and the car once again began to move but this time he stayed up by the front as they drove off, neither of them saying another word..

The ten minute drive seemed to take an eternity in that silence, she wished at this moment that she could read his mind. He looked numb and devoid of feelings as he stared straight forward..

Once at the house he got out of the limo without even waiting for her, she was feeling anxious now as she followed behind him closely. There was something about him not speaking that didnt sit right with her, she didnt know what he was planning and that was not a good thing..

By the time she got into his house he was already heading down a hallway and she finally called out.."john what are you doing" he didnt respond as she ran after him now and stopped when she got to his office, he was rummaging through things like a mad man. Tossing things onto the floor and grumbling under his breath.."please just tell me what your up to" she said once more as he stopped for a second and continued to look around..

"it was here, I know it was, I saw it just the other day" he began as he opened drawers and flung the contents out of it..

"what was there..your freaking me out here, what are you looking for" she said nervously..

"the ring, it was here, I know it was" his words surprised her..

"the ring? You had the ring?"she said in shock as he continued to go through all of the drawers.."but how?"

He looked at her now, annoyance written all over his face.."i dont know how but I had it ok" he snapped and she swallowed hard..He went over to a closet and once more began tossing things aside as she watched.."where the hell is it" he snapped and then spun from the closet and began marching over to the door as she watched..She didnt know what to say but if he had the ring, if it was somewhere in this place it may just be what they need to get to Michael.. He quickly left the room and stormed down the hallway, stopping at his bedroom door as he flung it open..

Natalie raced down the hallway after him, he was absolutely going through there like a damn tornado. Clothes were thrown about, dresser drawers laying half cocked from their positions..He then went to the closet and began pushing clothes aside and tossing shoes out of his way.."Fuck!" he yelled as she jumped now and he ran a hand through his hair shaking his head.."she must of found it, taken it" he said angrily.

"evangeline?" Natalie said with confusion.."why would she?" she began as he looked at her..

"why did she ever do anything because she knew what it was worth, she knew what it could do" he said as he yelled out a curse once more and slammed the closet door closed..

"But you said you had just seen it, why would she take it now" she asked as he inhaled deep..

"i dont know, if she wasnt already dead I would kill her all over again" he snapped as he walked past her once more and out of the room as natalie swallowed hard. He made his way out into the livingroom where he proceeded in pouring himself a drink..

"is there someone she would of given it to" Natalie asked as he leaned his head back and downed his drink..

"dont you think that if I would of known that I wouldnt be standing here" he snapped at her..

"I was only saying" Natalie began as he looked at her now..

"your not helping" he said dryly and she huffed..

"well im trying to ok" she snapped right back at him.."I need a phone" she said as she looked around for one and than quickly darted towards it and began dialing, maybe her uncle could find something out..John too began dialing his phone, he was going to put the word out and see if anyone heard anything..

They both made their calls and put out the word regarding the ring. Bo was reluctant to help concerning the ring. He still felt like John couldnt be trusted even if Evangeline was dead. He kept reminding natalie that he was souless and that until things were figured out that he shouldnt be going anywhere near Victoria, that was once they found her..

"i understand your concern Bo but its all we got, so if you could please ask around about the ring" she pleaded with him as he finally sighed deep..

"fine, when are you coming home" he said as she stared at John who was yelling angrily at someone on the phone now, demanding that they help him find the ring, that they owed him..

"as soon as I get her back" natalie finished.."i got to go" she said and hung up before he could lecture her more.. John too was hanging up his phone as he looked at her.."he is going to look into it"

"Great so now were just gonna sit here and she is out there with that son of a bitch" John snapped and then looked up at the ceiling.."You hear me you fucker, bring my daughter back!" he yelled furiously..

Time seemed to be ticking by incredibly slow as they stayed in that room, John was drinking once more and natalie was now sitting on the large sectional couch, her mind spinning, she just had to get Victoria back, she had to..He hadnt said much to her as he stayed in his own little world..

Finally he did.."how old is she?" his words broke the silence as Natalie looked at him..

"three months, give or take" she said quietly as he walked over, drink in hand..

"can I see a picture" he finally said low and natalie swallowed hard as she pulled out her wallet and handed him one. It had been taken just a few weeks ago. She was wearing a tiny blue dress, her feet bare and the tiniest hint of a smile on her little face.."she looks just like you" he said as he stared at the features of his daughter, their daughter. She had that same red hair, those same blue eyes, hell even her smirk was like Natalie's.

"she is a really good baby, barely cries and sleeps through the night" she said softly as he looked at her.."we have to find her John"

John nodded his head as he handed her back the photo.." we will" he said and then they went back to silence as natalie stared at the picture of her daughter..

After a few minutes of silence John finally spoke.."we cant just sit around and wait" she looked up at him as he paced.."you said she was taken from lanview right, from your place?"

"yeah..." she said cautiously, she didnt know where this was going but she was beginning to have an idea..

"then were going there" he said quickly..

"Oh I dont think that is a good idea" she said quickly, the last thing she needed was bringing John around the gang, they would have an absolute fit..

"Let me guess.. im not very welcomed there" he said dryly and she swallowed hard..

"yeah something like that" she said honestly..

"well they are just going to have to get over it" he said with a shake of his head..

"I dont think you fully understand the situation" she stood now as he looked at her..

"she was taken from there and thats where we need to go" he said seriously..

"I just dont think that would be a very good idea ok, they have mixed feelings about you" she said quickly..

"Listen they could hate me for all I care, were going" he stepped closer to her..

"wait.." she said as she stepped back.."if were going to go there" she swallowed hard.."cant we just take a car or plane, maybe your jet?"

"we dont have time for all of that, were hundreds of miles away and this is much quicker" he said as he neared her once more.."come on you should be an old pro by now" he lightened up some..

"I just dont like it" she said as he got right in front of her..

"last time it wasnt so bad" he raised an eyebrow at her and she remembered the last kiss and her heart began to race..

"Not particularly" she said quickly..

"explain to me why you seem so nervous when I know you want me to kiss you" he said surprisingly as her eyes got wide..

"what, no I didnt say" she began as her heart raced faster.."are you trying to read my mind again cause its rude and my thoughts are my own" she began to ramble nervously..

He smiled now amusingly.."so you do what me to kiss you then?"

"No I wasnt saying that" she swallowed hard and then he closed in the distance..

"we were close enough to make a child together, a simple kiss is nothing compared to" he began with a smirk..

"yeah well its different now" she said quickly..

"Oh were back to the whole souless thing, huh" he rolled his eyes but he didnt move, he was so close..

"you have to admit it makes things complicated" she said honestly..

"so you still dont trust me" he asked with a raised eyebrow..

"I dont know what I think" she said nervously..

"Maybe the problem here is that you think too much" he said as his hand came onto her arm and she swallowed hard.."maybe what you really need to do is let me worry about this for a little bit, even if it means your friends hate me, trust me I can handle that" he said honestly..

"you know when you say that it almost seems like" her voice trailed, she didnt want to finish that sentence but he did..

"like I have a soul?" he rolled his eyes and slowly dropped his hand from her arm.."i guess we all have our moments but enough about all of that, we got places to go and people to see, so you better hang on tight" he grinned and before she could react he was grabbing her and pulling her against him as they whipped through the air..

She screamed as they flew at lightning speed, god it really did feel like her skin was becoming separated from bone. The pain was absolutely unbearble but than just as quick as it started it ended as her feet hit solid ground. She was heaving and panting as the pain began to subside.."You know we really have to figure out another way to get places" she breathed heavy as he stood there unaffected.."that doesnt hurt you?"

"I guess im just use to it" he said with a shrug of his shoulders..

"well lucky you" she said with a roll of her eyes and than they landed at the long driveway that lead up to her place.."how did you know?" she asked with confusion and shock.

"i dont know, I just did" he said nonchalantly..."shall we do this"

Natalie straightened herself and took a deep breath, she knew this wasnt going to be pretty, hell she knew this was going to be absolutely horrible but she walked anyways. Her friends would have to deal with this because like it or not, John may be the only way they could get Victoria back..

As they neared the front of the house she stopped.."maybe you should wait here for a moment so I can prepare everyone" she said nervously, she really hated the idea of bringing him by everyone..

"havent you ever heard the saying about ripping off a bandaid quick, it hurts much less" he said dryly as he began to walk up to the door..

"wait..wait" she said nervously as he stopped and huffed.."atleast let me walk in first, we dont need anyone trying to kill you on the spot" she said honestly..He rolled his eyes but nodded for her to go first and she swallowed hard as she opened the door, this was it, like it or not they were in lanview..

The house was eerily quiet as they entered.."Hello?" she called out with a nervous tone, no one answered but than she heard her uncle bo talking loudly, he seemed annoyed and she looked at John and than headed to his office as John followed in tow..She gave a small knock on the office door..

Bo grumbled.."come in" and she looked at John once more..

"Please behave" she said to him quickly and he smiled..

"dont I always" he remarked and she rolled her eyes as she opened the office door, Bo was on the phone and his eyes got wide as he looked at her..

"i'll call you right back" he said as he hung up abruptly and looked at her in shock.."you came back" he said as he stared at her and before she could say anything he was rushing over to her and hugging her tight.."thank god you came back, I was going crazy here without you, everyone was" he continued.."I am so sorry that I let him in, that he took her" he began apologetically, he was still unaware of John outside the cracked open door..

"Its ok Uncle Bo, I dont blame you, you wouldnt of thought that he would take her, hell I wouldnt of thought it either" she said honestly as he pulled back and looked at her..

"are you really ok, he didnt hurt you did he?" he began as he looked her over.."how did you get here so fast"

"its amazing what the mind can do when it wants something bad" John said as he stepped in behind her and Bo's eyes got wide as he stared at John..

"Im fine Bo, I promise and john, well he is here to help" she said quickly, she could see that he was getting more pissed by the second..

"You can relax Bo, I didnt come here for trouble" John said dryly as Bo narrowed his eyes at him..

"Oh I am quite sure that trouble just follows you around" Bo said seriously as he than looked at natalie.."what are you thinking bringing him here, when the guys get back they are going to be livid"

John spoke before Natalie did.."regardless of how you all feel about me, my daughter was taken from here and im not leaving until I find something to get her back"

"Oh really now" Bo challenged him..

Natalie stepped between them quickly and she looked at her uncle.."Bo I know what I am doing ok, he killed evangeline, he stopped the apocalypse"

"yeah but why?" Bo asked suspiciously.."what exactlly is in it for you, huh" he said to John..

John rolled his eyes and came into the room more as Bo back up, taking natalie with him.."we could do this dance all day" John said sarcastically..

"if you think for one minute that just because your a sperm donor that im going to change the way I feel" Bo snapped..

"Bo, please ok... I told you he is here to help" she said quickly as she looked at him..

"you can think whatever you want, im not leaving" John said quickly as he walked across the room..

"this was a bad idea bringing him, he was horrible with a soul and now this" Bo said to her as he shook his head..

"He stopped evangeline from killing me ok, thats good enough for me" Natalie said honestly..

"and that doesnt change what he is" Bo said quickly as he spun and looked at John.."this is my house"

"and its my house too" Natalie snapped.."he stays" she was surprised at how strong she sounded and Bo looked taken back too.."please just let us look around ok, this is about Victoria lets not forget that"

Bo stood for a moment and than breathed heavy.."i still dont like it and I dont trust you" he looked straight at John..

"the feeling is mutual" John said dryly..

The sound of a commotion and voices in the hall made Natalie spin, everyone was home. Her heart began to race and than the door opened..

"i went and checked out that demon den, no one knows a thing or atleast they arent talking" Steele said as he entered the room first, followed by Cris, Rex , Gigi and the others, he stopped in mid sentence as his eyes landed on natalie.."Your back" he said in shock as he grabbed her tight and hugged her as everyone rushed in the room..

"what the fuck is he doing here" Rex and Cris yelled out as Steele spun his head and they all stared at John..

"everyone just relax" natalie quickly backed up and put her hands up.."he is here to help"

"help my ass, more like help himself" Rex snapped as he pushed past everyone and so did Cris and than Steele as Natalie got in front of them.."what the hell are you doing natalie, he is a fucking monster, a souless" Rex began as John rolled his eyes.."oh let me get my gun"

"stop it ok, everyone, I want him to be here ok" Natalie yelled out as everyone got quiet..

"have you lost your mind" Cris said to her.."you know what he is"

"Im not going to let you do this Nat" Rex said with anger as everyone got quiet..

"i guess im not getting a big welcome huh" John said sarcastically..

"shut up ass hole" Steele snapped at him.."natalie tell me your not buying his shit again, last time it nearly got you killed"

"Listen this was my choice ok, and I say he stays" she snapped at them all..

"Bo you cant let this happen, you cant not after everything" Cris said angrily to Bo..

"This is my choice Cris, so butt out" Natalie snapped at him.."actually why doesnt everyone get out of this room"

"Nat look at me" Rex said with worry.."he cant be trusted, he was planning the damn apocalypse"

"stopped it actually but whose counting" John interjected as they looked at him..

"listen you sorry piece of shit, im not buying your act" Rex snapped..

"thats enough" Bo roared out as everyone looked at him, including natalie.."if Natalie says he can stay than damn it he stays!"

"this is bullshit" Cris snapped..

Steele eyed John cautiously.."im with rex on this one Bo, he cant stay here"

"none of you have a choice so either he stays or I leave!" natalie snapped as they looked at her.."have we all forgotten what is at stake here, my daughter is missing" she yelled with a shakened voice as they all got quiet..

"But Nat" Rex said low now..

"No...no buts Rex.. he is staying and if you dont like it than you have to go through me" she stood tall..

"thanks for the protection but I can handle myself" john said quickly as Natalie spun and shook her head at him.."i mean we could do this old school style and meet at 3 in the parking lot" John smirked..

"dont tempt me" Steele seethed..

"Can you not instigate" Natalie snapped at John who rolled his eyes and walked over to the window, turning his back on them..She looked back at her friends.."we all want Victoria back and fighting isnt going to help anything" she said seriously.."so if you dont like this than you can leave but if you give even an ounce of a damn about my daughter than you will let me do this, my way"

Some of her friends began walking out of the room, shaking there heads as they mumbled under their breath. It left Rex, steele and Cris there.."I mean it" Natalie said quickly as she looked at them..

"if he does one thing and I swear just one thing" Steele began and then stopped short.."you better dot your i's and cross your t's buddy" he said as he stormed out of the room and John turned around slowly..

"I got this" Natalie said to Rex and Cris..

"I swear if you harm one hair, just one hair on my sister" Rex snapped at John who refused to look at him..

"this is unbelievable" Cris huffed and than he too stormed out of the room..

"rex I know what im doing, please have some faith in me" she said honestly as he eyeballed John..

"fine but if he gives me even one reason to doubt his sincerity, I swear nat" Rex said with heavy breaths..

"can we uh speed this up a bit, I mean time is crucial here" John finally spoke..

"meet me in the kitchen" Rex said to Natalie and then he looked at John.."Im watching you buddy" he snapped and then huffed as he stormed out of the room..

"cheerful bunch you got there" John said sarcastically..

"I told you that they werent going to be happy so dont make me regret this" Natalie said quickly to John who ran a hand through his hair..

"You got a drink Bo, I could really use something" John said quickly..

"there's a bottle of scotch over there" Bo pointed to his desk and than he looked at natalie.."I hope to god you know what your doing Natalie" he finished as he shook his head..


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty One

John poured himself a glass of the scotch, it wasnt like him to have his nerves riled up, honestly he couldnt remember the last time he felt such a way but now, being in that house and being hated by all those people, well it did something to him. An uncomfortable aura surrounded him even though he didnt show it on his outward appearance, seriously what was happening to him?

"explain to me how you think that by being here is going to somehow help in getting Victoria back" Bo said to John as he kept his distance.. "he is an angel, its not like he took her across the country or something" he said a bit dryly..

"i wish he would have because then atleast we would have a chance" Natalie said honestly..

"explain to me exactlly how it happened" John said as he ignored Bo's sarcasm..

"it was just like I told natalie, he came and asked to see her, I didnt think much of it" Bo said with a shake of his head..

"Bo its ok, really" Natalie looked at her uncle, she could see he was riddled with guilt..

"and than I left him alone with her, it was only a minute" Bo walked over to his desk and proceeded in pouring himself a drink..

"i want to see the room" john said as he downed the rest of his drink..

"i'll show you" Natalie said quickly and than she looked at her uncle.."im gonna get her back"

"Im going to call around some more, someone has to know something" Bo said as he picked up his phone but his eyes didnt leave John.."be careful" he added quickly as he than looked at Natalie..

Natalie tried to ignore the feeling of uneasiness as they left the office. She could feel the stares and hear the whispers as they passed by the large livingroom. Rex in particular was shaking his head. She knew he was upset about all of this but she hoped that in time he would understand, maybe they all would.. She forced her legs to keep moving as they began to head up the stairs, John hadnt said a word and the awkwardness between them was not only thick but extremly evident.

The walk to Victoria's nursery was not only surreal but Natalie also felt her stomach begin to tighten. The reality that her daughter was indeed missing was weighing heavy on her and she almost dreaded going in the room. She stopped at the door that had a brightly colored name on it, Victoria. She slowly backed away from the door as she swallowed the huge lump in her throat.

"I'll just wait out here" she managed to say as she finally looked at John. He immediately went to the door and opened it, he looked determined and focused, soon he was inside as Natalie inhaled deeply..

The sight of the nursery took John by surprise. He never was one to be around children but now here he was not only in a child's room but his child, one he had never even gotten to meet. It was an odd feeling, one he didnt quite understand. He glanced around at the large white crib that had a very sheen curtain hanging from the canopy. Everything was in soft pastels of pink and blue. The walls had dancing teddy bears on it. An emotion hit him hard, one that it took him a while to understand, was it sadness? He never got sad.

He walked over to the crib and slowly touched the white wood, running his fingers over it as he stood there. He tried to concentrate as his eyes closed..

"You are so beautiful" Michael said as he picked up the now half awake baby.."Your not safe here little one" he continued as Victoria began to fuss and he held her close.."everything will be ok, I promise" he whispered softly and then just like that he was gone..

Johns hand fell from the crib as he stood there, breathing heavy as the images continued to dance in his head. Michael, his brother had taken Victoria, and to keep her safe?.. Safe from what? Him? The idea almost made him feel sick, was Michael doing this to protect her?

Natalie kept her back turned from the bedroom, it was just too painful for her to enter. She felt so guilty, so helpless, what if they never got Victoria back?

"You Ok?" her brother Rex's voice snapped her out of her thoughts as she looked at him and just nodded her head no..He glanced at the door and than back at her.."do you really think he can get her back?" he asked softly..

"its the only option we have left" she said honestly..

Rex glanced at the door again and sighed heavily.."Im sorry I overreacted before, I know your going through alot" he said apologetically. She was a bit surprised at his understanding tone.."I mean if you trust the guy" he continued.."then well, i'll back you up"

"I just want to get her home Rex" she said with a shake of her head, she was seconds away from losing it once more and she didnt want to do that, not now. Her daughter needed her strong, she needed her with a calm head..

John stepped out of the room and looked at them. Rex shifted some as he looked at John.."so?" rex began as he looked at John..

"he's trying to protect her" John finally said as he looked at them..

"Protect her? From what?" Natalie said a bit in shock. Victoria was absolutely safe there with all of them, this made no sense..

John didnt say anything for a moment and Rex finally spoke.."from you, thats why he took her, to protect her from you" Rex said as Natalie's eyes got wide..

"what? no...he wouldnt" natalie began with a shake of her head..

"Your brother is right, he did this because of me" John said honestly as Natalie shook her head in confusion..

"Im gonna see if Bo found out anything yet" Rex said as he quickly spun from them..

"why would he want to protect her from you" Natalie said to John, confusion still raking her body..

"The obvious I suppose" John said dryly and Natalie finally got it. It somewhat made sense. Maybe Michael was protecting Victoria, maybe he had been worried about what John would do to her. I mean its not everyday a child has a fallen angel as a father.."there is only one thing we can do now" John continued..Natalie honestly didnt know what to say.."Im gonna have to go there myself"

"go there, as in heaven?" Natalie said in shock.."How do you expect to do that, its not like you can just take some stairway leading there"

"actually there is a way" John began as his tone got low.."heaven and hell, they all have portals, ways to get there"

"Portals? Im not following you, you cant just go to heaven" Natalie said with a shake of her head..

"actually you can, theres a guy" he began..

"a what? This is crazy" natalie said in disbelief..

"maybe to you but I am still part angel" John said quickly..

"Fallen angel" natalie interjected and he just looked at her as she swallowed hard.."its true"

"yeah well fallen angel or not there is a way, a reaper can bring me there" he said nonchalantly..

"a reaper, as in a grim reaper?" she said in shock, she felt like she was in the twilight zone or something and considering the things she had seen,well that was saying something.

"How is that so hard to believe, I mean if vampires, werewolves and demons exsist" John began as he paced..

"Your being serious" she said as she looked at him.."there are reapers out there?" she said in shock..

"someone has to lead the souls back to heaven, or in my case it would be me, souless and all" John said quickly..

"Ok so say I humor you" she said quickly.."how exactlly do you expect to find a reaper, arent they invisible or something" she said as she stood there, this sounded insane and yet if it could work he could get to heaven and get Victoria.."I hate to break it to you John but I mean, your not exactlly what one would call saint like"

"yeah well everyone has a price" he began as he quickly dialed his phone and she watched as he spoke.."Hey its me, I need a favor" he began as Natalie just stared in shock, was this actually happening. Was he going to find a reaper to bring him to heaven? He walked down the hall some where she couldnt hear him, he spoke for a few more seconds and than hung up his phone. He ran a hand through his hair as he stood there.."theres a guy who goes by the name Alexander" John began as he turned and looked at Natalie now.."and lets just say that for the right price he can do just about anything"

"what sort of price" Natalie said with worry now in her voice,she didnt like this one bit. I mean how could they just trust some guy that they didnt even know.

"You dont need to worry about that" John said seriously.."Zach is trying to locate him now"

"Your demon buddy?" natalie said in shock..

"Yeah well he has connections" John shrugged his shoulders.."but now we wait"

"so just like that he can give you the location to this reaper guy and then this guy is just going to help you" Natalie said with a shake of her head..

"I can be very persuassive" John said dryly..."so what exactlly is there to drink around here" he added quickly..

"i dont know but I need one" she said honestly and they headed back downstairs.

Natalie had expected the welcoming to be less than inviting and she was absolutely right as they headed into the packed kitchen. All eyes were on them, or John to be exact. She tried to ignore it as went to the fridge. Gigi was the first one to come over.."Hows it going nat" she said with a half smile, Natalie could tell she was trying to be the better person here and she was actually grateful for it because the stares or better yet glares she was getting from everyone else was unnerving to say the least.."hello John" Gigi continued as she looked at him and then back at Natalie..

"Just trying to get by" natalie said quickly as she grabbed two beers and quickly handed on to John, he didnt waste any time in opening it and downing it fast..

"were about to throw some burgers on the grill" Gigi said somewhat nervously..

"yeah well last time I checked no demons allowed" Steele interjected as a few of them laughed..Natalie again ignored them as she looked at Gigi..

"dont mind them Nat" Gigi said quickly..

"actually I think she should mind us, ya know since we all live here" Steele said as he put his drink down and walked over, he eyed John up and down..

"why dont you tell me how you really feel" John said sarcastically as he eyed steele..

"Can we just all drop the bullshit for a second" Natalie finally stopped as the laughing ceased and Steele looked at her.."I really dont care what any of you think right now ok, this was my house first, my parents place" she snapped as some of them quickly looked away..

"Natalie's right" Rex said as he came into the room and they all looked at him.."what my sister says goes and if she wants...him... to stay then so be it and if you dont like it then you can get out" he said seriously as they looked at him..

"Your really gonna go out on a limb for this piece of" Steele began as he looked at John and then Rex..

Rex cut him off.."Im doing this for my sister and for Victoria or have we all forgotten what is at stake here"

"you dont have to stick up for me, I can take care of myself" John finally snapped a bit rudely at rex and then he grabbed another beer and pushed his way past everyone as he headed outside..Natalie waited a second and then huffed..

"thanks Rex, I really do appreciate it" she said softly to him and then quickly pushed past everyone as she followed John outside.."You know you didnt have to be so rude to him" she snapped as she got outside and John quickly turned to look at her..

"i dont need someone to back me up" John snapped..

"yeah well when your in a house full of people who would rather see you dead" she said with a shake of her head..

"You think I really care what they think?" John said sarcastically as he began to down his beer..

"your gonna make this harder then it has to be, why cant you just...just" she couldnt even find the words as he finished his beer and looked at her..

"be forgiving? Be socialable?" he said sarcastically.."I hate to break it to you but thats not me"

"I wasnt going to say that but I mean it wouldnt kill you to just be nice" she huffed..

"Im not a nice guy" he said with a roll of his eyes..

"Yeah well your not a monster either" she snapped and he looked genuinely surprised and she wondered if she had said too much.."right now those people inside are all you got so you could either make this bad or make it tolerable" she added quickly..

"those people inside mean nothing to me, hell I could give a rats ass about any of them" he said angrily..

"Yeah well those people helped to raise your daughter" she snapped at him, she was getting so mad that her hands were shaking now as she held onto her beer.."so whether you like it or not, thats the truth, so maybe be a bit more grateful" she spun from him and began to storm back over to the door..

"I dont do well with people" he finally said in a somewhat low voice as she got to the door and she stopped.."I never have or atleast I dont think I ever have" he continued as she stopped and turned now..

"everyone is stressed out right now, in time they will see" she said quietly..

He laughed a little now, a sarcastic laugh.."they will see what exactlly natalie?, a saint?" he shook his head.."You know exactlly what I am and if it wasnt for the fact that we share a daughter" he began..

"then what? You would just push me aside to?" she hated how much that statement hurt her to say but was he right, was Victoria the only thing that was keeping them in such close quarters?

"You said yourself natalie, I wasnt really a stand up guy before, hell from what I see it looks like I just used you for sex" he said dryly..Natalie honestly didnt know what to say, she was hurt, shocked and maybe a bit more than confused right now because what if he was right, what if that was all there was to it..She wanted to say something, to say anything but she just couldnt find the words and so she turned from him and stormed back inside..

John stood there with his now almost empty beer. He had seen a look cross over her face, she looked hurt by his words but why? Hell as far as he knew all they did was have sex, no feelings involved, or was there something..The sight of Rex walking outside made him sigh heavily..

"I didnt come out here to fight with you" Rex said quickly as he began to walk over..

"well im sure you didnt come out to play checkers" John said sarcastically as he finished off his beer now..

"Here" Rex handed him another one as John looked at him a bit surprised.."You look like you could use it" Rex said as he held out the bottle to John..John looked at it cautiously and then grabbed it, quickly opening it he took a swig.."My sister really thinks that you can help to get Victoria back, can you?" he asked as John looked at him..

As natalie got back into the kitchen a lot of the people had disapated now and went off to different rooms, Gigi was still in there preparing a large salad as she looked up at natalie.."the guys are always happier when their stomachs are full" Gigi said with a shrug of her shoulders as Natalie grabbed another beer..

"Yeah well I dont think any amount of food is going to change their minds" Natalie said dryly as she took a big swig..

"You trust him right?" Gigi said as she continued to make the salad and then she glanced at natalie.."if you trust him then that is all I need" Gigi smiled softly..

"thanks Gigi" natalie said softly even though she really wasnt sure anymore what to trust..

John walked across the large yard as Rex stood there.."You know It probably doesnt mean anything to you but my sister was really torn up over everything that happened, she almost didnt even keep the baby" Rex said as John stopped walking now but he didnt turn to face him.."Not that I blamed her or anything but your death" rex began as he sighed.."I never saw her like that, not with anyone"

"Yeah well she was able to move on quick" John said with a bit of annoyance as he thought about her and Victor, apparently Victor was able to bring some life back into her. The thought made him feel angry and bitter, most of all uncomfortable..

"Move on?" Rex said as John now turned and faced him.."If You mean turning into a one woman destructive team" Rex said sarcastically..

"Listen, Rex is it, we dont have to do this ok, the only reason your even out here talking to me is because" John began sarcasm..

"You know nothing about me ok, nothing at all but I know my sister and I know when she is hurting and you hurt her once, I wont let you do it again.." Rex said honestly..

John began to laugh once more as Rex narrowed his eyes.."You know this amuses me, I mean you can sit here and judge me and yet your sister lies in bed with the monster who killed your parents and im the bad one"

Rex blinked his eyes at John.."what?"

"oh come on I know all of the gory details, not that I really care, what I do care about is that you all allowed that blood sucker to be around my daughter, and for what?" John said with a bit of anger as he swigged back the rest of his beer..

"Thats what you think huh, maybe your a bit more delusional then I already thought" Rex snapped..

"hey listen alright kid, your sister can do whatever the hell she wants and whoever she wants" John snapped back at him as he went to walk past him but Rex grabbed his arm as John spun around..

"My sister spent the last year after your death trying to hunt down that son of a bitch, she nearly lost Victoria because of her need for revenge" Rex yelled at him as he let go of his arm..John looked at him a bit puzzled and he went to say something but Rex began first.."Victor was a self absorbed, manipulating asshole but than again you should be familiar with those traits" Rex huffed.." she hated Victor, hell she had almost killed him if it wasnt for him speaking your name, so dont try and act like you know what was going on, because you dont know a damn thing!"

"let me help you with that" Natalie said to Gigi as she began to grab burgers out of the fridge.."im sorry I havent been around" she finally said as she placed items on the counter and Gigi looked at her..

"You did what you had to Nat" Gigi said with a soft smile..

"yeah well im starting to think that I should of just stayed here, I was needed here" Natalie said honestly..

"well then you wouldnt be the natalie that we know and love, and we do love you Nat" Gigi said with a half smile..

"I just feel like I made everything so much more complicated" Natalie sighed.."he's not even the same person anymore Gigi and im starting to think that I didnt even know him at all" she said honestly..

Gigi walked over to her now.."you loved him Natalie and there is nothing wrong with that"

"i barely knew him then" Natalie rolled her eyes..

"your too hard on yourself" Gigi said honestly.."i see the way he looks at you, there is something there Nat and you wouldnt of went across the country if there wasnt"

John stared at Rex as he continued.."Victor knew his days were numbered, I was there, I saw it all" he continued.."the only reason she didnt kill him was because he said he would bring her to you and he did, not that it did much good" Rex said sarcastically..

"Natalie said" John began as Rex looked at him.."I saw them together" he added quickly..

"you seriously thought that Nat could even stomach the idea of being with him, he was a god damn monster" Rex said angrily.."and why would you even care, I mean dont the souless not give a shit" rex said quickly as John just stood there, now it all suddenly made sense. She had been lying about being with Victor, maybe to keep herself safe. He suddenly had a overwhelming feeling come over him, did he feel bad now? Had he judged her without even knowing the truth.."or maybe you do care" John turned from him quickly.."she doesnt deserve to be hurt again and I swear if you do anything at all" Rex began as the door opened and people began piling out, Natalie was one of them, she held a tray of meat in her hand.

John turned slightly and glanced at her as she looked at him for a second and then quickly went over to the grill.. Rex walked away from him as John stood there. Had he been wrong this whole time?


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter Thirty Two

The smell of food cooking and the sounds of grown men playing a game of volleyball in the back yard almost made everything seem normal but it was definitely far from it. John sat across the yard away from everyone, as if in his own little world. Natalie found herself in conversation with Cris who was going on and on about some new computer technology that he was sure would be the next be thing but she couldnt even concentrate on him, her eyes kept darting to John who sat alone, drinking..

"im telling you Nat, once I get all of this underway its going to be amazing, I mean imagine being able to gps all those monsters out there, it will be like when they track sharks in the ocean"

"Sure" she said without really listening to him..

Cris swallowed hard, fully aware that she was ignoring him.."You know I have been meaning to ask you" he began as she looked at him now, her mind completely jumbled with thoughts..

"Hey cris im sorry, I just...give me a minute" she said quickly as she stood and he watched as she began walking over to John.

She hated how uncomfortable she felt at the moment, I mean if they were really in this together than they better form some kind of truce or something.. John glanced up from his beer as she neared him..He had a million thins on his mind, a lot of them were about his recent conversation with Rex.. As she got closer he spoke before she did.."how come you made it seem like you and vamp boy were an item" he said quickly as she froze in her spot, completely surprised by his words.."You werent together, were you?"

"Um, what?" she said nervously, wondering how he had come to this conclusion, she hadnt been ready to explain herself. He stood now as she swallowed hard.."i dont know what your" she began quickly, her heart racing..

"Im trying to understand why you say the things you do" he said seriously..

She breathed hard as she stood there.."does it really matter" she finally said as he stood there..

"actually yeah it does" he said honestly..

Natalie walked a few steps past him.."well you never asked, not that I thought you would care" she began as she kept her back turned to him.."i may of hated Victor for a lot of reasons but" she turned and faced him now.."he proved himself to me"

"why did you come all the way across the country to find me" he asked as she swallowed hard..

"i already told you, I wanted to see if the rumors were true" she said as she walked some more but he followed her now..

"tell me the kind of person I was" he said as she stopped now and turned, he was literally just a foot from her..

"i really dont know" she said honestly..

"I suppose that makes sense" he nodded his head..

"we didnt spend much time talking; arguing well now we did that alot" she said honestly.."you had issues but then we all do" she shook her head..

"But you still kept coming around" he asked as she rolled her eyes..

"yeah well its not like I had a choice in the matter" she said as she walked past him once more.. She couldnt believe how nervous she felt right now.."we were working on a case together" she finally said.."Mitch had something you wanted and something I wanted.."

"the ring" he said as he nodded, he still couldnt put the pieces together..

"Yeah well that is long gone now, lord knows what she did to it" Natalie sighed heavily..

"I told you that there are other ways, Zach hasnt let me down yet" he said quickly and she looked at him..

"yeah well lets hope he doesnt" she said honestly..

Meanwhile across the country in a large basement of a Los Angeles home, Miles stood before a huge pot boiling with rare ingredients. He glanced at the ring on the table and smiled. Everything was falling into place, just one small ingredient left to add to the pot and then everything he wanted, everything he rightfully deserved would be his.

Natalie sat across from John in the backyard. No one had come over to say a word to him and she supposed it was better this way, atleast no one was fighting with him..She had offered John some food and he accepted as they ate in silence as the others watched them closely..

Natalie felt some comfort in believing that Michael took Victoria to protect her. It was something that had been going through her head since John had said it. I mean no one really knew what John was capable of and Victoria's life could have been in danger though she felt it no longer was, atleast from John.. She stared aimlessly up at the sky as the sun began to set, she prayed silently for Michael to hear her, for him to keep Victoria safe and protected..

"why do you still pray to them, after everything" John couldnt help but ask as she looked at him now..

She shrugged her shoulders.."bad habit to break"

"yeah well those sons of bitches are why we are in the mess we are" he snapped abruptly as he got up and she swallowed hard..

"John, wait" she called out but he was already storming back into the house as she sighed..

"this is a lot for him to digest" the sound of Gigi's voice snapped her out of her staring as she looked at her friend..

"yeah well everyone is going through something, I just wish he would talk to me" she sighed once more.."sometimes im thankful that Michael took her"

Gigi's eyes got wide as she looked at Natalie.."You dont really mean that natalie"

"actually I do, I mean none of us know what he will do next and if something happened to Victoria" Natalie shook her head..

"he may seem a bit unstable but I dont think he would ever hurt a child and especially not his own" Gigi said softly..

"i dont even know what to think anymore" Natalie huffed as she walked past her friend and headed inside, she needed to have a talk with John cause if they were in this together than they had to somehow stop this bickering..

The sound of shouting was heard almost immediately and then she heard an enormous crashing sound as she ran towards it.. As she got to the hallways she saw what was causing all the noise because John and Cris were literally head to head, punching and yelling slurs at one another. It took her a second to regain herself..

"Victoria is better off without you, everyone is" Cris yelled as John took one final blow and Cris went flying into the wall, cracking it upon impact..

"John! Stop!" Natalie yelled out in horror as he rushed over to Cris and grabbed him by his neck, he was squeezing hard and Cris's face was turning blue.."STOP!" she yelled once more as John glanced over at her, seeing the absolute fear in her eyes, it took him off guard for a second.."Your gonna kill him" she yelled as others came rushing into the room and ran towards John. He immediately let go of Cris who began huffing and gasping for air, Natalie ran in front of John..

"Out of my way natalie, im gonna beat that mother" Steele began to yell angrily as he looked at John and then Cris..

"John just go upstairs" she pleaded with him as he just looked at her and then everyone around him..Please just go!" she snapped now as he spun and began heading up, Natalie blocked the entrance to the stairs with her body..

"He almost killed Cris" Steele continued to yell as Bo quickly ran into the hall..

"what the hell is going on here" Bo looked at them all and then at Cris.."what the hell happened.."

"that son of a bitch happened" Cris finally got his voice back as others helped him to stand.."we should of never let him stay here"

"were you instigating him" natalie shouted at Cris, she was beyond pissed. It wasnt like John just to lose his shit, or was it? Did she even know him like that anymore?

"Oh so now its my fault, cant you see that he has manipulated you" Cris continued to rub his throat..

"he cant stay here Bo, he is a risk" Steele began to say..

"were not going to act like damn savages here, Natalie...Cris, in my office" Bo spun from them all.."and the rest of you go to bed, its been a long enough day as it is" he added..

"this is bullshit" Cris huffed loudly..

"You heard him, get your asses to bed ok" Rex finally said as everyone looked at him and then he gave Natalie a reassuring look but honestly she had no idea what to think now.. Everyone began to disapate with groans and grumbles.. Natalie stormed past Cris as she headed to Bo's office, he was hot on her heel..

"Nat I didnt do anything" Cris began to say as he followed after her but she ignored him as she rushed into Bo's office..

"what the hell is going on Nat" Bo said with annoyance and before she could talk, Cris did..

"that son of a bitch attacked me" Cris snapped as Natalie looked at him angrily..

"from where I was standing it looked like you were instigating" she snapped at him..

"Instigating? My god Natalie the guy is like a damn volcano about to erupt or are you just too blind to see that" he yelled back at her..

"Dont talk to me about what I do and dont see, I know what I heard and you were starting with him" she yelled and then she looked at Bo who was just shaking his head in disapproval.."Bo I know what I heard"

"you know this is exactly why we should of never let him stay here" Cris yelled..

"thats enough ok, both of you!" Bo barked out as they looked at him, Cris went to say something as Natalie grumbled under her breath.."Im not kidding, were not a bunch of animals here and what I saw back then" Bo sighed.."You should both be ashamed of yourselves"

"ashamed? Bo but i" Natalie began as he looked at her hard and she quickly shut up, she knew that arguing with him would get her no where..

"Listen this is tense for all of us ok and the last thing we need is fighting to erupt in the house, this is a place of damn sanctuary!" he snapped as he looked at them..

"how can we just keep him in the house" Cris began as Bo looked at him..

"I didnt ask your opinion" Bo snapped as Natalie smiled sarcastically at Cris.."and you" he quickly looked to Natalie.."i said he could stay here but im not gonna have him blowing up everytime someone says something to him" he said quickly..

"Yeah well if people would stop instigating" she glared at Cris..

"I will deal with Cris, you get your situation under control" Bo said to her seriously as she huffed.."and dont make me regret this Natalie"

"fine" natalie shook her head with annoyance as she walked past Cris and he mumbled something under his breath about her sleeping with demons, she immediately spun and went to hit him but Bo was between them before she could have a chance..

"Now thats enough Cris" Bo snapped angrily.."natalie go"

Natalie glared at Cris as Bo blocked her and then she was storming out of the room, Gigi was in the hall and immediately walked up to Natalie.."not now Gigi" natalie said before gigi could have a chance to say anything and she quickly ran up the stairs and to her bedroom..

Rex was standing at her door as she neared it.."I made sure no one started anything with him" he said as she breathed a sigh of relief, she had been wondering if Steele had took matters into his own hands..

"thanks rex" she said as she leaned against the wall.."do you think im making a mistake by letting him stay here" she said quietly..

Rex didnt speak for a second as he looked at her.."i think that your doing what you think is right" he finally spoke..

"But you think its wrong?" Natalie sighed..

"Im not saying that" Rex breathed heavy.."Listen Cris can be an asshole and you know that, I mean come on Nat he has been trying to get with you for as long as Ive known him" he said honestly..

"yeah well its not like I have been giving him mixed signals" she said sarcastically.."all I want is for Victoria to be home" she added..

"I know, me too and we will bring her home" Rex began with a nod of his head.."Let me talk to Cris ok, I will get him to stand down" he said as he turned from her..

"thanks rex" she said as he turned and slowly smiled at her..

"anytime sis" he said and then he left the hallway as she inhaled deep, she was actually nervous to go into her bedroom, nervous as what to say to John but she mustered up all the courage she could as she opened the door..

John stood across the room, staring out the window, he spoke before she could.."coming in to tell me how wrong I am" he said sarcastically as she shut the door..

"No" she said quietly and he turned and faced her.."i mean it would be nice if you could keep your anger in check" she said quickly as she walked across the room and began moving stuff on her dresser..

"Listen im not the only one with anger issues, its like this whole place is packed full of nearly combustable people" he said dryly as he looked back out the window..The sun was completely down now and she sighed..

"Yeah well its been a stressful time" she said as an explanation..

He shook his head as he stood there.."i dont know how you all havent torn each other apart by now, and you think demons have issues"

"we make it work and Cris, well he just" she began as John turned and looked at her..

"he wants to get in your pants, thats what he wants" he said abruptly and she laughed now..

"Yeah ok" she laughed nervously...

"trust me his thoughts were so loud that they were practically screaming at me" he said seriously..

Natalie swallowed hard once more, she had forgotten he could read minds and hers immediately went back to that kiss they had shared and she felt her heart race as he looked at her with his head cocked. She quickly tried to think of something else as she walked across the room, damn it why did her mind have to keep going there, now definitely wasnt the time..

"you know we really need to come up with a game plan" she said quickly as she opened her closet door..He didnt respond and when she turned to say it again, he was right there.."You know its rude to sneak up on people" she said with a bit of shock..

"i think about it too" he said somewhat seriously as she laughed a bit nervously..

"Yeah well you should, I mean we have to have some sort of plan" she began to say even though his face was telling her that he meant something entirely different..She went to walk past him..

"thats not what I am talking about and I think you know that" he said as he blocked her way.."You cant stop thinking about that kiss" his words completely caught her off guard as she stared at him..

"what? Thats crazy, I dont even know what your" she began to laugh somewhat nervously as she went to walk past him again but he blocked her once more.."we really need to have a plan ready"

"plans are for the weak minded and right now I have something else on my mind" he said as he stared at her, his eyes hazing over with lust..

She swallowed hard.."plans are important, necessary actually" she tried to ignore the overwhelming thick lust filling the air as she pushed past him and he reached out and grabbed her arm, stopping her..

"why do you keep running from me" he asked as she closed her eyes for a second and tried to think of something, anything to say but then he was slowly moving around her.."you can try and deny it all you like natalie but I know what you want cause I want it too" he rasped as he licked his lips and stared at her..

"You know its also rude to look into someones mind" she said quickly as she tried to pull back from his hand but he wouldnt let go..

"Your mind is practically screaming it" he said matter of factly.."I cant help it if" he began..

"Listen so I have some lingering...lingering...i dont know what it is actually ok, but I dont" she began to ramble as he stepped even closer to her and she immediately stopped talking for a second..

"its not like it hasnt happened before" he raised an eyebrow...

"yeah well last time it was different" she said quickly, she could barely breath with him so close..

"but it doesnt stop you from wanting me, does it?" he searched her face..

"i didnt say that I wanted anything, so you look like him ok, I get that, its not really my fault if my mind starts to wander" she tried to keep this professional as she went to move but he stepped closer as she backed up some, her back finally hitting the wall as she sucked in a deep breath.."i cant do this" she whispered..

"why? Because I have no soul, atleast im more honest then he ever was" he said seriously.."actually the way I see it, I may just be better then him, he played games and I dont. I see what I want and I go for it and by what I see, the feeling is definitely mutual"

"John, dont" she whispered but it was too late, his lips were already crashing down onto hers as he pressed his hard length into her body causing her to gasp under his strength..


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter Thirty Three

The feeling of his body pressing against hers. The heavy breathing and gasping coming from both of their bodies as his tongue ravashed her mouth, leaving her breathless. She could barely think much less say anything. This felt too good, damn it way too good but she also knew that this wouldnt lead to anything positive. She had been in this place before, she had been so lost with him and for what? Could she really put herself through this again. He must of noticed her change in demeanor, or maybe he was reading her mind again cause he pulled back..

"stop thinking, just feel" his voice rasped heavily as he began kissing down her neck..

"John we cant do this" she gasped as his tongue danced down her neck, leaving a trail of fire in its wake. She had to clear her head.."i cant" she used all the strength she had left to push his chest away from her..

He looked frustrated and annoyed as he breathed in deep and ran a hand through his hair.."you cant deny that you want this" he spoke low, his eyes hazing over once more..

"yeah well sometimes you cant always get what you want" she said with a heavy breath as she moved herself from the wall and he watched her..

"I know you want me Natalie, as bad as I want you" he said as she walked across the room, she couldnt face him because if she did she would get lost once more, she couldnt bear that pain again..This wasnt even the John she knew, this was a stand in and one capable of even more damage then the original..He let out a deep breath as she walked over to the window and looked out.."tell me what you want" he said hoarsly, the desire evident in his voice..

"I just want my daughter back, I need my head clear and I dont need complications" she forced the words out..

"and im a complication?" he asked almost perplexed.."weve slept together before"

"No...no we havent" she said honestly as she turned to face him.."i cant go down that road again"

"You still dont trust me" he said matter of factly..

"and you need to stop reading my thoughts ok, its not fair, they are private" she said defensively. Maybe if she got herself really mad at him then it would make this easier..

"well then you need to stop thinking so loudly, they practically scream at me" he said with a shake of his head as he began walking over to her.."I want you and I know you want me" he said in a low dangerous tone that made her heart race.."i can smell your desire Natalie, I can hear your heart racing, you cant deny what is right in front of you" he got closer to her, almost like a predator stalking its prey..

She moved away from him quickly.."i dont even know you ok, this isnt right regardless of how I feel"

"You barely knew me before" he said dryly as he watched her.."when was the last time you felt this much desire and want" his voice was deep and raspy, it made her swallow hard, she couldnt speak..

"stop talking like that ok" she said nervously as she crossed her arms over her chest and he smirked now, almost a knowing smirk..

"is it this place?" he raised an eyebrow..

"what? no... I told you I cant" she began to say and then he was right in front of her as she gasped.."stop doing that" she whispered..

"before I was weak and arrogant, I played games, im not like that anymore, I know what I want and I want you" he stood merely inches from her..

"I...I" she whispered breathlessly

He closed the distance between them.."you worry too much about what others will think"

"You have no soul" she blurted out quickly as he stared at her..

"so I was better with a soul?" he cocked his head at her..."when I use to play games with you and degrade you, humiliate you?"

"Your twisting things around" she swallowed hard..

"am I? Think about it Natalie, I did nothing but make your life miserable and what im offering now is" he smirked a little.."well, honesty"

"i need to stay focused" she side stepped him but he moved with her body.."i cant sleep with you"

"but you want to" he said quickly.."its seems like your the one playing games now" he raised an eyebrow at her..

"Games?" she couldnt help but laugh sarcastically.."i dont play games"

"your playing one now, a dangerous one" he spoke low.."I may not have a soul, but that doesnt mean im not human"

"well technically your not" she added nervously as she moved a bit more but he kept moving with her as if he anticipated the next step..

"that didnt stop you before" he said honestly..

"yeah well before was different ok, it was...and I" she began to get loud but he got right in front of her, his breath on her face..

"You what? You want to run, to hide, to act as if nothing is going on here, all because your obsessed with this soul business?" he said quickly..

"maybe you should be a bit more worried about it yourself" she quietly..

"tell me what you think will happen when I get my soul back" he said with almost a humerous tone.."do you think im going to rush into your arms, do you think im going to plead my undying love?" his tone was pissing her off now.."Im offering myself to you, offering ecstacy and im not beating around the bush, im telling you, right here and right now that I want you so bad that it hurts" he rasped.."did he ever do that?"

Natalie didnt know what the hell to think, hell he was practically begging her in a sick kind of way. What the hell was happening to her, she knew this was wrong on so many different levels and yet she wanted him, god did she want him..He studied her face, looking for an answer..

He reached out and touched the side of her face and she couldnt move, she wanted to atleast part of her wanted to but she stood there, just staring at him. It was almost like the John she knew was there even though he had never been so brutally honest with her like this..

"tell me" he asked as he brushed a piece of her long red hair back behind her ear..

"I dont know what to say" she finally said just above a whisper..

"then dont say anything at all" his face moved closer to hers.."just feel" he finished as his lips collided with hers in a heated kiss, one that she couldnt stop if she wanted..His hands went to her ass, pushing her against the length of his body. His erection was hard and pressing against her stomach as she moaned into his mouth. She couldnt even control herself..Her hands instinctively went into his long hair, pulling and grasping it as she deepened the kiss even further..

Slowly they moved backwards until her legs hit the bed and he finally pulled back from the punishing kiss. His eyes were on fire, literally like a deep shade of amber and what really freaked her out was that she wasnt scared, she was completely and utterly turned on by him..He pulled off his shirt in one swift move, tossing it across the room as her eyes landed on that muscular chest, the one she had seen before. God he was beautiful.. He stared at her as if he was starving and definitely not for food, it made her swallow the hard lump in her throat..

He slowly began unbuttoning his black slacks as her eyes locked on his body, she was absolutely frozen in that spot..His pants dropped at his feet, he stood in front of her naked and literally looking like a god..He glanced down his body and looked at his impressive erection as her eyes got wide. He moved his hand to the shaft of his penis and slowly began stroking himself as he stood there, his eyes now on hers.."see what you do to me, so how hard you make me" he licked his lips as he kept stroking, her eyes fixed on his cock and the way his hand move, it was by far the most erotic thing she had ever seen.."Touch me" he rasped at her as she quickly looked up and he grabbed her wrist quick as he pushed it against his cock, forcing her fingers to encircle it as he threw his head back and groaned.."show me" he left out a deep groan as he kept his head thrown back..Her hand tightened around his thickness as her breathing accelerated..She slid her hand slowly, deliberately up and down his length.."thats it, dont stop" he breathed heavy and then looked at her.. His eyes fixed on hers and then he was wrapping one hand into her hair as he pressed against her and his mouth collided with hers..

He held onto her hair tight as he kissed her almost bruisingly as her hand tightened even more against him, elicting a deep groan from him and before she could even know what was happening, he was pushing her down on the bed. His weight bearing down on her as she gasped.. She honestly couldnt believe this was happening and she couldnt stop herself but just as quickly he pulled his mouth from hers and before she could protest he was yanking her shirt up and over her head. Almost as quickly his hands were on her jeans and he was yanking them down her legs, panties included as she gasped out loud..

Laying there with just her bra on she began to tremble with anticipation..

He looked at her with so much desire that it made her stomach flip as she laid there not saying a word and then he was yanking her bra down and then quickly off of her body so fast that she couldnt even think..

His eyes grazed over her body slowly as she squirmed a bit uncomfortably as she looked up at him and then he was climbing over her body, his eyes darkening as he settled over her, he bared his weight on his arms as he looked down at her and then almost instantly his mouth was coming down on hers in a very heated kiss as his weight pressed her into the bed and she shifted her legs so that he fit between them..

The heaviness she felt between her legs from his massive thick length sent chills all over her body as he began rubbing himself against her, causing her to moan out as he continued his tortorous ways. This was all just too much to take, he just felt too good and then just as surprisingly he was pushing her hands above her head as his erection pressed against her entrance. He immediately removed his mouth from hers as she arched her neck and awaited the sweet thickness of his body but instead he spoke.."open your eyes, I want you to see me as I enter you" he groaned at her and she couldnt help but obey as her eyes opened and met his.."dont take them off of me" he rasped as he began pushing himself into her slowly, his body deliberately taking its time as it filled her..

The feeling was out of this world, she honestly thought she saw stars, his eyes never left hers as he grunted and pushed past her trembling walls..A deep moan left her mouth as he filled her.. My god is this what she had been missing? She didnt even remember it being this good, or was it? She couldnt think as he continued to enter her..

His body moved like a machine as his tongue mimiked the movements. He took her to a high she never thought exsisted and then even higher. His mouth muffled her moans of pleasure as he pushed her to the very depths and then back again. Just when she thought she could take no more, that the pleasure of it all may just kill her, he moved her legs as he pulled his mouth from hers. He placed them up on his shoulders as he looked down at her, his eyes darkening as sweat glistened over his body. My god he really did know how to move..

"Just let go and feel" he groaned at her as he drove into her deliberately..

"Oh god" she gasped as wave after wave of pleasure rocked her body, she was literally trembling..

"thats it... cum for me natalie" he threw his head back as his own pleasure began to ripple through his muscular body.. Just the sight of him did things to her and the pure rawness of it all had her gasping and moaning as she crashed into ecstacy..

Unbeknowst to either of them Cris stood in the doorway peeking through the slightly open door. He was red with rage and anger. He couldnt believe she would do this to him and after everything he had done for her, everything he had done for Victoria..

He turned quickly from the sight before him. It was amazing how quickly his infatution for her turned into hatred. How could she possibly sleep with that monster? He stormed his way down the hall, nearly knocking down Rex as he turned a corner..

"Hey I was looking for you" Rex began but Cris just kept storming away like a wounded puppy or something.. "hey.. Cris" Rex ran up to him as Cris spun and looked at him, the sight before him was shocking, Cris looked absolutely pissed, even more pissed then Rex had ever seen him..

"not now Rex" Cris snapped angrily as he spun for the stairs..

"hey hold up, whats going on" Rex said with concern, even though at times Cris would really get on his nerves, well, they were best friends..

"Im not in the mood rex, I need some air" Cris continued to storm off as Rex chased after him..

"whats wrong man" Rex pushed on as he followed him..

"absolutely fucking nothing" Cris said sarcastically as they got to the bottom of the stairs and then darted for the door as Rex stood there completely bewildered..

Johns body crushed into Natalie's as they breathed heavy and panted..After a second he rolled off of her and stretched out onto his back as she stared up at the ceiling. Holy shit that was amazing, she thought to herself as John rolled his head to the side and smirked at her and she immediately looked back up at the ceiling, she really did need to learn to keep her thoughts to herself..

A few moments had passed as they laid there, neither of them speaking.."it wasnt a mistake if that is what your thinking" John finally said surprisingly as he glanced at her..

"I wasnt going to say that" she said truthfully and then she looked away.

"so?" he kept looking at her and she honestly didnt know what to say.."are you speechless?" he said with a bit of humor...He finally moved up onto his side so that his head was resting on his shoulder as he looked at her..

"why are you staring" she said with a sudden embarrassment..

"why not, your amazing" he said honestly as she looked at him.

"are you trying to have like pillow talk?" she said with a bright red face, hell everytime her and John had slept together in the past he always made sure to either get up right away or be gone by the time she awoke, this was, well...odd to say the least and this was from a man with no soul?

"maybe, does that bother you?" he asked quickly as she laughed a little.."what?"

"Nothing its just... never mind" she shook her head as she began to sit up, suddenly she wanted nothing more than to have her clothes on but he reached out and grabbed her arm lightly..

"No ...continue" he said seriously as she looked over at him..

"its just strange, thats all" she swallowed hard as she tried not to look at his body, and what a body he had, she quickly looked away..

"You know its ok to look, I know I am" he sat up now and looked over her body.."Would you feel better if I got up and left you here by yourself" he raised an eyebrow at her..

"well that would be rude" she said quickly as she rolled her eyes..

"Look at me Natalie" he moved his hand to her face and slowly turned it so that she was face to face with him.."tell me what your thinking"

"why dont you just read my mind" she rolled her eyes at him..

"You know the only time I can read it is when your practically screaming it at me" he said quickly.."i dont think I have appreciated you nearly enough and especially not back then, do you still want him back?" he raised an eyebrow and It brought up a very valid issue in her head, did she want the original john back or did she want this souless stand in that was brutally honest and completely driven albeit partly evil.."i may not have a soul Natalie but im not a monster, I did stop the apocalypse, remember"

"that may be so but why, why the sudden change in behaviour" she said honestly..

" I dont know actually" he shook his head and then dropped his hand from her face.."Maybe your growing on me" he looked away from her, now he was the confused one..

"maybe that is a good thing" she swallowed hard..

"maybe" he said as he looked at her and his eyes darkened with lust once more.."or maybe.." he moved his face to hers.."maybe we should see what round two brings" he grinned as he pulled her mouth to his and kissed her hard, quickly spinning them around so that she was straddling his hard body..

Cris drove his car like a mad man as he sped up and down the streets. He was absolutely livid and all he kept seeing in his head was Natalie and how she let that monster touch her and yet she never gave him a second glance. He continued to speed as he yelled out obscenities in the car. He would of done anything for her, given her anything and yet she choose that souless prick over him..

He wanted to hurt someone or something and when he made a quick turn on the wheel down a secluded block he saw his target. The glowing red eyes in the distance, it was one of those damn demons, he sped his car even closer as he watched the monster walk the streets without a care in the world.

Slamming on his brakes and coming to a screeching halt, the demon turned and looked at him amusingly as he got out of the car.."You got a problem buddy?" the demon laughed as Cris pulled out a long knife and almost instantly the demons body shifted and the amused looked changed quickly..

"yeah actually I do" Cris snapped as he ran up to the demon and lunged his knife but the demon had been expecting it and he moved right before Cris could cut into him..

"awww is that all you got kid" the demon laughed as his eyes grew dark now and Cris yelled out as he lunged for him again but once more the demon moved, this time Cris landed flat on his face as the demon laughed loudly.."Holy shit Rick, you gotta check this kid out, look at him" the demon laughed as he summoned yet another demon over to Cris who was now trying to get up off the ground but the demon grabbed him and slammed him back into the ground, making the knife fly from his hands..

"well will you look at that, fresh meat" Rick laughed as the one monster held him down and Rick leaned over his body..

"You son of a bitch, I will kill you" Cris yelled out as he tried to struggle but the demon was just too strong..

"Oh I dont think so kiddo, looks like today really isnt your day" the demon that held him laughed..

"come on Tommy, lets tear this fucker apart" Rick laughed loudly..

"dont mind if I do" Tommy grinned as they both grabbed at his extremities and began to pull..

Cris yelled out in excruiating pain as they pulled on his limbs with enormous strength, he was going to die, he knew it but just as he was sure his arms were about to be torn from him, the bigger demon Tommy yelled out as his body fell limp across Cris and then another yell was heard as well as a thud on the ground. Cris finally opened his eyes as he stared up at a man standing there..

"You look like you could use a little help there buddy" the man said as he wiped the knife off on his pants and Cris quickly shoved the dead demon off of him as he began to get up..The man held his hand out to cris and he wearily took it as he was pulled up.."I think this is yours" the man said as Cris looked at him suspiciously.."Im Miles by the way, and you are?"

"cris" he said quickly as he took the knife.."who are you" he said quickly as he looked at Miles..

"well I think I just told you my name" Miles smiled..."what are you doing out wandering the streets, you know its dangerous at night"

"I could ask you the same thing" Cris stood guarded as he looked at Miles.. "are you like a hunter or something"

"or something" Miles smiled.."let me get you a drink, you look like you could use one Cris"

"Nah, im good" Cris stepped back some, there was something about this guy, something that rubbed him the wrong way but he was definitely human..He stood at about five foot six, his hair was dark and combed to the side. He was dressed in a very expensive suit. He looked like someone from wallstreet but what the hell was he doing walking around at night?

"Fine, suit yourself" Miles said as he turned from him.."you know the girl isnt worth it Cris" he said as he began walking away..

"what? What did you say" Cris called out as Miles stopped and slowly faced him..

"Im just saying that if this is over a girl then she isnt worth it" Miles said matter of factly.."it is about a girl, isnt it?" he raised an eyebrow..

"Thanks for the help but no thanks" Cris spun from him and began heading to the car, that guy was seriously weird...

"what if I told you that I could give you any girl that you want and that she would fall to her knees before you" Miles called out as Cris got to his car and stopped, quickly turning to face him..

"Listen I dont know what your selling buddy but im not interested" Cris said quickly as he spun once more..

"i could make her love you, more than anyone ever has" Miles said as Cris slowly turned and faced him. Was this guy on drugs or what?

"Listen, I dont know what your.." Cris began as Miles cut him off..

"Ive been there before Cris, I can help you" Miles smiled at him..

"no thanks, maybe you should lay off the alcohol" Cris laughed sarcastically and spun around but Miles was surprisingly in front of him now as Cris let out a gasp..."what the, how did you" Cris said with shock and fear.. He was sure the guy was human..

"why dont you let me get you that drink and I can explain everything" Miles smiled as he put his hand on Cris's shoulder and suddenly Cris felt a strange sensation, almost as if he had drank a ton of shots..

"what the hell" Cris wobbiled some as he stood there, he tried to move back from Miles but he couldnt seem to move..

"You know you look like you really should sit down, are you feeling ok cris" Miles grinned slightly at him..

"I dont um..." Cris couldnt even think straight as he stood there..

"come with me, you'll feel better with a drink" Miles smiled..

"I think I just need to...to.." Cris shook his head as everything looked blurry, his mind was all bits and pieces..

"come on, we have a lot to talk about Cris" Miles put Cris's arm over his as he began to lead him across the road..

"My car... I cant..." Cris began to protest..

"Oh your car will be fine, you'll be fine, trust me, im here to help you" Miles said as they continued to walk..


End file.
